You're My Only One
by Maymist
Summary: Neil seemed so odd according to Miki. She struggled to grasp that such a person who is so passionate towards animals is so aggressive and unfriendly towards people. Is there something more about him? And Neil can't seem to understand why Miki fears animals. Can the animal dealer help the farmer conquer her fears? Harvest Moon A New Beginning: Neil x Miki & Allen x Miki
1. Treat & Flee

"Lost" was the only word that kept consuming her mind as she walked forward into this unknown forest and she was just utterly mortified.

Currently it was daytime and around noon.

The sounds of her timid footsteps kept her calm but at the same time she felt uneasy and panic could be seen on her face.

Originally, she was suppose to find her father's old farm; however, she was having trouble finding it. Her father informed her that she was suppose to take over his farm and arrive there at the begining of spring; however, she's a little late, and today was the 9th day of spring.

"Eek!" she shrieked innocently when her right foot stepped on a gigantic pebble and she cringed as she stopped in her tracks.

"It hurts..." she complained in a whisper and examined her right foot, removing her shoe and sock.

The injury appeared to be nothing too chronic and she sighed in relief.

Her body instantly jumped when she heard a vicious growl from the distance and she looked around frantically.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered timidly and started trembling.

No response.

She nervously played with her pink hair and twirled her down pigtails.

The same growl was once heard again, only even louder, and it startled her so much that she fell to the ground.

Her neon-green eyes widened as her fear consumed her and she trembled more while sitting on the ground.

Fear was paralyzingly her and she fought back tears.

A bear abruptly revealed itself from the bushes and charged right at her. Instantly, a scream escaped through her lips and she was too paralyzed to move.

Everything then happened so quickly but so slowly too.

A young man, around the girl's same age, quickly threw a treat of some sort towards the left of the bear. Instead of the bear going for the girl with the pink hair, the bear went for the treat, and fled the area.

The young man had a scowl on his face and aggressively grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her up, and a timid squeak escaped her lips.

She looked up at him and examined his face with her frightened eyes. His hair was gold and his eyes were an interesting shade of red, almost captivating.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? Why were you just sitting there like that?!" He demanded fiercely and released his grip on her with a scowl on his face.

"S-Sorry..." she stuttered, still dramatized.

She looked down slow and tried not to sob as she clasped her hands near her heart.

He sighed. "Now why do you have to act like that? And what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I'm looking for the town that has my father's old farm... I'm suppose to be the new farmer..." she explained shyly and continued to look down at the grass.

"I see. Well, I apparently live in that town you're probably talking about... I'll take you there, I guess... Uh... What's your name?" he questioned awkwardly, adjusting his hands into his pockets, avoiding eye contact, and rolled his eyes. He really hated socializing.

"It's Miki... Yours?" she responded and looked up at him, flashing him a tiny grin.

He looked down at her, his eyes were so fierce, but so calm at the same time.

"Neil. Okay, enough with introductions, lets get going."

Author's Note: I got the game Harvest Moon New Beginning and I love it! Felt like writing a quick story about it! Miki is my character. She has pigtails, green eyes, pink hair, and she wears the green outfit.

Well, please review, it will motivate me to update :) thank you for reading.

I'm planning to update my other stories as well.

Have a nice day everyone :)


	2. Introductions

Both Miki and Neil were now standing in an grassy field, looking ahead at this abandoned farm from the distance. The sun was bright and at there was a nice breeze.

"Is this the farm you were talking about?" Neil questioned in a mutter, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and avoided eye contact.

Miki looked at the farm in astonishment and her illuminating green eyes trembled.

"Y-Yes. I...I think this my father's farm..." Miki responded in a daze. The tone of her voice sounded so soft and gentle. Neil didn't know why; however, her voice soothed him for some reason.

A voice was suddenly heard from the distance, "Neil!"

They both turned around to see an old man with a tan colored hat approach them.

"Why Neil, you're finally back this season and you come back with a girl? This is quite rare. She your girlfriend?" the old man chuckled.

Neil's face turned neon red enraged and he clenched his teeth. 'I'll kill you!' Neil instantly thought and he felt like yelling at him;however, he chose not too.

"No...No. She's. Not. ..." Neil muttered as his cheeks grew red. He forced himself not to yell, and his right eye twitched.

The old man chuckled some more and then his attention was drawn towards Miki. His eyes widened in shock. "Y-You're Miki, aren't you? You just look like your father... I'm Dunhill, one of your father's old friends."

"Nice to meet you," Miki grinned.

"Well, I'll get you situated Miki. Neil, you can leave now if you want," Dunhill informed him.

Neil muttered something under his breath and walked away from them.

1 week later...

Dunhill taught Miki all there is to know about farming and for this entire week she feels very comfortable with farming; however, she's rather shy when it comes to talking to the other residents. She currently only has crops on her farm and no animals.

One morning, someone knocked on her on door and it turned out to be Neil. She has not spoken to him since the day he saved her. Neil let himself in without permission.

Miki, unaware that it was Neil, was faced the opposite direction, and quickly screamed while throwing a frying pan at his direction while closing her eyes in fear.

Neil dodged the frying pan and the pan hit the wall with immense force.

The blond scowled. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he questioned enraged.

Miki turned around timidly to see it was him. "Oh it's you... Sorry..." She apologized quietly and walked over towards him, picking up the frying pan.

"When I was little, people broke into my house all the time," she explained.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what kind of farm do you think you're running?" he asked fiercely, obviously still angry.

"...my farm..." she replied quietly but her eyes turned fierce.

They locked eyes.

He sighed. "Well, don't get any wrong ideas, but I'm only here to give you a cow," Neil informed in an annoyed tone, his eyes closed, and for some reason he was blushing.

"A c-cow?" Miki stuttered innocently.

"No a shark... Yes a cow!" Neil shouted in frustration.

"Why do you have to yell?" Miki questioned sadden and frowned.

Neil sighed and felt a tiny bit of guilt. "Sorry... Eh.. Lets get to your barn."

author note: sorry it's short but I'm about to go out xD happy valentines day :D please review and thank you For reading!


	3. Her Phobia

Neil and Miki had just entered the barn and the two were now standing at the doorway, looking at the cow Neil had brought over for Miki inside the barn.

"T-The cow is already here?" Miki questioned surprised and an frighten expression could be seen on her face.

"Uh, yeah..." Neil muttered annoyed and sighed, adjusting his hands into his pockets.

"H-How much do I have to pay?" Miki asked nervously, biting her lip as she stared directly at the cow.

"It's free... You're lucky, you know... Usually I make people pay but I bet you barely have any money anyways, so I felt generous today..." Neil told her in an cocky tone but still had a tad annoyance in his voice while closing his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"I-I can't accept the cow. I-I'll just buy my own..." Miki stuttered and shook her hands back fourth timidly.

Neil clenched his teeth. "Don't be ungrateful! I came all this way to give you this darn cow!"

Neil walked up to the cow and started petting it gently.

"Come here and pet her. She might as well get used to her new owner," Neil told her nonchalantly and looked at Miki while petting the cow.

Miki's lime eyes widened in fear as she shook her head and her body trembled.

Neil was getting frustrated. "What do you mean no?!"

"I...I can't..." Miki mumbled and looked down towards the ground in shame, her eyes still trembling.

"What do you mean you can't...?"

"I'm...I'm scared of animals..." Miki admitted embarassed, almost about to sob, and she avoided eye contact.

Neil widen his ruby eyes immensely and stopped petting the cow.

"Please tell me you're kidding..." Neil muttered in shock while at the same time he was trying to contain anger.

Miki shook her head slowly and was frighten at what Neil was going to say next.

"I swear you're the weirdest girl I've ever met!" Neil proclaimed, closing his eyes while blushing, and he walked towards Miki.

"N-Neil, w-what are you-"

Neil grabbed her hand and started to guide her towards the cow; however, Miki was struggling.

"N-No! No!"she screamed and tried to break free from his grasp; however, his strenght was unreal.

"Pipe down! This is for your own good! Now pet her!" Neil ordered, making Miki's trembling hand slide across the cow's skin and Miki cringed.

"P-P-Please let go of my hand!" Miki begged, almost about to sob, and she closed her eyes, frighten to look at the cow.

"It's okay... She won't hurt you," Neil informed her in an gentle tone and continued to slide Miki's hand slowly against the cow's skin.

Miki opened her eyes as a tiny gasp escaped her lips and she stared directly at Neil. Her mouth stayed opened innocently and she felt herself blush at seeing Neil being so gentle AND because his hand was on top of hers.

Neil stayed quiet for a moment, while a serious expression was planted on his face, and he looked down at their hands.

"Animals are my life..." Neil stated quietly while looking down and then looked up at her with scowl on his face. "Did you really think you could be a farmer without raising any animals?" Neil questioned aggressively and clenched his teeth.

"I thought I could be a farmer who just could handle crops..." Miki admitted shyly and avoided eye contact.

"Well this town needs a farmer who can handle both crops and animals!" Neil yelled and the cow mooed in fear.

Miki instantly screamed and slapped her hand away from Neil's grasp and looked back at the cow frightened as her body trembled.

For a moment, Neil stared at Miki with an serious but calm expression and then he glanced back at the cow and resumed to petting the livestock.

"How stupid of me... I shouldn't have yelled in front of this cow..." the blond said quietly while continuing to pet the cow and he sighed.

Miki stared at Neil innocently and felt herself blush. She wasn't sure why but she felt this odd feeling inside at seeing Neil being 'nice' like this.

Neil then turned to Miki and flashed an intense stare.

"Do you even know how to take care of a cow?"Neil asked Miki annoyed and glared at her.

She shook her head timidly and gulped.

Neil sighed. "Well this is just great..." he mutter sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Miki apologized and looked down in guilt.

"Why are you scared of animals anyways?" Neil asked and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"When I was just a little girl I got attacked by a couple of animals..." she explained quietly and then continued, "It was more than once. First it was a dog, then a cat, then a horse, a-and then..." she started to sob and abruptly rolled up her sleeves, revealing various scars.

Neil was quiet for a moment and walked up to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'll help you overcome your fear in animals and I'll also teach you how to take care of them," he told her nonchalantly and they locked eyes.

His expression looked emotionless; however, it looked rather fierce at the same time.

Miki was looking up at him in shock and her emerald eyes trembled.

She looked down and began to sob quietly. "T-Thank you."

Instantly, he took her hand and placed it on the cow's rough skin. She immediately gasped and started shaking as her hand remained on the cow's skin.

"It's okay, Miki. I think she likes you..." Neil mumbled quietly and twitched, feeling as if he was being too cheesy, and he continued to move Miki's hand across the cow's skin.

The cow mooed in joy and Miki jumped at the unexpected noise and took her hand off the cow.

"It's alright," Neil assured her and took her hand and once more placed her hand on the cow's skin.

"I-I don't think I can do this," Miki doubted.

Neil sighed. "Don't be stupid."

"How can I when I'm absolutely terrified?!" Miki snapped unexpectedly and then covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry..."

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and then sighed again.

"It's okay. I might as well explain the basics..."

Miki nodded.

Twenty minutes later...

Neil had finally finished teaching Miki about the basics of how to take care of her cow and about the information towards his store;however, she was still fearful of the cow.

"And remember, my store opens at ten. Well... I better get going," Neil finished and started heading for the exit.

"W-Wait!" Miki shouted.

Neil paused, then turned his head and awaited her words.

"Will you come back tomorrow?Please..." she pleaded while clasping her hands and her trembling emerald eyes locked with his ruby eyes.

"Yeah."

author note: yes a long chapter :D hope you guys liked It! Thank you to those who reviewed last time! I have Neil at a blue heart XD

please review and thank you for reading :)


	4. Allen's Arrival

The next morning, Miki awoke from an pleasant slumber, and headed timidly towards the barn.

When she entered, her and her unnamed cow locked eyes, and the pink haired girl winced. She nervously took out the brush Neil gave her yesterday during his explanation and slowly reached out to brush her cow with her trembling hand.

The cow then unexpectly roared from stress and a squeal escaped from her lips in fear as she fell to the ground.

"I...I can't do this..." Miki whispered to herself and felt herself tearing up.

'I'm such a pathetic crybaby... Is all I do is cry?' Miki pondered and fought back tears.

Miki heard abrupt footsteps from behind and she turned her head to see Neil standing at the entrance.

"N-Neil!" Miki stuttered in shock and wiped away a few tears.

"Okay, lets get this over with. Wait... Why are you sitting on the ground?" he questioned suspciously and raised an eyebrow while adjusting his hands into his pockets.

Miki avoided eye contact, blushed of embarassment, and sighed. "Guess..."

"And that's why I'm here," Neil chuckled with a smirk and helped Miki up.

"Thanks," Miki whispered under her breath and flashed him a shy smile.

"Give me the brush," he sighed, slightly smiling though, with his eyes closed, and Miki handed him the brush.

"Let me demonstrate... You brush your cow like this," Neil demonstrated, starting to gently stroke the cow with the brush and moved the brush in a circular motion. "Don't move the brush too fast. It makes the cows grow anxious... Sometimes stress too," Neil informed and he was very calm and focused.

Miki nodded, keeping a serious expression, trying to control her inner fear.

Neil handed her the brush. "You try now."

For a moment, Miki hesitated before grabbing the brush;however, she grabbed it quickly.

She froze for a moment and her eyes widened.

"Come on, I have to prepare my shop soon, remember..." Neil reminded in an annoyed tone and sighed.

"S-Sorry..." she apologized and stepped closer towards the cow.

She froze once again.

Neil literally did a face palm and sighed. He grabbed Miki's hand and guided her trembling hand to stroke the cow with the brush.

Miki felt the fear consume her and she looked at Neil.

He tried his best to smile. "It's okay."

"...I'm sorry... I just.." Miki didn't finish her sentence and looked down towards the ground, her eyes seemed to be filled with sadness.

"I know. I understand," Neil replied genuiely and in an gentle tone.

It was then silent for a moment.

"Wait... Did you even name your cow?"Neil questioned, widening his eyes.

An nervous giggle escaped Miki's lips. "Not exactly."

"Better think of something Miki."

Miki thought for a moment. "Hmm... Hey, I know! Since your eyes are like rubys and my eyes are like emeralds...then...lets name the cow Sapphire!" Miki suggested in a bubbly tone and giggled.

Neil stared at her in confusion. "Okay, you really are weird..." he muttered awkwardly.

The cow mooed in approval and Miki giggled.

"I guess she approves!" Miki giggled shyly and played with her pink hair.

He then looked at the fodder dispenser. "Oh shoot... I forgot to give you fodder. Come with me and I'll give you some from my shop."

Miki nodded cheerfuly. "Alright."

Right when the both of the exited the barn, a man the same age as them was approaching them.

He had red hair that covered his forehead and sapphire eyes that had glasses to complement them.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Neil...and who is this cutie?" the red haired man question with a smirk and winked at Miki in a flirtatious matter, moving his glasses up with one of his fingers.

Miki winced and Neil clenched his teeth and fist. "Allen, don't you dare start anything with her or else!" Neil threatened and growled.

"Oh please. What could you possibly do to me, Neil? Make me milk a cow? Haha!" the young man identified as Allen chuckled.

Allen then directed his attention to Miki and smirked.

"And who are you cutie?" Allen questioned with a smirk and caressed Miki's chin.

Miki's face instantly flushed red and she was speechless.

Neil was infuriated and he slapped Allen's hand away from Miki's chin.

"Don't touch her!" Neil hissed and flashed him a scowl.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Someone's getting overly-protected!" Allen teased while chuckling and flashed the blond an mischievous smirk.

"SHUT UP! You're just being a creep! Miki scares easily!" Neil fumed and scowled while clenching his fist.

Still smirking, Allen turned towards Miki, and smirked. "Miki, eh? Well, I just wanted to introduce myself to the cute new farmer. My name is Allen and I run the salon, so come anytime. I might even give you a discount. Hehe."

Miki blushed. "U-Um... O-Okay..." she stuttered shyly and avoided eye contact.

Allen abruptly put his arm around her. "How cute. Hey Neil, you don't mind if I take Miki out on a date right now, do you?"

"I don't care what you do but right now Miki and I are going to my shop to get food for her cow!" Neil explained slightly blushing but very enraged, and he took Miki's hand, stomping away.

"Can I come with?" Allen asked from afar with a smirk, watching them walk away.

"NO!" Neil yelled, not turning around to face Allen, and kept moving forward with Miki's hand tightly in the blond's grasp.

Miki was utterly confused.

Author Note: poor Miki XD haha. Just letting you guys know, everyone is already unlocked in this sTory so yeah. Allen is so full of himself but a flirt lol anyways... Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think by reviewing :) thank you so much

thank you for reading!Have a nice day :D


	5. Listen to what he's not saying

Miki and Neil had finally arrived to his stand. He had already earlier set it up this morning so he could help Miki with her cow; however, the store wasn't open yet.

"So this is where you can purchase animals or get animals products..." Neil stated calmly and stood behind the stand.

Miki nodded uneasily.

"Let me get you your fodder," Neil mumble under his breath and bent down to obtain some fodder.

Finally, Neil got out some fodder and handed it to Miki. "Here," he said calmly but his eyes were fierce.

Miki took the fodder and put it into her rucksack.

It turned out Neil gave her 5 pieces of fodder.

"How much for the fodder?"Miki questioned innocently.

"Idiot, I'm giving it to you for free..." he muttered harshly; however, he was closing his eyes while blushing.

"But... But why?" Miki questioned in her usual soft/feminine voice and she titled her head to the side cutely.

This caused Neil to blush more. "B-Because I said so!" Neil blushed and avoided eye contact. "...Now you better get out of here! I have to run my stand..."

Miki flashed him a cute smile. "Thanks Neil..."

"It's not a big deal... You should just leave..." he mumbled embarrassed while closing his eyes and adjusted his hands in his pockets.

"Okay... Uh... See you later, I guess?" Miki said uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure... Wait, you know how to put the fodder into the stall right? I'll help you out with milking your cow tomorrow, okay?"

Miki nodded. "Okay... Bye, Neil! Thank you!"

The pink haired girl flashed him a grin while closing her eyes and giggled slightly.

This caused Neil to blush slightly. 'Dammit, what's wrong with me?' Neil thought and shook his head and scowled. "Better get back to work..." he whispered under his breath and watched Miki walk away.

As Miki was walking home, she felt very uneasy, and heard footsteps behind her.

Turning around, she saw someone in a black hoodie from afar, and she winced.

She immediately turned back around and quicken her pace.

'I've never seen anyone like that before in this town...' Miki thought frighten and bit her lip.

She turned the corner and looked back to still see the person in the black hoodie still walking behind her.

Miki gulped and walked even quicker than before.

Finally, she arrived into her farm, and went into her barn to put some fodder into one of the stalls.

She timidly entered into the barn and her frightened eyes stared directly at the cow.

Miki slowly walked towards the stall and put some fodder in it.

Sapphire mooed happily and it caused Miki to jump.

The cow started walking towards her and Miki froze in fear.

"Eek!" the pink haired girl instantly screamed and sprinted out of the barn.

She was panting and trying to catch her breath as she stood outside the barn.

A few hours later...

Miki had finally finished watering all of her crops and she was exhausted.

It was getting rather dark out and she was planning to go to bed now.

She put her watering can back into her rucksack and walked towards the door to her house.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a letter in her mailbox.

It read:

'Dear residents,

Due to recent reports, there seems to be a stalker lurking somewhere around here.

Everyone please be aware, thank you.

-Dunhill'

Miki's hands were trembling as she was holding the letter and she felt fear consume her.

She abruptly heard footsteps behind her and she instantly started to run out of her farm, dropping the letter.

'Miki you're overreacting! You were just hearing things!' Miki told herself as she continued to run.

The pink haired girl then looked behind her to see a dark figure walking behind her while it was chuckling mischievously; however, it was difficult to tell who it really was.

When she saw the person behind her, she instantly screamed as she ran faster; however, she ran into someone's arms.

"Argh!" the aggressive voice shouted as Miki collided with the person.

"Miki? What the hell are you running out here in the dark for?"

Miki looked up to see it was Neil and tears rushed out of her eyes. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

Neil widened his eyes and blushed. 'What the hell? Why is she crying? What do I do now? Uh...' Neil pondered and hesitantly held Miki as he blushed of embarrassment.

"S-Someone's following me!" Miki sobbed and Neil instantly looked up and saw that no one was there.

"No one is there, Miki..." Neil stated calmly but awkwardly.

Miki gasped and immediately turned around to see no one there. "B-But he was right behind me! I heard him chuckling!"

"I'll walk you home..." Neil sighed and let go of Miki.

"B-But... He was at my farm! I'm too scared to go back home now!" Miki sobbed and started trembling more.

Neil sighed. "Fine. You can stay at my place... But only for tonight, you got that!?"

Miki gulped and nodded in guilt.

"Let's go, I need to sleep already," he told her hastily.

Without thinking, Neil grabbed her hand aggressively, and started walking towards his house.

Miki's emerald eyes widened as there hands were touching and it caused her to blush while she continued to walk behind him.

A few minutes later, they had finally arrived at Neil's place.

"This is your place?"Miki questioned, her eyes wide, and she glanced around the house curiously.

"Yeah. It's nothing special. Well, it's late, and I need to go to sleep... You're sleeping in my bed, okay?"

Miki covered her mouth with her hands and blushed immensely. "W-With y-you?!"

Neil's face instantly turned neon red and his eyes widened. "N-NO! I'm sleeping on the floor you idiot!" he yelled furiously and blushed even more.

"O-Oh o-okay... B-But I could sleep on the floor instead?" Miki suggested timidly, still blushing.

"No way! You're sleeping in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor! Okay?! Humph!"

Miki sighed. "Alright..."

"Yeah... You can take a shower or whatever... I'm going to bed..." Neil muttered, as he turned around, not facing Miki, and he blushed as he closed his eyes.

The pink haired girl nodded timidly. "O-Okay."

Neil thought that Miki had entered into the bathroom, so he took off his jacket and shirt; however, Miki was still in the room, and was blushing insanely at seeing Neil's muscular body.

"N-N-Neil-" Miki stuttered blushing and then Neil turned around and screamed.

"YOU PERV! GET IN THE BATHROOM!" Neil roared embarrassed and his face was redder than a tomato.

Miki winced and quickly rushed into the bathroom.

Neil sighed and tried his best to stop blushing.

He then got out a black t-shirt and some red baggy pants and put them in front of the bathroom door.

"Miki! I have some pajamas you can wear! They might be a little big on you... but it's better than nothing," Neil told her from outside the bathroom door.

Miki opened the bathroom door and picked up the clothes.

"Thanks Neil!" she thanked him cheerfully and closed the door.

"Yeah whatever..." Neil muttered and got a red blanket for himself and a pillow to put on the floor.

A few minutes passed and he had fallen asleep.

Miki had taken a shower and changed into the pajamas Neil gave her. They were rather baggy/big on her; however, she thought they were kind of cute.

Opening the door quietly, she saw Neil sound asleep on the floor.

'He even looks angry when he sleeps..' Miki thought and she giggled quietly.

The next morning...

Miki awoke to see that Neil wasn't there and she frowned.

She just assumed that he must have been getting his stand ready and she shrugged.

The farmer went into the bathroom and took off the pj's Neil had given her and folded them.

She then had changed into her regular work outfit and exited the bathroom.

Miki put the folded pajamas on Neil's bed and she abruptly heard yelling from outside.

"YOU SOLD ME A FUCKING SICK COW!"

"I DID NOT!"

Miki gasped in fear and immediately rushed out of the house.

She saw Neil and this man arguing in front of Neil's house.

The man then punched Neil in the mouth and ran away.

"Argh!" Neil groaned and fell to the ground, holding his bleeding lip.

"NEIL!" Miki screamed and rushed to Neil's side.

"That bastard..." Neil coughed and he then noticed Miki. "You should have stayed inside..." Neil told her and glared at her.

Totally ignoring his words, Miki got out a tissue from her rucksack, and tried to wipe away the blood away from Neil's lip;however, Neil slapped her hand away.

"I can take care of myself!" Neil assured her coldly.

Miki's lime eyes trembled, fighting back tears, and she stared into Neil's fierce eyes.

"B-But N-Neil-"

"It's not a big deal... Don't worry about me. Now lets get ready to go to your farm..." Neil muttered and he started walking away from Miki with his hands in his pockets.

A frown remained on Miki's lips and her trembling eyes stared back at him.

"Neil..."

Author Note: yes, done with this chapter :D hoped you I guys liked it! Thank you for the reviews! They really motivate me to update :3 so thanks so much, I really appreciate it! So please review and thank you for reading!:D


	6. Bodyguard

A voice was then heard from behind.

"Miki, you don't deserve to be treated like that!"

The pink haired girl turned around to see that it was Allen and her eyes grew watery as they widened in shock at seeing him.

Allen flipped his hair with a smirk and said in a cocky tone, "Neil just left you here like this? I would NEVER do that to you Miki. In fact, I would take you with me if I was him. What man with a brain would leave a defenseless girl out here when there is a stalker lurking around?"

Miki remained quiet and fought back tears;however, all her tears were released from her eyes.

Allen frowned and put his arm around her.

"You poor thing... Hm, I guess I can make time for you, Miki. Why don't we go back to my salon and...talk?"Allen asked smoothly as a smirk formed onto his lips and looked down at her.

Miki only looked down towards the ground and sniffed. "I-I guess..." she mumbled quietly.

"Perfect! Don't worry, Miki! I'll make you feel better! And I'll take care of that messy hair of yours! Haha," Allen chuckled and held her tighter.

Miki raised an eyebrow and frowned. "M-Messy?"

The two of them walked to Allen's salon while his arm remained around Miki as they walked.

Miki was too frightened to ask Allen to take his arm off her and she avoided eye contact and her thoughts were only filled with Neil.

Meanwhile with Neil...

Neil had entered into Miki's barn and got out a milker.

"Okay Miki, this is how you... Miki?"

Neil looked around to see that Miki wasn't there.

His eyes widened and he thought with a scowl, 'Dammit! I thought she was following me...'

Sapphire then mooed, gesturing to Neil that he should go outside, and Neil grinned.

"Will do, girl. I'll be back," he told the cow and petted her.

Neil then sprinted out of the barn while thinking, 'I've got to find Miki! Not only that but...maybe say sorry...'

The animal dealer then came to a stop when he found a letter on the ground near Miki's mailbox.

It was the stalker notice and Neil picked up the letter.

As his ruby eyes scanned the letter, his eyes widened in fear. 'Shoot, what if some creep took her?!' Neil thought in an panic.

A voice was then heard from behind.

"Neil!"

Neil turned around to see Dunhill.

"Dunhill, have you see Miki?!" Neil asked hastily.

"I saw her just now with Allen. His arm was around her...are they going out and-Neil, are you okay? Your entire face is red and it looks like steam is about to come out of your ears... Are you-"

"SHUT UP!" Neil thundered infuriated, clenching both his fists and teeth.

Dunhill winced at Neil's outburst. "It was just a question..." the old man mumbled innocently.

"Whatever! I have to find Miki before Allen does anything!" Neil told him in frustration.

"Wait, Neil! ... I need you to be Miki's bodyguard...please?" Dunhill requested.

Neil blinked repeatedly in confusion and blushed slightly.

"Why...?"Neil questioned suspiciously and glared at Dunhill.

"The stalker of course! I'm assigning people in this village a body guard because of the stalker... Only temporarily though. You don't want Miki to get hurt anyways do you?"

"No I don't! Fine, whatever! I'll do it! I have to go find Miki now!" Neil said quickly in anger and rushed out of Miki's farm.

Dunhill watched Neil exit the farm.

"Ah... Young love..." he chuckled.

Meanwhile... With Miki and Allen.

They were both in the salon and Miki sat down in one of the chairs with a mirror and hair materials in front of her.

"Now lets work on your hair!" Allen sang and was about to take out Miki's pigtails.

Miki quickly got up before he could even touch her hair and she shook her head.

Allen widened his eyes in disbelief and gasped.

"What?! You don't want me to treat your hair? Do you know how lucky you are to be even offered such a opportunity to get your hair done by ME?!For FREE too?!" Allen complained, frustrated.

"S-Sorry but I like my hair the way it is.." Miki replied timidly, feeling slightly guilty, and looked down at the floor.

Allen sighed and smirked while closing his eyes. "Well I can't stay mad at someone as cute as you now, can I? You're as cute as a princess, so I'll make an exception, but only this once."

Miki nodded shyly and avoided contact.

"Now, I'll fetch us something to eat-" Allen couldn't finish his sentence because he slipped on some water and fell on top of Miki.

Miki screamed as they both fell and she trembled in fear when they landed on the ground.

Allen was pinning her down on the floor with a smirk and Miki instantly blushed.

"Oh how clumsy of me... I need to clean that area better next time... You know, I kind of like the position were in," Allen told her smirking mischievously and Miki's eyes widened in fear.

Neil then abruptly burst through the door and his eyes widened in shock at seeing Allen on top of Miki.

Neil was now being consumed in so much anger and his face was boiling red.

He clenched his fists and teeth, scowled, one eye was twitching, and his own body was shaking of anger.

"ALLEN!"

Allen winced and immediately got off of Miki and stepped back slowly while chuckling.

"All I did was trip, Neil. Honest!" Allen assured him nonchalantly, still smirking, and Neil was slowly approaching Allen while glaring at him and cracking his knuckles.

"Bull crap!"Neil roared and lunged at Allen; however, the red head dodged his punch with much ease.

Miki grabbed Neil's arm. "Neil stop i-it!"

"I can't!" Neil told her, attempting to punch Allen again with immense force; however, Neil missed him once more.

"Dammit!" Neil whispered under his breath in frustration and clenched his teeth.

"Haha! You've been milking too many cows, Neil! You really think you can hit ME? Give it your best shot," Allen challenged with a wink and smirked.

Neil lunged at Allen repeatedly; however, Allen dodged his punches every time.

"Neil stop it!" Miki cried out and started to sob.

"I can't... I have to protect you, Miki!" Neil told her quietly and glared back at Allen.

A tiny gasp escaped from Miki's lips as she heard Neil's words and she felt her cheeks turn rosy red.

"But... But why?" Miki questioned innocently.

"Becuse I'm your bodyguard..." Neil stated embarrassed.

Both Miki and Allen widened their eyes in confusion and looked at each other.

"What?" they both said in unison.

Neil sighed and blushed.

"Dunhill told me to protect you from that stalker...but creeps like Allen count too!" Neil explained and clenched his fist, about to attempt to punch Allen again; however, Miki stopped Neil by hugging him.

Neil blushed insanely and was speechless.

"Please... No more fighting today..." Miki sobbed quietly.

"You two disgust me. Get out of my salon!" Allen ordered bitterly, a sense of jealously in his voice, and he glared at Neil.

"With pleasure!" Neil yelled while taking Miki's hand and guided her out of the salon.

Allen smirked as they exited his salon.

"Don't worry, Miki... You'll be mine soon..."

Author Note: XD oh gosh Allen is so creepy! Haha! Well thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing :D I love you all! Thanks so much! Please review when you get the chance please :3 Or Neil will beat me up D: haha just kidding xD have a good day everyone :D


	7. Death

The next morning, Miki awoke to hear a knock on her door, and she got up in confusion.

'It's probably Neil...' the pink haired girl told herself and she opened the door.

To her surprise, it was Allen, with a bouquet of roses, and Miki gasped in shock while blushing.

Seeing her reaction, Allen smirked, and told her charmingly, "Sorry to drop in like this, but judging by your crops, you seem to like plants. So...I thought you might like these roses as well. A princess like you deserves the best, after all."

Miki felt her entire face grow neon pink and she looked at him with her trembling eyes in shock.

No guy has ever done this for her before and she felt her heart race with excitement; however, she for some reason felt guilty about this feeling.

From a far, Neil saw Allen talking to Miki with the bouquet of roses in his grasp and Neil clenched his fist angrily.

Neil was coming to Miki's farm to help with her cow, not to see Allen flirting with Miki.

Before Miki could even respond to Allen, Neil stomped up to them, and demanded infuriated, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Allen?"

"Something that YOU should be doing," Allen remarked with a chuckle and handed Miki the roses.

"What are you talking about?"Neil glared.

"You obviously have the hots for Miki," Allen joked, closing his eyes, and chuckled.

"I barley even know her! I do not!" Neil denied while blushing and clenched his teeth.

Miki didn't know why but the words Neil spoke made her feel hurt and her eyes trembled of sadness.

"Pfttt. Please, Neil, it's written all over your face. You're clearly jealous," Allen countered and chuckled even more.

"Both of you stop it! I don't need this!" Miki screamed and sprinted away from them sobbing, dropping the roses onto the ground.

All of the rose petals scattered everywhere and fell to the ground.

Allen picked up one of the petals and smirked. "Ah I see now. You're so upset Neil because you wanted roses from me. Am I right?"

Neil smacked the petal out of Allen's hand. "Shut up! How can you even joke like that, KNOWING that Miki ran away crying just a second ago!"

"Eh, she seems like the type who cries a lot. She'll get over it," Allen chuckled, tilting his glasses up.

Neil lifted up Allen by his shirt infuriated and threatened, "I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't stop!"

"And what will Miki think if you do? She'll be terrified of you," Allen retorted, flashing an evil smirk towards Neil, and chuckled.

Neil remained quiet for a moment, slowly putting Allen down, and glared at him.

"You sicken me... I don't care what Miki thinks. I would beat the living shit out of you right now but I've got to find Miki first! She might be in trouble!" Neil told him, trying to contain his anger, and he glared directly at Allen with his fierce ruby eyes.

"Hm, do what you want... I would just give her space. You probably give her nightmares," Allen laughed.

"You bastard! I can't stand you! I'm leaving!" Neil huffed and sprinted out of Miki's farm.

Meanwhile... With Miki...

Miki had no idea where she was running but she did know she didn't want to stop.

She came to a halt when she entered into a strange forest and sat down on a log.

She sobbed silently and buried her face into her knees.

'Why... Why do I always have cry over every single little thing? Am I really that pathetic? And why do I have to fear everything... Why couldn't I be born normal like everybody else... I-I couldn't even handle hearing a single argument between Neil and Allen... Is that how pathetic I am...?' Miki thought to herself and even more negative thoughts filled her head as she sobbed.

There was suddenly rustling in the bushes and out came the man with the black hoodie that was following Miki the other day.

In his right hand was a knife and he smirked evilly at her.

Miki's eyes instantly widened in fear and she started to scream bloody murder.

"What's wrong girl...? Don't tell me this knife scares you... I know, let's play tag...How do you win? You don't DIE!" the man screamed and started to sprint towards Miki.

Miki immediately started to sprint as fast as she could away from the man and the pink haired girl screamed SO loudly as she ran.

She then abruptly tripped on an tree branch and turned around to see the man charging right at her with the knife.

Suddenly, the same bear that attacked Miki before, tackled the man to the ground.

Miki's eyes widened in shock. 'A-An animal is saving me?' she thought in absolute shock.

"Damn bear!" the man muttered annoyed and he then stabbed the bear repeatedly.

Miki instantly covered her mouth in agony and her lime eyes trembled as tears fell down her cheeks.

The bear let out a few cries of agony as the man stabbed the bear.

The bear laid on the ground, staring right at Miki, as a tear slid down it's cheek before it finally passed away.

"No..." Miki whispered to herself, utterly heartbroken, and felt an tremendous amount of guilt.

"Now it's your turn my dear..." the man said psychotically and grabbed Miki's shoulder.

Miki closed her eyes and screamed as loud as he could, expecting her life to end; however, it didn't.

She was awaiting for the guy to stab her but she opened her eyes to see that Neil had punched the man.

The man was knocked down on the ground and he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Miki! Are you okay!?- I-" Neil was interrupted because Miki instantly went into his arms and sobbed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much N-Neil!" she sobbed.

Neil looked down at her, slightly smiling, and held her tightly.

"You're welcome."

Author Note: whoa intense chapter :0 thank you to those who have reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!thank you for reading and please review :) thank you have a nice day!


	8. Guilt

That night, Miki couldn't get any sleep.

She tossed and turned in her bed and remained uncomfortable.

The overwhelming guilt she felt was just unbearable and she felt more tears unleash from her emerald eyes.

She has been sobbing for a few hours now ever since she returned home.

The pink haired girl sat up on her bed and buried her face into her knees as she sobbed hard.

'If I would have never ran away from Neil and Allen... T-Then that bear would still be alive... I-It's all my fault...' she thought and more negative thoughts filled her mind as she continued to sob.

She adjusted her pink pajama's and held a pillow tightly.

'At least Neil saved my life from that stalker... Dunhill told me he's behind bars now... Thank goodness..' Miki thought with a sigh and laid back down under the covers.

"Time to get to sleep..."

The next morning...

Miki had finished watering all of her crops and she was now entering into her animal barn.

She gulped as she was approaching Sapphire and trembled in fear as Miki walked towards the livestock.

The pink haired farmer reached out a trembling hand to pet her cow; however, she hesitated.

'Maybe... Maybe I can trust animals..' Miki told herself as she bit her lip while reaching her hand out to pet the cow.

Sapphire then mooed and Miki screamed so loud in fear and fell to ground.

'Or maybe not...' Miki thought in disappointment.

Sapphire then started mooing even more and charged at the door.

"S-Stop it! Y-You'll break the door!" Miki yelled at her cow as her eyes trembled and she was too paralyzed of fear to move.

After many attempts of trying to break the door down, Sapphire was finally successful, and rushed out of the barn.

"N-NO!"Miki screamed, holding out a hand, and then she sat on the ground in shame.

"I'm such a failure... I-I can't do anything right..." Miki sobbed and watched her tears fall to the floor.

"That guy should have killed me!" she yelled as she continued to sob and she buried her face in her hands.

Someone then approached her and stood in front of her.

"Uh... What's with the water works?"

She looked up to see Neil and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sapphire ran a-away!" Miki explained sobbing and Neil's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Well, quit sitting around! Lets go find her!" Neil told her, while clenching his right fist, and he helped her up.

Miki nodded and Neil suggested, "She probably went to the forest, lets check there first!"

The two ran out of Miki's farm, both unaware that they were holding hands.

When they arrived to the forest, Miki noticed that Neil was still holding her hand, and she blushed.

"U-Uh, N-Neil-"

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen for your cow!" Neil hissed coldly and continued walking.

Miki sighed as the two continued to walk, hand in hand, and it was an awkward silence for a few moments as Miki blushed immensely.

"So how are you holding up from yesterday?" Neil asked nonchalantly, trying to start a conversation, and he didn't even look at her.

"Pretty bad... T-That bear died for m-me!" Miki shouted and tried fighting back tears.

Neil paused and turned around to face Miki.

"It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing," Neil told her and looked at her with his fierce ruby eyes.

Instantly, Miki blushed as her trembling eyes widened, and she was utterly speechless.

Neil then noticed their hands and blushed slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly and took away his hand from hers.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a bee flying towards them, and she squealed quickly.

"Bee!" she screamed cutely but in fear and without thinking, held onto Neil's jacket, causing him to trip and fall forward.

"Whoa!"

... When they both fell to the ground, Neil was on top of Miki, pinning her to the ground.

Both were blushing insanely and just stared at each other for a moment.

"Moo!"

They both then looked besides them to see Sapphire come out of the bushes and the two of them smiled.

"Looks like we found Sapphire," Neil chuckled and helped Miki up while blushing.

"Sorry about that," he apologized embarrassed, putting a hand on his head, and sighed.

"I-It's fine," Miki replied shyly and looked down at the ground blushing.

Little did they know that they were being watched...

Author Note: Yes! I had no school today because there was no power :D yes! AH mY GOSH! Thank you for reviewing and thank you so much for reading you guys :'D you guys always make my day. Well, I'll try to update when I can, might be very busy this week, so please motivate by reviewing please! thank you :) well thank you reading and please review!

have a nice day :) thank you once again!:D


	9. Animal Sanctuary

"Hey, now that we found your cow, we should go somewhere..." Neil muttered, staring at the ground while trying to avoid eye contact, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Miki blinked innocently. "But where, Neil?"

"...Uh... The Animal Sanctuary. A place where your cow can relax and you can possibly bond with her too," Neil explained nonchalantly.

Miki quickly glanced at her cow and bit her lip uneasily. "Hmm.. Okay. Let's go then."

An hour later...

Both Neil, Miki, and her cow Sapphire, have finally arrived at the Animal Sanctuary.

Miki was utterly astonished at seeing the captivating scenery and couldn't believe that a place like this was even real. The colors of the grass were illuminating, the fields were just outstanding, and the sky was so clear and blue. The wind blew gently and it wasn't too hot or cold. Everything just seemed so perfect.

Miki stepped forward and gasped of happiness. "This place is so beautiful, Neil..." Miki whispered in awe as she gazed up at the sky and felt the wind gently collide with her body.

She felt this amazing sensation in her heart. The feeling was peaceful and full of glee. It even made her blush and the smile on her lips wouldn't recite as her neon green eyes sparkled of utter joy.

Neil couldn't help but watch Miki in shock. His ruby eyes were trembling and he instantly felt himself blushing; however, he wasn't really sure why he really was.

Suddenly, Sapphire charged towards Miki in excitement, trying to accompany her, and Miki turned around startled.

The young adult with pink hair screamed frighten and fell to the ground.

Sapphire came to a pause when her owner fell and looked at Miki in disappointment.

Neil sighed as he walked towards Miki and helped her up.

"Your cow just wanted to be with you, Miki. You should try petting her," Neil suggested and gestured the farmer to pet her cow.

Miki nodded timidly and gulped.

She slowly approached Sapphire and reached out her trembling hand slowly towards her cow.

Sapphire abruptly roared in fear as Miki let out a tiny scream and Sapphire backed away.

Neil started walking towards Sapphire while saying calmly, "You know... I think your cow does that because she senses that you don't trust her and that you fear her... So Sapphire feels the same... That's probably how it is for all animals that you encounter , Miki..."

Miki was stunned and she felt shame consume her as she looked down towards the ground.

"I guess that makes sense..." she mumbled quietly, still looking at the ground, and she bit her lip.

Neil approached Sapphire while saying, "Hey, there are some dark blue berries over there in those bushes ahead of us. You can't miss them, unless you're an total idiot... Anyways, I'll watch your cow while you get them."

Miki nodded timidly and bit her lip nervously.

After five minutes of walking, she had finally reached the bushes, and began her search to find the dark blue berries that Neil informed her about moments ago.

Neil could still see Miki from afar; however, most of his attention was drawn towards Miki's cow, as he continued to pet Sapphire and talked to the livestock gently as well.

Miki then gasped as a hand covered her mouth and with immense force, she was pulled into the bushes.

Her screams were muffled and she tried to escape from the stranger's grasp.

Miki's eyes remained closed; she was too frightened to open them.

She was shushed numerous times and she then opened her eyes in utter shock to see that it was Allen.

Allen winked at her and gestured for her to be quiet.

"Come with me, my princess."

Author Note: 0.0 okayyyy Allen is crazy XD sorry haven't updated, been busy. Today was a snow day though, so I updated! Yep! A cliffhanger! Want me to update? REVIEW!

And thank you for all of your reviews and support! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	10. Manipulation

"B-But-" Miki stuttered but Allen interrupted smoothly while winking,"Dont worry, just follow me!"

"I-I-"

"Miki, your pigtails are a mess!" Allen chuckled, removing Miki's pigtails, putting her rubberbands on her wrist, and Miki's hair naturally fell down.

Allen felt himself blush slightly at seeing her appearance. She looked way cuter with her hair down than he expected and he smirked.

"My, my, aren't you full of surpsies? I didn't expect you to be this cute with your hair down," Allen complimented cockily and chuckled some more.

Miki instantly blushed and looked down towards the ground shyly. "U-Um..." Miki mumbled shyly, unsure of what to say.

Allen pointed to a pond ahead of them. "Let's venture over there, shall we?"

The pink haired farmer nodded uncertainly. "I-I guess so..."

Both of them walked towards the pond and watched the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Miki?"

"Y-Yeah," Miki agreed nervously and bit her lip.

She felt like something bad was going to occur.

Allen then put one of his hands onto the left side of Miki's cheek and Miki's body jumped once they made contact.

"You're so beautiful..." Allen mumbled in a daze and he abrubtly leaned in to kiss her; however, he came to a pause when someone arrived...

"MIKI!"

Both Miki and Allen turned around, their attention now drawn to a very stunned-looking Neil, and the blond's ruby eyes trembled of anger and hurt.

"Why would you even consider going with a guy like him..." Neil said quietly, holding back the anger inside him, and he felt rather torn.

The animal dealer then walked away.

"NEIL!" Miki screamed and she went to sprint after Neil; however, Allen grabbed her wrist.

"You don't need that jerk, Miki! You have me!" Allen told her agressively but smoothly and pulled her closer towards him.

"L-Let go of me!" Miki yelled, struggling to break free of his grasp, and after many attempts, she finally was successful.

She sprinted away from Allen and started to look for Neil.

After five minutes of searching, she finally found the animal dealer.

He turned around and looked at her with his firece eyes. "What do you want?"

"Look... A-Allen scares me," Miki stated honestly and frowned innocently.

Neil then observed that Miki's hair was down and he blushed slightly.

He honestly thought she looked extremely cute and he wanted to slap himself silly for thinking such thoughts.

"Um... Er... I forgive you... I guess..." Neil muttered as he felt more blood rush to his cheeks and he tried to avoid eye contact.

Miki blinked puzzled. "H-Huh?"

"Your hair... I-It's down..." Neil mumbled embarrassed while avoiding eye contact and he couldn't make himself stop blushing.

"U-Uh, y-yeah..." Miki stuttered awkwardly and then she adjusted her pink hair back into pigtails.

Neil suddenly raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Wait... Why is Allen even here at this place? Don't tell me that creep followed us.

Miki shrugged.

Neil suddenly looked around and adjusted his hands into his pockets. "Uh... Where's your cow?"

Miki looked around to not see a trace of Sapphire and she started to panic.

"Where is she?!" Miki gasped.

"Don't worry, I know this area, and she's probably fine. Lets split up and search," Neil told her and she nodded uneasily.

The two parted ways for the moment and Miki searched for her cow for about fifteen minutes.

She sighed at having no luck, when suddenly Allen appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Miki with much aggression.

"Kiss me or I'll kill your cow! It's your choice princess..."

Author Note: again, sorry for making Allen such a creep XD sorry this isn't that good, I wrote this at 1 in the morning XD well, thank you so much to those that reviewed and thank you for reading!

Please review and I'll update soon, thank you!:D


	11. Confusion

"W-What!?" Miki gasped, caught off guard, and she took a step back.

"You heard me..." Allen muttered darkly, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, and this cause Miki's body to jump in fear.

The farmer with pink hair started to tremble as her neon green eyes widened and she tried to remove Allen's hands from her shoulders; however, she was unsuccessful.

Allen smirked darkly. "I guess I'll have to do the honors."

Miki's eyes immediately widened in fear as Allen began to lean his head closer towards her and he closed his eyes, planning to kiss her.

She felt her heartbeat accelerate immensely and she felt as if her heart would never stop racing this quickly. She gulped and bit her lip.

"You're lucky you know..." Allen chuckled and he kissed Miki's left cheek.

Miki instantly blushed and tried pushing him away; however, she was once again unsuccessful.

Allen was immensely more stronger than Miki and she couldn't escape his grasp.

"S-Stop!" she begged.

His smirk grew larger as he whispered seductively into her right ear, "Never..."

He then planted another kiss onto Miki's right cheek and Miki once again felt the blood rush to her cheeks once his lips made contact with her skin as she frowned.

"Not only do you have to kiss me...but if you want your cow alive, you have to go out with me too!" Allen chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Miki's eyes widened once again as a gasp escaped her lips and she shook her head trembling.

Allen smirked at seeing her in fear and chuckled.

He thought she looked rather cute when so vulnerable and frightened.

"Hehe. I finally saved the best for last," Allen laughed and leaned into to finally kiss Miki on the lips; however, he stopped when someone charged at him.

Sapphire, who roared loudly, charged at Allen horizontally, avoiding Miki, and Allen had fallen into the bushes.

"Agh!" Allen groaned in pain and was rather frustrated.

Neil then appeared next to Sapphire and rushed up to the farmer.

"Miki!"Neil shouted fiercely/protectively and hugged her tightly.

Miki blushed slightly once Neil hugged her and she thought she felt so protected in his arms.

"Are you okay, Miki?"Neil asked calmly but in concern and then stated, "I found Sapphire trapped in a ditch and I saved her. It looks like Allen was up to no damn good again!"

Allen glared at the two as he arose from the ground and hissed, "You two disgust me! Neil, quit being so overly protective of your girlfriend already!"

"Girlfriend?! I barely even know her! I don't even like her like that?"Neil countered enraged and his eyes were like daggers.

Neil's heart-wrenching words kept echoing throughout Miki's mind repeatedly as she stood there in shock and felt very torn.

"Come on, Miki. Let's get out of here..." Neil mumbled, still very upset, and he took Miki's hand.

Later that night...

Miki was in her pink pajama's as she held her pillow to her chest tightly while sitting on her bed.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Neil said and it was bothering her insanely.

The farmer felt as if her heart has been shattered into a million pieces and wanted to believe that Neil's words weren't true.

'Ohhhhh. Why am I feeling this way...? It's true, we do barely know each other and there is so much about Neil I don't know but... It still bothers me he said that. I mean... It's not like I-I like him or anything or...' Miki pondered and she tried her best to fight back tears as she held the pillow tighter and tighter.

She then started to wonder... If she could possibly have feelings for Neil?

The pink haired farmer shook her head and buried her face into her pillow, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

'There's no way I like Neil! Even if I did... It doesn't matter... Because we barley know each other... and he said himself... He doesn't like me...'

Miki started sobbing very hard and what bothered her the most was that she didn't know why these tears were falling from her eyes.

Author Note: yes! I finished this chapter :D oh my gosh! THANK YOU to those who read and reviewed! You guys really make my day and motivate me to update :) thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

Thank you for reading and please review, they are my motivation!

Thank you! Have a nice day :)


	12. Oh, the sweet irony

The next day, Miki woke up a little later than usual, around eight in the morning.

Panic consumed her as she got up and quickly changed into her usual work outfit.

A knock on her door was then heard unexpectedly and Miki's body jump as soon as she heard the knock.

She timidly walked towards the door and opened it to see Allen with a plate of chocolate-chip cookies shaped like hearts.

Miki gasped at seeing the cookies and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her mouth remained open innocently.

"Good morning, Miki. I don't believe you know what day it is?" Allen asked the pink haired farmer smoothly while smirking.

Miki shook her head while blushing insanely.

"N-No," Miki replied nervously while blushing and gulped.

"It's Spring Harmony Day, a delightful day where boys give sweets to the girls they like, and I like YOU, Miki..." Allen explained smoothly and flashed her a seductive wink.

Miki's eyes widened as she heard Allen's words and her entire face turned neon pink.

"I-I-I u-u-uh..." Miki stuttered, unsure of what to say, her cheeks turning pinker and pinker by the second.

"Shhh..." Allen whispered by putting his index finger onto her lips and smirked.

Miki's body instantly jumped when his finger made contact with her lips.

"Lets save your lips for later," Allen whispered into her ear seductively and winked at her.

The pink haired farmer's neon green eyes trembled insanely as her body shivered once his words entered into her ears and her cheeks turned even more neon pink.

She was utterly spechless and her heart was pounding at an tremendous speed.

Allen then slowly kissed Miki on the cheek while handing her the plate of cookies.

"I'll see you later, Miki..." Allen whispered seductively as he grew closer to her face while smirking and he flashed her a wink.

Miki's mouth remained open in shock as her cheeks were still burning neon pink and Allen walked away.

"You did good... You did good..." Allen told himself chuckling as he was walking out of Miki's farm.

The red head then collided into someone.

"Argh!" the two of them groaned and Allen looked to see that it was Neil.

Neil immediately felt enraged and growled.

"What are you doing here!?" Neil demanand furiously and clenched his fists.

"Spring Harmony Day," Allen smirked.

Neil raised an eyebrow, rather puzzled, and asked, "Uh...what?"

"Come on, Neil. It's the day where the guy gives their girl some sweets. I just gave Miki some cookies," Allen explained smirking.

"Shut up! She's not your girl!" Neil hissed disgusted and clenched his teeth.

"She will be very soon and what did YOU get her?" Allen questioned him, his smirk growing, and he chuckled.

"I don't need to give her anything!" Neil shouted and flashed him an intense scowl.

"You should at least try...but hey, if you don't its okay, Miki will more likely choose me anyways," Allen chuckled and then walked out of Miki's farm.

Neil growled in frustration and stomped towards Miki's house.

Unfortunately, Miki was still standing at her doorway in shock and her face still remained pink as it seemed she was in a daze.

Neil walked up to Miki and gave her a puzzled look.

"Uh... Miki?" Neil muttered awkwardly and Miki instantly snapped out of her daze.

"S-Sorry!" Miki apologized and quickly sprinted inside, putting the cookies on the counter.

The farmer than quickly went back outside and she closed the door.

"S-Sorry," she apologized while panting and blushed of embarrassment.

"It's fine...so uh... Lets take care of your cow..." Neil muttered, about to walk away into her barn.

"Wait, so, uh... Neil! I-It's really Spring Harmony Day, right?" Miki questioned shyly and blushed.

"Yeah. So what?" Neil said nonchalantly and shrugged.

Miki's eyes instantly widened while trembling and she felt absolutely torn.

She felt sadness consume her and frowned.

Neil saw Miki's face expression and felt slightly guilty. 'Does she want me to give her something? Maybe I should... uh...' Neil thought uncertainly and searched his pockets for something to give Miki.

Finally, he found an half eaten chocolate bar with the wrapper still on it and he took it out while blushing in embarrassment.

He reached out his trembling hand with the chocolate in his palm, handing it to Miki blushing, and said while twitching, "H...Here."

Miki's eyes twinkled immensely as she obtained the chocolate into her grasp and blushed.

"Thank you, Neil!"

Author Note: yes I finished! Sorry if this chapter is bad, it's 4 am XD THANK YOU so much to those that reviewed! They really made my day and really did motivate me to update! Thank you to those who read and reviewed! I'll update when I can! Please review!thank you :D

have a nice day!


	13. But why?

Little did they know, Allen had been secretly watching Miki and Neil the entire time. He was enraged that Neil gave Miki such a lousy and unacceptable gift. What made his blood really boil was the fact that Miki seemed to ENJOY Neil's gift more than his gift.

Clecnhing his teeth and fists, Allen stomped up the two.

Both of them looked at Allen puzzled.

"Neil! You're an idiot!" Allen fumed and flashed Neil a scowl.

Neil raised an eyebrow and was rather annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"How could you give Miki such an outrageous gift!?" Allen thundered and agressively stepped closer towards the two.

"What are you a stalker now?! Mind your own damn busniess!" Neil yelled enraged and clenched his teeth and fists infuriated.

"You should know how to treat a lady right!" Allen retorted and growled angrily.

The two males continued to bicker as Miki innocently watched with her trembling emerald eyes in fear.

"You have issues!" Neil roared and took a step closer towards Allen, trying to intimidate him.

Allen took a step forward as well and countered, "At least I don't give a girl a half eaten chocolate bar! How atrocious!"

"At least I don't talk like a human dictionary..." Neil muttered.

"Well excuse me for being more educated than you, cow boy! Tch! You can't even manage your hair either!" Allen remarked with a chuckle.

"What kind of guy obsesses with hair anyways!?" Neil growled.

"Okay! You crossed the line!" Allen yelled and then grabbed Miki by the wrist.

Miki let out a squeak as Allen tried to kiss her while Neil was about to quickly punch Allen; however, Miki pushed Allen away from her.

"STOP!" she screamed and fought back tears.

Allen was stunned and tried touching her face, "But Miki, I-"

Miki slapped Allen across the face before he could finish his sentence; however, she didn't slap him very hard at all. Miki is too nice to actually slap someone with immense force.

"I'm sorry Allen.. B-But...I-I..." Miki started but couldn't finish her sentence as tears began to fall down her cheeks and without thinking she took Neil's hand and they ran into her barn.

Allen held his hand to his cheek as he stood there in shock and he thought, 'Does she really like that bastard more than ME?'

Meanwhile with Miki and Neil...

"Miki!" Neil shouted as the both of them entered into the barn sprinting hand in hand.

They both paused as soon as Neil spoke the farmer's name and Miki was in front of Neil not facing him.

"Miki... Are you okay?" Neil asked in concern; however, his voice was still fierce.

Miki nodded slowly, feeling guilty, and looked down.

Neil suddenly noticed that they were both holding hands and blushed.

"Uh... Miki..." Neil muttered awkwardly while blushing and avoided eye contact.

The pink haired farmer turned around to see that they were both holding hands and she instantly screamed while pulling her hand back.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her face expression was full of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's okay," Neil interrupted nonchalantly and locked eyes with Miki.

As they were locking eyes, Miki's eyes were trembling as she blushed, and she was utterly speechless.

Neil then let out a groan. "Dammit! I've wasted too much time! Come on, Miki! Let's take care of your cow!" Neil insisted in frustration and walked over towards Sapphire.

Miki watched Neil as a frown formed onto her lips and thought, 'Neil's words must have been really true then when he said he didn't like me before... He must not really like me romantically. Though, why does it bother me so much? I don't like him, do I? We barely know each other after all... But... But why do I feel so h-hurt inside...?'

"Miki! Sapphire is sick!" Neil informed fiercely and looked at Miki.

Miki's eyes widened in shock as a tiny gasp escaped her lips. "W-What!?"

"You stay here. I'll go to my shop to get some medicine!" Neil told her, looking at her with his fierce ruby eyes, and sprinted out of her barn.

Miki sighed and then looked at Sapphire with a frown.

She wanted to go near her cow, pet her, comfort her; however, her fear of animals was still immensely strong.

'I guess I can move a little closer to Sapphire...' Miki told herself, feeling some courage, and grinned slightly.

Just when she was about to take a step, Allen came rushing into her barn, and pinned her against the wall.

"Miki! Hear me out! Don't be with Neil! You'll be much happier with me! I promise!" Allen assured her, his voice was full of hurt and aggression, and he continued to hold onto her tighter.

"L-Let m-me g-go!" Miki stuttered frightened and struggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, silly. Don't worry... I just wanted you to notice me..." Allen admitted, his voice full of depression, and he let Miki go.

He turned around, not facing her, and said quietly, "I've never been this attracted to a girl before... You're different and you will be mine, just watch, Miki..."

Miki was utterly speechless, feeling herself blush as her eyes trembled, and she watched Allen walk out of her barn.

She then thought, 'But Allen... I barely even know you...?'

Author Note: Okay I finished this chapter :D yes! So I drew a picture of Miki and added it to my collage of pictures for this story(my image for this story). It's on the top picture, divided into two, and my drawing is the one on the right, not colored at all. The paper is kind of yellow. Yeah, that's how I AlWAYS picture Miki(my drawing)

And to one of my reviewers, Jocie hm lover, thank you for the idea! I actually was planning to do the chapter Similar to your idea XD but I can't have Miki kiss anyone just yet, so please understand and thank you so much:) thank you for your amazing reviews too. I appreciate it.

And thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys have really made me incredibly happy and I really appreciate it! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

Plesse review (my motivation XD) and thank you for reading!:D

Have a nice day:)


	14. Drowning of Love

Fifteen minutes later, Neil had finally arrived back into Miki's barn with the animal medicine, and rushed into the barn.

Miki instantly noticed his arrival and grinned slightly.

When Neil was gone, all she was doing was keeping an eye on her cow that was ill; however, humongous guilt was consuming her since she couldn't even go closer towards her cow because of her fear towards animals.

"How is she?" Neil asked the farmer hastily as he was speed-walking towards Sapphire and his ruby eyas were firece.

"She was pretty quiet..." Miki answered quietly and frowned.

Neil gave some animal medicine to Sapphire and petted her head.

"You'll be okay..." he whispered to the cow, not wanting Miki to hear him, and he put some fodder into one of the stalls.

"Is she going to be okay?"Miki asked concerned and clasped her hands together.

"Uh... Well, I'm no doctor but she should be fine..." Neil replied nonchalantly, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and walked towards Miki.

"I'll come by and give her medicine everyday until she feels better," Neil stated and continued, "The best thing you could do is comfort her by petting her."

Miki's emerald eyes trembled. "I-I'm not sure if I c-can."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. If you were sick and your cow had the ability to aid you, then she would totally aid you."

"Y-Yeah b-but-"

"Come on, Miki! What is she was DIEING!? You still wouldn't comfort her or even pet her!?"Neil yelled at the pink haired farmer enraged.

Miki's eyes grew watery as she knew words were true and she looked down in guilt. She knew that she should not let her fear for animals get to her; however, it ALWAYS gets to her every time.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Miki stuttered, trying to fight back tears, and she avoided eye contact.

Neil sighed. "Look, I'm sorry... You being scared of animals just frustrates me sometimes..." Neil explained and then asked," Anyways, want to go somewhere to clear your head?"

Miki looked up innocently and nodded. "S-Sure."

"Let's go."

A half hour later...

Miki and Neil had both roamed the forest and they were finally successful at reaching their destination: the waterfall.

Both were looking at the furious but calm looking water fall and were standing in front of it.

"I always go here to clear my head..." Neil told Miki calmly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Miki nodded. "It's pretty peaceful here even though the water is crashing down pretty hard."

"Yeah. Whenever things go bad, I just go here... To forget everything..." Neil stated quietly and stared deeply into the waterfall.

Miki widen her eyes innocently and was rather curious. "What do you mean by forget everything?"

"Geez! It's none of your business!" Neil roared and looked away from her.

The pink hair farmer felt her eyes grow watery once again.

"S-S-Sorry..." Miki apologized weakly as tears escaped from her eyes and Neil winced at seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not... Used to trusting people..." Neil admitted and sighed.

"Well, you can trust m-me..." Miki stuttered, trying to make her tears vanish, and she flashed him a tiny grin.

Neil slightly smirked and chuckled. "You know... You're something else..."

Miki felt herself blush at seeing him smirk and avoided eye contact.

"W-What...?" Miki stuttered timidly and she still felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"EEK!"

Both Neil and Miki looked down the river to see a baby squirrel catch in the current.

"Shit we have to save it! Come on, Miki! Follow me!" Neil ordered and sprinted ahead of the squirrel's direction.

Miki followed behind Neil; however, she tripped on a gigantic tree branch, and fell into the river.

Once the animal dealer had heard Miki splash into the water, he turned around, and shouted, "MIKI!"

"N-Neil!" Miki gasped, trying to fight the current, and water kept getting into her mouth.

'I-I have to try to save that squirrel...' Miki thought weakly as her vision was fading and she abruptly collided into a huge rock and lost consciousness.

As soon as Neil saw that Miki lost consciousness, he dived into the river, and grabbed Miki.

He tried his best to keep her head above water and tried to fight the current.

"Dammit Miki, wake up!"

Neil then looked ahead to see the squirrel and thought with a scowl, 'I've got to save that squirrel too!'

From the corner of his eye, he saw a long tree branch extending out towards the river.

'If I grab that, I can probably get us out of here!' Neil thought and smirked.

He decided to swim quicker with one arm towards the squirrel and managed to get the furry animal onto his head by ducking his head under water and pulling it back up again.

With an extremely powerful grip, he held onto the branch with one hand, and held onto Miki with his other hand.

After many attempts of trying to put Miki on the grass, he was finally successful, and at the same time he managed to get the squirrel onto land as well.

Neil had finally managed to get himself onto land too as he instantly checked to see if Miki was still breathing as the squirrel fled the area.

"Miki! Miki!? Are you alright!?" Neil demanded in panic; however, Miki was unresponsive.

Neil bit his lip. "Dammit!" he whispered under his breath.

He knew he had to work fast if he wanted to save her life and he gulped nervously.

Neil felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he moved his head closer toward Miki's face and covered her nose with his fingers. He took a deep breath and was about to attempt CPR when suddenly Miki started coughing.

Neil widened his ruby eyes in shock as he stared down at Miki and she looked up to see Neil immensely close towards her face.

A scream escaped from her mouth as the two of them jumped back and blushed insanely while sitting down on the grass.

"S-Sorry..." Miki apologized and blushed while covering her lips.

"Uh... You okay?"Neil asked awkwardly and tried to make himself stop blushing.

"Did... Did you save me, Neil?" Miki asked in utter shock and her eyes trembled.

"Uh yeah... Are you okay?" Neil asked once again, since Miki didn't clearly answer the first time.

"H-how did you save me!?" Miki demanded shyly, blushing furiously, and covering her mouth.

'Did...Did he give me CPR...?' the pink haired farmer thought while blushing.

Neil was getting irritated. "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

Miki winced at his sudden outburst. "S-Sorry. U-Um, y-yes... I'm okay and where is the squirrel?"

"Okay, GOOD... and that ungrateful squirrel fled... And yes, I did save you..." Neil answered in a mutter while closing his eyes and crossed his arms.

"T-Thank you so much, Neil... Y-You're always saving me, I'm so sorry... I feel so bad... You keep risking your life... I...I..." Miki couldn't finish her sentence for she started to sob and looked down towards the ground.

Neil smirked as a chuckled escaped his mouth and moved closer towards Miki.

"You idiot," Neil chuckled and then hugged her while saying, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me."

Miki was utterly speechless as her trembling emerald eyes widened and her entire face turned neon pink. She couldn't believe his words and tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Neil."

Author Note: Woo-hoo! Done with this chapter :D thank you so much to my readers and reviewers! You guys motivate me so much! Thanks so much for everything! The next chapter shall be funny XD please read and review! Have a nice day :D


	15. Awkwardly Cute

A few hours later, after the awkward waterfall situation, Neil had walked Miki home, and the sun was not setting.

Miki stood in the middle of the kitchen as she held her grumbling tummy and frowned.

"I'm hungry..." Miki whined quietly and whimpered cutely.

The pink haired farmed walked towards her fridge and opened it to see that it was empty.

Disappointment could be seen on her face and she sighed.

'I need to go buy so some food... Hopefully my crops grow faster so I can get more money to get food...' Miki thought and sighed once more.

A gasp of excitement then escaped from Miki's mouth as she thought while her emerald eyes were sparkling, 'I know! Maybe I can eat at Neil's for dinner!'

Miki's emerald eyes then widened in shock and thought, 'Wait... Why am I getting so excited about eating dinner with Neil? It's just Neil... And that's pretty rude to come to somebody's house uninvited...'

A knock was then heard on her door and she turned around towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Miki whispered innocently and to her surprise, Allen confidently entered into her house uninvited with a smirk across his face.

Miki winced and was rather startled. 'B-But my door was locked!' she thought as her sweat dropped.

"Good evening, Miki. Sorry for allowing myself in. I just thought spending dinner with you at my salon would be a pleasant part of my day. What do you say? Will my princess have dinner with me?" Allen requested and flashed her a seductive wink.

Miki instantly blushed and hesitated while looking at the floor.

Honestly, Miki didn't really want to go with Allen; however, her tummy wouldn't stop growling.

"U-Um... S-Sure..." Miki answered shyly and blushed.

Allen chuckled while putting his arm around her and said, "I'm so delighted. Thank you so much, my dear Miki. Our dinner awaits us."

"O-Okay."

A half hour later...

Miki and Allen had arrived into to Allen's salon moments ago and were now currently eating spaghetti at a chocolate-colored dinner table.

The both of them were sitting on opposite sides of the table and a window was placed right ahead of the table.

They were able to see the remarkable sunset from the window as they ate and Allen smirked slightly at Miki with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Does my cooking please you, Miki?" Allen asked while smiling and looker directly into Miki's eyes.

Miki blushed slightly and nodded shyly. "Y-Yes. Very g-good, T-Thank y-you..." Miki thanked him while holding a spoon to her mouth while blushing and avoided eye contact.

"Why thank you, Miki. Of course my cooking is superb; however, I believe you are slightly more important than my talents," Allen chuckled cockily with a smirk and flipped his hair.

From the corner of Allen's eye, he saw Neil outside the window petting a dog, and his eyes widened in shock.

Miki looked too and said quietly, "Is that... Neil?"

"Let's go find out," Allen smirked, grabbed Miki's hand, and exited out of the salon.

The two were a few inches away from Neil and stared at the animal dealer in shock.

Neil didn't seem to notice the two and continued to play with the dog.

"You're such a cutie!" Neil laughed and much to his despair he noticed both Miki and Allen standing near him and the blond widened his eyes in shock.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Neil..." Allen chuckled and crossed his arms while smirking.

Neil started twitching in anger and gestured the dog to fled.

"SHUT UP!" Neil roared and backed away.

Allen chuckled. "Yeah, okay. CUTIE."

"YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!" Neil yelled aggressively; however, he was blushing in embarrassment.

He sprinted away from them and both Miki and Allen blinked in confusion.

Author Note: yes! Done xD thank you for reading and reviewing :) I highly appreciate and I'm immensely grateful and thankful. Please review and thank you! Have a nice day!


	16. Allen's Letdown

The tiny dog barked as it fled the area and Allen looked up towards the vast sky.

The stars were already out and they were rather captivating. Numerous stars twinkled and lighted up the dark mysterious sky.

Miki looked up towards the sky as well and Allen said, "Such a radiant night. The stars are such a beauty to look at... Don't you agree, Miki?"

The farmer looked at him innocently and nodded slowly.

"They are pretty..." Miki replied softly and continued to look up towards the breath-taking starry night sky.

Allen looked at Miki with a smirk. "Wanna know what's prettier?"

Miki didn't know why but she felt her heart race and felt the blood rush to her cheeks as the wind rushed through the both of them. "What?"

"You," Allen said simply with a smirk; however, his smirk also seemed to also be identified as a genuine smile.

The pink haired farmer felt her body jump once that simple word entered into her ears as her emerald eyes trembled and she blushed furiously.

Miki was speechless as her mouth was open in shock; however, no words were passing through her soft lips.

Allen chuckled and put his hands into his pockets. "Speechless, eh? Hey, I know. Why don't we go to the forest? I have this amazing spot we could go too."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Miki answered uncertainly.

"Oh come on. I won't let anything bad happened to you, Miki," Allen assured smoothly with a wink and Miki instantly blushed.

Miki blinked repeatedly and looked down towards the ground in embarrassment.

"O-Okay," Miki stuttered while blushing.

Fifteen minutes later...

Allen and Miki were now currently in front of an astonishing pond located in the forest.

Miki was looking at the lake in astonishment as her eyes trembled and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"It's... It's beautiful," Miki complimented in utter shock.

Allen looked at Miki and flashed her a genuine smile.

Suddenly, from the distance, a voice was heard.

"STOP!"

Allen and Miki turned around to see Neil.

The blond paused at seeing the two and scowled.

"Why are you idiots just standing there!? Didn't you see the cow go through here just now!?" Neil fumed and angrily clenched his fists.

"What cow...?" Miki mumbled quietly.

"Neil, you're being a rather bit absurd... We didn't see any cow pass by here. You sure you just didn't drink too much milk? Haha!" Allen joked and started to chuckle.

"Shut up!" Neil roared and then turned to the farmer and asked aggressively, "Miki, are you going to help me or what?!"

Miki just stared at Neil with her tiny mouth open; speechless once again.

It broke her heart whenever she saw Neil upset and she thought, 'He always helps me... I should return the favor. I-It wouldn't hurt.'

Miki was about to advance forward towards Neil; however, Allen grabbed her wrist.

"Don't help this jerk, Miki! He talked to you like you were a spec of dust! Stay here!" Allen told her in a serious tone and locked eyes with the farmer.

Miki shook her head with a frown.

"Sorry, Allen. Neil always helps me so..." Miki mumbled quietly and looked down towards the ground.

"Thanks! Let's go!" Neil yelled hastily and sprinted ahead of them.

Miki followed and left Allen standing there all alone.

Hurt could be seen in his dark blue eyes and he clenched his fist tightly.

Ten minutes later...

Neil and Miki had finally finished capturing the cow; however, Miki actually didn't touch the cow since her fear for animals was still rather potent.

She distracted the cow and Neil was finally able to capture the livestock.

"Thanks Miki. And sorry about earlier..." Neil apologized quietly and looked down in guilt.

"It's okay," Miki replied shyly.

Neil's cheeks then turned rosy red as he avoided eye contact and asked bitterly, "But why did you come with me instead of being with your... _boyfriend?" _

Miki's body jumped slightly once she heard the word 'boyfriend' and her eyes widened.

"B-Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend..." Miki clarified shyly and blushed insanely.

"Then why are you with him?!" Neil questioned aggressively, his eyes were fierce; however, he was still blushing.

"I...I don't know..." Miki answered honestly and looked down towards the ground.

The animal dealer sighed and turned around.

"Humph! Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways! It's late, so I'll walk you home... Come on..." Neil told her bitterly and walked forward.

Miki frowned as she walked Neil walked away.

"What's wrong with him...?"

Author Note: yes done with this chapter :D thank you guys so much for everything! Thank you for reading and for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'll update soon! Thank you guys so much! Please review if you want and have a nice day :) thank you!


	17. Miki's Determination

It was currently 4:55 in the morning and Miki was eating breakfast at her table while watching a movie inside her house.

She was eating oatmeal along with a glaze donut and was drinking water.

The movie was about a teenage girl who was saving women and young girls from being abducted by sick-minded men with bad intentions.

Miki continued to watch the movie with a frown upon her face and observed the main heroine very carefully. She was everything Miki wasn't. She was optimistic, rough, daring, bold, outgoing, heroic, aggressive, cheerful, confident, physically and mentally strong, tomboyish, and more importantly very brave.

Miki on the other hand was very timid, shy, pessimistic, insecure, not confident, overly sensitive, socially awkward, fearful, not brave, too kind, quiet, shameful, reserved, and she deeply wished to have more courage.

The pink haired farmer sighed while looking down at her lap and thought depressed, 'I wish I could be like that girl in the movie... She's so brave, unlike me... She beats up those thugs like they are nothing. I mean, I took six years of self defense in my karate class... But when I'm actually in a real situation, I just freeze of fear and automatically become defenseless and helpless... I feel so useless and such a burden... I should probably start training again since so many horrible things have already happened in the pass couple of days. After all, I can't always relie on someone else to save me, especially Neil... That's not fair to him and it's not fair to myself.'

Thirty minutes later, Miki had finally finished the movie, and turned the television off.

She took a last bite of her donut and put her dishes in the sink.

"Time to go feed Sapphire..." Miki whispered and sighed.

'Neil stills needs to teach me how to milk her... Hopefully he comes here today. I hope he's not mad at me and Allen probably hates me by now... Ah, my head hurts. I should stop thinking so much...' the farmer thought while advancing towards her barn.

When she entered into her barn, she gasped in shock to see a shady man dressed in all black, putting a rope around Sapphire's neck.

"W-What are you doing!? W-Who are you!?" Miki yelled, trying to sound aggressive like the girl in the move; however, you can easily tell that she was extremely frightened.

She gulped as the man turned around to face her and smirked.

"Ah, so it's a lady farmer. I thought you would still be sleeping. I hope you don't mind if I borrow your cow. I'm having a big barbecue this week and I need fresh meat. Heh heh. I tried stealing a cow from that animal dealer yesterday but it got away from me the last second. Lucky for me though he didn't see me," the thug explained while chuckling, not seeing Miki as a threat, and he felt rather confident.

"Y-You're crazy! P-Please let my cow go!" Miki pleaded, once again trying to sound aggressive; however, she failed immensely.

"Pft. And what are you going to do? But hey, I guess this is my lucky day. I get fresh meat and a cute lady," he chuckled evilly while he tied Sapphire to a pole as her cow roared enraged, and he then advanced forward towards Miki.

The pink haired farmer widened her eyes in fear and tried to get her trembling body in a self-defense stance.

"S-Stay back!" Miki yelled stuttering and continued trembling.

"Sweetie, just come with me. I'll satisfy you real good," he laughed evilly and advanced slowly towards Miki.

'I want to run but... I can't leave Sapphire! This is exactly like the scene from the movie... A total creep was trying to abduct the main character and she beat him up big time! I hope I can do the same... I have to be brave!' Miki thought and an serious expression showed on her face as she focused more on her stance and stood fiercely.

"Stop-" Miki was interrupted when he grabbed her wrist and tackled her down to the ground.

Miki started kicking him constantly in the stomach and he quickly got off her.

"Heh...Heh... You're a feisty little lady. I like that," the man told her, having a psychotic look in his eyes, and Miki quickly got up with caution.

He once again grabbed her wrist and attempted to tackle her down to the ground again; however, Miki flipped him over.

"Argh!" he groaned as he fell to the ground and held his back in pain.

"Very feisty indeed..." he mumbled darkly with a smirk and then grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground, and he pinned her to the floor as he unzipped his pants with a smirk.

Miki widened her eyes and struggled to escape his grasp furiously and he just laughed psychotically.

"You sure are cute," he complimented and his smirk grew bigger.

"Get off me. NOW!" Miki ordered and tried kicking him with all her might; however, he blocked her kick by putting his entire stomach on her legs.

Usually this would make Miki instantly frightened; however, she was very ENRAGED.

She spit in the man's eyes and he automatically let go of Miki's hands to cover his eyes.

"Argh!" he groaned quietly and Miki quickly got up and kicked him with immense force in the stomach and he went flying a few inches back.

"Now get out of my farm!" Miki demanded fiercely and stood confidently.

"Ah... It seems I've ran out of time anyways... I'll be back though, for your cow and YOU!" he warned and quickly exited her barn.

Miki then widened her eyes in shock; realizing that she was actually brave for once in her life and she couldn't believe what she just did.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she then rushed over to Sapphire and untied her.

"I-I'm so glad you're okay!" Miki stuttered with a smile, trying to fight back tears, and without thinking, she was about to hug her cow; however, her fear of animals made her instantly stop once she realized what she was about to do.

Miki looked down sadden.

"Sorry girl... I guess I'm only a little brave after all..." Miki apologized and sighed while walking over to retrieve fodder from the dispenser.

She put the fodder into Sapphire's stall and flashed Sapphire a tiny grin.

"Have a nice day... I'll probably be back with Neil and he'll give you some medicine. Well... If he comes..." Miki told her cow cheerfully at first but then once she spoke about Neil, the tone of her voice appeared gloomy.

The farmer walked out of her barn and started to water her crops in silence.

She then heard footsteps from behind her and her body automatically trembled in fear as her eyes widened, thinking it was the thug again.

With much speed, she quickly turned around to see it was Neil, and another sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Neil raised an eyebrow suspiciously and adjusted his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like you've just seen a ghost... What's wrong?" Neil asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing..." Miki lied and faked a smile; however, she was holding back tears.

'Idiot! Don't cry Miki! You can't cry!' Miki told herself, trying her best to fight back tears; however, one slowly slipped down her cheek.

Neil widened his eyes at seeing a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"S-Sorry! I don't mean to cry! I just had some dirt in my eye!" Miki lied once again and a fake giggle escaped her lips.

'I can't let Neil see me cry again. I don't want to be a burden...' Miki thought as she avoided eye contact with Neil.

"Bull. Shit. What's wrong?!" Neil demanded and grabbed her shoulders, looking directly into her emerald eyes.

"Just now this guy tried stealing Sapphire and he tried taking me with him as w-well..." Miki admitted, trying her absolute best not to sob and her body trembled.

"WHAT?! Where is he!? I'll kill that bastard-" Neil then stopped yelling once he noticed that another tear slid down Miki's face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Miki... It's okay to cry..." Neil told her quietly.

"B-But I-I'm sick of crying!" Miki yelled and tears drenched her entire face.

"All my life I have lived in fear! Do you know what it feels like to be constantly criticized all the time...? In school, I was bullied in kindergarten through senior year in high school! I got criticized for every single little thing I did... If I dropped a pencil in the hallway, I would be absolutely terrified because they would laugh, call me names, and hit m-me! I used to cry all the time in classes and when I got home! I wanted to join so many sports and clubs but everyone hated me! People would beat me up, Neil! My parents or the rest of my family barely liked me and-"

Miki stopped talking as Neil abruptly hugged her and a gasp escaped from her lips.

"Miki, I'm always going to be here for you. I wished I went to school with you then. I would of beat the shit out of everyone who EVER bullied you! I never had any friends in school because of many reasons but I let no one say shit to me and people always pissed me off. I found animals to be more sane than us hostile humans..." Neil explained in a aggressive tone, his ruby eyes trembling fiercely, and he held Miki tightly.

Miki couldn't believe his words as she blushed slightly and hugged Neil back tightly.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being such a burden!" Miki apologized with a frown and locked eyes with the blond.

"What are you talking about? You're not a burden to me..." Neil told her and raised an eyebrow.

Miki widened her eyes innocently and said, "R-Really?"

He looked down at her smiling and nodded. "Yeah."

The farmer's eyes then widened insanely as Neil closed his eyes and leaned his head downwards towards Miki's lips.

Miki stood there in shock as her eyes tremble and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

'I-Is N-Neil going to k-kiss me...?' Miki thought in shock and her eyes remained opened.

A voice was then heard from the distance.

"Neil! Can I borrow some milk!?"

Neil opened his eyes enraged and the both of them turned to see that it was Allen.

The animal dealer clenched his left fist tightly and steam escaped from his ears.

"DAMN YOU, ALLEN!"

Author note: I just want to say that I have this entire story planned out for every chapter, including this one, and just letting you guys know, this is only the BEGINNING of this story. And I don't know if you noticed, but Miki will have major character development later on in this story.

It's funny, I used to act somewhat like Miki when I was little; however, I'm totally changed. I was bullied only in elementary school but I stood up for myself. I've been through so much other stuff too, it would take to much to type. I'm shy on occasions but I associate more with the hero girl in the movie. I'm very strong/muscular, tall (5'9),confident, smart, artistic, can be bubbly, quiet, serious, hard working, optimistic, I love acting and being on stage(I play dudes though because I make my voice sound exactly like a man but my original voiceis really feminine and kind of a soft-sounding voice and blah blah. I'll stop babbling.

I took karate for six years and just last Friday I took a self defense class in gym for senior girls (I'm a senior obviously) so I know how to fight. I was the very first one to go for the simulation/test. They would have a guy attack you and you would have to defend yourself. I was the very first one to go out of all the girls and this 6'4 muscular guy tackled me down on the matt and I was kicking him constantly and then I flipped him over off me and I ran. It only took me less than a minute to escape surprisingly...

Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'll update when I can!

Please review and have a nice day! Thank you :)


	18. Pretty & Stinky Boys

Allen advanced forward with a smirk and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Neil was utterly infuriated at Allen's presence and was clenching his teeth.

Miki showed a face expression of no emotion as she thought, 'Did Neil really just try to kiss me just now...? He said he didn't have any feelings for me and that we barely know each other. Which is still somewhat true but we found out a little more about each other earlier just now... But wait! W-Was I going to let him kiss me?! D-Do I even like Neil? No way! It's too soon... And Allen seems to infatuated by me but he barley knows me at all. Neil knows me way better than Allen and... I don't know...'

While Miki continued to ponder, Allen and Neil were bickering, and the female farmer didn't even seem to realize it because she was too deeply into her thoughts.

"Hey Miki!" Neil shouted and waved a hand in front of her face.

Miki jumped, rather startled, and drew her attention to Neil while blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." Miki apologized with a shy smile and looked down towards the ground.

Allen walked up to Miki with a smile and looked down at her.

"Good morning, Miki," Allen greeted smoothly and continued, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me?"

Neil's jaw dropped and scowled while his entire body trembled of anger.

"LIKE HELL SHE WON'T!" Neil yelled fiercely.

The hair stylist got in Neil's face due to frustration and clenched his teeth.

"Who said you could speak for her?!" Allen yelled back infuriated and Neil took a step forward trying to intimidate Allen.

Miki sighed and Neil glanced quickly at Miki.

The blond sighed and muttered, "I'm wasting too much time talking to this lunatic..."

"What did you say!?" Allen thundered and clenched his left fist.

"You heard me pretty boy!" Neil retorted and once again got in Allen's face.

The two of them growled at each other and Miki only sighed as she ignored them and began to finish watering her crops.

'They are always fighting. Can't they just get along for once? It's... It's getting annoying...' Miki thought with a sigh and continued to water her crops.

Neil then turned to Miki and shouted,"Miki! I'm going to go take care of Sapphire and give her the medicine! I'll be right back and STAY HERE! Don't go anywhere with that creep!"

Miki nodded with a fake smile and Neil sprinted into her barn.

With a smirk, Allen walked up to Miki as she was watering her crops with her dark-blue watering can, and Allen put his hand on top of her hand that was holding onto the watering can.

Miki looked up instantly once they made physical contact and they locked eyes.

"You know, I'll help you water your crops if you want," Allen offered smoothly and flashed her a genuine smile.

Miki blushed slightly and avoided eye contact.

"U-Uh, n-no... That's okay," Miki rejected nervously and looked down at his hand on top of hers while blushing.

Allen chuckled and took his hand off of her hand while saying, "That's too bad. Are you sure? Because it's your loss."

Miki shrugged and finished watering.

"I don't understand why such a pretty girl like you is doing farm work. I would hate doing such a disgusting task. You get all dirty and your hair must get messed up a lot, right?" Allen asked curiously/cockily and chuckled.

Miki was slightly annoyed and flashed him a quick glare; however, she then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Not really..." Miki mumbled and finished watering her last crop.

"At least you don't work with much animals like Neil. He smells all the time so much that I'm actually starting to believe he's an animal!" Allen joked and started laughing.

A giggle escaped out of Miki's lips and she flashed him a grin.

"Now that I think about it... He does kind of smell!" Miki laughed and put her hand on her mouth.

Neil then came out of the barn and walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" Neil asked bitterly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"YOU. Haha!" Allen replied chuckling and Miki tried to contain her laughter.

"What the hell!? Why?!" Neil questioned in frustration.

"You smell!" Allen answered with a smirk and continued chuckling.

Neil widened his eyes, very puzzled, and sniffed his arm-pit.

An disgusted expression could be seen as Neil's face as he muttered under his breath, "Ah, shit!"

Miki then widened her eyes and remembered something important.

"N-Neil! I forgot to mention that the guy who attacked me said he would be back for my cow and ME! He also said he was trying to steal your cow yesterday too but it got away!" Miki informed nervously and frowned.

Neil widened his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger. "WHAT!?"

"Wait, what in the world happened?" Allen asked puzzled.

"Some punk tried taking Miki this morning!" Neil explained infuriated.

"And my cow!" Miki added quickly and blushed slightly while thinking, 'He only said me... '

"WHAT!? Someone tried taking my DEAR Miki!? Justice shall be served! We must inform Dunhill about this at ONCE!" Allen demanded furiously and clenched his fists.

An annoyed face expression could be seen on Neil's face as he thought, 'You tried taking her too, you weirdo...'

"He's not going to do anything about it!" Neil replied bitterly.

"We should still try t-though!" Miki told them innocently and clasped her hands together.

Neil sighed. "Fine. Besides, we have to make sure Miki is safe!"

"Well, looks like I am going to get my walk with Miki after all..."Allen chuckled quietly and Neil hit him on the head.

"Argh!" Allen groaned and put his right hand to his hand.

"Shut up!" Neil growled.

Thirty minutes later...

The three of them had ventured over to Dunhill's house and explained everything to the old man about Miki getting attacked.

They were currently in Dunhill's house right now, standing in front of a desk that Dunhill was sitting behind, and were talking to him.

"I'm sorry gentlemen and well..er...lady... Echo Village just can't afford good security," Dunhill told them nervously and gulped.

Neil slammed his hands onto the desk with much force and got in Dunhill's face very infuriated.

"But you HAVE too! I'm sick and tired of Miki running into creeps around here!" Neil fumed aggressively and his eyes trembled of anger.

"And that's why you're her bodyguard!" Dunhill countered.

Neil stood back up and sighed. "Whatever. You're hopeless. I'm leaving," Neil huffed and exited his house.

Allen and Miki exited the house as well.

Dunhill's phone then ringed and he answered it.

"Yes... Everything is going according to plan..."

Meanwhile, with Miki, Allen, and Neil.

"I told you it would be pointless..." Neil mumbled bitterly.

"At least we tried..." Miki mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry, Miki. I'll protect you!" Allen assured with a wink and Miki slightly blushed.

Neil shot him a glare and roared, "Shut up! It doesn't matter who protects her! As long as Miki is okay, that's all that matters!"

The farmer blushed as she thought, 'Neil...'

Allen shrugged and then turned to Miki.

"Well Miki, I bid you fair well, I must go to work. Have a nice day," Allen told her smoothly with a smirk and walked away from the two.

"I better get to work too... See ya, Miki..." Neil sighed and was about to walk away; however, he saw a man entering into the forest with a cow that looked like it belonged to Neil.

Neil widened his eyes enraged and yelled, "MY COW!"

"Neil, that's the same guy who tried taking Sapphire and I this morning!" Miki stated.

"Let's go!" Neil told her hastily and sprinted off into the forest.

Miki followed the animal dealer DEEP into the forest and suddenly Miki got dirt stuck in her eye and she stopped in her tracks.

She closed her eyes and successfully got the dirt out of her eye; however, when she opened her eyes, Neil was gone.

"Neil?!" Miki called out and walked around the forest.

She roamed around the forest for ten minutes without seeing Neil and she paused.

The pink haired farmer had no idea where she was and fear consumed her.

"I'm lost."

Author Note: yes! Done with this chapter :D thank you guys so much for a everything! Reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and following :) thanks so much for the awesome reviews, they really make my day, and I'll try to update when I can. Please review and thank you! Have a nice day. :)


	19. Rio

"Hi-YA!"

Miki turned around to see a young woman (around the same age as Miki) hitting rocks with a hammer aggressively. She was slender and tall. Her straight long hair was the color of gold but slightly lighter and her eyes were like sapphires. The young woman wore dark-blue overalls with a red bandanna wrapped around her neck along with brown high-boots, and a white country-looking hat.

Another women around the same age was hitting rocks as well. She had long dark straight hair pulled up into a pony tail while wearing a gray headband with a flower design. Yellow flower designs could also been seen on her dark-blue blouse and at here was a red rectangle design under her chest. Her pants were pure white and baggy.

The dark haired woman looked at the blond and stated, "I'll be on my way home now. Thank you for spending time with me."

"Sure thing! See ya, Iroha!" the blond spoke cheerfuly as she waved and watched the woman identified as "Iroha" walk away.

'I think I've met Iroha before. Isn't she a blacksmith?' Miki pondered.

The blond then noticed Miki and walked up to her.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously and got up really close towards Miki's face, examining her closely.

The farmer slightly moved back timidly and answered nervously, "U-Uh, I'm Miki. The new farmer."

She gasped in response and pointed a finger at Miki dramaticly.

"So you're the one who stole my farming job! Geez! And to think that I lost it to a girl with pink hair!"

"U-Uh... Sorry?" Miki apologized uncertainly and added, "Well, the farm was my dad's so... He wanted me to work on it."

"Then why the hell did Dunhill post advertisments in the newspaper!? That stupid old man!" she huffed enraged and crossed her arms irritated.

Miki's sweat dropped as she laughed nervously and asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Rio," she replied with a smirk and winked at Miki.

Suddenly, the cow theif appeared from the bushes with Neil's cow and whispered while chuckling, "Finally got away from that guy... Phew!"

Miki widened her emerald eyes in shock at seeing him and instantly told Rio, "That guy stole my freind's cow!"

Rio's eyes grew firece as she glared at the guy and stated, "I'm on it!"

The blond dashed towards the thief and threw him out of the bushes aggressively and she released the cow by untieing the rope on it's neck.

Rio then turned around and a firey arua surrounded her as she advanced towards the man.

"YOU'RE. GOING. TO. PAY!" Rio roared enraged and the man screamed of fear as he fled.

She started to giggle as she put her hands onto her hips and said cheerfully, "Well that take cares of that!"

Neil then abruptly sprinted towards them while panting and he stopped right in front of Miki.

The pink haired farmer blushed slightly.

"Miki," Neil breathed and continued while trying to catch his breath, "Where... Where is that bastard!?"

Rio looked at Neil curiously from behind and started to blush.

'Whoaaaaaaa. He sounds HOT!' Rio instantly thought and smirked while chuckling.

She approached Neil confidently with her hands on her hips and tapped his shoulder while saying with a smirk, "I did."

Neil turned around to see Rio and raised an eyebrow while Rio blushed slightly.

'WHOA! He really is hot!' Rio thought excitedly.

"Who the hell are you?" Neil questioned in a mutter.

Rio glared at him. "Talk about rude! Anyways, I guess that cow is yours too right?"

The animal dealer looked over to see his cow by the bushes and he rushed over towards the livestock.

"Yeah, thanks..." Neil mumbled as he made sure his cow wasn't injured in any way and Rio was growing frustrated.

'I feel like I'm being ignored!' Rio pouted in her mind and steam came out of her ears.

She stomped over towards him and grabbed him by the shirt while saying fiercely ,"Now look buster! You should show more gratitude towards a lady!"

Neil rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever..."

Rio sighed and then flashed him a seductive wink while saying, "We should hang out sometime so I could REALLY show you what gratitude really is."

Rio flashed him another wink as she finished her last sentence while letting go of his shirt and Neil blushed slightly.

"Uh..." Neil said awkwardly.

"Awe, so you're not that much of a tough guy after all!" Rio teased giggling and then kissed him on the cheek.

Instantly, Miki's eyes started to tremble of utter agony of seeing that scene and felt a pain in her heart.

"See you later!" Rio giggled while winking at him once more and left the area.

Neil stood there with wide eyes and blinked repeatedly, utterly puzzled.

"What the f..."

Author Note: sorry short chapter. Very lazy today. I barely have any energy. Worked out for five hours today but I feel good ;D anyways, bet you guys weren't suspecting Rio now were you?XD

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I'll update when I can! Please review and have a nice day! Thank you :)


	20. A night with Allen

That night, Miki was sitting down on her bed while hugging her knees, and a expression of gloominess could be seen on her face.

She couldn't understand why seeing Rio flirt with Neil was bothering her so much and that the fact that she felt an unknown pain in her heart.

'I don't get it. Why did I feel so weird when Rio was talking to Neil? I don't know... She kind of reminds me from the girl in the movie. Rio was very brave...' Miki thought as an sigh escaped from her lips when suddenly she heard a few taps on her windows.

Miki immediately froze and her body grew tense. Her eyes widened due to fear and she was paralyzed for a moment.

The taps continued as they grew more louder and louder.

She finally looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Allen at her window and she blushed slightly.

'W-What is he doing here this late?!' Miki thought surprised and was slightly creeped out.

"Let me in!" Allen mouthed and gestured her to open the door.

Without thinking, she shook her head, looking slightly frightened, and was blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh come on!" Allen mouthed with a smirk and a playful face expression could be seen on his face.

Sighing, she walked over towards the door, and Allen was standing at the doorway, smirking of course while tilting his glasses.

"What is it?" Miki asked him quietly but hastily.

"Eh? Don't you see Miki? It's raining!" Allen chuckled, pointing to his wet hair and drenched clothes.

Miki then peeked outside to see that rain was pouring down to the ground with immense force and she then looked back up at Allen.

Miki frowned and said uncertainly, "Then... Go home?"

Allen twitched slightly at her reply and patted her head.

"Oh sweet Miki... I thought you would be kind enough to let me stay at your place for the night. What do you say?" Allen asked smirking and put a hand on his side confidently.

Her entire face flushed of neon pink as she stuttered, "S-Stay t-the n-night?"

Allen then caressed her chin as he moved his face closer towards hers while whispering seductively, "ALL night..."

Miki's body instantly jumped once his words entered into her ears and it caused shivers to rush down her spine.

She pushed Allen away from her while blushing insanely and screamed weakly/timidly," Y-You're b-being c-creepy!"

Allen licked his lips. "Am I?"

Miki widened her eyes while blushing and starting to twitch.

The hair stylist chucked as he clarified, "I'm only teasing silly!"

An annoyed face expression appeared on Miki's face as she muttered bitterly, "Sure you were..."

Allen then once again caressed her chin and whispered persistently with a smirk, "Come on, I'll..._behave._"

Allen flashed her a seductive wink.

Miki's eyes widened immensely due to his 'dirty' words and blushed insanely of embarrassment.

He then inched his head a tiny bit closer towards hers as he still held her chin, attempting to kiss her.

Miki instantly panicked and pushed him away while screaming, "No!"

Although, her push wasn't that powerful towards Allen considering it just made him simply stand up straight; however, Miki lost her balance and fell backwards.

To Miki, it seemed as if everything happened in slow motion.

Allen wrapped his arms around Miki's back, catching her, and the two looked at each with wide eyes while blushing.

A few rain drops landed gently on Miki's forehead as her and Allen stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

Allen slowly pulled Miki up and the farmer avoided eye contact.

"T-Thanks..." Miki thanked him shyly while blushing and avoided eye contact.

Allen chuckled. "It was my pleasure..."

Miki flashed him a disturbed look and said quietly, "Sometimes you can be so... I-I don't know."

"So, can I stay, princess?" Allen purred and held her chin once more.

"U-Uh... I guess..." Miki mumbled avoiding eye contact and gently pushed his hand away from her chin.

"How delightful! Thank you, Miki!" Allen cheered and entered into her house with much speed.

Miki closed the door and turned around to see a shirtless Allen.

Right away, Miki instantly screamed and covered her eyes while blushing.

"What? I have to wear new clothes or I'll become ill," Allen chuckled and ran his fingers through his damped bangs.

"Y-You don't have to take them off in front of me! G-Go to the bathroom or s-something!" Miki screamed, still covering her eyes while blushing furiously, and she remained standing in the same spot.

"Oh but what fun would that be?" Allen snickered.

Miki walked towards her closet (totally avoiding looking at Allen) and opened the closet in search of clothing for Allen.

She finally found a black t-shirt along with gray baggy pants.

The farmer folded the clothes and handed them to Allen without looking at him as the blood was still rushing to her cheeks.

"Here. These used to be my brother's clothes," Miki informed blushing as Allen took the clothes smirking.

"Thanks princess," Allen smirked and then kissed Miki on the cheek.

The farmer pushed him away once again and tried to glare at him while blushing.

"Y-You're crazy!" Miki yelled timidly and couldn't stop herself from blushing.

Allen raised an eyebrow seductively and smirked.

"Am I? Or am I just crazy for you?" Allen countered smoothly as his smirk grew larger and he walked into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

Miki shook her head, trying to stop herself from blushing, and she sighed.

'This reminds me of the time where I stayed over at Neil's house...' Miki thought and sighed once more.

"Miki I'm going to take a shower too! So no peeping!" Allen called from inside the bathroom chucking.

The pink haired farmer rolled her eyes.

"Like I w-would!"

Ten minutes later...

Allen had finally exited out of the bathroom (fully clothed) and he looked to see Miki on her bed writing something in a book.

"Whatcha reading?" Allen asked playfully as he advanced towards her and took the book out of her grasp.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Miki shouted and struggled to get the book away from him.

"Haha! Hey come on, let me see!" Allen laughed and put his hand in her face.

He then saw that the title of the book said, "Miki's Diary"

Allen purred of delight and smirked. "Ohhhhh... So this is what-"

"NOOOO!"

Miki tackled Allen and pinned him down on top of her bed and she tried taking the book away from him again.

Allen smirked at her hopeless attempt of trying to snatch the book from him and he rolled her over and pinned her to the bed smirking, the book still in his grasp.

Miki felt the blood rush to her cheeks while her eyes widened in shock and she struggled to escape his grasp.

"G-Get off me or else!" she threatened and tried kicking him; however, was unsuccessful.

"Only if you let me read that diary of yours," Allen responded playfully and flashed her a wink.

"NO! Please don't... Please..." Miki pleaded, her eyes starting to grow watery, and she shook her head, trying to fight back the tears.

She hated herself for crying all the time.

A serious expression could be seen on Allen's face as he released his grip on her and let her obtain her diary.

"Sorry... I was just having fun..." he mumbled and stood up.

"I-It's okay..." Miki stuttered, feeling slightly guilty, and held her dairy to her chest while blushing.

"Anyways, I'll sleep on the floor I guess," Allen told her smirking and flashed her a wink, trying to assure her that he was okay.

"Well, you could sleep in my bed. N-Not with m-me but I-I'll sleep on the floor!" Miki offered nervously and blushed of embarrassment.

"That's kind of you but a princess deserves to sleep in her own bed. Though, feel free to sleep with me if you wish," Allen chuckled and flashed her a wink.

Miki growled while blushing and forcefully threw a pillow at him.

"S-Shut u-up!"

Author Note: Whoa an Allen chapter and no Neil in it!? Gasp! What!?:0 haha, well I hoped you liked in somewhat (if you could stand Allen's creepiness) XD And Miki is slowlyyyyyy coming out of her shell xD kind of haha.

Thank you so much to those that have read and reviewed before! I highly appreciate it :)

Well, I'll update whenever I can and please review, thank you!

And to one of my reviewers "Unknown Guest", yes I did fully recover, thank you!

Well, have a nice day!:D


	21. Wrong Idea

The next morning...

It was about nine in the morning and both Miki and Allen were still deep in slumber.

Neil had entered into Miki's farm with his hands adjusted into his pockets and he didn't see the farmer anywhere in sight.

The animal dealer walked into the barn to find that Miki wasn't there either.

"Hm... She's not here..." he muttered and shrugged.

He tended to Sapphire and gave her the animal medicine.

Neil exited the barn and advanced towards Miki's house.

He noticed that her crops weren't watered and that the mail in her mailbox wasn't taken.

The animal dealer then hesitantly peeped through a window of Miki's house and to his utter despair, he saw Allen sleeping on the floor along with Miki sleeping on her bed.

His ruby eyes widened in utter agony and shock.

He stepped away from the window as his body trembled of anger and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Neil felt betrayed and felt so enraged; however, he felt sadness as well.

The blond clenched his teeth and fists infuriated and stormed out of Miki's farm.

"I don't need this shit!" Neil whispered bitterly under his breath and speed-walked quickly towards his shop.

Rio then saw Neil from afar and sprinted up to him.

"Hey dude!" she greeted and punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Neil hissed, looking directly at her with his fierce ruby colored eyes, and scowled.

Rio could see the anger in his eyes and she even felt frighten (which she barely is) and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Geez, who pissed in your pants?"

"SHUT UP!" Neil exploded at her and her eyes widened in fear.

"Uh... Sorry?" she apologized awkwardly and laughed nervously.

"Quit wasting my time! What do you want!?" Neil demanded infuriated.

"Damn it! I wanna know what's wrong!" Rio yelled, adjusting her hands onto her hips, and glared at him.

"It's none of your business..." Neil muttered bitterly and started walking away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, wait!" she called from afar and sprinted up towards him.

"I never got your name!" the blond haired girl said cheerfully and winked at him.

Neil glared at her. "Why the hell should I tell YOU my name?"

"Because I'm going to know it eventually!" she retorted and clenched her fists.

"Humph! Like I care..." Neil muttered and quicken his pace.

"Hey! Wait up, dude! Just wanna know! My name's Rio!"

"It's Neil..." he muttered without looking at her and then hissed irritated, "Now will you leave me the hell alone?!"

Rio sighed.

"Fine, fine... I'll go away, but only for now..." she told him with a wink and skipped away.

"Gosh, she's worst than Allen!" Neil whispered angrily under his breath.

Meanwhile with Miki and Allen...

It was now ten in the morning and Miki finally awoke.

She looked at the time and started screaming.

"I'm lateeeeeeee!" she screamed in a panic and quickly got dressed into her work outfit in the bathroom.

Allen awoke as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's...What's going on?" Allen yawned, still half-asleep, and he then noticed that Miki wasn't in the room.

"Miki?" Allen called.

"In here!" Miki yelled from within the bathroom and quickly got ready.

'Shoot! I wonder if Neil came already!? Or if he still here!? O-Or what if...what if he didn't come at all...? ...Oh my GOSH! What if he saw Allen in my house!?' Miki thought in a panic and rushed out the bathroom door panting.

"Miki! What's wrong?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing! I mean... I-I woke up late!" Miki told him panicking and was waving her arms around frantically.

Allen chuckled while getting up.

"Sorry, did I keep you up all night?" Allen asked seductively and flashed her a wink.

Miki shot him a glare while slightly blushing and hit him on the head lightly. "S-Shut u-up!"

"You're so cute, Miki," Allen complimented while chuckling and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

Miki instantly blushed and was speechless.

Allen then whispered into her ear, "I have to go, princess..."

The pink haired farmer nodded and pulled away from him and looked down towards the ground blushing.

"And hey, Miki! Can I borrow these?" Allen asked playfully with a smirk and pointed to the pj's he was wearing that Miki let him borrow last night.

Miki sighed. "I-I guess..."

"Gee thanks, Miki!" Allen laughed and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

He picked up his drenched clothes and said, "Well, I'm off to get my salon ready. I'l. see you later, princess."

Allen winked at her and exited her house.

Miki sighed and thought while blushing, 'Why do I keep blushing around Allen!? I-I don't even like him! Do I...? OH MY GOSH! I need to find Neil!'

The female farmer instantly sprinted out of her house to find Neil and he was nowhere to be found.

When she looked in her barn earlier, she noticed that Sapphire already had fodder in her stall, which gave Miki the idea that he was already here.

'I've got to talk to him!' Miki thought anxiously and felt as if anxiety was consuming her.

Miki sprinted out of her farm and headed for Neil's shop.

Meanwhile with Neil...

He was still very frustrated as he stood behind his stand, trying to contain his anger, and he clenches his left fist tightly while looking down towards the ground.

From the corner of his eye, he saw someone quickly approaching him, and to his surprise it was Miki.

"Neil!" she screamed and her eyes trembled in fear.

"What do YOU want?" Neil asked bitterly and didn't even look at her.

Her eyes widened enormously at his harsh words and her eyes grew watery. It was as if her heart just for stabbed repeatedly and felt as if it was torn into a million pieces.

"N-Neil..." she breathed and tears released from her eyes in utter anguish.

"I saw that Allen was SLEEPING in your house!" Neil yelled and a gasp escaped from Miki's lips.

"H-He came h-here last night when it was raining and asked if he could stay. I wasn't going to let him but... I ended up letting him anyways..." Miki explained, wiping away her tears, and sniffed.

"Humph. Bullshit!" Neil hissed, not believing her, and glared at Miki.

"Nothing happened!" Miki assured and more tears released from her eyes.

'Why does he care so much anyways!?' Miki pondered and frowned.

"Neil! Why would I EVER even lie to you...? You've helped me so much and I consider you one of my very good friends... Why would I... E-even l-lie?" Miki sobbed uncontrollably and tried to make herself stop crying; however, was unsuccessful.

Neil stared at Miki for a few moments with a serious expression on his face and he walked up to Miki.

"Fine... I'll believe you..." he told her quietly and pulled her into a hug as Miki felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Sorry... Miki."

Author Note: Woo-hoo! Wrote two chapters in one day ;D well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll update when I can! Thanks so much for everything and please review!

have a nice day:) thank you


	22. Smirk

The next morning, Miki had just finished watering her crops, and she was now headed towards her barn.

Before she took her first step in the barn, she heard a voice from afar shouting, "Hey!"

She turned around curiously to see it was Neil and he walked up to her with his right hand adjusted into his pocket and in his left hand was a milker.

The pink haired young woman looked intently at the milker in his grasp and a puzzled expression could be seen on her face.

"Is that for...Sapphire?" Miki asked uncertainly and bit her lip.

Neil nodded nonchalantly. "Yep."

"To milk my cow...right?" Miki asked awkwardly, feeling herself slightly blush of embarrassment.

'Why does that sound wrong to me?' Miki thought in embarrassment and shook her head quickly while closing her eyes.

Neil slightly blushed and muttered, "Uh...Yeah."

Miki nodded while smiling shyly and thought with a sigh, 'It's about time he taught me...'

"Yeah. Sorry, I was supposed to teach you a long time ago...but uh... Things happened," Neil apologized awkwardly and shrugged.

"It's fine..." Miki mumbled uncomfortably and avoided eye contact.

"Let's go then," Neil mumbled and shifted his ruby eyes towards the barn.

The two entered into the barn to see Sapphire moo of happiness and Neil grinned slightly.

He got the milker ready and walked towards Sapphire, along with Miki following behind him.

"Alright Miki, so you-"

"HELLO!" a voice from behind them called cheerfully.

Miki and Neil turned too see Allen.

The animal dealer slapped his hand to his face and whispered under his breath in frustration,"Damn it! WHY!?"

Miki sighed and laughed nervously.

"Greetings my princess," Allen greeted the farmer formally and flipped his hair while smirking confidently.

Neil flashed him an intense glare.

"I'm here too..." Neil muttered annoyed.

Allen returned the glare towards Neil and replied bitterly, "Oh hello...Neil."

The hair stylist walked up to Miki smirking and caressed her chin while clarifying, "I actually only came here to see YOU, Miki."

Miki blushed slightly and quickly pushed his hand away from her gently.

Allen only chuckled while adjusting his hands into his pockets and whispered under his breath, "How predictable of you..."

Allen then smirked at Neil and the animal dealer glared at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Neil. I didn't come here to see you. I know you're heart-broken, I'm terribly sorry," Allen teased while chuckling and smirked mischievously.

Neil instantly growled and clenched his fists enraged.

"LIKE I WOULD WANT TO SEE YOU!" Neil roared loudly and slightly blushed of embarrassment.

Allen chuckled. "SURE."

"Shut up! You sicken me!" Neil hissed and stomped over towards Sapphire.

"Look, Miki, I just want to get this over with so I can get away from this creep," Neil muttered frustrated and glared at Allen.

Allen raised an eyebrow playfully while smirking and purred.

"SHUT UP!" Neil roared at the hair stylist and the farmer winced.

Allen sighed.

"Fine. Go on, go on..." the stylist urged and Neil rolled his eyes as he put the milker on Sapphire's utters and got out milk bottles from his bag.

"Anyways... You take the milker, put it on the utters, press the button, and uh... Put the milk into the bottle..." Neil explained uncomfortably while milking Miki's cow.

Allen then whispered mischievously into Neil's ear while smirking, "Neil, so this is what you want to do to, Miki?"

(Miki was unaware of Allen's words.)

The hair stylist flashed Neil a wink once he finished his sentence and Neil's face boiled crimson red of ultimate anger (and because he was blushing).

"YOU LITTLE INAPPROPRIATE FUC-" Neil exploded; however, he couldn't finish his sentence because Miki covered his mouth.

"No cussing, Neil!" Miki scolded unexpectedly in a serious tone while covering his mouth.

Neil swiped her hand away fiercely and blushed furiously.

"If you would have heard of what that creep said, you wouldn't blame me!" Neil shouted, pointing a finger to Allen, and blushed.

Allen closed his eyes as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"And he didn't deny it. Haha," Allen whispered under his breath and chuckled.

Author's Note: yes done with this chapter! For all of you who thought I forgot about Neil teaching her how to milk her cow, well I never forgot XD just waited until now to write it lol

Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing! You all make my day and motivate me! Thanks so much! I'll update when I can!

Please review and have a nice day, thank you!


	23. WHAT

A few minutes later...

Neil had finally finished milking Miki's cow while ignoring Allen's comments and let her obtain the bottles of milk.

"You can either ship them for money or keep them for yourself to eat," Neil informed her nonchalantly.

Miki nodded as she obtained the bottles and put them into her rucksack. "Thanks, Neil."

"Hey, why couldn't you milk your own cow, princess?" Allen questioned as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously and crossed his arms.

The farmer looked towards the ground in guilt and Neil gave Allen the death-glare.

Allen blinked repeatedly, utterly puzzled, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just curious..."

"It's nothing..." Miki mumbled and started to walk towards the exit.

Allen gasped and rushed up towards Miki while saying playfully, "Hey, wait up, sweet-cheeks!"

The animal dealer growled and followed Miki and Allen out the barn door.

Meanwhile...

Dunhill and Rio were exhanging words as they entered into Miki's farm.

"So this is the farm she took from me...?" Rio said bitterly while adjusting her hands onto her hips and the wind blew through her hair.

"Yes it is..." Dunhill mumbled, walking from behind her, and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"This place is a dump! She's doing a horrible job! You should have sold this farm to me!" Rio hissed and glared at the old man.

"I had to give it to her so the plan is successful. You'll have the farm in no time..." he assured her smirking darky and chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes and her expression was firece. "Promise?"

"Promise. Don't worry. Just stick to my orders for now. We need to find, Miki," Dunhill informed and then they both saw Miki, Neil, and Allen advancing towards them.

The farmer widened her eyes at seeing Rio and Dunhill and all three of them stopped in their tracks once they were in front of Dunhill and Rio.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Miki questioned nervously.

"I'm here to tell you that Rio is going to help you with your farm work from now on," Dunhill informed the farmer nonchalantly.

Miki gasped of shock as her emerald eyes grew wide and she frowned.

"B-But I don't any help!" Miki assured nervously and bit her lip.

Rio started laughing and pointed at Miki while saying rudely, "YOU don't need help!? Look at this farm! It's so dead looking! How embarrassing!"

"I-I just started out!" Miki countered as her voice cracked and she gulped.

Neil stepped forward and hissed, "If anyone is going to help Miki it will be ME."

Miki looked back at Neil while blushing and thought, 'Neil...'

"Neil, you have another job to attend to with selling animals and animal products. You can't always be helping Miki," Dunhill told him strictly and coughed.

"I can help her whenever I want!" Neil growled and his ruby eyes were fierce.

Rio then got into Allen's face and winked at him.

"Hi," the female blond greeted the hair stylist seductively.

Allen flashed her an annoyed look and muttered, "You are rather too annoying for my tastes..."

Rio instantly growled and clenched her fists.

"WHAT!?" she exploded.

"Sorry, I prefer someone else..." Allen said as he looked at Miki and winked at her.

Miki's body jumped once he winked at her and she blushed slightly.

Rio glared at the pink haired farmer and stomped up towards her.

She touched Miki's forehead with her index finger with immense force while yelling, "You should be ashamed to be a farmer!"

Allen and Neil immediately rushed to Miki's side and the both of them slapped Rio's finger away from Miki's forehead.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" the two males hissed in unison and then glared at each other once realizing they spoke the same words at the same time.

"Too bad Dunhill is making me move in with you," Rio smirked.

Miki's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open.

"W-What?!"

Author note: oh cliff hanger xD hahaha thanks so much for everything you guys! And sorry its so short! I'm at my boyfriend's house and I just finished working out with him lol also a fun fact: I don't have a computer and I write out all my chapters on my phone, no computer at all.

Anyways, I'll update when I can and please review! Have a nice day :D thank you!


	24. A night with Neil

"Just kidding! Like I would ever want to move in with a loser like YOU!" Rio clarified arrogantly and giggled mischievously.

"If anyone is a loser it's YOU!" Neil defended boldly and his eyes flared of anger as he took one step forward.

"Calm down everyone!" Dunhill ordered and everyone grew silent.

A second after he spoke, the old man looked directly at Miki with a serious expression on his face, and Miki stared back rather frightened.

"Miki, it's highly recommended that you allow Rio to help you out. Sadly though, I cannot force you..." Dunhill advised the pink haired farmer and she nodded.

Rio let out a gasp of disbelief and adjusted her hands onto her hips enraged.

"This is an out-range! I would totally make this farm actually worth something!" Rio protested in frustration and glared at Miki.

"Actually, I believe with you working on this farm, you would take all the worth out of this farm," Allen opposed and adjusted his hands onto his sides while looking at Rio with a stern expression.

"ARGH! You're all useless! I'm leaving!" Rio huffed in defeat and stomped out of Miki's farm.

Dunhill looked at the remaining three with a solemn expression and annouced, "I will be taking my leave now. We will resolve this another day."

With saying that, Dunhill exited the farm, and it was rather quiet for a few moments as Miki looked down at the grass somberly.

"Don't listen to them, princess. They don't know what they are talking about. You're farm will blossom soon enough, " Allen assured Miki in a comforting tone as he put his hand on her right shoulder and flashed her a genuine grin.

Miki's cheeks turned slightly pink due to his words and how he was grinning at her while staring directly into her eyes.

"T-Thanks, Allen..." Miki replied shyly; however, with much gratitude heard in her voice, and she continued to blush while looking at the ground.

Neil glared at the hair stylist; however, he was unsure on why he felt anger towards him at that exact moment. The animal dealer felt as if he should be the one who comforts Miki, not Allen.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to depart as well. My customers at my salon request my flawless talents. See ya, Miki," Allen told her smoothly with a smirk and exited her farm.

"...I better get going too. Miki, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Later," Neil concluded reluctantly and left Miki's farm hesitantly.

Later that night...

Miki had went to bed at 8 pm, due to her exhausting farm work, and from doing chores around her house.

It was currently 10 pm and Miki was having a gruesome nightmare.

'_In Miki's nightmare, she was stuck in a vast amount of darkness surrounding her, and was unable to see anything. It was if she was blinded and all she was able to see was darkness._

_"Hello?" Miki called out timidly, her voice echoing, and there was no response._

_Unexpectedly, her parents appeared from afar, and were repeatedly calling her name in distorted voices._

_Miki's body trembled of utter fear and she was too frightened to even speak._

_Her parents suddenly vanished into dust and Miki's eyes widened in utter agony._

_"MOM! DAD!" she shrieked in utter agony and fell to her knees while hugging her trembling self._

_Suddenly, Neil appeared from afar, and Miki instantly called out with hope in her voice, "Neil!"_

_Neil grinned at her as a line of blood was dripping from his lips and whispered, "Sorry, Miki."_

_From behind, a gigantic knife went through his entire chest, and blood oozed quickly out of his body as if it was going at the same speed as a waterfall._

_Tears immediately unleashed from her emerald wide eyes and she screamed, "NEILLLLLLL!" '_

"NEIL!" Miki screamed dramaticly as she awoke and quickly sprang up in her bed.

Her eyes were full of tears as she was panting and looked down at her palms to see that they were sweating.

"I-It w-was j-just a-a d-dream b-but..." Miki panted shakily as her eyes were wide and her entire body started to tremble of fear.

"I-I n-need t-to s-see... NEIL!" she screamed uproariously and immediately stormed out of her house and farm in her pink pajamas.

The farmer was sprinting to the animal dealer's house and she luckily saw Neil about to enter into his house.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Miki advancing towards him with immense speed from afar, and he blushed slightly at seeing the farmer in her pink pajamas.

"NEIL!" Miki called his name as if she was in a horror movie and he then noticed that tears were streaming down her face.

Neil widened his eyes puzzled and thought, 'She's crying...? Why?'

Miki then immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him while trembling.

"Miki!? What the hell is going on!?" Neil demanded furiously and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I had a n-nightmare..." Miki replied stammering and sniffed.

Neil sighed. "Good grief, Miki... Well, come in my place and tell me about it," he invited and opened the door for her.

"T-Thank y-you..." Miki stuttered timidly as she entered into his house and Neil entered as well, closing the door behind him.

Seven minutes later...

Miki had finally went into full detail on what had occurred in her dream to Neil and he was rather disturbed.

"So... I died?" Neil asked awkwardly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Miki nodded and it was silent for a few moments as she tried to make herself stop sobbing; however, she was unsuccessful.

"S-Sorry for being so vulnerable all the time! I-I don't mean to cry! I-I just can't help it!" Miki fretted and blushed of embarrassment while trying to fight the tears that were trying to escape out of her eyes.

"I know that already, idiot," Neil sighed and then added with a grin, "That's what I like about you. You're not afraid to cry."

Miki looked at him with her trembling emerald eyes as her cheeks instantly turned neon pink and her mouth hung open innocently.

She was speechless and he sighed once again.

"You're lucky that I don't work tomorrow, you know," he told her as he went to his kitchen and started to gather materials.

"Want some hot-chocolate?" Neil offered quietly and blushed slightly.

"U-Uh... S-Sure..." Miki replied shyly and blushed a tiny bit.

"You can sit on the sofa and turn on the tv if you want," Neil told her nonchalantly as he was getting the hot-chocolate together and Miki nodded.

She turned on the television and sat down on the right side of the sofa.

"It's done," Neil informed and handed Miki a cup of hot-chocolate.

"Thanks, Neil..." she thanked him quietly and flashed him a shy smile.

"No prob," he replied smoothly while putting his glass of hot-chocolate on the table and he then noticed that Miki was shivering.

Neil raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You're cold?" he observed.

"Just a little bit. It's no big deal," Miki assured him and laughed softly.

"Yeah right..." Neil muttered and he went into his closet to retrieve a sky-blue blanket.

He sat down next to Miki and wrapped the blanket around them.

Miki instantly blushed and looked at Neil with wide eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm cold too!" he hissed closing his eyes and blushed.

A tiny smile formed on Miki's lips as she mumbled quietly, "Thanks Neil."

"Hey can I ask you something?" Neil asked reluctantly.

"Sure," Miki answered nervously.

"Allen... Do you like him?" Neil asked and stared at Miki with his fierce eyes while blushing.

Miki jumped slightly at his question and blushed. "W-What?! N-No!"

"Then why do you always blush around him?" Neil questioned bitterly.

"I...I don't know..." Miki answered honestly and continued to blush.

"Damn it! Tell me the truth!" Neil demanded persistently and Miki winced.

"U-Uh... B-But I am telling the truth!" Miki stuttered with a frown and Neil suddenly put a hand on Miki's left cheek.

Her body instantly jumped once his hand made contact with her cheek and her entire face flushed of neon pink as she stared at him with her eyes full of shock.

"How can I be sure...?" Neil asked quietly and stared at her with fierce eyes.

He closed his eyes and slowly moved his head closer towards her. Their lips were now an inch apart and Miki's heart was beating rapidly as she couldn't believe her eyes. Neil then bit his lip and pulled away from her.

"Sorry..." he muttered without looking at her and started to flip through the channels on the tv with the remote.

Miki blinked repeatedly in utter confusion and thought, 'Was he about to...?'

"Hey Miki, lets watch a movie," Neil insisted nonchalantly and still avoided eye contact.

"O-Okay," Miki stuttered.

Neil put on a scary movie and he abruptly put his arm around Miki, pulling her very close towards him.

It felt as if Miki's heart jumped out of her chest and she stared at the floor in shock while blushing madly.

She looked at Neil to see him looking at the tv with a calm expression and it made Miki wonder what he was thinking.

Neil then saw her staring at him and he smirked.

"Don't get scared," he smirked.

Miki blushed slightly and huffed, "I-I w-won't!"

Thirty minutes into the movie and a gruesome scene appeared on the screen.

Miki screamed of fear and hid her face into Neil's chest.

Neil smirked as he held her tighter and chuckled.

"Thought you wouldn't get scared?" Neil teased smirking.

Miki looked up at Neil while blushing in embarrassment and shouted, "S-Shut u-up!"

She then looked down to see that both of her hands were on Neil's chest and blushed wildly.

The farmer looked back up at him to see him smirking and he pulled Miki into a hug.

"Again, don't get the wrong idea. You're just warm," he told her smirking with his eyes closed and blushed.

Miki was speechless as her eyes trembled of utter shock and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

He held her tightly and the farmer felt so protected in his arms.

An hour later...

The two had finally finished watching the movie and Neil turned the tv off.

"Hey Miki-" he then looked to see Miki deep in slumber sitting besides him and grinned.

Her head then fell on his shoulder and he blushed slightly.

He closed his eyes while grinning and fell asleep with Miki leaning on his shoulder.

Author Note: I loved typing this chapter today! I took my time. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me and your reviews really motivate me and make my day. I cannot say thank you enough! Thank you! And poor Neil, he chickened out at kissing her XD haha.

Well I will update when I can and please review! Thank you!

Have a nice day :)


	25. Dunhill

The next morning...

Miki awoke from her pleasant slumber and to her surprise, she realized that she was in Neil's bed.

Immediate panic rushed through her as the blood rush to her cheeks immensely fast and she turned to the left to see no one besides her.

She then smelled something mouth-watering and she turned around towards the right to see Neil cooking scrambled eggs.

"Finally. Thought you would never wake up..." Neil chuckled and flashed her a tiny smirk.

Miki stared at him speechlessly as her tiny mouth hung open and she asked in a soft tone, "What... What time is it?"

"Ten. You over slept..." Neil stated while finishing the scrambled eggs and put them on the plate.

Miki gasped dramaticaly and shot out of bed. "I-I have so m-much to d-do I-"

"Chill. I already did all your farm work and took care of your cow. I found an extra rusty watering can behind your house. Watering crops wasn't my thing though but whatever..." Neil revealed in a harsh tone while closing his eyes, trying to sound like he didn't care; however, he did immensely and the blood rushed to his cheeks as he didn't look at her.

The pink haired girl couldn't believe what she was hearing and her cheeks flushed of neon-pink as she stared at Neil in utter shock.

Neil suddenly put the plate of scramble eggs on the table along with a cup of orange juice and told Miki nonchalantly, "Come eat."

'It's kind of scary seeing Neil this nice but...it's sweet...' Miki thought with a grin and giggled.

"Thank you, Neil!" she told him cheerfully and smiled.

She sat down at the table and started to slowly consume the scramble eggs.

Neil sat down at the table as well and watched her eat with a calm expression.

The farmer then looked up to see that he wasn't eating and she questioned curiously, "You're not eating?"

"I already ate," he muttered quietly and crossed his arms.

"Oh okay..." Miki mumbled quietly and then added cheerfully, "Again, thank you so much, Neil!"

"It's not a big deal..." Neil muttered while closing his eyes and blushed furiously.

Miki smiled at him and giggled.

"Why are you being so nice, Neil?" Miki asked sweetly and closed her eyes.

"I'M NOT!" Neil denied while pounding his fists on the table and blushed furiously.

She laughed softly and spoke in a soothing voice, "Well, I think you are."

"Humph," Neil huffed stubbornly while crossing his arms and turned the other way while blushing.

Miki then glanced at Neil's bed and blushed.

"U-Uh, N-Neil?" Miki spoke hesitantly.

"What?" he responded quickly but bitterly.

"W-Why was I in your b-bed?" Miki questioned innocently and blushed insanely.

Neil's face immediately flushed of neon-red and his right eye twitched.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, idiot! I woke up at two in the morning and carried you to my bed and I slept on the sofa!" Neil clarified in a harsh tone; however, he couldn't stop blushing.

Miki nodded and grinned shyly while blushing.

'Neil is always doing so much for me... I should give him something...' Miki thought smiling.

"Thank you, Neil. You're always doing so much for me," Miki replied with much gratitude and flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, yeah... It's not a big deal..." he muttered bitterly while rolling his eyes and blushed.

Miki finished the rest of her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks so much, Neil. It was really good," she told him smiling and her smile made him blush even more.

"Yeah. No problem..." he muttered blushing and avoided eye contact.

"Neil, I need to go home to get something!" Miki announced joyfully and stood up.

"Okay, I'll walk you home," Neil told her nonchalantly and stood up while adjusting his hands into his pockets.

Fifteen minutes later...

Neil and Miki had finally arrived into her farm and they were now currently standing in front of the farmer's house.

"I'll be right back, I have to get something inside my house," the farmer informed him with much glee and flashed him a smile.

"Alright. I'm going to go check your cow real quick," Neil stated nonchalantly and walked off towards her barn.

Miki entered into her house with much joy as she hummed a song and she went into her fridge to retrieve a chocolate cake.

As she held the cake with excitement, she thought, 'I hope he will like this! I made it a few days ago but forgot to eat it! So I guess I'll share it with him! Whoa, geez! I'm still in my pj's!'

Suddenly, Miki felt someone pull on her pigtails, and then pushed her with phenomenal force to the floor.

Miki let out a scream as she collided into the floor and landed on her side.

The chocolate cake had fallen to the floor as well and splattered everywhere.

She groaned in pain and looked up to see Rio dressed in all black with a butcher knife in her grasp.

"Stupid girl," she laughed darkly and advanced closer towards Miki.

"Stay back!" Miki shouted in panic and started to throw bits and pieces of the chocolate cake at Rio.

"Arhgh!" Rio screamed as some chocolate cake got into her eyes and her hands instantly went to her eyes.

"H-How did you get into my house!?" Miki demanded, trying her best to be fierce, and stood up.

Rio finally wiped the chocolate cake form her eyes and glared at Miki.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" Rio thundered and charged right at the farmer.

She attempted to stab Miki with the knife; however, the farmer flipped Rio over.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I'M TELLING DUNHILL!" Miki screamed in a panic and then was surprised with herself at actually screaming at someone for once.

A chuckle was then heard from Miki's closet and it opened by itself to reveal Dunhill.

"That won't be necessary my dear," Dunhill chuckled darkly and stepped out of the closet.

Miki widened her eyes in utter agony and her entire body trembled of fear.

"D-Dunhill!? But w-why!?" Miki demanded in a scream and her eyes grew watery.

"I'll tell you why. You think all those creeps and stalkers were a coincidence? I sent them all out to assassinate you and to sabotage your farm and the rest of this pathetic town. Rio even agreed to help me because once my plan is successful, then she will take over your stupid farm. I already killed your parents. They were rich Miki and they weren't even planning on telling you either. They wanted the money all to themselves or they wanted you to get rich on your own. Either way, it doesn't matter... Because for some reason they made their will to you. So if I kill you, then I become RICH!" Dunhill explained darkly and laughed evilly.

Miki felt grief consume her as she got down on her knees and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"M-Mom... D-Dad..." she whispered to herself quietly and the tears wouldn't stop escaping from her trembling eyes.

Dunhill then glanced over at Rio, gesturing Rio to stab Miki with a knife, and she nodded.

Rio advanced towards Miki slowly and suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

"Miki! Can I come in!?" Neil called from outside.

"Shit! We must depart!" Dunhill whispered to Rio.

Rio nodded and sighed.

"Don't you dare tell Neil anything or we will KILL him!" Dunhill threatened in a whisper to Miki.

Miki's eyes instantly trembled of utter agony and the flashback of Neil getting stabbed in her dream kept replaying in her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Both Rio and Dunhill exited her house from a secret back door.

"Neil..." Miki whispered as a tear slowly fell down her right cheek.

Author Note: Wow I always make the mayors in my stories crazy somehow XD Well usually crazy in s creepy/funny way haha and for those who don't know, Neil HATES chocolate cake in the game, its the ultimate thing he hates xD thank goodness Miki didn't give it to him lol and guys, don't worry, this story is nowhere near over XD and I just realized that I make Allen way too nice in my story xD I have to make him more full of himself somehow lol

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It makes me incredibly happy and puts a smile to my face. I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you all so much! Have a nice day :)


	26. Tears

Neil heard no response from the farmer and repeatedly banged on the door with immense force.

"Let me in, damn it!" Neil demanded while banging on the door firecely; however, he was deeply concerned for Miki.

Miki heard the gigantic thuds and her expression remained the same.

She felt numb and the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her cheeks as she stood up slowly.

Slowly, she approached the door, and opened it without uttering a word.

Neil's eyes grew wide at seeing her expressionless face and his eyes grew even wider at seeing the tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders and demanded fiercely, "What the hell happened?!"

"Just hold me..." Miki whispered quietly as a tear slid down her right cheek and Neil obeyed.

He held her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably and Neil felt helpless. He wanted to take her pain away; however, he wasn't sure how.

"Neil... Can I stay at your place tonight?" Miki asked suddenly and didn't look at him.

The animal dealer was taken aback. "Why?"

"I...I don't feel safe at my farm a-anymore," she admitted quietly, her voice shaky, and she held onto his shirt tightly as he held her.

'Wait... If Neil is with me at night... It might be dangerous for him...' Miki thought as her eyes widened and she shook her head while saying quickly, "Never mind."

"Well... It's okay if you want to stay at my place if you want. I won't say no..." Neil informed her quietly, a tad of awkwardness in his voice, and he blushed slightly.

Miki sniffed and revealed quietly, "I want to tell you something but I can't. Your life is on the line."

Neil blinked his eyes in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind... Can you help me bond with Sapphire right now?" Miki requested, as she looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness, and his fierce eyes stared into hers.

He nodded. "Sure."

Miki and Neil headed into her barn to see Sapphire full of joy.

"Is she still sick?" Miki asked innocently.

"Not anymore it seems..." he replied nonchalantly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"I wish I wasn't afraid of animals... Then you wouldn't have me as such a huge burden towards you..." Miki admitted while frowning and a tear slide down her right cheek.

"Miki, if anything... You're the best thing that has happened to me. You've taught me a lot and even made me realize things about myself that I never knew," Neil told her honestly and flashed her a genuine smile.

Miki stared at him in shock as she blushed slightly and her mouth hung open innocently.

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Her eyes sparkled of utter happiness and she went into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug while a chuckle escaped out of his mouth.

"You're so weird," he laughed and added with a smirk, "but seeing you makes me kinda happy."

"Like-wise," Miki replied shyly and giggled.

They both looked at each other and broke away from the hug.

"Okay... Let's get started with Sapphire..." Neil muttered as he walked towards her cow and Miki followed him.

"Can you pet her?" Neil asked nonchalantly as he looked at Sapphire and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"I-I c-can t-try..." Miki stuttered as she reached her trembling hand out to pet her cow; however, her hand came to pause once it was one inch away from Sapphire's skin.

"You can do it, Miki," Neil encouraged calmly.

"I-I don't know..." Miki stammered uncertainly and bit her lip nervously.

Sapphire then roared loudly, which startled Miki immensely, causing her to lose her balance, and she fell backwards; however, Neil caught her.

He sighed and helped her up.

"We should try again tomorrow, considering you already went through a lot today," Neil suggested and added with a blush, "You still wanna go to my place?"

Miki blushed slightly and nodded. "Sure."

Fifteen minutes later...

Miki and Neil had finally arrived at the animal dealer's house and were now currently sitting on the sofa.

He turned on the tv and it showed this moving about a girl losing her parents.

Miki's eyes instantly widened at seeing what was occurring on the screen as a gasp escaped her lips and she felt her eyes grow watery.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Miki lied in a frantic tone and quickly rushed into the rest room when she really knew that the only reason that she was going in there was to grieve about her parent's death.

Neil watched her leave with a nonchalant expression and shrugged.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go..." he said under his breath and flipped through the channels on the television.

Miki fell to her knees once she entered into the bathroom and locked the door, not even bothering to turn the bathroom light on. She hugged herself as she sobbed silently and thought, 'My parents weren't the greatest parents ever and when I was bullied they didn't help much...b-but... I-I s-still l-love t-them! We had memories together! Gosh, I wonder if brother knows about their d-death? And if I tell N-Neil... Then Dunhill will have him k-killed... Wait, isn't he planning to kill me anyways? B-But... O-Oh g-gosh... I-I d-don't k-know...'

The pink haired girl continued to sob silently for fifteen minutes and Neil grew suspicious.

'Whats taking her so long? She better not clog my toilet...! And wait, the bathroom light isn't even on!? The hell!?' Neil thought and sprung up from the sofa.

He walked cautiously towards the bathroom door and knocked on it while yelling, "Miki!? You okay?"

Miki didn't respond, knowing that if she spoke he would be able to tell that she was crying, and her body was shaking insanely as tears were rushing out of her eyes like no tomorrow.

She now found it difficult to sob silently and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she then started to sob uncontrollably and she hated herself for it.

Neil put his ear to the door, widening his ruby eyes once he heard her sobs, and he thought, 'Shes... Crying?'

"Miki! Open up! I know you're crying!" Neil shouted and banged on the door some more.

No response.

"Miki! Please! I want to know whats wrong already!" Neil pleaded in concern; however, frustration could be heard in his voice.

With a sigh, Miki got up, and opened the door.

She stared at him with a frown and his eyes widened at seeing that her eyes looked swollen. They were red and so was her face. The tears continued to fall from her eyes as Neil immediately hugged her and she widened her eyes in shock.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong, but I just wanna take that damn pain away from you!" Neil admitted fiercely and held her tightly.

Miki felt her entire face turn neon-pink as her eyes trembled and she was utterly speechless.

Neil then wiped her tears away and flashed her a tiny smile.

"You're so weird sometimes..." he chuckled and then added in a solemn tone, "but please tell me whats wrong..."

Miki looked up at him with her watery eyes and it was silent for a few moments.

"It's just... Today I found out my parents died...but there is more too it..." Miki explained quietly and looked at the floor.

Neil stared at her for a moment with a grim expression and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel... Both of my parents passed when I was a kid..." Neil admitted in a dull tone and looked down towards the floor.

Miki's eyes widened in shock as they trembled and her mouth hung open while looking at him.

"Neil... I'm so sorry.."

There then was an abrupt knock heard from Neil's door and the two turned around startled.

Neil and Miki both advanced towards the door with caution and the animal dealer opened the door to see that it was Allen.

"What do you want...?" Neil questioned bitterly and glared at the hair stylist.

"I need to speak to Miki at once!" Allen requested with a stern expression and crossed his arms.

Miki walked outside the door and asked innocently, "What is it?"

"Princess, on my way to your farm an hour ago, I was going to make your day like I always do with my presence of course; however, I saw from your window what had occurred with Rio and Dunhill. Luckily for you, I had my camera with me, and recorded most of it. I then ventured off to another town and showed the video to the authorities. Rio and Dunhill are now being questioned as we speak, although I'm not sure if they are going to be locked up," Allen explained somewhat cockily and smirked slightly.

Miki felt over-filled with joy and without thinking, hugged Allen.

"Allen, t-thank y-you!" Miki told him which much gratitude as she hugged him and tears of joy streamed down her face.

Neil's blood instantly started to boil in anger and he clenched his fists.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Neil fumed enraged and clenched his right fist.

Miki stopped hugging Allen and explained, "Today when I went into my house to retrieve something, Rio and Dunhill attacked me. They both tried to k-kill m-me. Dunhill told me that he killed my parents and that they were rich and he wanted to kill me since my parent's will goes to me. He also said all those creeps and stalkers were assassins he hired to murder me and to cause chaos towards this place. He then threatened me saying if I tell you Neil, then he would kill you..."

Tears started to escape from Miki's eyes once again and she looked to the ground.

"What!? Miki you should have told me either way! I'll kill those bastards for even trying to lay a finger on you!" Neil yelled infuriated as he put both hands on Miki's shoulders and shook her while slightly blushing.

"Neil, chill out. Aren't you forgetting that **I **saved the day? Hehe," Allen chuckled proudly and put his hands on his sides.

"Shut up! Who cares! I just want Miki safe!" Neil hissed.

The blond then hugged Miki protectively and glared at Allen, his ruby eyes like daggers.

Author's Note: Some of you are probably like, "yay Allen :D" and some of you are like, "So what I still don't like him :(" or maybe even think both XD Haha and oh thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys! And yes! I updated two chapters in one day! Woo-hoo! Go me! :D mwhaha

By the way, just wondering, but who do you guys like Miki with? Neil or Allen? What are your tastes? Neil and Allen are SORT OF a combo of my boyfriend xD well... Kind of lol he's like a combination of all the harvest moon dudes combined XD hahaa.

Anyways, like I mentioned before, this story still has a long way to go, and it won't end for awhile XD hhahaa I still have tons to write about and both Neil and Miki still need to undergo major character development and Miki needs to learn how to trust animals as well.

Also, my brother reviewed this story without me knowing XD he just told me haha he saw me writing this chapter on my phone I suppose.

Well I shall update whenever I can and please review! Thank you guys so much for everything! I'm full of gratitude! Really I am! :) cannot thank you guys enough :D

Well, have a nice day! :) thank you!


	27. Mako

The next morning...

Miki was abruptly woken up by knocks heard on her door and she tirdly got up and walked towards the door.

When opening the door, it revealed that her twin brother Mako was at the door, and Miki gasped of surprise.

He had pink hair; however, it was slightly darker than Miki's. He had long bangs that covered his fore-head along with emerald eyes that complimented his hair. His shoulders were broad and you can instantly tell how muscular he was. He was rather tall, the same height as Neil, and his face expression was firece. Miki's brother had on a leather jacket along with baggy pants and black boots similar to Neil's. Black leather gloves could be seen on his hands; however, his hands were adjusted in his pockets and had a solemn expression.

"B-Brother!?" Miki gasped.

"Did you hear about their deaths?" he questioned nonchalantly, his voice deep, and his eyes were fierce.

Miki instantly felt her eyes water and she nodded.

"You always cry easily," he sighed and hugged her.

Miki sobbed in his arms for a few minutes and she finally wiped away her tears and broke away from the hug.

"Sorry," she apologized while sniffing and then asked reluctantly, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard about our parents. So I knew you probably were going to be wrecked, so I came here to see how you were. I'll be in town for a few days," he advised calmly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"W-Wow that was nice of you. Thank you, Mako..." Miki spoke sweetly and flashed him a tiny grin.

He then smirked.

"Nice pajamas..." he teased and started chuckled.

Miki looked down at her pink pj's and screamed as her cheeks flushed red of embarrassment.

"Ahhh! Let me go change! Just wait inside my house!" Miki told him rather flustered and rushed into her bathroom.

Ten minutes later...

Miki had finally arrived out of the bathroom and was dressed in her usual cute workout fit.

"That's your outfit? Seems like a an outfit for... Never mind..." He muttered and sighed.

"S-Shut u-up!" Miki shouted embarrassed and then asked, "So... How did you find out about our parents?"

"This weird dude with glasses came to my town and I heard him explain to the cops what happened. So I knew I had to see you," Mako explained with no emotion in his voice and Miki wondered how he wasn't worked up over their parent's death.

Miki nodded as she mumbled, "I see..."

"Well don't just stand there, aren't you going to show me around your farm?" he asked rudely and Miki grew slightly ticked off.

"Sure..." she mumbled bitterly and the two exited the house.

Suddenly, they both saw Neil advancing towards them with his hands in his pockets, and Mako glared at him.

"Who is that punk?" he whispered to Miki bitterly.

Miki instantly blushed and answered stuttering, "N-Neil..."

Mako raised his eyebrow suspiciously at seeing her blush and his eyes grew fierily.

'Who the hell is this guy?' Neil thought suspiciously and finally stood in front of the two.

"Neil, this is my twin brother Mako. Mako this is N-Neil..." Miki introduced nervously and was blushing.

"Uh, nice to meet you..." Neil muttered awkwardly.

"Let's talk for a minute..." her brother muttered and gestured Neil to move farther away so Miki wouldn't be able hear them.

"Now you listen here, and you BETTER listen good... I saw how my sister was staring at you and I don't know who you are or if your her boyfriend but if you ever do anything to her, I'll KILL you!" Mako threatened and got close to Neil's face, trying to imitate him.

Neil looked directly at her brother with fierce eyes and asked nonchalantly, "Are you done?"

Author Note: XD Oh my gosh! We've got a bad ass over here! XD just kidding haah. Neil geez! How could you say that to her brother!?haha! XD Man I tend to fore-shadow a lot in this story XD I've mentioned in previous chapters that Miki had a brother xD hahah I also try to make my chapters unexpected. I don't like when things are too predictable. Sometimes they can be but whatever. By the way, Mako is pretty hot in my mind XD hahaha

Well thank you so much for reviewing and reading you guys! Really means a lot to me! I'll update when I can! Thank you guys so much for everything. I might update next on Sunday or earlier, just depends how busy I am. Okay thank you!

Please review and have a nice day :D


	28. Clarifying

Mako instantly growls, about to lung at Neil; however, Miki rushes up to them hastily.

"W-What are you guys doing?" she asks anxiously and was slightly panting.

Both Neil and Mako glared at each other and huffed at the same time.

Mako then sighs and tries to ask casually, "Aren't you going to show me around your farm?"

Her brother was trying to change the subject since he figured that Neil wasn't worth much of his time at the moment.

Miki nodded timidly and mumbled, "O-Oh y-yeah..."

20 minutes later...

Miki showed Mako most of her farm while Neil dissapeared off into the barn to tend to Sapphire. She still has to show Mako her animal barn; however, she felt too frightened to.

Both Miki and Mako were now currently standing in front of her crops.

"Where's that loser?" Mako questioned bitterly and huffed.

Miki flashed him a tiny glare and then sighed.

"He's taking care of my cow, Sapphire..." she advised shyly and looked down at her crops.

Her pink haired brother raised an eye brow suspiciously and asked, "Why does HE take care of your cow?"

"U-Um... I'm still kind of...afraid of animals..." Miki mumbled VERY quietly and refused to look at her brother.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt anger consume him. "WHAT!? You mean you're still scared of animals!? Miki, I thought that was just a stupid phase!" Mako thundered enraged and clenched his teeth.

"It's only temporary!" Miki assured in a yell and sighed.

"Tch. Yeah right. That's what you always say..." Mako muttered while putting his hand on the back of his head and sighed.

"Neil, that guy you don't like, is helping me everyday to get over my fear slowly, and he helps me take care of Sapphire everyday as well. He's an animal dealer and sells animals. He loves them very much," Miki explained cheering up a bit when she mentioned Neil's name and looked at the ground grinning while blushing.

"This Neil guy, is he your boyfriend or something!?" Mako demanded fiercely and his eyes were like daggers.

Miki immediately blushed and shook her head.

"W-What?! N-No h-he's n-not!" Miki denied stuttering and was blushing insanely as she waved her hands back and fourth.

"Bull-SHIT! I'm not a dumb ass, Miki! Boyfriend or not-you still LIKE him!" Mako fumed and pointed a finger at her.

"H-How do you know what I feel!? You don't know anything!" Miki defended angrily and still was blushing.

'I-I don't even know what I feel though... Do I even like Neil?' Miki thought as she was looking down towards the ground and she frowned.

"I can TELL what you feel! Get real, Miki! I'm your brother for crying out loud!" Mako shouted infuriated and then sighed.

Miki crossed her arms while huffing and looked away from him.

"That doesn't mean anything..." she muttered.

"Do you even have a chicken? A horse? Even a freaking sheep!?" Mako questioned in frustration, changing the subject, and got close to Miki's face.

"What do you expect!? I just started out!" Miki protested annoyed and got close to his face as well.

The two twins continued to bicker as they were glaring at each other when Allen suddenly entered into Miki's farm.

Allen saw that their lips were almost touching and he misunderstood the situation.

The hair stylist immediately went up to the two and slapped Mako on the cheek with a dark-chocolate colored hair brush.

Miki's eyes widened in shock while gasping and put her hands to her mouth innocently once she saw this scene.

"Stay away from my Miki!" Allen shouted while hitting her brother's cheek with the brush and her brother fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Mako exploded and instantly sprung up from the ground.

Sadly, Neil had witness this entire scene from the entrance of the barn, and walked up to the three with an rather confused expression.

'What the hell...?' Neil thought puzzle and his eyes were wide.

Mako then realized that Allen was the same guy he saw in his town that was talking to the authorities. "Hey wait... You're that dude that was in my town yesterday!"

"That's right!" Allen smirked while flipping his hair proudly and continued, "and my dear apologies, I thought you were trying to kiss my princess."

"WHAT!? Talk about barf city! SHES MY FREAKING SISTER!" Mako fumed and Allen winced as he adjusted his glasses.

'He's definitely possesses Neil's temper alright...' Allen thought as his sweat dropped and sighed.

"And wait... Princess!? Are you Miki's boyfriend?!" Mako demanded fiercely and lifted Allen up by his shirt.

"Let's not damage such a perfect face now please," Allen pleaded; however, he wasn't fearful at all and he flashed a smirk at Mako.

"ANSWER ME!" Mako demanded, tugging Allen by the shirt closer towards him, and looked at Allen with his fierce eyes.

"Sadly, I'm not her boyfriend... _yet." _Allen replied with a smirk and Mako threw the hair stylist to the ground; however, Allen landed to the ground chuckling.

"Punks like you piss me off!" Mako hollered and clenched his fists infuriated.

"Brother, stop!" Miki pleaded frowning and gave her brother the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" Mako sighed in defeat and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Neil didn't look amused as he muttered quietly, "This is going to be a long day..."

Author Note: Totally made Allen out of character but xD he's a hair stylist so it kind of makes sense xD haha well thank you guys so much everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day!

:)


	29. The Chase

Neil unexpected stared directly at Miki with a solemn expression and grabbed her wrist while whispering, "Let's get out of here."

He pulled her from behind and the two began to sprint out of the farm.

Miki was utterly confused as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she was slightly frightened.

"WHAT THE HELL!? AFTER THEM!" Mako roared while pointing at the two young-adults exiting the farm and his eyes grew fiery as he started to sprint after them.

"Neil is taking my girl!" Allen hissed and followed Mako.

The farmer and the animal dealer had suddenly slowed down their pace once they approached a bush.

"Get behind there!" Neil ordered harshly in a whisper and Miki nodded.

The two squatted down behind a bush and Miki felt her legs tremble of pain. She hated squatting down because she always felt chronic pain in her legs and she cringed.

Mako and Allen abruptly rushed passed the bush, not seeing the two, and Neil sighed of relief.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from those morons!" Neil explained bitterly and sighed.

"I-It's okay..." Miki stuttered while blushing and then noticed that her wrist was still in Neil's grasp.

A tiny squeak escaped her mouth as she fell backwards from being startled; however, Neil pulled her back up with much force as Miki's entire face turned neon pink.

"Idiot! You still have to be quiet! They could still hear you!" Neil scolded in a rash tone, his face close to hers, and he was blushing slightly.

"S-Sorry," Miki apologized while blushing insanely and she felt her heartbeat accelerate as she stared into his ruby eyes.

"I-If you wanted to get away from them though... Why did you take me?" Miki questioned reluctantly and bit her lip nervously.

Neil smirked. "Idiot, you seemed to want to get away from them too."

"W-Well... Yeah, kind of..." Miki mumbled shyly and avoided eye contact while blushing.

Their faces were still close by each other, so close she even felt Neil's breath collide with her face, and she felt as if her heart was having a wild dance party.

Neil then grabbed Miki's chin and made her look at him as his fierce eyes were trembling.

Miki widened her eyes in shock at his action and her mouth hung open innocently.

"Tell me, what do you think of me?" Neil asked quietly while slightly blushing and stared directly at her with his solemn trembling ruby eyes.

Miki felt her heart stop for a tad second from his question and her eyes widened immensely as she blushed.

"W-What d-do y-you m-mean?" Miki stuttered while blushing wildly and blinked repeatedly.

Allen's voice was then heard from the distance. "Found them!"

"Shit! Run!" Neil shouted and the two sprinted in opposite directions.

Mako followed after Neil and Allen followed after Miki.

Miki sprinted into the forest and Allen sprinted behind her smirking.

"Miki, lets play hide-and-seek tag!" Allen shouted confidently from behind her and his smirk grew bigger.

"N-No t-thanks!" Miki shouted back while turning her head to look at him; however, she tripped on a tree branch.

"Miki!" Allen shouted in concern as he saw Miki fall to the ground and he sprinted even quicker towards her.

Miki immediately sprung up; however, he gently grabbed onto her arms and pinned her to a tree.

"I gotcha!" Allen teased with a wink and chuckled.

"L-Let m-me g-go!" Miki demanded stuttering while blushing and glared at him.

"Make me," Allen taunted in a purr and smirked.

The farmer then struggled immensely to get out of the hair stylists grasp; however, was unsuccessful.

"Come on, you know you like it," Allen winked.

Miki's entire face instantly turned neon pink and she shouted, "Y-YOU'RE C-CRAZY!"

"Come on, am I really that bad? Most women would love to be in your position right now," Allen told her smirking and tighten his grip on her.

Miki cringed. "Y-You're hurting me, Allen!"

Allen sighed and loosened his grip. "Sorry princess."

Author Note: Hey guys, Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! Also, the picture for this story, I drew EXACTLY what Miki looks like. Or at least what she looks like in my mind xD haha. It's the top two pictures and I colored the pictures last night. The left picture, I drew Miki with her hair down, and the right picture is Miki with her hair in down pigtails(what she usually looks like xD)

Well thank you guys so much for everything! Please review and I'll update soon! Thank you!

Have a nice day :)


	30. Shut Up

"Please let me go!" Miki pleaded and her eyes trembled of sadness.

An solemn expression appeared on Allen's face as her stinging words entered into his ears and he asked quietly, "Do you not want to be by me that much...?"

Miki widened her eyes in shock, hearing the hurt in his voice as she felt guilt built up inside her, and she shook her head frantically while saying, "N-No it's not like that...!"

The hair stylist then inched his face closer towards hers and stared directly at her with his stern sapphire eyes.

"You mean more to me than you think..." he whispered and slowly realeased his grasp on her.

Miki held her hands to her heart in guilt as the wind blew and she then spoke reluctantly,"Allen, I-I don't understand why you like me so much. We barley know each other..."

"Damn it! You think I don't know that!? I've been trying to spend more time with you but that damn cow-boy keeps getting in the way!" Allen exploded infuriated while grabbing the farmer's shoulders tightly.

Miki's lime eyes immediately grew wide due to shock and her mouth hung open, utterly speechless.

She's never seen Allen so upset like this and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt consuming her.

"Miki!?" Mako's voice suddenly called from the distance and the two turned around to see no one approaching them YET.

Allen immediately turned to face Miki and told her strictly, "Hurry out of here. I know you don't want to see your brother yet. I'll cover for you!"

Miki's eyes trembled of utter gratitude and nodded with a grin. "Thank you, Allen."

She sprinted off into the forest as Mako approached the hair stylist while panting.

"I...lost Neil. Where's Miki?" Mako asked still panting; however, the aggression on his face could be seen.

Allen's stern expression remained on his face as he replied quietly, "Somewhere."

Meanwhile, with Miki...

Miki continued to sprint through the forest when she suddenly tripped on a humongous tree-root and fell to the ground in chronic pain.

She gasped as she held her ankle that was in severe pain and cringed. It felt as it she couldn't even move it and she tried to stand; however, she would just fall back down to the ground again.

Minutes passed as Miki remained on the ground while moaning in pain and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"No...No you can't cry, Miki..." she told herself in a whisper while trembling and the tears unleashed from her eyes.

She felt fear consume her as many negative thoughts filled her mind and rain abruptly started to pour onto the ground.

'What if my ankle doesn't heal? What if no one finds me? W-What if... I'm so hopeless...' Miki thought pessimistically and let out a loud sob.

"Help! HELP!" she cried, hoping someone would hear her; however, no one came.

Miki sighed and said under her breath, "It's hopeless..."

For five more minutes she sobbed silently while attempting to stand up numerous times; however, she was unsuccessful every time.

The rain poured harder and dirt remained on her clothes and body.

Miki suddenly felt numb as she laid on the ground while tears slowly poured down her cheeks and she suddenly heard tiny footsteps approach her.

A tiny squirrel looked at her innocently and frowned as it sensed the sadness growing inside her.

The farmer was startled at seeing the the tiny critter and her body jumped slightly a bit; however, she didn't know why, but she smiled.

"You're so cute. I wish I could pet you but I c-c-can't!" Miki sobbed insanely and looked down towards the ground as her body was shaking.

The squirrel instantly became concerned and quickly found a huge leaf on the ground and placed it on Miki's back, shielding her from the rain.

More tears escaped her eyes at seeing what had just occurred and she tried her best to smile; however, she was being consumed by her own tears.

"T-T-Thank y-y-you!" Miki stammered as her face was getting drenched in tears and the tiny critter fled.

Ten minutes passed as she laid there helplessly and was shivering immensely from the rain.

She looked at her ankle to see it bruised and looking at it just made her cry even more.

Miki curled up in a ball to keep warm and kept the leaf on her that the squirrel gave her.

The dirt had now tuned into mud and Miki's body and clothes had a decent amount of mud on them.

"I guess I deserve this..." Miki whispered to herself and sniffed.

A familiar voice was then heard from behind.

"Miki!?"

The farmer turned her head to see Neil and her eyes widened in shock.

Neil stared at her in horror and immediately rushed up to her.

"What the hell happened!?" Neil demanded and his words just made more tears release from her emerald eyes.

"I-I hurt my ankle!" she sobbed and then noticed the same squirrel she saw earlier by his foot.

"T-That squirrel!" Miki gasped.

"Yeah, he kept bugging me to go this way..." Neil muttered and looked down at the squirrel.

"You speak squirrel?" Miki asked innocently and blinked repeatedly.

"What!? No you idiot! He gestured me to go in this direction!" Neil clarified fiercely while blushing of embarrassment and then said, "Now let me see your ankle."

Neil then examined Miki's ankle and his eyes widened of fear once he saw how bruised it really was.

"This is bad! We need to get you to the hospital or something!" Neil spoke fiercely and then asked, "Can you walk?"

"I-I c-can't..." Miki answered looking at the ground in shame and sobbed even more.

Thunder was abruptly heard and Miki let out a scream while the squirrel fled.

"Okay, lets get you out of here..." Neil said under his breath and with absolute caution, picked Miki up bridal-style.

Miki instantly blushed when Neil picked her up; however, she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream of pain from her ankle, and she avoided eye contact.

"T-Thank y-you, N-Neil."

"Yeah, yeah..."

The wind grew immensely strong and lighting and thunder was everywhere.

She held onto his shirt tightly without a word as she was trying to ignore the excruciating pain in her ankle and was extremely frightened.

Neil was running as fast as he could with Miki in his arms when suddenly thunder hit an enormous tree and it fell right in front of the exit of the forest.

"Damn it!" Neil said under his breath, immensely irritated, and quickly turned around.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a tiny cave, and sprinted into it.

He gently put Miki down and she was sitting up against a wall while shivering.

The animal dealer then unexpectedly took off his jacket and handed it to the farmer.

"Put it on!" he commanded coldly and Miki's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"B-But you'll be cold and I-I'll get your jacket dirty!" Miki told him, feeling a large amount of guilt, and frowned.

"Shut up! You're shivering! You need it way more than me, idiot!" Neil yelled in a harsh tone while crossing his arms ;however, he was blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry I always cause so much trouble..." Miki apologized quietly looking down and grief was consuming her as she put on his red jacket.

"Idiot! Quit saying stuff like that!" Neil yelled and sat right next to her on the left side.

"But...it's true..." Miki mumbled gloomy and her eyes trembled.

"Shut up!" Neil growled and grabbed her left shoulder pulling her closer towards him, and he stared at her with his fierce ruby eyes.

Miki instantly blushed and her eyes trembled.

"B-But N-Neil-" Miki was interrupted by Neil forcibly pressing his lips against hers while closing his eyes. Her eyes widened immensely and were trembling insanely. She was blushing wildly and it felt as if her heart had exploded of happiness. Excitement entered into her heart and she couldn't believe what was happening. His lips were so warm and so soft. Their lips remained locked for a few seconds and Miki was too frightened/shocked to move.

Neil then broke the kiss while licking his lips and muttered while blushing, "I told you to shut up..."

"N-Neil... T-That k-kiss-"

"That was stupid! Just forget about it! Pretend it never happened!I only did that so you would shut up!" Neil replied coldly and looked away from her stubbornly while blushing.

"But Neil..." Miki mumbled and frowned.

A butcher knife was suddenly thrown above their heads and it stuck into the wall of the cave.

The two jumped startled and looked to see that it was Rio that threw the knife.

"Hello lovebirds," Rio greeted evilly as thunder was heard and she smirked.

"RIO?! Why the hell aren't you in jail?!" Neil demanded fiercely and scowled.

"I seduced one of the guards and escaped out of my cell. Dunhill is still in there though but I'm still going to do the job he assigned me to do. I'm going to kill YOU, Miki! And if your boyfriend here gets in the way, I'll kill him too!" Rio advised darkly while chuckling and pulled out a butcher knife from her right pocket.

Neil instantly stood protectively in front of Miki and growled.

"I don't care what happens to me but don't you DARE lay a finger on Miki or ELSE!" Neil threatened.

"Sorry lover boy, you should move aside," Rio gestured while chuckling and smirked.

"Over my dead body!" Neil hissed.

Miki's eyes then widened of absolute fear, remembering her dream where Neil got stabbed, and she screamed dramatically, "Neil get out of here! I'll be okay!"

"Are you crazy!? You can't even move!" Neil hollered looking back at the farmer and Rio started to charge at the animal dealer.

"Watch out!" Miki gasped.

Rio attempted to stab Neil; however, he quickly dodged it and got ahold of both of her arms from behind and put his right foot on her back, not allowing her to move.

"You crazy bitch!" Neil snarled disgusted and kept his grip on her extremely tight.

"You asshole! Let go of me!" Rio demanded fiercely while struggling to break free of his grasp and the knife slipped out of her hands and landed on the ground.

"Grab the knife, Miki!" Neil yelled frantically and held Rio more tightly.

Nodding, Miki weakly crawled over towards the knife, enduring her chronic pain in her ankle, and she finally obtained the knife.

Suddenly, three policemen rushed in the cave and put Rio in hand cuffs.

Allen walked in the cave smirking with his hand on his left side.

"I saved the day again!" Allen chuckled with a smirk and flipped his hair.

Neil widened his eyes puzzled.

"THE HELL?!"

Author Note: crazy chapter, huh?! XD and yes they KISSED but Neil is in denial even though he's the one who kissed her XD thank you guys so much for everything :D I couldn't wait to type this chapter today when I got home from school :D I was thinking about it all day xD haha well I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!And it looks like Allen has saved the day once again xD hahaa. This story still has ways to go though and I'm taking things slow.

Have a nice day :D


	31. So Cold

The next day, Miki sat on her bed, looking at the bandages wrapped around her ankle with a gloomy expression. Her leg has recovered somewhat, able to walk; however, whenever she walked she always limped.

Her hair was down, in other words not in her usual pigtails, and Mako was currently cooking some eggs in her kitchen.

It was noon and Neil hasn't arrived once to help with Sapphire and with every aching minute that passed, she felt her heart being torn, and she cringed.

Holding back tears, she thought with a frown, 'I don't understand... Is he avoiding me...? He said he kissed me yesterday because he told me to shut up but Neil tells Allen all the time to shut up but never kisses him! So, that shut up thing must have been an excuse...? It just had to be... Even after Rio got arrested yesterday, Neil didn't say a word to me. He just left... Is he...afraid?'

"Hey, how's your ankle?" Mako asked sudddenly in a casual tone and broke Miki out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh... It's okay..." Miki replied quietly, her voice soft and feminine as usual.

"Want me to do your farm work for you?" he offered.

"That's nice of you. Um, sure... Thank you," Miki told him and tried her best to fake a smile, hiding the pain inside her.

"No problem. Well, the eggs are in the pan if you want them," he informed nonchalantly and Miki nodded.

"Thanks. And I'm going to go to the store right now to get more seeds," Miki lied, knowing that she was really going to find Neil.

Mako instantly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Are you crazy!? You can barley walk!"

"It will be fine. The store is right by my house..." Miki insisted persistently.

Her brother sighed.

"Fine. But if you get freaking hurt again it's not my fault!" he huffed and stormed out of her house.

Miki got up and limped out of her house.

It took her thirty-five minutes to arrive at Neil's house while limping and she was now standing in front of the door way.

She knocked on the door. "Neil?"

No response and the farmer twisted the door knob to find that the door was open.

Neil was sitting down at his kitchen table and his fierce ruby eyes grew wide at once seeing the pink haired farmer at his door step.

"What are you doing here?" Neil hissed coldly and stood up.

"You didn't come help me with Sapphire today..." Miki mumbled quietly and frowned.

"I was busy..." Neil lied while adjusting his hands into his pockets and huffed.

"W-Why are you avoiding me? E-Ever since you kissed me-"

"I thought I told you to forget about that! How pathetic can you be!? Just get out!" Neil roared fiercely.

Miki's lime eyes instantly widened in shock at his words and trembled as her mouth hung open innocently.

She held back tears and it felt as if her heart was being torn in half once his rash words entered into her ears.

'W-Why is he being so mean...?' Miki thought in panic.

"I thought I said get out! Leave!" Neil ordered fiercely and gently pushed Miki out the door and slammed the door with immense force.

Miki stood outside his door way with her trembling watery eyes and looked down towards the ground.

The pain was paralyzing her as she bit her lip and then all the tears unleashed from her eyes.

Little did she know, Allen had just seen Miki exit Neil's house, and was now seeing her sobbing.

"Miki!" Allen shouted in concern; however, he seemed rather ticked-off too, and he rushed up to her.

He hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"Did that low-life cow lover make you cry!?" Allen demanded enraged and then held both of Miki's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Allen..." Miki answered with a fake smile and tried wiping away her tears; however, the tears just wouldn't stop releasing from her eyes.

"I've had enough of how he's been treating you! I'll show you how a REAL man does it!" Allen declared and abruptly pressed his lips against hers.

Little did they know, Neil was watching from his window in horror.

Author Note: Uh-oh Neil is gonna go ape-shit! Haha XD thank you guys so much for everything! I MIGHT type chapter 32 tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing you guys! It REALLY means a lot to me! Well I shall update when I can and please review!

Thank you :)

Have a nice day!


	32. Unwanted Encounters

Neil's eyes widened in utter shock as he felt panic surge through his entire body and he then scowled, now feeling only rage surge through his body.

Miki's eyes were wide the entire time as Allen's warm lips remained on hers and she was blushing slightly. The farmer tried to break free of the kiss; however, he was holding onto Miki's shoulders tightly and his lips were pressing down on hers with immense force as his eyes were closed.

Neil instantly rushed out of his house and punched Allen in the face, breaking the kiss.

"Argh!" Allen groaned as he held his bleeding lip and wiped away the blood.

"Neil!" Miki gasped in shock and widened her eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Neil roared infuriated and raised his right fist.

"Why should I?! I was just comforting her because you made her cry!" Allen yelled with a stern expression and crossed his arms.

"Bullshit! You just wanted your way with her!" Neil hissed.

A puzzled expression could be seen on Allen's face and he then shouted enraged, "You really think I'm that kind of guy?!"

Neil took a step towards him with his fierce eyes. "Yeah I do."

"Well I'm not!" Allen growled.

"Whatever. Just stay away from Miki or else," Neil warned.

Allen smirked. "Or else what?"

The hair stylist then slid his arm around Miki and kissed her once again; however, this time he slid his tongue inside Miki's mouth and she let out a tiny moan while blushing.

Neil watched ENRAGED. His fierce eyes were wide while his body trembled in ultimate anger and his fists were clenched tightly as he scowled.

The animal dealer immediately tackled Allen to the ground and tried to punch the hair stylist in the face with immense force; however, Allen was blocking his face.

Miki watched horrified and was paralyzed with fear.

"You asshole! How could you do that to Miki?!" Neil shouted while trying to punch Allen.

"I was only seeing how far you would go," Allen revealed in a solemn tone and then added with a smirk, "Looks like you DO have feelings for Miki."

Neil widened his eyes, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, and he quickly got off Allen.

"Shut up! I DON'T!" Neil denied furiously and glared at Allen while trying not to blush.

Hearing Neil's words instantly brought tears to Miki's eyes and she looked down at the ground in utter pain while holding a trembling hand to her heart.

Neil quickly glanced at Miki with a tiny frown and then shook his head with his eyes closed.

"I've wasted too much time... I'm out of here..." the animal dealer mumbled quietly while adjusting his hands in his pockets and walked away.

'Idiot... You can't like Miki. I'm probably just going to end up hurting her or she'll want to leave me .. She probably doesn't even like me... That was my first kiss but I shouldn't have kissed her. I can't do relationships. I just...can't!' Neil told himself strictly.

The next morning...

There was a knock on Miki's door and the farmer tiredly awoke as a groan escaped from her mouth.

With much exhaustion, she advanced towards the door in her pink pajamas, and opened it to see Iroha, the blacksmith.

"Hello Miki. I just wanted to inform you that I built a hot spring in the middle of town," she informed calmly and flashed the farmer a peaceful smile.

"Really? That's great. Thank you so much," Miki thanked her kindly, trying her best to smile since what happened yesterday left an awful feeling in her heart.

"You're welcome. I'll be taking my leave now," she stated quietly and walked away.

Miki closed the door and turned around to see her brother snoring on the sofa.

A tiny giggle escaped her lips and she sighed.

'This hot spring might relieve some stress...' Miki thought somewhat excited and rushed into the bathroom.

She changed into her normal work outfit and put her hair into her usual down pigtails.

The farmer grabbed a pink leather bag that had her swimsuit and a white towel in it.

Miki tipped-toe out of her house, not wanting to wake Mako up from his pleasant slumber, and she exited her farm.

After several minutes, she finally was able to find the hot spring, and went into the girl's locker room, and got changed into her swim suit.

Her swimsuit was a white colored two piece that was coated with pink poka-dots. A pink ribbon was tied in the middle of the upper part of her swimsuit, slightly covering her cleavage. The swimsuit revealed her curves and her toned stomach. Her breasts were a decent size and her legs were tiny.

She timidly walked out of the girl's locker room to see Neil in the hot spring with a towel on his head while closing his eyes.

Miki's eyes widened immensely while blushing of embarrassment and a loud gasp escaped her lips.

The animal dealer then noticed her as his eyes widened and he jumped. He was very startled and his entire face turned neon red as soon as he saw her body and he even almost got a nose-bleed; however, he didn't.

Miki was blushing insanely at seeing Neil's muscular body and he was wearing red trunks.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded aggressively; however, he was blushing furiously.

Suddenly, bubbles appeared in the water on the left side of Neil, and Allen slowly risen from underwater while chuckling.

"Hello Neil..." Allen chuckled creepily.

Neil jumped back in panic, totally not expecting Allen to be there, and twitched while feeling anger consume him.

"THE HELL!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

Author Note: okay it's official, Allen is a creep XD haha and I know hot springs usually have naked people but I'm not doing that haha. Also, remeber Iroha from chalter 19?I I made her appear for a reason and this was that reason! Fore-shadowing XD haha well kind of xD

Anyways thanks so much for everything you guys! I'll update when I can and please review!

Thank you and have nice day :)


	33. Hot-Spring Madness

"Ah it's getting hot in here..." Allen purred while stretching out his arms, showing off his muscular chest, and he smirked.

A puzzled but disgusted expression appeared on the farmer's face as she saw Allen's body and blushed slightly as her her right eye twitched.

"You CREEP! I was here for an HOUR! AN HOUR! How the fuck were you under water for that long without me noticing!?" Neil demanded fiercely as he pounded his fists on the warm water.

Neil was very disturbed and was blushing of embarrassment.

Allen turned around slowly and smirked.

"Magic," he responded with a wink and Neil instantly winced as his right eye twitched.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you, man!? You're really freaking me out!" Neil stated panicing of frustration and he sighed.

Allen then turned to Miki and smirked.

"That's a cute swimsuit," Allen complimented and his smirk grew larger.

Miki instantly blushed while a tiny gasp escaped her lips and she tried covering herself.

Neil growled at his words and slightly blushed.

"Shut up, you perv! Leave Miki alone!" the animal dealer snarled.

"Oh come on, you're thinking it too, Neil!" Allen teased and winked at him.

Neil was taken aback as he blushed slightly and he then glared at Allen with his fierce eyes.

"Shut up!" Neil hissed, his eyes like daggers; however, his cheeks were rosy red.

"Hey Miki, it got even hotter in here when you walked in, that says something," Allen flirted and winked at her seductively while chuckling.

Miki jumped a tiny bit and blushed slightly as she was rather puzzled.

"GET OUT!" Neil ordered angrily at the hair stylist and clenched his fists.

"Heh. I see how it is. You just want Miki to yourself. Well, I'm about to leave anyways, but..." Allen told Neil with a smirk and he then walked up to Miki and whispered flirtatiously, "You're mine."

Miki instantly felt shivers rush down her spine as soon as his words entered into her ears and she tried her best not to blush.

The hair stylist then kissed Miki on the cheek and left the hot spring as Neil growled of irritation.

Miki and Neil then stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments and were both blushing of embarrassment.

"So... What are you doing here anyways?" Miki questioned, trying to start a conversation, and entered into the warm water.

"Too blow off some steam..." Neil muttered and avoided eye contact.

"Same..." Miki mumbled in a daze, enjoying the warmth of the water, and felt an relaxing sensation.

It was then silence once again for a moment...

Miki then broke the silence by saying, "Neil... We need to talk about happened-"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Neil interrupted rudely.

"But..." Miki mumbled quietly and frowned.

"I told you to just forget about it already!" Neil replied stubbornly, his voice rather bitter; however, he was blushing insanely.

"But you've been avoiding me..." Miki told him quietly, her voice full of hurt, and she looked down towards the water.

"Not my fault I've been busy!" Neil huffed.

"You said you would help me to not fear animals! But right now...you're fearing _me," _Miki told him quietly with a frown, her voice full of concern and worry.

"Tch. Whatever! I'm leaving! I came to clear my head, not to fill it back up with shit again!" Neil answered bitterly with his eyes closed and exited the hot springs.

Miki watched Neil walk away with her trembling sad-looking eyes and her frown remained.

"Neil..."

Author Note: Neil is soooo in denial xD he's a stubborn bad boy haha. Anyways, wow thank you guys since for everything! You have no idea how much it means to me when you guys read, review, follow, favorite, alert, and you get it :) well I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you and have a Nice day!:D


	34. Encouragement

Miki remained in the hot spring, her head sunken half into the water, as she was in a daze while thinking about Neil.

'I don't get why he's so stubborn about this. He's the one who kissed ME. He can't just kiss a girl and act like nothing happened... Even if we did talk about it though... I-I wouldn't really know what to say, I-I just wanna know why he did that to me. Why he kissed me. Why...everything. I don't even know my own feelings towards him. I feel like I like him but... I still feel like I need to get to know him more but then Allen confuses me with his flirtatious ways and I always blush around Allen without really knowning why... Allen can be scary at times but I don't even know if I like Allen either. Well, if anything I think I have something stronger with Neil but still... I don't really know how he feels...' Miki thought intently while frowning and sighed.

The farmer then heard the locker room door open and to her surprise it was the female blacksmith Iroha.

She was wearing a black one piece that complemented her dark hair and she had the perfect womanly figure. Her hair was up like it usually was and her face seemed emotionless.

The blacksmith then noticed Miki and grinned a tiny bit as she entered into the hot spring.

"Greetings, Miki. Are you enjoying the hot spring?" she asked in a quiet, soothing, and calm tone.

"It's pretty good," Miki replied, trying to sound casual; however, she remained looking down towards the water.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" she asked politely and a look of concern could be seen on her face.

"Oh it's nothing..." Miki mumbled quietly and flashed her a fake smile.

"Well...it must be something..." she says calmly but suspiciously.

"Well... I guess it's guy troubles.." Miki admitted reluctantly and avoided eye contact; however, her voice sounded rather calm.

"I see, well I don't know much about romance but... Listen to your heart, perhaps?"

Miki sighed. "I've been trying but I don't even know what it's saying. I don't know how I really feel..."

"Tell me more please," the blacksmith pleaded and flashed the farmer a tiny grin.

"Neil kissed me and now he's acting as if it never happened," Miki informed, her voice full of worry, and she frowned.

"Hmm... That's very odd indeed. Do you have feelings for him?" Iroha questioned nonchalantly.

"I-I don't know. I think I do but I'm not sure..." Miki mumble uncertainly.

"Why not?"

"Well... I think I still need to get to know him more and this other guy is also flirting with me so..."

"Is it Allen?"

Miki widened her eyes in shock. "Y-Yes... How'd you know?"

"I see him with you a lot and he talks about you all the time to other people, I never usually talk to him though..." Iroha explained quietly.

"Oh I see..." Miki mumbled and looked down towards the water.

"Well, this was a nice chat, but I must be going. Good luck with your love life. Come find me if you ever want to vent out your feelings," Iroha informed her sweetly and flashed her a grin.

Iroha's words made her immensely feel better and she smiled. "Thank you."

Iroha exited the hot spring and Miki looked down at her reflection that she could see in the warm water with a confident smile.

'I have to make things right with Neil!'

Author Note: sorry it's so short guys! I'm going to be busy this weekend so I want to post whatever I can:) thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update soon and please review! And thank you! And gasp no Neil or Allen in this chapter!?:0 has the world Ended!? XD anyways...

have a nice day :D thank you!


	35. His Song

Miki returned home later that evening to find Mako laying on the sofa lazily. His head leaning off the side of the sofa upside down while the rest of his body remained on the sofa.

The farmer's eyes grew wide at seeing her brother's unproductive-looking position and her sweat dropped.

"Uh... I'm home?" Miki announced quietly but awkwardly and laughed nervously.

Mako sprung up immediately once he heard Miki's voice and flipped his hair smoothly as he wrapped his arms around the top of the sofa slyly.

Miki's sweat dropped as an annoyed expression formed on her face as she muttered, "Nice try..."

"Shut up! I crashed because you were taking so long!" Mako complained bitterly and huffed.

"Oh boo, I was only gone for an hour!" Miki sneered and she giggled slightly.

"I forgot... Where were you anyways again...?" he questioned suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"At the hot springs that were just built. It was nice," Miki replied casually and smiled.

"Hot spring!? The hell?! I want to go!" Mako erupted; however, not in anger but in excitement.

"Then go...?" Miki mumbled laughing nervously and then added, "It's in the middle of town. You can't miss it."

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Mako declared loudly and with much speed, rushed out the door.

Miki sighed and retrieved some fruit salad in a container from within the fridge. She made it last night for Mako since it's his favorite; however, right now she was planning to give the rest to Neil.

'Hopefully Mako won't get mad even though last night he told me to not eat it all or else... Oh well!' Miki thought with a giggle and exited out of her house.

With much caution, she walked out of her farm while firmly holding the container of fruit salad in her hands, and was grinning.

As she approached Neil's house, she heard a guitar playing inside his home, and heard singing.

"All I am is so alone

I don't mean to be so cold

You bring out the very best of me

But why can't I see

That you're really all I need

Every moment with you I should cherish

But I feel like I should perish

My heart so afraid

That you'll leave me one day

Love to me is always lost

Such a loss cause

But what I'm feeling today

Is a feeling that I can't get away

From youuuuuuu...

From you, you, you!" the voice sang, which appeared to be Neil's voice, and Miki peeked through the window innocently to see Neil playing an electric guitar while singing.

His voice was so soothing and he flawlessly hit the musical notes with much ease. Neil's guitar playing was phenomenal and his voice seemed so full of genuine emotion. Miki had never encountered someone who sang so beautifuly before and the lyrics to the song were so sad but so meaningful. His voice also sounded so... Miki had no other word to describe it but _hot._

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that the door to his house was slightly open, and she walked towards the door with caution.

She slowly let herself in the animal's dealers house and his eyes widened in shock at seeing her presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded in frustration; however, he was blushing of embarrassment, and he quickly hid his red guitar behind the kitchen table.

"You sing and play really good," Miki complemented with a grin and placed the container of fruit salad on his kitchen table.

"You heard!? But I was so quiet!" Neil replied confused and clenched his fists in frustration.

"That's how good you were," Miki replied with a chuckle and sat down at the table.

"Hey, who said you could come in...?" Neil muttered annoyed.

"I brought some fruit salad. I want to resolve things Neil... With _us..." _ Miki explained quietly and Neil sat down on the table while looking at the container of fruit salad.

"What's in it...?" Neil questioned quietly as his eyes were glued to the container of fruit salad and he totally was just trying to change the subject.

"We'll have to find out," Miki replied in a monotone voice and stared at him with her lime eyes.

The container of fruit salad consisted of strawberries, marshmallows, grapes, peaches, kiwis, apples, pears, and bananas.

Miki opened the container and there were already two plastic forks within the container.

"Just eat from there," Miki told him calmly as she took her fork and started to eat from the container.

Neil did the same as her.

"You like it?" Miki asked casually.

"It's alright," Neil responded nonchalantly as he put his fork into his mouth that had a strawberry on it and he chewed the fruit quickly.

"So, we don't ever have to talk about the kiss, but can we at least still be friends?" Miki requested with a frown.

"Humph. I guess so..." Neil mumbled avoiding eye contact and took another bite.

"Please Neil? I-I mean, at least so do it for Sapphire. I really need to learn to not fear animals soon. I made some progress but only very little..." Miki explained, her voice full of concern; however, it sounded sort of cute to Neil, and she sighed.

"Progress is progress..." Neil muttered, still not looking at her, and took another bite of the fruit salad.

"Will you please look at me, Neil?" Miki pleaded in concern and Neil looked up to see that her innocent eyes were full of sadness and pain.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, feeling rather guilty, and he sighed.

Miki sighed.

"I-I feel like you don't care about me..." Miki told him timidly and bit her lip.

"Are you crazy!? Of COURSE I care about you, idiot!" Neil erupted and crossed his arms ticked-off.

"Well you're not acting like it..." she mumbled and flashed him a frown.

He sighed. "You don't get it..."

"Wanna talk about it...?" Miki asked in concern.

"Not really..." he mumbled and avoided eye contact.

Miki sighed. "You're so stubborn."

It was then silence for a few moments.

"So you play guitar?" Miki questioned innocently, breaking the silence, and flashed him a shy grin.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Neil answered coldly and huffed.

Miki's sweat dropped and she laughed nervously. "S-So... D-Did you write that song?"

"Yeah..." Neil muttered, looking away from her, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"The lyrics were so sad..." Miki stated quietly and frowned.

"Yeah. I wrote it about you," Neil admitted quietly, trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal; however, he was blushing, and he faked a cough.

Miki felt her entire body jump for a moment and felt the blood rush to her cheeks as well.

"R-Really...?"

Meanwhile with Mako...

Mako had just entered into Miki's house after he went to the hot springs and waltz over to the fridge.

He looked all over for the fruit salad his sister had made last night in the fridge; however, it was nowhere to be found.

"DAMN IT!"

Author Note: XD poor Mako haha and I think somewhere in the game Neil mentions he used to play guitar and YES, I wrote the song Neil sang! (I write songs all the time haha) and whoa thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it :D thank you all so much! Well, I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!

Have a nice day :D


	36. Resolve

"D-Did you really write that song about me...?" Miki asked reluctantly and felt herself blush furiously.

"Well yeah..." Neil muttered and avoided eye contact.

"N-Neil... Are you afraid?" Miki asked timidly and looked directly at him with her innocent eyes.

Neil raised an eyebrow slowly but calmly. "Of what?"

"_Me. _I feel like you're afraid of me..." the pink haired farmer revealed quietly and looked down at her lap.

"Don't be ridiculous," Neil huffed stubbornly and continued, "I can't explain it."

"Well... Wanna try...?" Miki asked uncertainly and let out a nervous laugh.

"No," Neil replied simply, his voice bitter, and he took another bite of the fruit salad.

"It's not good to bottle things up. Stress can cause illness and pain," Miki advised with a frown, her voice full of concern, and waited for his response with much patience.

"Well, duh. That's common sense..." he replied rudely and rolled his eyes.

Miki sighed and said under her breath. "You're so stubborn..."

"Look, I'll come by your farm tomorrow and maybe sometime this week we can go to the animal sanctuary," Neil informed nonchalantly, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and he continued, "Anyways... I have stuff to do and I don't mean to be a ass but can you uh...leave? Thanks for the fruit salad."

"You're welcome. I was about to leave anyways. I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for talking with me, Neil," she told him warm-heartedly as she rose from her seat and flashed him a shy smile while blushing.

Neil blushed at seeing her smile and looked the other way stubbornly. "Yeah, yeah... Bye..." he muttered and she walked out the door.

As Miki walked out of Neil's house, she saw a smirking Allen advancing towards her, and she winced.

"Hello princess," Allen greeted playfully and kissed her cheek.

Miki instantly moved a step back while blushing and demanded timidly, "W-Why are you always by N-Neil's h-house?"

"Because I know you're by there all the time," Allen answered simply and chuckled.

"How lovely..." Miki muttered annoyed.

"So whatcha up to beautiful?" Allen asked playfully and took out her pigtails, wrapping her dark-blue hair bands around his wrist.

Miki's hair fell down and her entire face turned neon red of embarrassment.

"H-Hey give them back!" Miki demanded very embarrassed; however, irritation could be heard in her voice, and she stepped forward towards him.

"You'll have have to catch me first," Allen challenged with a wink and chuckled.

"No way!" Miki growled while blushing and shook her head.

"Come it, it'll be fun," Allen urged in a seductive tone with a wink and continued, "and besides... It's a shame to keep your glorious pink hair in pigtails all the time."

"S-Shut u-up! I-I l-like m-my p-pigtails!" Miki yelled stuttering of nervousness and she couldn't stop blushing.

Allen caressed her chin, leveling his eyes with hers, and whispered to her in a solemn tone, "Are you sure?"

Miki's eyes widened at his words, her entire face lighting up of pink, and he suddenly pressed his lips against hers for a quick moment.

Allen quickly pulled away with a laugh and started running ahead of her.

He stopped in his tracks from afar and turned around to face her. The hair stylist started to wave her hair bands in the air playfully with a smirk and he chuckled.

The farmer felt her entire body tremble of frustration and she glared at him while blushing.

"ALLEN!" she yelled annoyed and charged right after him.

For twenty minutes, the farmer had chased Allen all around the town, and she was finally able to tackle him down into the grass.

A thud was heard as they collided to the ground as Allen held onto Miki protectively, wanting to make sure she wouldn't get injured as they landed onto the ground.

Allen was going to ask if Miki was okay;however, she was struggling to get her hair bands off of his wrist.

Allen let out a laugh. "Okay, okay... You deserve it back of course," he told her with a wink and handed her the hairbands.

"Thank you," Miki breathed and quickly snatched the hair bands from him, putting the hair bands around her wrist, when Allen suddenly pinned Miki down to the ground.

Miki's entire face instantly turned the color of crimson and she was paralyzed of shock.

"L-Let me go!" Miki yelled, struggling to escape his grasp; however, was unsuccessful.

"Only on one condition... You go out with _me."_

Instantly, her eyes grew wide, and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

"That's... T-That's unfair!" Miki hollered while struggling even more and Allen then pinned her down again with much force, causing her to stop struggling as his face was growing closer towards hers, and with a solemn expression on his face, he whispered, "I'm serious."

Miki stared at him in utter shock and she was speechless. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as each second passed. The farmer's mouth hung open innocently as her cheeks were rosy red and she stared directly into Allen's sapphire eyes.

"A-Allen," Miki said under her breath, unsure of what to say next, and she bit her lip.

"Say yes..." Allen whispered, breathing hard as he kissed her cheek, and Miki was paralyzed, feeling surges of excitement rush through her body.

"P-Please get off me..." Miki begged weakly as she was in a daze and was still blushing.

"I don't think so-"

Allen was then interrupted from a voice from afar, "Miki!? Where are you?"

The hair stylist quickly got off Miki as she sat up while adjusting her hair into down pigtails and they both looked to see Mako from a far.

Both of their bodies jumped at seeing the farmer's brother and Allen quickly whispered into Miki's ear, "Your brother will probably kill me if he sees me, so I shall depart for now. Farewell, princess."

Allen slyly sprinted away without Mako seeing him and Miki sighed as she stood up.

Mako suddenly spotted Miki and rushed up to her with foam in his mouth.

"WHERE'S THE FRUIT SALAD!?" Mako demanded psychotically and shook Miki's shoulders.

"U-Uh..."

Author Note: XD done with this chapter!:D thank you guys so much for everything! I love you guys! Well I shall update when I can and please review! Thank You!

Have a nice day :D


	37. Fruit Salad

"W-Where...where...where...WHERE is it?!" Mako demanded furiously, both of his eyes twitching, and his body trembled.

"Uh, well... I shared some with Neil and gave the rest to him..." Miki explained awkwardly and her right eye twitched.

"WHAT!? YOU GAVE THAT ASS **MY FRUIT** **SALAD**!?"Mako erupted enraged and instantly rushed into Neil's house.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Neil fumed as Mako barged into his house the animal dealer's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Fruit... Fruit... SALAD!" Mako roared psychoticaly while opening Neil's fridge and retrieved the container of fruit salad within the fridge.

"The hell!? Give that back! MIKI GAVE IT TO ME!" Neil thundered infuriated and tackled Mako to the floor.

The fruit salad escaped Mako's grasp and fell to the floor as the container opened and all the fruit salad splattered everywhere.

Panting, Miki stood at the doorway, and her eyes widened in shock at what her eyes were seeing.

Fruit salad was everywhere. On the floor, the chairs, the table, the curtains, the furniture, the windows, the walls, and even on the two young men who were now currently wrestling.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY LOVE!" Mako yelled psychotically and pinned Neil down to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Neil fumed annoyed and pushed Mako off of him.

Miki immediately rushed to Mako's side and helped him up.

"I-I'm so sorry Neil. He always gets like this when he doesn't get his fruit salad. S-Sorry," Miki apologized timidly and let out a nervous laugh.

Mako then pushed Miki down to the floor and he started to lick fruit salad off of the floor.

"Can you get this freak outta here!? He made a damn mess of my entire house!" Neil thundered infuriated and glared at Miki while helping her up.

She winced and bowed apologetically. "S-Sorry..."

Miki then noticed that Mako had licked up all the fruit salad and both Neil and Miki twitched, very disturbed.

Her brother stood up as he brushed himself off with an solemn expression and looked at them puzzled. "What?"

"THE HELL?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Neil roared infuriated and clenched his fists as his entire body trembled of anger.

"What are you talking about loser? And Miki where are we...?!" Mako asked confused and his emerald eyes scanned the room.

Miki's sweat dropped.

"U-Uh, I-I'll tell you when we get home..." Miki replied timidly and let out a nervous laugh.

Twenty minutes later...

The twins had exited Neil's house and were now entering into Miki's farm.

Miki had explained what happened at Neil's house to Mako and he was utterly embarrassed.

"See!? This is why I told you to let me finish the fruit salad," Mako huffed and entered into her house.

Miki let out a sigh as she stood at her doorway and from the corner of her eye she noticed a letter in her mailbox.

Her innocent eyes blinked repeatedly as she picked up the note and her eyes slowly scanned the words.

It read:

'Dear Miki,

I was serious about my question. I'll be awaiting your answer. Take as long as you like. No matter what your answer is though, you'll always be my princess.

- Love, Allen'

Her hands trembled as she read the letter and felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she frowned.

'His letter was so sweet but... I don't even know if I like Allen or not. I don't even know why he even likes me so much either. I-I'm nothing special... My heart beat always accelerates around him though and I always find myself blushing at the things he says to me...but what girl wouldn't blush at the kind of things Allen says? So maybe it's normal or I don't know... I'm not sure if I have feelings for Neil either but... I always get so excited to see him and I'm always blushing around him too. And when he kissed me... I've never felt anything like that before. It was almost phenomenal and seemed like a dream. I...kind of felt a spark. I mean, a feel a tiny spark whenever Allen kisses me but with Neil it felt so much stronger... I don't know. Neil was also my very first kiss so maybe that's why it felt so special... I don't know how I even feel... I feel so guilty... I guess I have something with Neil but he seems too afraid. Allen is infatuated by me but I don't really feel the same way towards him...well maybe sometimes I do but urgh! I don't know! Usually my mind is full of thoughts with Neil but ahhh! Everything is so complicated!' Miki thought frowning and felt as if grief was consuming her.

A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered, "What do I do...?"

Author Note: Yes, done with this chapter! And sorry the chapters have been so short, I've been busy but wanted to try to update as much as possible :D thank you guys so much! I'll update when I can and please review :D thank you! Have a nice day :)


	38. Smooth Allen & Sly Neil

She wasn't expecting a knock on her door at five-thirty in the morning and she groaned while her brother snored loudly on the sofa.

With much exhaustion, she slouched out of her bed in her usual pink pajama's, and slowly walked towards the door with a somber expression.

Rubbing her left eye, she deliberately opened the door, and to her surpise she saw Allen.

He stood confidently with a hand on his right side while it seemed that he was biting onto the stem of a red-colored rose. The flower part on the left side of his face and the stem part on the right side. He smirked once he saw her and flashed her a seductive wink.

The farmer's eyes grew wide at seeing the rose placed in his mouth and was taken aback while she blushed insanely.

"Greetings Miki, sorry for the disturbance..." Allen apologized with a laugh and flashed her a wink as he took the rose out of his mouth.

Miki's body jumped slightly at seeing him take the rose out of his mouth and he held out his hand with the rose in it so she could obtain it.

"This is for you," Allen advised smoothly and his signature smirk formed onto his lips.

It took her awhile for his words to register into her mind, considering she was rather drowsy, and she then jumped in shock at realizing what he had just said.

"B-But... I-It w-was i-in y-your m-mouth," Miki stuttered timidly while blushing and shifted her eyes to the ground.

Allen inched closer towards her face with a smirk and whispered seductively, "Exactly."

A squeak escaped out of Miki's mouth as she fell backwards onto the floor of her house and he chuckled quietly.

The hair stylist suddenly felt an immediate amount of guilt for not catching her and helped her up.

"You okay?" Allen questioned quietly.

"Yeah. I-I think..." Miki replied uncertainly while blushing and avoided eye contact.

Allen then held the rose to her face with a smirk and asked in a cocky tone, "Well? Will you accept it?"

"U-Uh..." Miki stammered as she blushed, unsure of what to say, and she bit her lip.

"Come on, it won't kill you," Allen teased playfully and then reminded, "And remember I'm still waiting for _your_ answer."

Miki let out a bashful laugh and nodded. "I-I k-know..."

'Darn... I keep blushing around him but WHY?!' Miki thought in frustration and blushed even more.

Footsteps were abruptly heard from behind Allen and the two of them looked back to see that Neil was advancing towards them with some sort of object in his grasp and the animal dealer was looking down at the ground as he walked.

'Neil...? What's he doing here so early? I mean, I know he comes here to help me out with Sapphire but he usually never comes this early... And what's he holding?' Miki pondered innocently.

Looking up, Neil was taken aback at seeing both Miki and Allen at the farmer's door step and he growled.

"Damn it!" he whispered under his breath in frustration and hid the object in his pocket as he finally walked up to them.

"What are you doing here so early, Neil?" Allen asked in a playful tone, adjusting both of his hands onto his sides with much confidence, and smirked.

"None of your damn business," Neil hissed while glaring at him; however, he was slightly blushing.

"Ah, so mysterious as usual, Neil. Do you act that way so Miki will think you're hot?" Allen joked and chuckled.

"SHUT UP! " Neil roared irritated and blushed furiously.

"Hey Neil... What were you holding?" Miki asked curiously, her voice full of innocence, and her voice caused the animal dealer to blush even more.

"Don't worry about it... " Neil muttered and looked away while blushing.

"Oh come on... It's gotta be something," Allen teased and chuckled.

Mako's voice was then heard from inside. "What's...What's going on?!"

Her brother's eyes grew wide at seeing the three at the door way and he scowled.

"What the hell Miki!? Having boys over at five in the morning!? THE HELL!?" Mako fumed and stomped over towards them.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give Miki this-" Allen tried saying politely; however, Mako pushed him away from the door while shouting enraged, "GET OUT!"

A solemn expression appeared on Allen's face as he brushed himself off and crossed his arms.

"Humph!" the hair stylist huffed, putting the rose into Miki's right hand, and stormed away.

"Good riddance..." Mako muttered bitterly and then hissed at Miki, "You have a minute to say goodbye to your boyfriend!"

Mako slammed the door with much force and entered into Miki's house.

It was an awkward silence for a few moments as they glanced at each other and both looked away blushing.

Neil then searched his right pocket for a moment and curiosity spread across Miki's face.

"What are you looking for...?" Miki questioned innocently and blinked repeatedly.

Finally taking his hand out of his pocket, a folded-up note was revealed in Neil's hand, and he handed it to Miki.

"It's the lyrics of the song you heard me sing," Neil informed quietly while closing his eyes, acting as if he didn't care; however, he was blushing.

Miki's eyes trembled of utter happiness as a smile formed onto her lips and she slightly blushed while opening the note.

"Thank you, Neil."

Author Note: Mehhh this chapter was suppose to be longer but I want to talk to my boyfriend on the phone xD sorry guys :( anyways, thank you guys all SO much for everything. I feel so much joy when I write this story and I'm glad some of like it :) anyways, I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day :D


	39. Stronger Than Yesterday

The sky seemed to be a vast pool of darkness once the night had arrived and Miki was currently on her knees, sitting on her bed.

One by one, tears would fall onto her lap, as she clenched her jaw tightly, trying to block any sounds that were trying to escape her mouth, and her eyelids were shut tightly as she sobbed silently.

Every night, the pink haired farmer would secretly sob at the loss of her parents, while holding a picture of her parents that was concealed in a picture frame, and always tried not to wake Mako from his pleasant slumber.

The picture frame was currently in her grasp as she held it tightly with her trembling hands and a couple of tears landed onto the picture.

"I need to cool off..." Miki whispered to herself as she stood up quietly and slyly put the picture frame in a drawer.

She was still dressed in her work out fit and she slipped on her tan-colored shoes.

Quietly, she advanced towards the front door, and suddenly looked back at her snoring brother on the sofa with a frown.

Turning the doorknob, she opened the door reluctantly, and exited her house feeling uneasy.

Outside she heard the insects humming and their soothing sounds relaxed her; however, the pain was still lurking in her heart.

The stars illuminated the dark sky and she was looking up at them as she walked around her farm.

She knew her parents were never that kind to her in the past but she also had a lot of good memories with them. Most of the time her parents would show her tough love by being rather strict with her; however, they only did that for her own benefit. Mako was always considered her parent's favorite even though Mako rarely showed any affection towards them, which Miki found rather odd, and she always seemed to be seeking acceptance and affection from her parents. She felt as if she always let them down.

She entered into her barn to see Sapphire asleep and stared at her with a somber expression.

"She must like Neil more than me..." Miki presumed in a whisper, her emerald eyes trembling, and she then walked out of her barn.

"I'm so stupid..." she whispered to herself and continued, "What kind of farmer is afraid of animals...?"

Tears streamed down her face while her head was looking downwards towards the ground and she felt as if the wind was hugging her.

Footsteps were then heard from in front of her and she looked up to see a shady man approaching her.

His face was disguised by the darkness of the night; however, she saw that a smirk was planted upon his face.

"How you doing there?" he asked in a ominous tone and chuckled.

Miki didn't respond as she sensed that this guy was trouble.

"What's a young lady like you doing out here in a place like this?" he questioned, his voice shudder-some, and he chuckled once again.

"Don't worry about it," Miki replied in a monotone tone and she gulped.

Grabbing her wrist, he forcibly pulled her closer towards him, and planted a kiss onto her cheek.

"It seems by your tears that something is bothering you," he observed and then whispered into her ear with a smirk, "Let's have some _fun_."

His lips attempted to press onto hers; however, she side-kicked him in the stomach.

"You...CREEP!" Miki said in utter disgust and furrowed her brow as she watched the man fall to the ground.

Chuckling, he brushed himself off, and rose from the ground.

"Feisty. Just how I like them," the shady man laughed eerily and grabbed onto Miki's shoulders.

"Let me go!" Miki hollered and stomped her foot violently onto his shoes;however, he then pinned her down to the ground and started to kiss her neck.

"Just relax sweet heart," he whispered playfully and chuckled.

He then attempted to take off her shirt; however, she spit repeatedly on his face and kicked him off of her.

"Urgh!" the man groaned as he flew back a few inches and he then immediately stood with a scowl.

Miki stood up fiercely as she glared at him and clenched her teeth in frustration.

"You BITCH!" he spat in a repulsive tone, grinding his teeth, and charged right at her violently.

The pink haired farmer stood in a self-defense stance with a stern expression on her face and kicked the man right in his stomach with immense force, causing him to fall backwards.

She felt as if all the pain inside her was turning into anger and she's never felt this way before. She's never felt so in control and so _brave._

The man wiped away some blood from his mouth and coughed numerous times. He looked up at Miki, his eyes seemed calm but full of fear, and Miki stared down at him with a stern expression as the wind slowly rushed through her body.

"Get out," Miki commanded simply, her voice was intimidating, and she stared directly at him with fierce eyes.

"F-Fine!" he stuttered as he quickly got up and exited her farm.

She couldn't believe at what had just occurred and what she had done. It was almost seemed unbelievable that such anger surged through her when she was just in a depressive state a few moments ago.

Ten minutes later...

Miki was now at Neil's door step and reluctantly knocked on his door.

It was currently midnight so she fully understood if he didn't answer and she bit her lip nervously.

She waited two minutes and there was no respond.

A sigh escaped out of her mouth as she shrugged and was about to turn around; however, the door opened slightly.

"Geez! I thought you were some creep trying to rob me!" Neil hissed bitterly as his head peeked out through the door and he let the farmer inside.

"Sorry..." Miki apologized quietly as she walked in and looked at him with a emotionless expression.

He was currently wearing an black t-shirt and white baggy pants.

"I couldn't sleep and was hearing shit. Then I heard you knock on the door and I thought I totally lost it!" Neil explained, his voice full of frustration, and he slapped his hand to his face while letting out a sigh.

"That sucks," Miki muttered, unsure of what to say, and she faked a laugh.

"So why are you here anyways...?" Neil questioned with a stern expression.

"Some guy tried to rape me just now," Miki advised in a monotone tone and she seemed to be in a daze.

"WHAT!?" Neil erupted infuriated and then placed his hands onto Miki's shoulders while demanding furiously, "Was it Allen!?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she blinked repeatedly.

"W-What...!? No!" Miki laughed while shaking her head and then continued, "I-It was some creepy random dude!"

"Gosh! What the hell!? This place is crawling with creeps!" Neil shouted angrily and huffed.

"Well, don't forget that most of those creeps were sent by D-Dunhill," Miki reminded as her sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! You could have gotten HURT or way WORSE!" Neil fumed infuriated as he got extremely close to her face and he scowled.

"I-It's okay. I got away and gave him a good beating," Miki told him as a nervous laugh escaped her mouth and she close her eyes while smiling.

His grip on her shoulders tighten and he yelled, "Idiot! What if he knocked you out or drugged you! Then what!?"

Miki didn't know what to say and she just looked to the floor in guilt as she felt tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she quietly whispered while not looking at him and Neil then saw that tears were falling onto the floor.

Neil let out a sigh and hugged her.

"Sometimes you're such a pain," he complained, his voice cold; however, he was blushing furiously.

Miki instantly smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

"You can be a pain in the butt too, Neil," she giggled.

"WHAT!?"

Author Note: I must say this is my favorite chapter I have ever written. I was just in that writing mood and everything just felt so genuine. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! It seriously does! It brightens up my day :) Well I shall update soon and please review, thank you! Have a nice day!


	40. Girl Chat

The next morning...

Both Miki and Iroha were in the hot springs chatting.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I like Neil. A-At least in some way I have some feelings for him. M-Maybe..." the farmer told the female blacksmith bashfully and laughed shyly while her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Well, that's good. You sure you like him though?" Iroha questioned nonchalantly.

"W-Well...y-yeah... I-I m-mean... When Neil came to help me with my cow this morning I couldn't stop smiling at him and I couldn't s-stop b-blushing e-either!" Miki explained stuttering, her voice full of utter happiness, and she was blushing madly.

"Yeah you like him. Hm... What about Allen? Do you know your feelings for him?" Iroha asked quietly.

"Um... No. No, not yet... I mean, there are times where I think I like him but I-I just don't know..." Miki replied uncertainly and sighed.

"Ah, I see..." Iroha mumbled and then added with a laugh, "See? This is why I don't get involved with men. They seem too complicated."

The two young ladies laughed and continued to chat for a couple of minutes about their lives and got to know each other more.

"So, you've never had a boyfriend, Iroha?" Miki asked surprised and blinked repeatedly.

"No. Not really. I was rather a reserved person and kept to myself throughout all school. I was tomboyish, played sports, played the violin, was rather quiet, and I would read for pleasure," she answered with a laugh and flashed her a genuine smile.

"Wow, that's great! You know, I've never had a boyfriend either. I always was so shy and got bullied in school. I only really got good grades..." Miki informed with a frown and started to play with her fingers in embarrassment.

"Well, at least that's something," she tried saying optimistically.

A nervous laugh escaped out of Miki's mouth. "Y-Yeah. I guess."

"Phew. I'm kind of getting dizzy. I think we should get out," Iroha suggested dizzily and put a hand onto her head.

Miki nodded in agreement and flashed her a smile. "Yeah I agree."

The two young ladies exited the hot spring and got changed into their regular clothes. When they exited out of the locker rooms, they both saw Mako a few inches away from the entrance into the hot springs, and Iroha instantly felt the blood rush to her cheeks at seeing him.

"What the...?" the blacksmith whispered to herself in a daze as her eyes were trembling and she was blushing insanely.

"Miki! Where the hell have you been!?" Mako demanded coldly and stormed up to his sister.

"I was with my friend," Miki answered, slightly annoyed, and sighed.

Mako then looked at Iroha and his emerald eyes widened at seeing her radiant appearance.

"Who's she?" Mako whispered to his sister, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, and he shook his head quickly.

"This is Iroha," Miki introduced casually and gestured her hand towards the blacksmith.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Iroha greeted formally and bowed.

"Likewise. My name is Mako. I'm Miki's twin brother," Mako told her smoothly as a grin slowly formed onto his lips and they both shook hands while both blushing.

Miki glanced at the two repeatedly and grinned.

"Guys, I'm going to go finish up some farm work. Later!" Miki told them cheerfully and quickly walked away while smiling.

"Looks like you found love now, Iroha!" Miki whispered to herself grinning and giggled.

Suddenly, her head collided into someone's chest, and the farmer fell onto her bottom.

"Ow..." she moaned quietly and looked up to see that she crashed into Neil.

Immediate embarrassment could be seen on her face as she let out a gasp and her cheeks turned rosy-red.

"S-Sorry," Miki apologized stuttering while Neil helped her up and he huffed.

"Idiot, you're so clumsy..." Neil insulted coldly; however, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Sorry..." Miki mumbled shyly and let out a bashful laugh.

"So, about last night... Are you okay?" Neil asked quietly, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and looked at her with a solemn expression.

"Yeah, I'm okay. For once, I wasn't really that scared..." Miki admitted quietly and shrugged.

Neil raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good. I just wish I could have been there to protect you..." Neil muttered as he clenched his fists tightly in frustration and his eyes trembled of anger.

"A-At least you're always here for me," Miki replied with a shy smile and blushed slightly.

Neil blushed and shook his head while closing his eyes. "Shut up..."

The pink haired farmer giggled quietly and mumbled. "Well it's true..."

"So, wanna go to the animal sanctuary today?" Neil asked nonchalantly.

She nodded in response. "I'd love too."

Thirty minutes later...

Neil, Miki, and Sapphire had finally arrived at the animal sanctuary.

Miki stared at the captivating scenery in awe and her eyes sparkled. The luscious grass was so vibrant, along with the trees, flowers, other plants, and even the sunny sky.

"It's been awhile since we've been here," Miki stated excitedly, her eyes still glowing of admiration, and she gasped of happiness.

"Yeah it has," Neil agreed calmly and a tiny grinned appeared on his face once he quickly glanced at Miki.

They both then looked at Sapphire and nodded.

"Let's get to work."

Author Note: Wow I wrote this pretty late at night and my head is pounding x_x thank you guys so much for everything! I really appreciate it! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you so much! Have a nice day :D and oh my gosh! Chapter 41 is gonna be about this dream I had about Miki and Neil XD it was kinda scary but funny but I thought It was real! Oh my gosh :0


	41. Haunted

"I'll be right back. Forgot something," Neil advised in a tranquil tone and walked back towards his wagon.

Miki nodded in response and admired the vibrant scenery that surrounded her. She stepped a few inches further while placing both of her arms behind her back, locking her delicate hands together, and looked up at the sky with a grin.

"It's so pretty out today..." she whispered in awe, her eyes twinkling of astonishment, and the grin remained on her face.

From afar, she saw a silhouette of a young man about her age, and he slowly advanced towards her.

An solemn expression could be seen on his face; however, it could be argued that his expression was emotionless. His hair was the color of a tomato as he had messy but straight bangs going across his forehead and some portions of his hair was sticking up near the top of his head. He wore a black jacket that was short sleeved, including foldings at the ends of his sleeves, along with black buttons aligned down the middle of his jacket, and the top part of his jacket was slightly open, revealing a red shirt that he wore under his jacket. He wore black and red leather gloves along with black baggy pants.

The young man was rather attractive and the same height as Neil.

He adjusted his hands into his pockets as he approached Miki with a grin.

"You're really pretty," he told her nonchalantly and flashed her a smile.

Usually Miki would be fearful in these situations; however, fear didn't struck her this time.

"Thanks," Miki replied casually while closing her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"So what's your name?" he asked curiously and his smile still remained.

"Miki," she answered simply, blinking her eyes innocently, and started to feel uneasy.

Sapphire then started to moo rapidly and glared at the red-haired young man.

A startled gasp escaped out of Miki's mouth and she instantly turned around to face her cow.

"W-What's wrong girl?" Miki asked the livestock timidly and put a clenched hand to her mouth in concern.

"She probably doesn't like me. Most animals don't," the young man stated quietly, his voice sounding slightly bitter, and he huffed.

"I-I'm sure that's not it," Miki assured uneasily and let out a fake laugh.

From afar, Neil heard Sapphire's alarming call, and immediately turned around.

His ruby eyes widened in horror and then trembled of utter anger at seeing the young man chatting with Miki; however, he was more bothered by how that guy even got into the animal sanctuary. Neil was the one who owned it and to enter into it, you have to unlock the dark-green colored gates with a key, and he was the only one who had a key.

The animal dealer rushed up to Miki while shouting frantically, "Miki! Get away from him!"

Once Neil stood in front of Miki, she turned around to face him with a puzzled expression, and blinked innocently.

"Why? He seems nice..." Miki mumbled in confusion.

"No! That bastard broken into the animal sanctuary!" Neil fumed while clenching his fists tightly and he peeked over Miki's shoulder to see that the mysterious young man had vanished.

To his horror, Neil's blood-colored eyes widened in panic, and he then looked around in frustration.

"Damn it! Where did he go?!" Neil yelled irritated and looked around frantically.

He was slightly spooked out because he absolutely heard no footsteps and the young man was no where in sight, which is rather unrealistic since the animal sanctuary is one enormous field.

"He's not there..." Miki mumbled quietly when she turned around and a look of concern appeared onto her face.

They both then looked to the right to see a abandoned-looking tall building. The bricks were so ancient looking that they were the color of ash and all of the window were broken. There were tears and scratch marks scattered all around the outside of the building.

Both of them obtained a spooky vibe at just staring at the abandoned building.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, his fierce eyes trembled, and he said very disturbed, "What the hell? This building was NEVER here before! Even when we arrived here today it wasn't here! I know it! Damn it! Unless I am really losing it!"

"This...T-This is impossible..." Miki whispered utterly frightened and her eyes trembled insanely.

"That bastard is probably in there! Alright Miki, let's go," Neil urged and gestured his head to the direction of the building.

The pink haired farmer instantly winced and shook her head frantically in panic.

"N-No w-way! I'm already scared enough!" Miki refused in panic and continued to shake her head.

"Idiot, I won't let anything happen to you," Neil assured coldly and sighed while adjusting his hands into his pockets.

Miki's entire body trembled frightened. "B-But..."

Neil then held out his arm and ordered in a solemn tone, "Hold onto me..."

Miki instantly blushed at his words and was taken aback.

She reluctantly clenched onto his arm and her entire face grew the color of a crimson-red.

Neil huffed in response and looked away from her; however, he was slightly blushing.

The two advanced forward towards the abandoned building and Miki was clenching onto Neil's arm tightly, growing more fearful with each step they made.

They were now currently at the door step and Neil opened the door with caution.

The door creaked as he deliberately opened it and they saw that no one was there.

Both of them entered into the building.

Miki was trembling of fear while Neil scanned around the room with a solemn expression on his face, and he whispered to Miki, "Idiot, make sure to hold onto me the entire time."

The pink haired farmer blushed and didn't say a word. She clenched onto his arm even tighter and still continued to tremble.

The room was full of dust and cobwebs. Furniture had scratches and burns. Pictures that were hung up were slanted and there was a staircase near the right. The entire room seemed as if it was consumed in darkness so it was rather difficult for them to get a clear visualization of what the room actually looked liked.

"Hello?" Neil called out sternly and there was no response.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam shut with incredible force from behind them and they both turned around alarmed.

A locking sound was then heard from within the front door and a tiny frightened scream passed through Miki's lips.

"What the hell?!" Neil shouted in confusion and frustration.

His arm slipped out of Miki's grasp as he stormed up to the door and tried to unlock it; however, it wouldn't open.

"Damn it!" Neil whispered under his breath and hit the door gently with his right fist.

Last time Neil punched a door with all his strength, his hand turned bloody, and this time he wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

Miki watched in fear as she held a clenched hand to her heart in concern and her eyes trembled. "W-Were l-locked i-in?"

"Yup..." he said in annoyed tone as his lips made a popping noise and he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, an object went flying towards Miki's head, and she instantly ducked, avoiding it.

A scream was released from Miki's mouth as soon as she ducked and she held her head while trembling in fear.

They both heard a thud once the unknown object landed onto the floor and they couldn't tell what it was because it was too dark.

"What the hell?!" Neil shouted in panic as his eyes grew fierce and he rushed up to Miki.

"Take my hand," he whispered in a stern tone and quickly helped her up.

The two were holding hands and quickly rushed up the stairs.

Neil guided Miki into the nearest room, which was a bathroom, and slammed the door vigorously.

Miki panted and fell to her knees as she trembled insanely of fear.

"I-I t-think I-I'm h-having a-a p-panic a-attack!" Miki advised stuttering and panted even faster.

"No you're not!" Neil told her fiercely and sat down next to her.

"B-But-" Miki tried saying; however, his lips pressed onto hers as he closed his eyes and Miki's eyes grew wide in shock. Feeling as if her heart had just jumped out of her chest and she blushed furiously. His lips were so soft and warm. It sort of soothed her while Miki slowly closed her eyes and she reluctantly moved her lips against his, making a certain rhythm with their lips, and was trying to return the kiss. He put his hand onto her right cheek and began to kiss her passionately.

The two kissed passionately for three minutes straight, totally forgetting the situation they were in, and were both in their own little worlds.

They then pulled away from each other to catch their breaths and both avoided eye contact and blushed furiously.

"I-I only did that so you would calm down!" Neil lied in a cold tone, not looking at her while closing his eyes, and was blushing.

"Yeah ri-" Miki attempted to say; however, a huge thud was heard from downstairs, and it startled them both.

"The hell?!" Neil shouted and instantly stood up.

From the bathroom window, he looked down towards the ground to see the same young man they both saw earlier, and his eyes widened in utter horror.

"It's him!" Neil shouted surprised and stared down at him with his fierce eyes.

Miki stood and looked out the window next to Neil as her face turned blue due to being frightened.

The young man saw them from the window and smirked evilly.

He looked at the two with his menacing eyes and they glowed red.

Author Note: yes this was my dream this morning XD I couldn't wait to write it after I got home from school today haha. Originally, in my dream, Neil and Miki were at my elementary school playground and it's this big beautiful playground with even an enormous field and lots of nature surrounding it. Anyways, Miki was acting childish in it and being all cheerful and had Neil drove them to the playground in his red car XD so Neil had his own car in my dream lol when they arrived, Neil told Miki that he would be right back and that he had to retrieve something from his car. Then that guy starts talking to Miki like a pedo-bear and Miki just replies to him all cheerfully and obliviously. Neil then comes back and sees that guy, freaks out and gets super mad. The guy then disappears and Neil takes Miki's hand and sprints into my elementary school and he locked themselves in a upstairs bathroom that looked like a bathroom from somebody's house, not a school bathroom 0.o XD anyways... They ran up there because they were trying to get away/hide from the guy I guess. And for awhile they huddled together and then they both saw the guy from the window and then I woke up twenty minutes before my alarm went off XD gosh haha

Yeah, as you just read, I had to change a lot of things so this chapter made sense, and I added in a few things too *cough, cough* the kiss... XD

Well, I think I change my mind about chapter 39... Now THIS was my favorite chapter I have ever written for this story XD haha I thank my dream haha

Well thank you guys so much for everything. PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter and about my dream by reviewing, thank you!

Well, I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you :D

Have a nice day :D


	42. The Bathroom's Wrath

The building abruptly shook rapidly and Miki stumbled to the floor as a tiny scream escaped out of her mouth and she laid on her left side.

Neil spontaneously turned towards Miki's direction, trying to sustain his balance as the building shook, and he shouted, "Miki!"

He was about dart towards Miki; however, he lost his balance, and stumbled to the floor.

"Argh!" Neil groaned in frustration as a scowl appeared on his face and he began to crawl towards Miki.

Floating toilet paper unexpectedly flew at the pink haired farmer and bombarded her with immense force. It wrapped around her chest like a python, tightly binding her, and a gasp of air escaped her mouth as she floated in the air. The toilet paper then slowly wrapped around her mouth, muffling her screams, and she closed her eyes frighten.

Neil's eyes widened in horror and immediately yelled in concern, "MIKI!"

He was about to free her of the toilet paper; however, a plunger soared through the room, forcibly bombarding Neil as well , and it stuck to his face.

"What the hell?! Get this thing off of me!" Neil fumed, his voice difficult to hear, and he struggled to pull it off of his face.

The toilet paper began to gradually wrap around Miki's entire body, as if she was being mummified, and she had trouble breathing.

Finally, Neil managed to get the possessed-plunger off of his face, and with much potency, hurled it against the wall.

It fell to the floor in defeat and he dashed towards Miki, attempting to unbind her from the toilet paper's wrath; however, it remained tightly on her.

The young man with the tomato-colored hair suddenly appeared from the shadows with a solemn expression and smirked once he locked eyes with Neil.

"You BASTARD! Let her go NOW!" Neil demanded infuriated and clenched both of his fists.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked quietly but in a eerie tone and the mummified-looking Miki floated right next to him. "In a matter of minutes she'll suffocate and be with ME."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Neil exploded, charging at him; however, he made Neil halt by making him float in the air.

"Damn it! Put me down!" Neil demanded furiously while struggling and he glared at him with his trembling fierce eyes.

"Don't think so," he chuckled evilly and said in a menacing tone, "And soon she will be MY bride!"

Suddenly, the building shook rapidly once again, and pieces of the roof fell to the floor.

Neil gently was put back onto the floor and he braced himself.

The toilet paper constraining Miki had abruptly fell to the floor and Neil quickly caught Miki before she fell as well.

The farmer let out a few coughs as her eyes were shut tightly and she panted for air.

"Miki?! Miki are you okay?!" Neil questioned in panic and held her close to him.

His left arm supported her back as

his right arm was under her legs, holding her bridal-style.

Miki gradually opened her eyes to see that Neil was holding her and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"N-Neil!?" Miki stuttered rather startled and blushed slightly.

"I've run out of energy..." the young man whispered eerily and vanished into the darkness.

The building shook even more rapidly and larger pieces of the roof fell to the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Neil whispered under his breath with his fierce eyes and quickly carried her out of the building.

Once they had exited out of the building, it collapsed, and their two jaw's dropped simultaneously in shock at seeing what had just occurred.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Neil shouted in confusion and sprinted over to his wagon while carrying Miki.

Neil put Miki down and unexpectedly hugged her tightly.

"Idiot, I thought I was going to lose you!" Neil admitted bitterly while slightly blushing and hugged her even tighter.

Miki blushed slightly; however, she gasped for air, feeling as if she couldn't breath, and Neil instantly loosened his grip on her.

"My bad..." Neil muttered embarrassed.

"I-It's fine..." Miki mumbled and let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" he questioned in a solemn expression, releasing her, and adjusting his hands into his pockets.

She sighed.

"Y-Yeah. But I'll never look at toilet paper the same way again..."

Author Note: done with this chapter :3 yes! As you can see Miki got attacked by toilet paper and poor Neil got kissed with a plunger XD yeah if you didn't figure it out that dude was a ghost..anyways.. Thank you so much for everything you guys! I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!

Have a nice day! :D


	43. Seth

After that bizarre encounter yesterday, Miki found it challenging to even comprehend positive thoughts, and felt rather shaken.

Currently, it was noon, and Miki was sitting on her bed while hugging her knees with a somber expression.

Her twin brother Mako was hanging out with Iroha at the moment and ever since she arrived home last night, he couldn't stop talking about her, and Miki has never seen her brother so full of happiness, considering he's usually a cold person. The farmer didn't advise Mako about her encounter yesterday, not wanting to ruin his mood, and she tried her best to actcasual.

'So much for bonding with Sapphire yesterday... I really need to overcome my fear already and right now I'm fearing I never will. But I can't think like that. Sigh... And Neil kissed me again, but used another excuse... W-Why does he have to be in denial about his feelings towards me? H-He was my first my kiss and my first make o-out! I'VE NEVER DONE THAT WITH ANYONE! Gosh... Even when he came here this morning to help with Sapphire, he barely even talked to me, and he left pretty quickly too. Hopefully he won't avoid me again. And yesterday, was also extremely terrifying! I feel too scared to even go outside now! Neil even vowed to never go to the animal sanctuary again! Or at least for awhile... And t-that g-guy... He had to be a spirit of some sort, right? And that building must have been some sort of illusion but how...? Everything seemed to happen so fast and was unpredictable. I wasn't expecting to be attacked by f-freaking toilet paper! It didn't even feel like actual paper... The texture seemed rougher than that. Gosh... This is all so complicated...!' Miki thought with a frown, as she slightly blushed, and let out a sigh.

An abrupt eerie mist then emerged out of nowhere and a gasp escaped out of Miki's mouth.

"W-What...?" Miki wondered out, extremely frightened, and she stood up cautiously.

Emerging from the mist was the same young man that was at the animal sanctuary yesterday and she winced as a frightened gasp escaped her mouth.

"Don't scream," he told her in a whisper and slowly advanced towards her.

"Y-You..." Miki stuttered, being consumed in fear, and started to shiver, feeling the entire house growing cold.

"Name's Seth. Sorry about yesterday," he apologized smoothly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"S-Sorry...? Y-You ALMOST KILLED ME!" Miki fumed while clenching her fists; however, she was still frightened.

"Yeah... Sorry. It just gets so lonely when you're all alone the time, you know? So yeah..." he explained in a sort of depressive tone, not looking at her, and he then added with a smirk, "You're so pretty though. If I was still alive, I would make you mine. Heh heh."

"A-Alive...? You mean... You're really are a ghost?" Miki questioned frightened, her face turning blue, and she timidly put a clenched fist to her mouth.

"Yeah. Something like that," he replied in a casual tone and shrugged.

"So, was that building an illusion or something?" Miki questioned innocently and blinked repeatedly.

"It was made up of all my energy. If I focus enough, I can gather a certain amount of energy to be able to do many things... But once I run out, it's a bitch to get it all back again," he explained nonchalantly; however, his last sentence was spoken with bitterness in his voice.

Miki nodded slowly, still not fully understanding or comprehending his words, and she let out an nervous laugh.

"Probably will take me a year to get all that energy back," he sighed and then revealed casually, "I also used to run this farm."

Miki widened her eyes in shock. "W-What!?"

"Yeah. None of my animals liked me tho, even though I liked them..." he explained quietly, putting his arms behind his head as he laid back floating in mid-air, and his expression was difficult to read.

"Well, my parents used to run this farm, and they suddenly put me in charge of it. I'm good with managing my crops but I'm afraid of animals..." Miki explained in a depressive tone, looking down towards the floor, and sighed.

"That sucks. But hey, you'll get over your fear if you work at it," he assured nonchalantly and yawned.

"Yeah. I-I guess so..." Miki mumbled, not sure of what to say, and avoided eye contact.

An awkward silence then filled the room.

...

"So... How did you...pass...?" Miki asked reluctantly and bit her lip.

He sighed.

"Dunhill."

Author Note: GASP! Oh gosh XD well thank you guys so much for everything! Sorry it's short but I'm with my boyfriend right now while typing this and I'm multi-tasking xD thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update soon! Please review! Thank you! Have a nice day :D


	44. Just In Time

"W-What!?"

"Yup. Was pretty successful with my farm and when I say successful, I mean money-wise. So he killed me and took all my cash. He told the stupid villagers some sob story. That I fell in a ditch or something and that I died eating dirt. Oh wait, that was my dog... My bad. I mean, he told everyone that I committed suicide, that bastard," Seth informed causally, as if it wasn't a big deal, and he shrugged.

"T-That's h-horrible!" Miki replied stuttering, feeling sudden guilt, and she frowned.

"Yeah. He was a greedy mofo. He's still alive right?" he questioned nonchalantly and looked directly at her with his solemn but mysterious eyes.

"Yeah but he's in jail now. He killed my parents because they were wealthy and they left their will to me, so he tried to murder me so that he could get my parent's will," Miki explained frowning and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Sounds gruesome..." he muttered, his voice still calm, and he yawned.

"Yeah it was. Wait... A-Am I-I r-really t-talking t-to a-a g-ghost?" Miki questioned frightened and her face turned the color of blueberries.

"Spirit," he corrected with a smirk and let out a chuckle.

"Eh, sorry..." she apologized quietly as her sweat dropped while faking a laugh and then asked, "So... Have you met any other spirits?"

"Nope. Nada. Nothing at all," he replied with a shrug and stretched out his arms as he remained floating in the mid-air.

"W-What!? R-Really!?" Miki shrieked in shock and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You must feel sorry for me..." he assumed, his voice quiet, and he crossed his arms.

"W-Well..." Miki stammered, unsure of what to say, and bit her lip in guilt.

"Chill. Don't worry your pretty little head," he instructed with a smirk and chuckled.

"B-But... You must be awful lonely..." Miki frowned.

"Yeah, I kinda said that..." he muttered rudely and then added uncertainly, "I think..."

"Sorry... That's so weird though, seeing no other spirits..." Miki mumbled, her voice full of concern, and she looked down towards the floor.

"It's really not that bad. Well, I gotta jet, don't wanna waste too much energy. I'll be around watching over you. Later," he proclaimed with a smirk and winked at the farmer.

Miki raised an eyebrow in confusion and found herself slightly blushing.

"B-Bye," she whispered with a shy smile and grinned.

"Later babe," he winked with a smirk and chuckled.

She instantly felt her body jump at his words and felt her cheeks turn rosy-red.

Both the mist and Seth had quickly vanished as Miki let out a sigh.

"I guess I should go try to buy some new seeds..." Miki whispered under her breath and walked out the door.

Several minutes later...

It turned out that the store that sold seeds was currently closed today and Miki felt disappointment consume her.

'I guess I could go visit Neil... H-He still needs to give me a REAL explanation about that kiss yesterday!' Miki thought a tad frustrated and blushed slightly.

As she roamed the pathways, she abruptly collided into someone, and the farmer looked upwards to see a smirking Allen.

"Hello my princess. Long time no see," he greeted smirking and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Miki immediately pushed him away from her and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"A-Allen!" she yelled stuttering and tried her best to make the redness in her cheeks cease; however, she was unsuccessful.

"Heh heh. Long time no see indeed... And thanks for the kiss," Allen told her in a flirtatious tone as he licked his lips with a smirk and winked.

Miki sighed as she whispered to herself, "And I almost forgot he existed..."

"I'm sorry, what was that, princess?" he purred while putting a hand to his ear playfully and started to stroke her pink hair.

Alarmed, Miki slapped his hand away, moving a few inches back, and let out a gasp of embarrassment.

"Y-You're something else!" Miki yelled faintly and felt her entire face grow neon-pink.

"Yes. Yes I am..." he smirked and licked his lips once more.

Miki stepped back timidly and felt the blood surge to her cheeks even more quicker than before.

"You're so cute. I think I'll kiss you again," Allen taunted smirking, advancing towards her, and chuckled.

The farmer stepped back timidly, almost stumbling backwards when a hand from behind was placed firmly on her left shoulder.

She turned around to see that it was Neil and her eyes widened in shock.

He had a solemn expression while his eyes were drastically fierce and it looked like as if he wanted to murder Allen.

"Don't even TRY."

Author Note: whoa scary but protective Neil :0 haha XD well thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you! HAve a nice day :D


	45. Suspicious

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the cow lover," Allen teased playfully with a smirk and adjusted his hands confidently to his sides while chuckling.

"Shut up. Leave Miki alone," Neil commanded sternly, his voice sounding so powerful and menacing, and he stared directly at Allen with his fierce eyes.

"You're demanding as usual," Allen huffed while flipping his hair and added with a mischievous smirk, "Too bad I'll never listen to you."

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked?" Neil asked sternly, his eyes looking deadly, and he scowled.

"N-Neil-" Miki tried saying; however, Neil covered her mouth with the same hand that was gripping her shoulder earlier and her cheeks instantly flushed of pink as her trembling eyes widened.

"You should go," Neil urged in a very compelling tone and his eyes were unbelievably fierce.

"Humph. It appears someone is on their man period... Well, I guess I'll take my leave," Allen huffed as he adjusted his glasses and he waltz away from them.

"Finally..." Neil whispered under his breath, releasing his hand off of her mouth, then adjusting his hands into his pockets, and he inched forward while muttering, "Let's go to my place.."

Several minutes later...

They walked in silence the entire time, until they finally reached their destination: Neil's house.

As they entered into the house, the farmer broke the silence by saying quietly, "Look, let's talk about the kiss..."

"I think it's best if we just forget about it..." Neil replied in a nonchalant tone, not even looking at her, and he attended to his dishes in the sink.

"Neil, you can't keep playing with my feelings like this! You can't keep making excuses every time you k-kiss m-me!" Miki yelled nervously with a frown, trying her best to project her voice to sound fierce; however, she failed miserably.

He sighed. "Just forget about it. I was just being stupid."

Miki let out a sigh and mumbled, "I'll be right back... I have to go to the bathroom..."

The pink haired young lady entered into the bathroom silently with a frown and looked in the mirror.

It's true that she wasn't completely sure if she had feelings for Neil or not but she still needed to sort things out with him. She knows it's terribly unfair to her that he keeps kissing her and acting as if it was nothing.

Tears were about to form in her eyes when she heard a playful voice whisper, "Peekaboo!"

Miki instantly let out a faint scream and covered her mouth, not wanting Neil to hear.

She calmed down once realizing that it was only Seth and he was floating above her in a rather aloof position.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Miki demanded in a whisper and was blushing insanely.

"You really like that Neil boy don't yeah?"Seth pressed with a smirk, changing the subject, and snickered silently.

"S-Shut u-up and w-what are you doing h-here!?" Miki demanded quietly, pointing a finger at him, and her entire face was the color of a cheery.

"I was bored," he answered with a playful smirk and then questioned, "So you like this dude?"

"I-I still don't know y-yet. I-I mean I think I-I do but I'm not sure... Wait... WHY AM I-I TELLING YOU THIS?!" Miki fumed whispering as she shook her arms around frantically and blushed furiously.

"Man, if I was still alive I would make you MINE in a second," Seth advised playfully, his signature smirk still remaining on his face; however, his words were genuine.

Miki blushed even more as she inched back and attempted to yell fiercely in a whisper, "S-Shut u-up!"

"No seriously. I wouldn't give you any bullshit that this guy is giving you now. Denying his feelings. Pft. Sounds pretty scared to me," he told her in a aloof tone, floating with his arms behind his head, and yawned.

Miki looked down to the floor with a somber expression, feeling as if grieve was consuming her, and her head suddenly sprung up when she heard Neil's voice from outside the room.

"Miki, who are you talking too?" Neil called out suspiciously.

Alarmed, she felt panic consume her, and she looked around frantically as Seth snickered.

"S-Sorry I-I'm o-on t-the p-phone!" Miki lied stuttering and bit her lip.

Neil squinted his eyes annoyed as he muttered, "There's no phone in my bathroom..."

...

Author Note: done! Thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update when I can and please review! Sorry been super busy over the weekend :p

Anyways, please review, and Have a nice day! Thank you :D


	46. Chicks?

When the next day arrived, Miki couldn't manage to get over the overwhelming embarrassment she underwent yesterday at Neil's. She ended up saying she wasn't feeling good as an excuse and rushed out of his house. The farmer was unaware of where Seth went, for all she knows he could still be lurking in Neil's bathroom, and the exact thought disturbed her immensely.

She had just completed watering all of her crops and wiped away some sweat from her forehead as she stood in front of her high-quality looking fields of crops.

Hearing a door slam, she turned to see Mako exit her house, walking at a face pace,with his hands adjusted into his pockets, and he looked troubled.

"Where are you going?" Miki called out curiously and innocently blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"Nowhere special..." her brother muttered, looking directly at the ground, and she then saw his cheeks slightly flush of red.

Miki instantly smirked.

"Meeting up with Iroha, huh?" Miki teased and let out a giggle.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Mako hollered flustered and stomped out of her farm.

Her giggles then ceased as she sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky with a grin.

"Boo..." an unenthusiastic voice called from behind her and she instantly jumped startled.

Turning around, she realized it was Seth, and immediate frustration surged through her.

"YOU!" she yelled dramatically, pointing a finger at him, and growled.

"Geez, can't a guy get a warm welcome around here?" he said in a aloof tone as he floated in the air and put his arms behind his head casually.

"No! Neil now thinks I'm psychotic because of y-you!" Miki snarled, feeling her face flush of pink, and she tried her absolute best to make her emerald eyes seem fierce.

He inched closer towards her face. "But what if you are really psychotic? What if I don't really exist and you're just flat out talking to yourself? What then?" he asked casually; however, his voice slightly playful, and he chuckled.

Miki felt her entire face glow of neon-red and steam abruptly appeared out of her ears in frustration.

"S-SHUT U-UP! Y-YOU J-JERK!" Miki exploded while frantically waving her arms around and she then huffed.

His signature smirk appeared on his face as she began to chuckle and mumbled in a cocky tone, "You know... Maybe you really are psychotic..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Miki roared.

Seth blinked unamused and muttered, "Too late..."

Miki blinked repeatedly in confusion and a gasp of shock escaped her mouth at realizing what she had just said.

Sudden guilt then consumed her and she looked down at the ground as she felt her cheeks flush of pink due to embarrassment.

"Sorry..." she apologized quietly and faked a laugh.

"It's cool. It happens..." he told her nonchalantly and yawned.

There then was an awkward silence...

"So where's your lover boy?" he questioned suspiciously and raise an eyebrow.

Miki blushed furiously, clenching both of her fists as she stomped her right foot with much force, and yelled, "W-Why d-does i-it m-matter t-to y-you?!"

"Man, I wish I was alive... I want you so bad..." he said under his breath, Miki not really hearing, and she blinked puzzled.

"What did you say?" she questioned confused.

"Nothing important..." he muttered shrugging and sighed.

"Doesn't seem like it..." she mumbled and frowned.

Miki suddenly heard footsteps from behind her and she turned around to see Neil.

Alarmed, she quickly looked back at Seth with a look of concern, and he smirked, reading her mind at an instant.

"Don't worry, only you can see me now," Seth advised with a smirk and chuckled.

Miki sighed of relief and then quickly turned back to Neil's direction while laughing nervously.

Neil raised an eyebrow in suspicion and asked in a cold tone, "What is up with you...?"

"N-Nothing!" Miki lied with a fake smile while closing her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her bottom and she felt her entire face grow neon red as her entire body jumped instantly as a scream escaped her mouth.

Growling, she turned around to see Seth chuckling, and flashed him a glare.

The animal dealer's eyes grew wide in confusion and demanded coldly, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Embarrassed, she quickly turned around, and lied nervously, "S-Sorry a bug was on me..."

Neil squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Okay... Anyways, I have an order of chicks that are going to arrive tomorrow. I thought I should give you one," Neil stated nonchalantly and walked up towards her.

"C-Chicks? Y-You m-mean...g-girls?" Miki stuttered obliviously and Neil growled as he hit her on the head; however, with barely any force.

"NO YOU IDIOT! BABY CHICKENS!" Neil fumed while blushing slightly and slapped a hand to his face.

Miki felt fear consume her as she thought, 'C-Chickens...?'

Author Note: wow I got this done quickly XD I'm waking to go somewhere and I finally got it done haha. Well thanks so much for the reviews you guys I shall update soon :D thank you and please review! Have a nice day :)


	47. No More Running

Chickens. That word alone horrified her immensely and she gulped as she felt the nervousness surge through her.

Currently, she was in the hot springs, sorting out her thoughts, and her head was half sunken into the warm but relaxing water as her cheeks were rosy red.

When Neil had told her about the chickens, she just felt utterly mortified, and felt an immense amount of embarrassment. Most people get called "chicken" when fearful of something but when you actually fear a chicken, it's a different story...

When Neil had finished explaining about the chickens to Miki, he tended to Sapphire, and quickly took his leave.

The farmer felt somewhat abandoned. It's been awhile since Neil has really helped her bond with Sapphire and she began to wonder if he even wanted to REALLY help her at all. Miki felt like a burden towards Neil and negative thoughts swirled through her mind.

When Neil left, Seth claimed that Miki was causing him "too much energy" so he vanished and assured her he would see her soon again.

Sighing, she thought, 'Seth can be such a pain... That idiot... I-I'm afraid one day I'll be changing or something and he'll appear out of nowhere!'

Her face immediately flushed pink of embarrassment and she sunk a tad more into the water.

Tomorrow she knew she was going to receive a baby chick and she just felt utterly mortified.

The locker room door then opened abruptly, startling Miki, and her eyes widened at once realizing who stood at the doorway.

Rio.

"Well, well... If it isn't Miki," the blond chuckled as she stepped into the hot springs with an mischievous smirk across her lips.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?!" Miki demanded rising from the water, her voice full of panic, and her eyes trembled of absolute fear.

"Got out for good behavior," she answered, her voice full of confidence, and her smirk still remained.

"Y-Yeah right..." Miki doubted quietly and rolled her eyes.

"No it's true. And don't worry. I'm not going to waste my valuable time trying to take your stupid farm anymore. Right now, I'm going focus on something else MORE important..." she advised evilly as she smirked, staring directly at the farmer with her taunting eyes, and she chuckled silently.

"Like what...?" Miki asked quietly in a reluctant tone and bit her lip timidly.

"Oh I don't know..." Rio mumbled sarcastically and added with a smirk, "Just crushing you and stealing Neil's heart," Rio revealed, her voice almost sounding menacing, and Miki's eyes widened in fear.

"I don't care what you do to me but don't get Neil involved in this or else!" Miki warned, her eyes fierce, and she flashed the blond a scowl.

"Idiot, I don't want to crush him. I want him to crush on ME. I really like him and I'm not going to let trash like you get my man!" Rio declared infuriated and pointed a finger at her.

Miki furrowed her eyebrows. "Who do you think you are?"

"Look pinkie, I don't have time to waste! I have to make Neil my date! Hey I can rhyme! Haha! Later loser!" she laughed while flipping her long blond hair and flashed Miki a wink as she stepped out of the hot springs.

As Rio exited out of the hot springs, Miki remained in the hot springs, glaring at the blond with every single step she took, and Rio finally exited the hot spring.

Miki let out a sigh and sunk into the warm water.

Meanwhile with Neil...

The animal dealer was walking nonchalantly along a path that lead to his house and his face expression was rather difficult to read.

He heard footsteps from behind him and turned around to see Rio.

Alarmed, he instantly felt anger surge through him, and he stepped back defensively as he scowled.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Neil demanded fiercely, his voice sounding incredibly menacing, and he clenched his teeth.

"Dude, chill. I got out for good behavior," Rio informed casually and a nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

"Are they fucking stupid over there!? You tried to kill MIKI!" Neil exploded infuriated and lifted her up by the straps of her overalls.

"So you're going to kill me?" Rio joked.

"I might as well..." Neil muttered reluctantly and shot her a glare.

"Does Miki really mean that much to you?" she questioned bitterly and rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your damn business!" Neil snarled coldly and growled; however, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Geez, can you at least put me down then?" Rio asked, annoyance being heard in her voice, and she rolled her eyes.

Instantly, Neil released his grip on her straps, and she fell onto the ground with much force.

"Argh!" she groaned as she rubbed her bottom and gradually stood up.

"Wow you couldn't even put me down gently?!" Rio complained very frustrated and sighed.

"Why should I? You're a bitch..." Neil spat harshly and huffed as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a smile formed across her lips, and she whispered to him, "I still think you're cute though. Especially when you're mad."

Giggles escaped her mouth as she then placed her hands on each side of his face, trapping him, and she pulled him closer as she began to kiss him.

Before Neil could pull away from her, Miki walked around the corner and gasped once she saw their lips pressing together.

Agony could be seen throughout all Miki's face as her trembling eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. It felt as if her entire heart had just been shattered and she felt very shaken.

Neil finally pulled Rio away from him and pushed her with immense force.

"You imbecile! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Neil fumed and he then noticed Miki from afar and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Miki! It's not what you think!" Neil called in an assuring tone and rushed up towards her.

Her eyes full of tremendous pain scanned him and tears unleashed from her eyes.

He instantly hugged her tightly and looked back at Rio glaring.

"This is all your fault!" he hissed at the blond and scowled.

Rio laughed and flashed him a seductive wink. "Oh come on, you know you liked it. Why else would you ask me to do it?"

Miki's eyes widened in shock at hearing her words and instantly looked upwards at Neil with her trembling eyes.

"Miki she's a liar! Never once have I provoked her! She makes me want to barf!" Neil proclaimed in frustration and his words were genuine.

Miki was speechless, unsure of what to say or what to believe, and she just looked down towards the ground as she continued to sob.

"Well, I think my work here is done..." Rio whispered eerily and slyly walked away from the two.

Neil sighed. "Miki... Please believe me..."

He then caressed her chin, tilting it upwards so she could see his face directly, and a stern expression could be seen on his face.

"I...I-" Miki attempted to say; however, his lips aggressively pressed onto hers, so aggressively, that she almost stumbled to the ground. One arm wrapped around her waist to support her and he tightly pulled her closer towards him. The other hand was placed on the right side of Miki's face as he kissed her passionately and she of course returned the kiss. The pink hair young lady was blushing furiously as both of her hands were innocently placed on Neil's chest as they continued to kiss and she felt millions of butterflies swirling around in her tummy.

After five minutes of kissing passionately, they simultaneously pulled away to catch their breaths, and both panted while blushing insanely.

"You have no excuse this time, N-Neil."

Author Note: yes done! Gah I wrote this late at night x.x I'm tired so sorry if it's not that good. Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything :D I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you and have a nice day :D thank you!


	48. Neil's Denial

"I only did it so you would believe me," Neil insisted quietly, his words a obvious lie, and he didn't look at her.

Miki's jaw dropped in shock, feeling as if her heart had just sunk, and she instantly felt her blood boil. Her eyes trembled furiously of absolutely anger and she furrowed her brow. Scowling, she walked up towards Neil without a word, and slapped him with unbelievable force across the face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Miki screamed loudly as tears began to release from her angry eyes and they trembled furiously.

Neil put a hand to his cheek as his eyes grew wide in shock and he then stared at her with a stern expression.

"I'm sorry... I'm not ready for a relationship right now..." Neil muttered quietly as he looked downwards towards the ground and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Then don't kiss me anymore then!" Miki hollered coldly and more tears gradually streamed down her face.

She took one final look at him and then sprinted away.

Neil clenched his fists in frustration as whispered under his breath, "Damn it!"

Five minutes have passed and Miki was currently in the forest sitting on a rock as she sobbed ferociously. Trillions of negative thoughts were roaming in her mind and the intensity of her sobs increased.

'I-I can't believe Neil is doing to this to me AGAIN. Kissing me again and trying to give another e-excuse!? Does he know how much pain and confusion he's putting me through!? How my feelings are being hurt so much and that I feel like he's leading me on... Oh gosh I don't know what to do!' Miki thought while sobbing violently as she hugged herself and it started to rain.

Minutes passed, allowing the farmer to become completely drenched due to the rain, and she was shivering wildly.

Seth then appeared floating in front of her with a stern expression.

"Did that asshole make you cry?" Seth asked, trying to hide his anger, and he inched towards her.

"G-Go a-away...!" Miki tried to yell fiercely; however, her sobs were consuming her.

"Why the hell would I do that when such a pretty girl is crying in the rain ?" Seth replied casually as he raised an eyebrow and he sat next to her on the rock, adjusting his arm around her.

She couldn't feel his arm for he was a spirit and she grew a little uneasy as she looked at him with her innocent red-puffy eyes.

"Just leave me alone..." Miki pleaded quietly and then looked down at her lap.

"Pft. You're going to get ill if you stay out here any longer. Go home or something," he insisted persistently but in a aloof tone.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere. I'm tired of everything! I'm t-tired of myself! I'm tired of how I'm such a wimp and I'm tired of feeling so useless all the time! I'm tired of being a burden to Neil! What girl is afraid of animals?! W-What g-girl... I-I'm a failure..." Miki sobbed, feeling chronic pain, and placed both of her hands onto her head while trembling.

"You've got it all wrong. You're more special than you think," Seth advised with a aloof chuckle and flashed her a genuine smile.

"Shut up! Y-You don't know anything!" Miki yelled stubbornly and continued to sob.

"You know what, I would NEVER make you cry like this..." Seth mumbled, hiding the bitterness in his voice, and he scowled as he looked downwards at the ground.

"Yeah but you make me mad..." Miki replied coldly and shook her head in guilt as whispered, "Sorry... I didn't mean it..."

"Tell me, would you like me if I was alive right now?" he asked her sternly and they locked eyes.

Miki was taken aback by his question and blushed slightly.

"W-What kind of question is t-that?" Miki asked slightly blushing and her right eye started to twitch.

"This is going to take a lot energy..." Seth whispered under his breath and abruptly kissed her.

Surprisingly, she felt warmth from his lips, and her eyes widened in shock as she blushed immensely. She felt paralyzed and her heart was beating rapidly.

After a minute, he finally pulled away, and Miki covered her mouth quickly.

"Did you like it...?" he asked reluctantly and bit his lip.

"W-What are you trying to do to my head!?" Miki demanded blushing, attempting to make her voice sound fierce; however, she felt too anxious.

"Heh. You're cute when you try to be mad at me, you know that?" he teased playfully while smirking and he chuckled.

"S-Shut u-up! H-How c-could y-you k-kiss m-me a-anyways!? You're a GHOST!" Miki yelled furiously while blushing insanely.

His smirk grew. "Heh. You like it didn't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Miki roared and clenched her fists as more blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Well, I gotta jet... Kissing you causes me too much energy... Later," he told her in a aloof tone, winking at her, and he suddenly vanished.

Miki sighed and tried her best to make the redness in her cheeks cease; however, she was unsuccessful.

Moments later, she heard rattling in the bushes, and she turned around to see Allen holding a black umbrella.

They both simultaneously widened their eyes in shock.

"Miki!" Allen called panting, concern could be heard in his voice, and he rushed up to her, allowing the umbrella to hover over her head.

"W-What are you doing here...?" Miki asked shyly and blinked innocently.

"What am I doing here? Look at you, you're soaked! I saw you running into the forest crying and then it began to rain! I couldn't let my princess be alone here in this rain, so I've been looking for you everywhere in this forest," Allen informed sternly and Miki felt immediate guilt.

"You...were looking for me...?" Miki asked quietly as she felt her cheeks turning pink and she looked at Allen with her trembling eyes.

"Of course I was," Allen replied confidently, his signature smirk forming across his lips, and chuckled.

Miki looked downwards at the ground with a somber expression and didn't say anything.

"Hey, looks like someone needs a kiss!" Allen teased playfully and a laugh escaped from his mouth.

Miki immediately let out a loud groan and slapped a hand to her face.

Allen blinked puzzled.

"What? What did I do?"

Author Note: yes finished this one! :D I just arrived at a musical actually XD well thank you guys so much for everything and I'll update when I can! Please review and have a nice day! Thank you :D


	49. Birthday

A sigh escaped from her mouth as she mumbled quietly, "It's nothing..."

"If you say so," Allen replied casually while shrugging and he then asked sternly, "So why were you crying?"

"Don't worry about it..." Miki whispered in a depressive tone as she looked downwards at her lap, and clenched both of her fists.

"Was it Neil?" he asked nonchalantly and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Miki didn't utter a word as she just stared at him with her trembling eyes full of anguish and she nodded.

"I know that moron won't admit his feelings towards you but there is a reason why..." Allen informed sternly and they locked eyes.

Her eyes widened slowly. "W-What h-happen?"

"This might sound surprising to you, but I used to go high school with Neil, and we were rivals for practically anything. He was obviously jealous of me, but who wouldn't be? Haha. Anyways... For the longest time he was madly in love with this one young lady but he never confessed his feelings to her and she sadly passed away and Neil became a total wreck. He didn't talk to anyone, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and when anyone tried to talk to him, he was always rather cold towards them. Well, I mean, he was already cold towards everyone, he just became even more of a jerk. Anyways, he avoided making friends and rejected anyone that came onto him. I tried helping me but he didn't give me the time of day. Girls even pranced around the halls as if they worshipped him. No wait, they did that for me! Haha. Anyways... Neil just doesn't want to go through the traumatizing pain of losing someone he loves once again. After all, he already lost his parents and then he lost the one girl he truly loved..." Allen revealed in a stern but aloof tone and he flipped his hair.

Unbelievably shocked, her eyes widened immensely of horror as they began to tremble insanely, and tears started to form in her eyes. Her mouth hung open innocently as her entire body was trembling and she couldn't believe at what she just had heard.

"O-Oh N-Neil..." Miki stammered as tears gradually streamed down her cheeks and she felt overwhelming guilt.

"I only told you that because you deserve to know and that I really AM in love with you... I just want you happy and I want you to know that I'm not afraid!" Allen declared fiercely as he stared at her intently and he held onto her hands.

Miki stared at him bewildered and felt her cheeks flush of pink.

Before she could respond to his confession, Allen aggressively pressed his lips onto hers and started to kiss her passionately, attempting to make her return the kiss; however, she was paralyzed.

Her heart beat accelerated rapidly and she then went into a daze as her cheeks grew rosy-red. She tried to escape the kiss; however, his lips wouldn't budge. Allen held onto Miki tightly by pulling her into his arms as he kissed her and the umbrella landed onto the ground.

Miki tried to push her hands against his chest, attempting to get away from him; however, Allen held her even tighter.

After about two and half minutes, he finally broke the kiss as they both simultaneously panted for air while blushing, and avoided eye contact.

"I'm still waiting for your answer..." Allen mumbled, still panting, and his signature smirk appeared across his lips.

"I...I..." Miki tried saying; however, she felt rather dizzy and her vision grew blurry.

Allen put the palm of his hand onto her forehead and scowled.

"Drat! She has a fever!" Allen whispered to himself in frustration and picked Miki up bridal style.

Moments later, the rain had finally ceased, and Allen had dropped Miki off at her house, wishing her well, as her brother Mako tended to her for the remainder of the day.

The next day, Miki had awoken from her pleasant slumber, feeling rejuvenated, and she turned to see her brother snoring on the sofa.

A tiny laugh escaped her mouth and an abrupt knock on her door was heard.

She innocently looked at the door and blinked repeatedly in confusion.

The pink haired young lady advanced towards the door, twisting and turning the door knob, and bit her lip reluctantly.

As she opened the door, it revealed Neil at her doorstep with a present in his possession, and Miki jumped slightly in shock as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Don't say anything, just take it. Heard it was your birthday today..." Neil addressed her coldly as he closed his eyes and handed her the gift.

As she obtained the present, she blinked repeatedly in confusion, feeling her entire face turn neon-pink, and was utterly speechless.

"Anyways, I have the chicks, I'll be waiting in your barn..." Neil informed nonchalantly, acting as if what had just occurred was merely nothing, and he slammed the door quickly; however, when he was walking away, he was slightly blushing.

Miki opened the present and a tiny gasp escaped out of her lips once seeing what was being concealed in the box.

To her surprise, it was fodder, and Miki twitched immensely.

"F-Fodder?"

Author Note: Neil is so smooth isn't he? XD giving the girl he likes fodder, tsk, tsk XD hahs anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I really appreciate it :D I'll update when I can and please review! :D have a nice day, thank you! :D


	50. Milly

Instant groans were heard from behind the farmer and she turned around to see her twin brother Mako gradually following off the sofa grumpily.

A thud was heard once his body fell to the floor and he groaned once more.

Slowly, he looked up towards Miki to see that a present was in her grasp, and he growled.

"Did that asshole give you a birthday present without realizing it was my birthday too?! That asshole!" Mako complained bitterly and stood up slowly.

"Quit being a baby. You were mean to him anyways," Miki countered quietly and put the present down on the drawer.

"What the hell did he give you anyways?" he questioned, bitterness still lurking in his voice, and he squinted his eyes in annoyance.

"Quit swearing," Miki ordered quietly, slightly annoyed, and then added nervously with a blush of embarrassment, "A-And i-it's n-none o-of y-your b-business."

"If this guy is going to be banging you anytime soon then this IS my business!" Mako proclaimed rashly and glared at her.

"W-WHAT!?" Miki squeaked loudly, instantly feeling the blood quickly rush to her cheeks as her body jumped, and she shook her head frantically.

"I-It's n-not l-like t-that!" she protested timidly and clenched her fists.

Mako rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah right..."

He suddenly stomped over towards the drawer, looking into the present to see the fodder within it, and his sapphire eyes grew wide.

"What the hell!? Who gives a girl fodder for a birthday present!?" Mako yelled disturbed and he felt anger surge through him.

"H-He's not good with girls okay..." Miki defended weakly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Obviously," he huffed rudely while putting a hand to his face and he sighed.

A sigh escaped her lips as well and she mumbled, "You're impossible..."

"Wait, shit! It's already summer already!?" Mako said in panic and rushed over towards the calendar.

A gasp escaped from Miki's lips as she covered her mouth. "I-It has to be summer if it's our birthday. It is the first day of summer after all... S-Shoot! I forgot to enter the crop festival!"

"Oh please, you would have lost anyways," Mako replied cockily and yawned.

Miki shot him a glare and muttered, "I'm going to kill you..."

"Please. You can't even touch a tiny animal, what makes you think you could kill me?" he teased with a chuckle and sighed.

Her remaining glare grew more intense and she muttered annoyed, "And all this time I thought you would be less of a jerk since your with Iroha now..."

"Shut up! Don't bring her into this!" he hissed enraged and huffed.

Miki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to my barn now..." Miki stated quietly and walked out of her house.

Entering into her barn, she instantly saw Neil tending to Sapphire, and a shy smile appeared on her face; however, it then turned into a frown once remembering at what had occurred yesterday, and she looked down towards the ground.

Neil then noticed her presence and he picked up a cardboard box as he advanced towards her with a stern expression.

"The baby chicks are in here. You need to pick one," he informed her nonchalantly and inched the box towards her.

Wincing, she stepped back with a tiny squeak, and started to tremble of fear at hearing the chirping from inside the cardboard box.

An annoyed expression could be seen on Neil's face at witnessing her reaction to the baby chickens and he muttered, "Seriously..."

"I-I can't help i-it!" Miki shouted timidly and blushed of embarrassment.

Neil sighed. "How is it even possible to be afraid of baby chickens?"

"I-I'm sorry... I'm pathetic I know..." Miki replied in a depressive tone and looked down towards the ground with a somber expression.

"You're not. You're just... a weirdo..." Neil replied quietly, looking away as he was blushing slightly, and his right eye was slightly twitching.

Miki didn't know why; however, her trembling eyes widened at his words as she felt her cheeks grow rosy-red and felt her heart beat rapidly.

"W-Well... You haven't really been h-helping m-me..." Miki answered reluctantly while blushing and bit her lip timidly.

"Stuff happens. Sorry," Neil apologized nonchalantly as he put down the box that contained infant chickens, then adjusted his hands into his pockets, and sighed.

The animal dealer then stared directly at her with a stern expressionp and he firmly placed both of his hands onto her shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Just give me time to sort things out..." Neil told her sternly, his ruby eyes looking fierce but gentle at the same time, and he awaited her response with much patience.

It felt as if her heart was throbbing vigorously and her eyes trembled more intensely as the pinkness in her cheeks scattered all over her entire face.

"I..understand..." Miki replied shyly and nodded rather slowly while flashing him a tiny grin.

Someone had then suddenly entered into the barn and a gasp of shock escaped the farmer's mouth as she saw that it was her older sister known as Milly.

Her hair was the color and shape of pink cotton candy. Her locks were long while wavy and her hair was arranged into up pigtails, the very opposite of Miki's down pigtails. Wavy bangs swayed to the left side of her face, revealing a tiny portion of her left eye, and the front of her hair remained down while the remainder of her hair remained up in pigtails. The color of her scrunchies appeared to be neon-green and were shaped similarly like flowers. She had shimmering gold eyes and a bubbly smile. She wore a revealing pink sun dress that exposed her busty chest immensely and had only two tiny straps resting on her shoulders. Her sun dress ended above her knees and the dress also exposed her curvy but fit figure. A pink choker necklace that contained a red heart in the center portion of the necklace was wrapped around her neck while various silver bracelets were wrapped around both of her wrists. She was wearing white high heels; however, she didn't really need them considering she was as almost as tall as Neil, and that's immensely tall. Though her outfit was exposing, she still seemed to appear somewhat elegant looking, and was fairly attractive. She had the same facial structure as Miki and it could be debated that they were twins as well; however, they were only merely sisters that looked a tad bit identical.

Once seeing Miki, a giggle passed through her lips, and she waved at her.

"Miki!" she called gleefully and hugged her sister tightly.

Neil slightly blushed at seeing this scene and he found it rather difficult to stop staring at Milly and he then shook his head with a huff.

"W-What a-are you doing h-here?" Miki questioned her eldest sister timidly and Milly released her grip on her.

"Oh please, Miki! You really think I would forget your birthday?" Milly giggled, projecting her bubbly voice, and she put a hand onto her lips as she continued to giggle.

Mako abruptly entered into the barn while grumbling and added annoyed, "And my birthday too!"

They all turned around to look at Mako and Milly clapped her hands vigorously as her eyes sparkled.

"Brother, you're here!" she announced in an elated tone and he walked up to the group.

Neil squinted his eyes in annoyance as he muttered, "Does everyone in your family have pink hair...?"

Milly then inched her face extremely close towards Neil's face curiously and the animal dealer blushed slightly.

"Who are you...?" Milly asked, her voice sounding innocent but seductive at the same time and put her index finger on Neil's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Neil shouted angrily, slapping her finger away from his forehead, and he blushed slightly.

"You're cute," she flirted and ran a finger down his chest as he felt shivers rush down his spine and slapped her hand away once again.

"Who do you think you are?!" Neil demanded infuriated and he scowled.

"I'm Milly, Miki's BIG sister," Milly answered seductively and licked her lips.

Miki felt her eyes tremble of utter terror at seeing this scene. Panic and negative thoughts were consuming her as she frowned.

"Dude, you better lay off. That's Miki's boyfriend," Mako informed her casually; however, somewhat strictly as well.

Both Neil and Miki blushed simultaneously.

"H-He's n-not m-my b-boyfriend," Miki denied stuttering and blushed even more.

Milly smirked and whispered to herself, "Good to know..."

"So wait... How old are you guys now anyways?" Neil asked the twins nonchalantly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"We're twenty-two today and Milly is twenty-four since she's the oldest," Miki explained casually and flashed Neil a tiny grin.

Mako then whispered to Miki suspiciously, "Wait... Does she know what happened to our parents?"

Miki shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know."

"Hey Milly, you know what happened to mom and dad...right?" Mako asked her reluctantly and the word "shit" kept repeating frantically in his mind.

"Oh of course I know! But let's not talk about it now! I don't want to ruin my mood," Milly replied in a joyful tone and she laughed.

The twins both looked at each other in concern.

"Anyways, I'll be staying here for awhile and I got you a present, Miki!" Milly announced cheerfully and handed the farmer a tiny purple box.

"Awe thanks Milly!" Miki thanked her with much gratitude in her voice and flashed her a smile while closing her eyes.

A pure-silver butterfly necklace was contained in the box, and once the farmer with pink hair opened it, happiness overwhelmed her.

"W-Wow i-it's s-so b-beautiful!" Miki said in admiration and her lime eyes were sparkling of utter of joy. "Thank you!"

Mako crossed his arms as he made a pouting face and thought angrily, 'What about me...?'

"You're welcome, anything for my little sis!" she giggled and then turned to Neil while saying flirtatiously, "So what's your name?"

Neil glared at her and muttered bitterly, "Neil..."

"You don't have to be so cold, Neil!" she teased playfully and giggled.

Neil rolled his eyes, sighed, and then looked up while saying under his breath, "Kill me..."

Allen abruptly entered into the barn with a pink paper-bag in his grasp and winked at Miki.

"Happy birthday princess," he told Miki slowly as he advanced towards the group and he handed the farmer his gift.

"H-How d-does e-everyone k-know i-it's m-my b-birthday?!" Miki asked baffled as the bag was now currently in her grasp and she felt rather dumbfounded.

"When you first arrived here, Dunhill sent a letter saying when your birthday was and suggested that we should label our calendars," Allen informed smoothly and his signature smirk could be seen on his face.

Miki nodded, feeling slightly awkward at Allen mentioning "Dunhill", and peeked into the bag innocently.

"I got you a lot of hair products, most are from my hair salon too," Allen stated confidently as he adjusted his left hand to his side and chuckled.

Milly's eyes immediate began to sparkle in admiration and clasped her hands as she walked up to Allen.

"Y-You run a hair salon? I-I work at one! I'm a hair stylist!"she the told the male hair stylist ecstatically and Allen looked down at her with a playful smirk.

The two introduced themselves and chatted for a few minutes as Miki watched. Miki didn't know why; however, she felt bothered for some reason at seeing Allen talking to her sister. She felt overwhelming aches in her heart, along with overwhelming sadness, and felt negative thoughts roam around in her mind.

'Why am I feeling this way? What's wrong with me? Seeing Allen talking with her is...is... I don't know...' Miki thought and looked at the ground in depression.

Neil saw Miki's somber expression and was about to ask what was wrong; however, he felt something bit his leg, and he cringed.

"Argh!" Neil groaned.

He immediately looked down to see a baby chick that was the color of the night sky and had glowing red eyes along with sharp teeth.

Neil widened his eyes.

"THE HELL!?"

Author Note: xD uhhhh demon chick much? XD they sometimes have evil chickens in the mines for some harvest moon games so yeah XD

I drew a picture of Milly and will probably add it to my picture of this story xD anyways, Thank you guys SO much for everything, I highly appreciate it :D I'll update when I can and please review, thank you! Have a nice day!


	51. Unsure

Inquisitively, the remainder of the group stared at the animal dealer due to his sudden outburst, and silence filled the barn for moment.

Blinking numerously, Neil looked around frantically, furrowing his eye brows in anger, and his cheeks began to turn red from embarrassment.

"Why are you morons just staring at me like that!? Don't you see it!?" Neil interrogated in irritation, feeling his face heat up, and he stomped his right foot with much force while simultaneously pointing a finger at where the "evil" chick was supposed to be.

Allen titled his glasses not amused. "Eh, see what exactly...?"

"Are you high?" Mako questioned suspiciously and raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Luckily, Neil did not hear her brother's words.

The golden lock young man glanced downwards towards the ground, not seeing the chick, and he stomped in frustration.

"Damn it!" he cussed under his breath irritated and clenched his fists tightly.

Allen's sweat dropped as he muttered, "I think you've been drinking too much milk..."

Immediate anger consumed Neil's face and he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Boys, boys... No need to fight now," Milly told them in a flirtatious tone, walking slowly towards the center of the group, and giggled as she gestured her arms.

"Shut up... What do you know..." Neil muttered coldly as he turned the other way, not facing her, and he scowled.

Milly's attention was then drawn to her sister and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Hey Miki. Still know how to fight?" she questioned confidently with a smirk and pushed Miki, causing the timid farmer to stumble a bit back.

"Don't you dare touch HER!" Neil thundered infuriated, his eyes growing extremely wide, almost appearing violent, and he clenched his jaw tightly as he growled.

The pinkette innocently widened her eyes slightly at his behavior and felt her cheeks grow pink; however, she was slightly frighten.

Milly raised an eyebrow in suspicion but in confusion and blinked innocently.

She swallowed. "What... Was that about?" Milly questioned reluctantly and looked directly at Neil with her innocent-gold eyes.

Neil remained silent as he avoided eye contact and stared directly at the ground.

Milly then smiled. "You really care about my sister, don't you?"

His eyes flared wide open and he turned around with immense speed.

"Everyone get OUT!" Neil ordered, his voice trembling of anger, and his ruby eyes looked violent.

No one protested and they all remained silent.

Normally, Allen would make a witty comment; however, he sensed something was wrong, and knew it was better to just simply depart.

The hair stylist exited the barn with a stern expression while Milly followed behind him and then Mako...

Lastly, Miki was about to exit the barn, when Neil grabbed her right shoulder, spinning her towards him, and he ordered quietly in a stern but powerful tone, "You're staying here."

Miki looked up at him with her innocent lime-eyes, her mouth opened slightly, and she nodded.

"You still need to pick out which baby chick you want..." Neil reminded quietly and avoided eye contact.

"Neil... What's wrong?" Miki questioned in concern and frowned.

"Shut up..." Neil muttered and abruptly hugged her tightly.

Immediate pinkness rushed to her cheeks as her trembling emerald eyes blinked repeatedly and the pinkette was utterly speechless.

"Neil..." Miki whispered, her voice full of concern, and she remained still.

After a few moments, he let go of her, and picked up the box of the baby chickens.

"I'll let you pick tomorrow. I have to go somewhere..." Neil stated quietly and he began to walk towards the exit.

Her trembling eyes were full of utter confusion and concern as she watched him walk away.

She was unsure of what to say and she bit her lip in guilt.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the evil baby chicken snickering at the exit, and he growled.

"You bastard!" Neil said under his breath infuriated and rushed out of the barn, obviously trying to capture the chick.

Miki's sweat dropped, very puzzled on why Neil just cussed, since she didn't see the ominous chick, and she sighed.

An eerie presence could suddenly be felt from behind her and she turned around to see a floating Seth.

"Hi," he greeted quietly and smirked slightly.

"What do you want?" Miki asked in annoyance and felt her cheeks grow red; however; she wasn't sure why.

"I bet a bunch of emotions are swirling inside you right now, am I right?" he asked casually, adjusting his hands behind his head in a aloof manner, and yawned.

"S-Shut u-up!" Miki stuttered defensively and felt herself blushing.

"The guy gets all pissed and he then suddenly hugs you. What the fuck was that?"

Miki squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Stalker..."

"I'm freaking dead, what do you expect me to do? I have to watch over what SHOUlD be rightfully mine..." he responded bitterly.

"Shut up. I-I belong to no one..." Miki declared quietly but weakly and looked down with a frown.

Seth inched towards Miki's face and examined her with a stern expression.

"You're such a broken mess..." he whispered to her and lifted her chin, making their eyes lock.

"P-Please don't remind me..." Miki pleaded, her eyes growing watery, and she mentally slapped herself since she did not want to start crying.

"And it seems you got feelings for that dude with glasses too," Seth observed nonchalantly.

"S-Shut u-up! N-No I-I d-don't!" Miki protested, shaking her head furiously as she blushed wildly, and she took a step back.

"Let's face it, you got jealous of your sis flirting with him, and you damn well know it."

"SHUT UP!" Miki roared, her voice trembling as she adjusted her hands onto her ears, and her eyes shut tightly while she blushed insanely.

His sapphire orbs appeared dull and he stared at her sternly.

"Do you even know your own feelings, Miki?"

"I don't even know myself anymore."

Author Note: hey sorry not updating for awhile. Got lazy and was busy :p Anyways, gosh thank you guys so much for everything! You're all truly amazing! Well, I shall update when I can, and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day (:


	52. Bromance

An hour later, Miki had finally returned to her farm chores, which were considered tedious to her today, most likely because she felt depression welling up inside her.

With a sigh, she walked away from her field's of crops, and entered into her house.

To her utter surprise, Milly, Mako, Iroha, Allen, and Neil were all standing in her house, and all of them except for Neil, shouted cheerfully, "SURPRISE!"

Miki's trembling eyes widened in utter astonishment as she looked around dumbstruck and her mouth hung open innocently.

Confetti was unleashed from the ceiling and there was an enormous amount of colorful balloons. Even refreshments were placed neatly on tables and next to the refreshments were presents.

Neil's arms were crossed as he stared directly at Miki with his stern but mysterious eyes.

Everyone else was clapping and shouting in utter joy.

"You... You guys did this all for me...?" Miki asked in shock, feeling as if this were all a dream, and her mouth remained opened in awe.

"It was all Milly's idea. Talk about random..." Mako muttered bitterly and rolled his eyes.

His eyes then widened when he had a realization and he growled of anger as he clenched his fists. "You assholes! It's my birthday too!

Milly hit her younger brother on the head with a grin and he instantly groaned as he held a hand to his head.

She walked up to Miki and stated with a giggle, "This is also another reason why I came here. To throw you a surprise birthday party!"

The pinkette's eyes widened even more and a smile slowly developed on her lips. "Thank you...so much."

Tears of joy formed in her eyes and her sister hugged her.

A few minutes later...

Everyone was chatting away and having a good time; however, Neil was leaning against a wall while crossing his arms in a dark corner.

Miki occasionally would glance over at Neil in worriment; however, she felt too frighten to confront him at the moment.

"Guys! We are going to play spin the bottle now!" Milly abruptly announced with a giggle.

Mako twitched, Iroha blushed, Allen smirked, Miki blinked puzzled, and Neil muttered, "Hn..."

Almost everyone gathered around in a circle as Milly obtained an empty emerald-colored bottle and placed it onto the floor.

Neil was the only one who wasn't conforming and he remained leaning against the wall.

"Oh come on, Neil! Let's play!" Milly urged cheerfully.

"C-Come o-on!"Iroha encouraged bashfully.

"You must all be sick if you think I'm going to play such a idiotic game..." Neil muttered bitterly and huffed.

Allen smirked. "What's the matter Neil? You scared?"

"Shut up! Don't be an idiot!" Neil hissed stubbornly at the hair stylist and scowled.

Allen flipped his hair as he chuckled and countered smoothly, "The least you can do is come participate in this activity to celebrate Miki's birthday. Can't you at least do this for Miki?"

"..." Neil glanced at Miki as he slightly blushed while he stomped up to the group and sat down. "...Fine."

"Yay! Okay, so, when it's someone's turn, they spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle lands on, the person who spins the bottle has to kiss them!" Milly informed them in a bubbly voice and giggled as a tiny smirk appeared on her lips.

Miki widened her eyes and blushed immensely. "W-WHAT!?"

"You've never played this game before?" Milly asked her sister grinning.

Miki shook her head timidly and gulped.

Mako slapped his head to his face. "How lame can you get!?"

"S-Shut u-up!" Miki countered weakly and blushed of embarrassment.

"Settle down now you guys! I'll go first!" Milly declared in a bubbly tone and spun the bottle.

It landed on Allen and Miki didn't know why; however, she felt panic surge through her.

Milly smirked as she advanced towards Allen slowly and started to breath heavily. She flashed him a seductive wink and pressed her lips onto his rather passionately and it was rather difficult for him to resist the kiss. After a few seconds, they finally pulled away, and were blushing insanely.

Milly was smiling as she panted for air and she returned to her seat.

Allen was slightly smirking; however, he felt a tad bit uncomfortable.

Miki couldn't believe at what just had occurred. She sort of felt betrayed and all of her memories of Allen suddenly flooded her mind.

"Okay, who's next?" Milly giggled and pointed to Iroha.

The female blacksmith blushed. "M-Me?"

Milly nodded with a smirk. "Go ahead sweetie."

"Hm... Alright..." Iroha mumbled quietly and she spun the bottle reluctantly.

It landed on Neil and Miki's eyes widened in terror.

Mako furrowed his eyebrows infuriated, jealously consuming him, and he slightly blushed. "Oh hell no!"

"Pipe down, Mako. It's the rules!" Milly lectured strictly.

Mako growled and clenched his fists tightly.

"Don't worry, this is just a game," Iroha reassured Mako with a heart-warming smile and crawled up to Neil.

Mako only sighed and muttered, "Oh alright... Whatever."

She quickly pecked the animal dealer on the lips for one second and then quickly returned to her seat.

"Oh come on! What kind of kiss was that!?" Milly complained playfully and giggled.

Iroha shrugged embarrassed and her face was redder than a tomato.

Neil seemed rather calm and it looked as if he didn't really care.

For some reason, Miki didn't really see Iroha's kiss as a threat since it was incredibly fast, and she sighed of relief.

"Okay Neil, it's your turn!" Milly winked and he rolled his eyes.

As the bottle spun, Miki felt her heart beat rapidly, and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Her eyes widened in utter shock once she saw who the bottle landed on and she blushed insanely.

It landed on Allen.

Both Neil and Allen simultaneously widened their eyes and exchanged glances.

Neil began to twitch and he felt range built up inside him.

"OH HELL NO!"

Author Note: XD don't worry you guys, the party is not over YET ;) I wrote this right after I wrote chapter 51 XD it's almost midnight and I should be sleeping right now but nope, I'm up writing lol Well, thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please read and review! Thank you :D have a nice day!


	53. Smooch

"You HAVE to though, Neil. It's part of the rules," Milly advised with a mischievous smirk and chuckled.

"You must be CRAZY if you ever think my fucking lips will EVER touch that lunatic!" Neil roared furiously while hatred was lurking in his voice, as his face was heating up even more, and he pointed a finger towards Allen as his ruby eyes remained looking at Milly.

Allen smirked. "What's the matter, Neil? Afraid I'll bite?" Allen teased with a chuckle and winked at him playfully as he purred.

Neil's right eye twitched at his comment and he felt his blood boil of absolute anger as he clenched his fists tightly while staring at the male hairstylist.

"You IDIOT. What makes you fucking believe that I would EVER kiss you?" Neil retorted infuriated and clenched his jaw tightly.

Miki couldn't believe what was occurring right now. It was difficult to comprehend that Neil had to kiss Allen and she didn't know why; however, she was blushing immensely. She felt uncomfortable as she watched the conversation between them progress and slightly twitched.

Mako was snickering, trying to contain his laughter, and Iroha was giggling quietly but was rather puzzled as well.

Allen then slowly crawled up to Neil smirking and Neil inched back as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment while anger could still be seen on his face.

"Y-You get the fuck away from me or else!" Neil warned and Allen's smirk only grew.

"You seem nervous," Allen observed smoothly and his smirk grew even MORE larger.

"S-Shut up! Touch me and I'll kill you!" Neil hissed blushing as he scooted back and Allen only inched towards him.

Allen loved to see Neil get so fired up like this, it was kind of his drug, and he thought toying with him was rather entertaining. He knew that if he kissed Neil right now, Neil would shit bricks, and that's all Allen wanted. Though, he didn't have any romantic feelings for Neil, he just enjoyed making Neil pissed off.

"Oh really?" Allen purred as he suddenly grabbed Neil by his shirt, pulling him closer towards him, and pressed his lips onto his.

The entire room grew quiet as Neil's eyes widened immensely as his entire face grew neon red and Allen's eyes were closed the entire time. It even looked like Allen was smirking as he kissed him.

Miki twitched immensely as her entire face grew neon-pink and she thought, 'I-I think I'm getting a n-noes b-bleed !'

Mako's jaw dropped as he twitched as well and Iroha put a hand to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips while she blushed.

Milly blushed slightly at seeing this scene and blinked innocently. 'I-I feel like I'm watching porn! T-The hell?' she thought while blushing.

'Is it strange that I kind of like them together like this? Hm...' Iroha thought while blushing furiously and shook her head.

'I KNEW IT! THEY DO HAVE A THING FOR EACH OTHER!' THE FUCK!?' Mako instantly thought dramatically and continued to twitch.

Sadly, the kiss only lasted for three seconds, as Neil quickly punched Allen in the face, causing the hairstylist to fall to the floor while blood was oozing out of his mouth.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Neil yelled enraged while he was blushing insanely due to embarrassment and he panted.

Milly immediately went to Allen's side and helped him sit up.

"Neil, chill! It wasn't the end of the world! You went too far!" Milly yelled at the animal dealer and flashed him an intense glare.

"Tch. Yeah whatever. I told him not to fucking touch me and I even warned his fucking ass. His fault," Neil huffed stubbornly while closing his eyes as he then adjusted his hands into his pockets and he stormed out the door.

Miki felt her heart sunk at seeing Neil leave and her eyes trembled of concern. 'Neil...'

Allen wiped away some blood from his lip and chuckled. "He tasted like cow manure anyways," he joked, his voice all quiet, and he tried to endure the pain he was feeling.

Miki frowned as the pinkette rose from the ground and stood in front of Allen and Milly.

"Are you okay?" Miki asked in concern as she looked down at the hairstylist frowning.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll always be alright as long as you're by my side," Allen flirted smoothly, his voice suddenly sounding casual, and flashed her an aloof smirk.

Miki blushed slightly in response as she blinked her eyes repeatedly in confusion and she was taken aback.

"U-Uh..." Miki stuttered shyly and avoided eye contact.

Milly sighed and muttered, "I think Neil hit you too hard... I'll get you some paper towels."

She got up as she started walking over towards the kitchen counter and obtained some paper towels.

"Here, hold this on your mouth," Milly ordered him quietly and handed Allen the paper towel.

He flashed her a tiny smile, which could be debated to be a smirk as well; however, he took the paper towel with much gratitude.

"Hey, did Neil leave?" Mako suddenly questioned suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

Milly peeked through the window and informed, "He's outside, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, and pouting."

Miki swallowed. "I-I'll go talk to him," she announced timidly and started to walk quickly towards the door.

"Okay, you're going to miss out on playing twister tho," Allen stated with a wink and Miki's sweat dropped.

"I-I'll pass on that..." Miki mumbled shyly and exited her house.

When Miki arrived outside, she saw Neil leaning against a tree with his arms crossed like Milly mentioned earlier, and his fierce eyes were averted downwards towards the ground.

He then noticed her. "What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

"Are...Are you okay?" Miki asked reluctantly.

"Humph. I'm fine. Just pissed off at that idiot," Neil replied with a annoyed huff and rolled his eyes.

"H-He was just teasing," Miki assured nervously and faked a laugh.

"Shut up! Don't you dare make excuses for him!" Neil scolded coldly, his voice full of utter bitterness, and his eyes trembled of immense anger.

Miki frowned. "I'm sorry..."

The animal dealer then felt slight guilt and averted his eyes towards the ground as he scowled.

"What are you doing here?" he then asked impatiently, his voice almost sounding hostile, and he stared directly at her with stern eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Miki answered honestly, her voice sounding so sweet and innocent as usual, and she was blushing slightly.

"Hn..." Neil muttered as he avoided eye contact and he blushed slightly; however, he hid it pretty well.

"T...Thanks for coming to my party," Miki told him shyly and flashed him a tiny grin.

"I was kind of forced too..." he muttered annoyed and then added, "I didn't want to be around those idiots, but I only came for you, so..."

Miki felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she laughed nervously and smiled.

"Thanks, Neil... Well, wanna go back inside?" Miki asked quietly, still smiling.

"I guess..." Neil muttered and shrugged.

The two then re-entered into the house and everyone cheered when they entered.

Allen and Milly were in an awkward position on a twister game board and Iroha and Mako remained standing.

"Woo-hoo! Did you two have a make out session or something!?" Mako joked loudly and chuckled.

Both Neil and Miki simultaneously blushed and quickly exchanged glances.

"You better shut your mouth or else!" Neil threatened fiercely and tried his best to cease the redness in his cheeks.

Milly then stood up with a grin, causing Allen to fall, and she walked up to them.

"Glad you two came back, I was just about to start a search party!" Milly giggled and the two of them grew annoyed as their sweat dropped.

Suddenly, the door opened, and everyone turned around to see at the door...Rio.

Miki gasped. "R-Rio!?"

"She told me she is a friend of yours," Milly advised her sister with a giggle and gestured for Rio to come in.

Rio was smirking darkly at Miki and had a present in her grasp.

"Hello Miki," she chuckled darkly.

Author Note: gasp it's Rio :0 many of you probably thought I forgot about her but NO I didn't! Mwhaha! And I edited chapter 52, I forgot to mention that it was Mako's birthday too since they are twins xD so I made him mention it was his birthday haha and I've always wanted to make Allen and Neil kiss XD hahaha. Yes XD and Neil is a huge pouty mouth in the Japanese version of this game XD so that explains a lot of things...lol. anyways! Thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you (:

Have a nice day :D


	54. Twisted

"Why the hell would you invite her? She's a nuisance!" Neil complained coldly and his eyes trembled of utter anger.

Milly shot Neil a glare and replied sternly, "Give her a chance."

Neil only rolled his eyes in annoyance and huffed.

Mako, Iroha, and Allen all exchanged glances and had shocked expressions.

"I agree with Neil. Rio is rather...troublesome..." Allen stated quietly and crossed his arms.

Totally ignoring Allen's words, Milly turned to Miki for acceptance, and Miki looked rather troubled.

"Can she stay? She's such a sweetie. Please?" Milly pleaded, her voice somehow bubbly but serious at the same time, and her gold eyes were full of hope.

"I...I guess..." Miki mumbled reluctantly and felt rather uncomfortable and uncertain as she bit her lip.

"Thanks," Rio told her with a smirk and handed Miki her present.

It was a medium-sized lime colored box and wrapped around the box was a silky violet ribbon.

Miki obtained the box and begun to open it with much caution. As she gradually opened a tiny portion of the box, an abrupt explosion of chocolate sauce splattered all over her face with outrageous force, and some bits of the sauce had managed to get into her eyes.

The gift immediately dropped to the ground as Miki held her eyes in pain and she tried to endure the agonizing pain.

"M-My c-cake!" Rio shouted in concern; however, the tone of her voice seemed...fake.

"M-Miki! A-Are you okay?!" Milly questioned frantically as she quickly went to her sister's side to aid her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miki. I made a cake but I guess the heat got to it," Rio explained, trying to make her voice sound sympathetic, and put a clenched fist onto her heart.

"I-I'm o-okay," Miki lied, trying her best not to cry, and she quickly walked into the bathroom.

Neil then instantly stomped up to Rio INFURIATED and demanded furiously, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"I made a chocolate cake and I guess it got too hot in there. It's pretty hot out," Rio replied casually and yawned.

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense!" Neil fumed, his ruby eyes growing fiery, and he scowled.

"Neil quit swearing, please. I'm sure she didn't mean it," Milly defended in a soft voice and gestured her hands so the animal dealer would calm down.

"You must be joking. You must be honestly fucking joking. Do you even KNOW what this girl has tried doing to Miki before?!" Neil retorted enraged as he growled and clenched his fists tightly.

"That was in the past, Neil," Rio stated quietly, trying to sound innocent, and she frowned.

Neil flashed her a deadly-looking glare.

"The past my ass."

Miki was sobbing. She was sobbing so hard in the bathroom; however, she sobbed silently. Finally, she was successful at wiping away all of the chocolate sauce off of her face and pink hair. Her eyes still hurt from the impact and now she was suffering from a chronic headache. Suddenly, she felt a tad light headed, and held a hand onto her forehead as she sniffed. Her vision was starting to fade as she tried to look into the mirror and a tiny moan escaped her lips. Now all she wanted to do was to just get away. She then gradually wiped away her tears and sniffed.

Miki opened the door to the bathroom reluctantly, keeping her head looking downwards to the floor the entire time, and quickly walked out the door.

"Miki!" Neil shouted and was about to chase after her; however, Milly grabbed his shoulder.

He looked back to see her only shake her head and Neil growled in response.

...

Outside with Miki...

The farmer was still in the area of her farm and was in her humongous grassy field.

She then started running and running. Unaware of where she was going and the tears were unleashing from her eyes as she continued to run.

Suddenly, she tripped on a tiny hole hidden in the grass, and excruciating pain was now being felt in her ankle.

She immediately fell to the ground and moaned in pain as she held her ankle.

It was the same ankle she injured awhile back and she now assumed that this particular ankle was weaken and sensitive to certain activity.

'Wait a go, Miki. You failed once again... What good are you? I cry, I stutter, I fear, I cave... I-I'm useless...' Miki thought negatively as she sobbed uncontrollably once more as she lied on the ground and attempted to endure the chronic pain in her ankle.

It started to rain and Miki whispered, "Of course it would rain..."

From in front of her, she suddenly saw black boots, and she jumped startled.

A flash of lighting was then seen once she looked up and she saw Dunhill smirking darkly.

His clothes were torn as they moved with the wind and Dunhill's eyes even almost seemed to glow red as his smirk grew and he started chuckling. He started to chuckle ominously once seeing her face full of terror and Miki's eyes widened immensely as she felt her heart beat increase rapidly.

Miki then instantly screamed as she felt utter fear consume her when suddenly another flash of lighting appeared in the sky and Dunhill had vanished.

The pinkette felt utterly mortified and felt traumatized from what had just occurred.

She panted as she blinked puzzled and asked herself out loud in a whisper, "A-Am I seeing t-things?"

The pinkette then heard someone advancing towards her quickly and she froze, believing that it was Dunhill about to charge at her.

"Miki!" a voice called and she recognized the voice.

It was Neil.

She turned her head slightly to see him sprinting towards her and he was panting.

His sprinting ceased once he was in front of her and he tried to catch his breath as he panted.

"Are you okay!?" he asked in a panic.

"I-I hurt my ankle," she cried and tried to stand; however, she only stumbled back, and moaned in pain.

"Idiot, careful!" Neil yelled in a harsh tone and helped her up cautiously as she moaned in pain some more while getting up.

As she finally stood, she abruptly hugged Neil tightly, and sobbed incredibly hard as her body trembled.

"N-Neil!" she sobbed as she felt her cheeks turning pink and she tightened her grip.

Neil wasn't sure of how to respond but he hugged her back gently.

"Idiot, I was worried about you..." he admitted quietly and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"N-Neil..." Miki whispered breathlessly and bit her lip.

"I can't believe that bitch did that to you..." Neil muttered bitterly.

"W...What happens, happens..." Miki replied quietly, her voice sounding shaky, and she breathed heavily as she held him.

"It doesn't matter! She could have hurt you way worse!" Neil yelled and scowled.

"N-Neil... I saw Dunhill just now..." Miki revealed reluctantly in a whisper.

Neil widened his eyes. "What!?"

"I saw him for a moment when the lighting hit...and then...he vanished..." Miki explained quietly.

"You're probably just seeing things..." Neil muttered.

"Hopefully..." Miki mumbled and buried her face into his shirt as she sobbed even more.

"I-I was so scared!" she screamed and continued to sob once more.

Neil stroke the back of her head and held her tighter.

"It's okay. I'm here now..." he comforted in a gentle tone.

It was then silence for a few moments as Neil stroke the back of her head and she went into a daze.

"Neil...I think...I...I...like...like...y-" Miki tried saying; however, her vision grew black, and she then was unconscious.

"Miki! Miki? Miki!?"

Neil then felt her forehead and discovered she had a fever.

"Damn it!" he cussed under his breath and picked her up bridal-style.

Little did they know...that a certain someone was currently watching them from behind a tree as Neil carried her back to the house.

Author Note: :0 ooooh cliff hanger! What shall happen!? XD I actually hurt my knee this thursday and I can't do anything but limp. I tore my meniscus in my knee and there is some fluid. It will heal in one or two weeks though... Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you :) have a nice day:)


	55. Darkness

Entering into the farmer's household, everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Neil that was currently carrying the unconscious pinkette.

"There you guys are! The hell, Neil!? We were starting to think you raped her or something!" Mako joked and Milly hit him on the head and he groaned of pain as he held a hand to his head.

"Shut up!" Neil hissed of annoyance, when suddenly, abrupt groans were heard from Miki, and the animal dealer looked down at her.

Slowly, her eyes opened as she regained her vision, and she looked up at Neil innocently.

"W-What h-happened?" Miki asked innocently.

"You got dizzy," Neil answered in a mutter as he looked down at her.

Miki then realized she was in Neil's arms and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth as she slightly jumped while pinkness scattered all around her cheeks.

"Sorry..." Neil apologized quietly as he blushed and he put her down cautiously.

Suddenly, the power went out, and an eerie darkness consumed the entire house hold.

Instant screams were heard once the lights shut off unexpectedly and the farmer fell to the floor due to being startled.

"What the hell happened!?" Neil demanded furiously.

"I-I don't know!" Milly responded frightened and covered her mouth with a hand.

"I didn't do it!" Mako announced quickly and he suddenly felt a hand go on top of his.

"I'm rather frightened, Mako..." Iroha whispered softly to him and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Mako then held her hand tightly and assured sternly, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

She wanted him to see that she was smiling; however, the entire home was consumed in pitch darkness.

"This is quite troublesome..." Allen mumbled quietly and crossed his arms.

"Rio, did you pull this shit!?" Neil yelled into the darkness while scowling and he stomped forward.

Rio gestured her hands back and fourth, even knowing that no one was able to see her doing that exact gesture in the darkness, and a timid expression formed onto her face.

"I-I d-didn't!" Rio replied in a frightened tone and her face grew blue.

Neil sighed. "Great..."

"Hey princess, where are you?" Allen unexpectedly questioned in a purr and attempted to find Miki.

Neil growled. "Cut it out! No one has time for your shit, moron!"

"I still see you're still bitter from our previous kiss, Neil," Allen remarked with a smirk.

Neil felt the blood rush to his cheeks furiously and he clenched his fists tightly.

"SHUT UP!"

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed it," Allen teased playfully and started to chuckle.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Neil exploded infuriated and his entire face was redder than a cherry.

Allen only chuckled and he then called out, "My dearest Miki! Where are you?"

Milly blinked her eyes puzzled. "Dearest?"

There was a hint of jealously lurking in her voice.

An annoyed expression appeared on Neil's face as he clarified in a mutter, "He's full of poetic shit."

Milly nodded awkwardly. "Oh, okay..."

Unable to see, Miki tapped the floor with her hands, attempting to navigate in this eerie darkness, and she began to unknowingly crawl forward towards the kitchen counter.

As she turned around the corner of the counter, the toaster suddenly fell in front of her, and the pinkette let out a scream.

"MIKI!" Neil yelled fiercely in concern and dashed forward, attempting to find her; however, was unsuccessful.

"Miki!? Where are you!? Are you okay?!" Neil called frantically and scowled.

"I-I'm o-okay and I-I d-don't know where I a-am," Miki replied bashfully while blushing as she turned around behind her and she started to crawl the other direction.

Suddenly, her hands were now touching a leathery fabric, and she instinctively looked up to see a shadowy silhouette.

Her eyes widened in shock and she could have sworn she saw a red gleam of light glowing from the silhouette's eyes.

At first she remained calm; however, the silhouette bent down, as he pulled her arm up, and Miki screamed frantically.

She struggled to be released from his grasp and she then slapped an alien object from the unknown person's grasp that felt rather sharp.

The certain object fell to the ground and the sound of the fall seemed familiar towards the farmer...

The sound...sounded like a knife.

Author note: Ohhh cliff hanger XD haha thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update when I can and please review :D thank you!


	56. Miki's Past Revealed

Her frightened eyes trembled furiously as she tried to identified the object that had fallen onto the floor, attempting to see if it really was a knife, and she then froze once she heard footsteps advance forward towards the unknown object.

The shady silhouette slyly picked up the alien object.

Suddenly, lighting could be seen from outside the windows as the fierce lighting illuminated the entire household, and it revealed Dunhill standing in front of Miki with a knife in his grasp.

Utterly terrified, the pinkette instantly screamed at seeing his presence, and stumbled backwards with extreme speed.

Once the lighting and thundered ceased, Miki immediately crawled the other direction in panic, attempting to escape from Dunhill's sight, and tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

Swinging noises could be heard from behind her and she then heard menacing chuckles from behind her as well.

Miki's hand unexpectedly slipped, causing her to fall forwards, and a tiny scream escaped her mouth.

She then felt this eerie presence from behind her and she slowly turned around to see Dunhill's shadowy silhouette hovering above her and he was about to stab her in the back with the insanely sharp knife; however, something tiny bit his ankle.

The former mayor let out a groan of pain as he dropped the knife and Miki peeked her head slightly to see glowing-red eyes near Dunhill's ankle.

Lighting was once then seen again and it revealed the ominous baby chicken that Neil had mentioned about before.

Once seeing Miki, the mischievous chick smirked, and then started to bite Dunhill's legs with it's sharp teeth.

Miki watched in agonizing horror as the lighting kept occurring numerously, lighting up the entire household, and the chick's teeth dug DEEP into Dunhill's flesh, causing blood ooze out from his body.

"S-STOP!" Miki pleaded loudly in a scream and tears started to stream down her cheeks as she felt absolutely frightened.

Lighting had stricken once again and once it ceased, Dunhill and the dark chick had both vanished mysteriously.

"A-Am I-I...seeing things? Illusions?" Miki whispered to herself dumbfounded and her frightened eyes were trembling insanely.

The power had abruptly returned and everyone gasped surprised.

"MIKI!" Neil yelled in concern as he dashed up to her and helped her up.

"Why the hell were you screaming!? And why are you crying!?" Neil demanded, his voice cold; however, it was merely full of concern as well.

The pinkette looked up at Neil slowly, trying her best to fight back the tears that were currently trying to unleash from her watery eyes, and her mouth trembled.

Later that night...

Everyone had agreed to continue the party tomorrow since that incident and everyone went home once the storm had ceased.

Milly was now staying at the farmer's household along with Mako of course and she slept on Miki's second sofa that was located next to the cabinet.

It was around one in the morning and almost everyone was deep in slumber; however, except for Miki.

She was having a horrifying, excruciating, menacing, agonizing, and a traumatizing dream. Not only was it a dream, but a flashback from her dark past, and she didn't want to be reminded of it.

This wasn't a dream though.

No.

This was a nightmare.

A nightmare that had already occurred in real life; however, now it's haunting her.

In her dream, Miki was a little girl, and she was with her parents. A innocent-looking puppy was sitting in front of the three as it waged its tail vigorously and panted cheerfully.

"Mama! Papa! Look how cute our dogie Spot is being!" Miki exclaimed cheerfully as she pointed at the dog and giggled childishly.

"Yes, yes. We know, Miki. Now we'll be right back, we have to go retrieve some groceries," her mother informed sternly, her voice sounding unfriendly, and her father then added quickly, "We'll be right back."

The adults walked away from their daughter as she watched them walk away with her innocent eyes and her attention was then drawn towards her dog identified as "Spot".

"Spot, let me pet you!" she said in a bubbly like manner as she reached her hand out to pet her puppy and shockingly, Spot began to growl at her.

Her hand froze in mid-air as she frowned and grew slightly frightened.

"B-Boy...? What's wrong?" the little girl asked in concern and blinked innocently.

Suddenly, Spot began to bite Miki's arm roughly, tearing into her skin, and blood started to ooze out of her arm.

Immediately, she screamed incredibly loud as tears instantly unleashed from her eyes, and she tried to endure the chronic pain.

Spot then started to viciously bite into her opposite arm and legs.

She screamed once more in excruciating pain and tried to escape from Spot's grasp; however, the vicious puppy was pinning her down to the ground as it tried to bite into her flesh.

Enormous amounts of blood were exiting her body as her vision grew blurry and she suddenly heard scream's coming from her parents.

Everything then went back from their.

The dream then switches to Miki being in the hospital as she is sitting in the waiting room just staring at a wall in a daze while her parents were talking to the doctors.

"She's been here for a week! Is...Is my daughter going to be alright?" Miki's mother asked frantically.

"She's very lucky she survived. Usually no one survives that kind of attack from an animal. Although, she's been extremely unresponsive towards everyone in this hospital, and she keeps stuttering. I don't know if she acts like this originally, but I think she is very afraid of basically anything at this point," the doctor explained sternly and the mother started to sob.

Another flashback then occurs in Miki's dream.

It was winter and snowflakes were gently falling to the ground.

Miki was a little girl once again as she was dressed in a yellow coat with yellow ear-muffs and she was in an ally way.

A black stray cat then crossed her path and the little girl froze.

Her face was emotionless and she suddenly pulled out golden colored yarn from her pocket.

"Here, kitty..." Miki whispered softly and held out the yarn towards the car.

Hissing, the cat abruptly charged at Miki, swiping the yarn from the pinkette's grasp, and the cat began to slash away at her entire body.

Miki screamed immensely loud and she was sobbing uncontrollably as she tried to flee the area; however, she tripped, and the feline continued to slash away at her body.

There was blood everywhere and when Miki was finally left unconscious, the cat left her in a nonchalant manner.

Then, the dream switches to when Miki is currently the same age she is in the present, and she was now standing in this eerie greenish-mist.

"Miki..." a voice called quietly and she looked timidly into the distance to see glowing red eyes lurking in this mist.

"Miki, it's time..."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The dream had ended there, for she then woke up, and Miki quickly shot up from her bed as a scream passed through her lips.

Her eyes grew extremely wide as tears were already rolling down her cheeks, and she panted repeatedly. Miki's entire body was trembling in utter fear and she felt utterly horrified. This dream was incredibly traumatizing towards her and her mouth chattered as fear and panic consumed her.

As she kept being consumed by fear, one name kept repeating in her mind, and she then sprinted out of her house in her new usual pajama's.

When the pinkette had exited, a few grumbles could be heard from Mako and Milly in their sleep; however, they did not awaken

'Neil. Neil! NEIL! I need NEIL!' Miki thought as she sprinted out of her farm and she continued to sob.

Finally, she now stood in front of Neil's house, and she banged on the door insanely.

"Neil. Neil! NEIL!" Miki yelled frantically, her voice almost sounding psychotic, and the animal dealer at last opened the door.

At first he was scowling; however, his scowl vanished once he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Miki what's uh-" he attempted saying; however, Miki pushed herself forcibly into his arms, and hugged him tightly as she sobbed incredibly hard.

"Neil! Neil!" Miki sobbed as she suddenly clenched onto Neil's black shirt and he blushed slightly.

"WHAT!? Why the hell are you crying!?" Neil demanded furiously in a roar and then winced at once seeing that more tears unleashed from her swollen eyes.

"D...Dream..." Miki managed to say weakly and continued to sob uncontrollably.

Neil stroke her back with one hand while holding her waist with the other and he sighed. "Geez, you're such a pain..."

"N-Neil, please promise me you'll h-help me with animals..." Miki whispered softly and bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed/slightly ticked off, and then added, "I already made that promise a long time ago."

She breathed heavily. "I know..."

"Look, it's late. Wanna just spend the night at my place and talk about this?" Neil offered, still trying to make his voice sound cold; however, he was blushing insanely.

Miki only nodded slowly as other tear slid down her left cheek and she hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you, Neil."

Author Note: wow it's almost midnight and I was falling asleep while writing this xD poor miki :( you get to see a part of her past and some reasons on why she fears animals and don't worry I didn't forget about Seth XD Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can! Please read and review! Thank you!

Have a nice day!


	57. Idiot

That night, Miki had explained practically every gruesome detail about her dream to Neil in about an hour as they were sitting on his bed and he was utterly disturbed.

When she finished her last sentence, he just stared at her with a stern expression, and remained silent.

He then looked down towards his bed sheets as his golden bangs then were hiding his eyes and he then hugged her tightly without saying a word.

As he held her tightly, his hands startled trembling of absolute frustration as he scowled, and his bangs were still covering his eyes.

"It burns me up so much that such animals would even viciously attack you like that. It fucking sickens me, that's true, but those animals left a bad impression. Not all animals are like that. Animals are just like humans. There are both good and bad people," Neil explained quietly, trying to contain the anger that was lurking from within him, and he held her tightly as he bit his lip.

The pinkette's trembling eyes widened insanely at his words and her eyes grew watery as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She felt so safe in his arms and she hugged him back tightly. The female farmer was so grateful for his words, it really gave her some closure, and it also made complete sense.

"So, please let me teach you not to fear animals, they are my best friends," Neil advised in a shaky tone, as if he was trying to hold back tears, and he intensely clenched his jaw tightly of frustration.

"Thank you, Neil..." Miki whispered as a tear slid down her cheek and she smiled while closing her eyes.

Their hugging then ceased, as Neil then adjusted both of his hands onto the pinkette's shoulders while staring at her sternly, and they locked eyes.

"Miki..." Neil whispered breathlessly.

Instantly, her eyes widened as she felt her body jump slightly, and she felt her cheeks grow pink.

"Y-Yes?"

"If I never knew you, I think my life would just be utterly miserable. Thank you, Miki..." he whispered and hugged her once again.

Her eyes trembled insanely once they both made physical contact and she felt paralyzed as the pinkness in her cheeks scattered all over her entire face.

"You're welcome and thank you for everything too, Neil. You've made me gain so much courage. I feel so much braver, even though I still have a long way to go, but thank you anyways, Neil," Miki thanked him softly, her voice full of immense gratitude, and she flashed him a genuine smile.

"No prob..." Neil mumbled quietly as a smirk formed onto his lips and he let go of her.

Miki then frowned as she reminiscence on something. "Also, at the party today, I saw Dunhill..."

He widened his eyes in disbelief and was rather appalled.

"What!? Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" he demanded furiously and scowled.

"I didn't know if it was just an illusion or not..." Miki mumbled, her voice full of guilt, and she looked down at the bed sheets with a depressive expression.

"I doubt it! Considering you saw him twice now!" Neil replied angrily and clenched his fists.

"Though, I thought he was going to kill me last night, but this baby chick that had glowing red eyes, saved me, Neil."

Neil widened his eyes in shock and then smirked. "HAH! I knew he was real! I knew I wasn't fucking crazy! And no one would believe me... Oh yeah, you still want a baby chick?"

Miki shook her head while giggling and replied in a soft tone, "No, it's okay. I still need to learn how to take care of Sapphire still, silly."

Neil rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Eh, guess you're right..." Neil mumbled casually as he adjusted his arms behind his head aloofly, and he then glanced at the clock.

His eyes widened in response at seeing the surprising time. "Whoa, it's two in the morning, we should get to sleep," Neil suggested nonchalantly and then added strictly while blushing, "You're staying in my bed, NOT with me, got it, you creep? And I'll sleep on the sofa. Okay. Got it...?"

Miki nodded with a smile and laughed quietly.

"Good," Neil sighed while he got a white blanket from his cabinet and lied down on the sofa.

Miki adjusted herself into Neil's bed and slipped under the covers with an innocent expression.

She then innocently looked towards Neil and he instantly scowled while blushing. "WHAT!?"

Miki smiled. "Goodnight, Neil."

He rolled his eyes, attempting to reduce the redness in his cheeks, and he huffed bitterly, "Goodnight..."

Minutes passed as silence filled the room and the two still remained awake.

Miki felt as if sleeping there didn't feel right and she abruptly got out of the bed. She slyly grabbed both the pillow and blanket from Neil's bed. Turning around with the items in her grasp, she walked over towards the sofa, placing the pillow and blanket onto the floor, and lied down smiling.

Neil stared at her dumbfounded and he then chuckled.

He got up as well, grabbing both his pillow and blanket, and he placed them on the floor next to Miki on the right side, and he lied down next to her.

"You're an idiot," he told her smirking; however, his smirk almost seemed like a smile at the same time, and he chuckled.

Miki smiled. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"Tch. You don't need to worry about me," he stated in an aloof but cold tone and he suddenly pulled her closer towards him and held her tightly.

Miki instantly blushed as she froze like a Popsicle and her eyes trembled wildly as her heart thumped vigorously.

The pinkette then played with her pigtails nervously. "Neil... Allen told me about what happened... How you were in love with that girl and-"

"Shut up. Idiot, that doesn't matter it's in the past," he interrupted rudely and huffed.

"Yeah that's true but..." Miki started when Neil suddenly shifted his body to the right, completely turning around from her.

She then hugged him tightly from behind, causing his body to jump slightly, not expecting her to hug him from behind, and they were both now blushing.

Tears started to form in her eyes as her hands started trembling. "Neil, you...you know how I feel about you, right...?"she questioned reluctantly, her voice all shaky, as she then gulped, and a tear slid down her cheek.

The question made him paralyzed, making his heart thump rapidly, and he didn't respond.

"Look Neil, I know you're afraid to be in an relationship... But I need to know... Do...Do you like me?! Because... I think... I-I think I like you very much, Neil!" Miki confessed while blushing immensely as she bit her lip in fear and she sobbed silently while she held him tighter.

"Sorry, I don't like you," Neil muttered and Miki's heart stopped as her trembling hands let go of him.

He then turned towards her with a smirk and said, "You idiot, I fucking love you."

A gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes widened immensely and her entire face grew red while her heart throbbed wildly with thrilling excitement.

His lips then pressed onto her's with much force and their lips both moved passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist tightly as they kissed. His tongue then slipped into her mouth and both of their tongues danced for a few seconds. They then resumed to kissing normally and immense happiness filled their hearts. His lips were so warm while so soft and Miki thought she was in paradise. They of course felt that "fuzzy" feeling and continued to kiss for three more minutes.

When they broke the kiss, they both panted for air as they avoided eye contact, and blushed immensely.

She then flashed Neil a heart-warming smile.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too," Miki stuttered shyly, feeling an enormous amount of happiness, and tears of joy streamed down her face.

Neil put his arm around her with a smirk and sighed. "Idiot, don't cry."

He wiped away her tears as she sniffed and she looked at him with her innocent eyes.

Neil stared at her for awhile with a stern expression and finally said in astonishment, "Wow... You're so beautiful."

He then kissed her forehead and then pulled her closer towards his chest and held her tightly.

A quiet giggled passed through her lips as she snuggled into his chest and she smiled.

"Let's give us a try..." Neil mumbled quietly, twitching of embarrassment as he was blushing, and he tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal;however, it was to him.

Miki nodded delightfully. "Okay."

The two then fell asleep in that exact position, both in each others arms, and both were smiling as they slept.

Author Note: THE END! JUST KIDDING XD IT'S NOT THE END! NOWHERE NEAR THE END YOU WEIRDOS! XD this chapter is sort of based off on how my boyfriend and I confessed to each other XD except, it was wayyyyyh more romantic than this chapter lol my love life is like an anime :D yes! Seven months with my boyfriend and we've been in love with each other for four years! I was his first kiss! Kya! Anyways um... If I start talking about him, then I won't be able to stop, because our story is sooooooo long bit sooooo romantic and unreal it's crazy XD anyways haha, thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please read and review, thank you :D yeah! XD


	58. Remembering

The sun had just risen as Neil grumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turned. Slowly, his ruby eyes opened, and he turned to see Miki besides him.

Instantly, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as his eyes grew wide, and he then remembered on what had occurred last night.

He then chuckled silently and slyly stood up.

The animal dealer looked down at her with a solemn expression and adjusted his hands onto his pockets.

The thought of Miki now being his girlfriend was difficult to grasp and he continued to look down at her sleeping.

He thought she looked so elegant, peaceful, cute, and just so innocent when she was sleeping.

Suddenly, Miki instantly had awaken from her pleasant slumber, her eyes opening with incredible speed, seeing that he was staring down at her, and a tiny scream escaped her mouth as she felt utterly mortified and startled. Instinctively, she swung her foot with much force towards Neil's direction, attempting to kick him; however, he dodged it with impressive reflexes.

"What the hell was that for?! " Neil fumed angrily in a demanding tone, leaning back defensively, and his right eye twitched while he blushed.

Miki blinked numerously once realizing what action she had just attempted moments ago and she then felt a surge of embarrassment go through her as her cheeks flushed of pink and she felt slight guilt.

"Y-You s-scared m-me," Miki stated timidly, her lips quivering, and her blushing wouldn't cease.

Neil squinted his eyes as he muttered in annoyance, "What else is new..."

She then clutched onto her pillow tightly, holding it to her chest, and yelled frantically while blushing, "W-Well what do you expect!? It's dark in here and the first thing I see when I wake up is someone staring down at m-me! I had every right to be scared!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Neil huffed while turning around and began to walk towards the kitchen counter.

"Get undress," Neil ordered in a stern but nonchalant tone and he adjusted his hands into his pockets once again.

Startled, she instantly felt her body jump for a moment as a gasp escaped her lips, and her entire face immediately grew pink.

He then realized his words.

Alarmed at what he just said, his eyes widened, as he felt his cheeks heat up, and he turned around while yelling defensively, "Idiot! I didn't mean in here! I meant in the bathroom!"

"Wow, my boyfriend is a pervert," Miki giggled.

Neil instantly twitched as his entire face grew neon-red of embarrassment and he roared furiously, "Look, I have to go to freaking work early because that aggravating party held me back yesterday, so get dressed, and I'll make breakfast for us! Then we will both leave for work, got it!?"

"Remember, we are continuing the party today," she reminded with a smile and closed her eyes.

Neil huffed while closing his eyes and he was blushing slightly. "Whatever. Just get ready..."

The pinkette nodded, having a cheerful expression, and giggled quietly.

"Okay, and sorry about almost kicking you, Neil," she apologized with a giggle.

Neil only groaned while rolling his eyes and she then entered into the bathroom.

An half-hour later, Miki had exited the bathroom to find that breakfast was placed neatly onto the table, and that Neil was dressed in his usual work outfit.

They ate breakfast in silence, feeling nervousness consume them, and they then both finished.

"Guess I'll go to work now..." he mumbled awkwardly.

"You'll come by my farm later, right? Help me with Sapphire and everything?" Miki requested, her voice full of hope, and she looked at him with her innocent eyes.

Neil looked at her sternly and they both started walking towards the door.

"Yeah," was his response and they were both now finally standing in front of the door.

The two then locked eyes and stared at each other.

"Thanks for breakfast, Neil..." Miki managed to say shyly, her heart thumping insanely, and she looked down at the floor while blushing.

"Uh, no problem..." Neil replied nonchalantly but awkwardly at the same time as he rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact.

They walked out the door.

"So... I'll see you later today?" he asked quietly and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Miki nodded with a tiny smile. "Yep."

He smirked. "Good." He then kissed her on the cheek and his smirk still remained. "See you later."

Miki felt her heart stop for a mere second once his lips made contact with her skin, instantly making her cheeks flush of pink, and she felt the "fuzzy" feeling in her tummy.

Her mouth hung open innocently, utterly dumfounded, as her eyes trembled wildly while she watched him walk away, and her hair danced with the wind.

"Is...Is he really my boyfriend now?" Miki whispered to herself, still dumbfounded, and she started to walk on the path that lead to her farm.

Unexpectedly, she heard feminine cries emerge from the forest, and she intuitively darted into forest.

As the pinkette arrived into the forest area, she heard the cries echoing, and without thinking, she sprinted in the direction of where the cries were being heard.

Miki came to halt when she saw two shady men, dressed in all back, circling around this tiny brunette girl, and she was bawling outrageously.

"L-Leave me alone!" she cried weakly and one of the thugs grabbed her by the arm while snickering. "Sorry sweetie, you're coming with us."

"We've been chasing you for an hour now, we aren't letting you go anywhere," the other shady man advised in a menacing voice while smirking and he was snickering as well.

The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows in utter range as her fierce emerald eyes grew fiery and she had an aggressive expression.

"You leave her alone, NOW!" Miki told them sternly, her voice menacing, while every word she spoke was full of immense power, and she flashed the men a deadly glare.

One of the thugs smirked and chuckled. "Looks like we got another cutie."

His companion nodded smirking. "You bet we do."

"Grab the kid and I'll grab her," he ordered and they both nodded.

One of them grabbed the little girl while Miki immediately charged at them, attempting to push and shove them away from the defenseless little girl; however, she was unsuccessful.

Smirking, one of the thugs tugged on Miki's pigtails, pulling the hairbands out, and causing her hair to fall down.

They both whistled mischievously and

playfully at seeing Miki with her hair down. "Woo-hoo! We sure got a beauty here!"

Before Miki could move, one of the thugs grabbed her waist tightly, then lifted her up from the ground, and placed her on top his shoulder.

"I got this one," the one holding Miki said under his breath and started walking over towards this vehicle.

"Good, put her in the truck. I got the kid," the other thug informed and lifted up the whimpering child.

"LET ME GO!" Miki thundered enraged as she struggled insanely, both kicking and pounding her fists against his back violently; however, it was no use.

"Shut it, cutie. There is no escaping now," he whispered to the pinkette smirking and then smacked her on the butt.

A tiny squeak escaped her lips and then FULL range had consumed her body as she started violently screaming, kicking, punching, and even biting the man furiously.

"LET ME GO!"

Suddenly, a eerie mist appeared, and everyone grew startled as they came to a halt.

"What the?" one of the thugs whispered dumbfounded.

"Let them GO or else..." a menacing voice warned.

The two men laughed at the warning. "Or what, buddy?"

"This," the voice replied sternly and suddenly, the man holding the little girl began to coughing uncontrollably, even to the point where he couldn't breath.

His companion widened his eyes in horror and yelled shakily, "O-Okay w-we'll s-stop!"

"Good," the voice replied sounding rather pleased but fierce at the same time.

The two shady men put the females down and fled to their vehicle and drove off.

Miki turned to the little girl in concern; however, she was gone.

"H-Huh?! W-Where did she go?!" Miki questioned timidly as she glanced at all different directions frantically and felt fear consume her.

The pinkette then turned around to see Seth and she jumped startled.

"S-Seth!? You saved us!?That...That was you?!" Miki asked dumbfounded while she blinked repeatedly and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and asked nonchalantly, "Why are you so surprised?"

"I...I don't know..." Miki mumbled bashfully and blushed of embarrassment.

He stared at her for a moment and then smirked.

"You look cute with your hair down," he complemented playfully, his smirk growing across his lips, and he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Miki hushed coldly and blushed.

"You were pretty brave back there," he remarked smirking and raised an eyebrow as he purred.

Miki growled and was blushing furiously. "S-Shut u-up! I couldn't let them hurt that little girl!"

"Anyways... So, you really love that guy, huh?" he asked nonchalantly, sadness lurking in his voice, and he stared at her with a solemn expression.

Miki instantly blushed and her eyes fluttered puzzled. "W-Wait.. How... How do you...? We're you watching us!?"

"Yep. I thought you guys would never stop mashing your mouths together," he admitted disgusted as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes

"Y-You p-pervert!" Miki yelled angrily and was blushing furiously.

"Hey, I was bored..." he muttered and aloofly glanced at his nails.

An annoyed expression grew on Miki's face as she muttered, "Sounds like you're more of a creep to me..."

He smirked playfully. "Never said I can't be both."

Miki let out a groan and slapped a hand to her head. "Y-You're i-impossible!"

"Hey, be grateful I saved your butt..." he muttered quietly.

Miki then felt guilt consume her and she looked down with a depressive expression. "You're right... I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me and that little girl. Where did she go by the way?"

"Don't worry, she went back to Mineral Town. She's safe," he advised in a casual tone as he laid back in the air and put his arms behind his head in an aloof manner.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "T-That's good at least..."

Suddenly, a abrupt flashback entered into Miki's mind. An unwanted flashback. Tears started to form in her eyes and Seth knew what she saw.

"Your past is coming back to you, isn't it?" he said calmly.

"S-Shut u-up!" Miki bawled and she was blushing of embarrassment, utterly mortified.

"W-Why a-am I-I j-just r-remembering t-this n-now?" Miki questioned sobbing.

"What just happened with those creeps probably triggered it," Seth stated sternly.

He suddenly hugged her, using the remaining energy he had to make her feel his touch, and whispered into her ear softly, "It's okay."

Miki sniffed, eagerly wanting to hug him back; however, she hesitated.

"I can't... I can't believe I'm just remembering now that these two guys were... Were trying to touch me when I was little... And my parents watched, laughing."

Author Note: WHAT!? Cliff hanger!?:0 see, I told you guys it isn't over XD and Seth is back, I told you I didn't forget! Haha! More drama and Miki is getting braver, sort of xD, and some bits of her past are getting revealed. Well thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you! Have a nice day! :D


	59. Exposed

Seth then began to fade away and he backed away from her.

"No! Seth, don't leave me!" Miki begged as she still continued to sob and her eyes trembled wildly.

"I'm sorry, Miki. I used up too much energy," he says sternly and adds with a smirk, "See you later."

Miki put out a hand pleadingly and he finally vanished.

Once he finally vanished, Miki looked downwards towards the ground with a glum expression and whispered, "Seth..."

An hour later, the pinkette had returned to her farm, and tended to her farm work.

She then entered back into her house, seeing both Mako and Milly awaiting for her, and they glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Mako demanded infuriated and scowled.

"We were most worried," Milly added with a frown and put a hand to her heart.

Miki froze, unsure of what to say, and she bit her lip.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Um... I was with...Neil..." Miki admitted reluctantly and bit her lip once more.

Mako widened his eyes.

"WHAT!? Did you spend the night with him!? DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!?" Mako erupted, about to shake the farmer's shoulders; however, Milly held him back.

Miki's cheeks instantly flushed of pink and she waved her hands back and fourth frantically.

"N-No i-it's n-not l-like t-that!" Miki stammered mortified and her face heated up more.

"Tch. Whatever. Just don't pull this shit again. I woke up in the middle of the night to see you weren't there," Mako advised bitterly and crossed his arms.

"Mako, quit being so negative. Be glad Miki is home!" Milly giggled and walked up to her sister and hugged her.

"Now, Mako and I are going to run some errands for the party, we'll be back," her older sister informed cheerfully, letting go of Miki, and stood in front of the door.

"Come on, Mako!" she called, slight irritation in her voice, and she walked out the door.

Mako grumbled and followed her out the door.

The farmer frowned and then sighed.

From the corner of her eye, she then saw a picture of her parents concealed in a picture frame on her desk, and she immediately raced towards the photo.

She picked up the picture frame, examining the picture, and she held it tightly with her trembling hands.

"Why... Why were they laughing...?" Miki asked herself in a whisper and tears gradually slid down her cheeks.

Sighing, she wiped away her tears as she put the picture frame down, and quickly walked out the door.

Suddenly, Neil was standing right in front of her doorway, observing her glum face expression, and he furrowed his brow suspiciously.

He abruptly cupped her chin, making her stare directly into his stern but fierce eyes as her mouth hung open innocently, and he asked quietly, "Why does my girlfriend have such a sad face?"

Her trembling eyes widened instantly and she felt her cheeks flush of pink. The pinkette's heart was beating rapidly and she started to breath heavily.

The wind rushed through them.

"I-It's n-nothing," Miki stammered, avoiding eye contact, which made Neil inched her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes while their faces were now even closer, and Miki blushed furiously.

"Don't lie to me," he told her quietly but nonchalantly, still caressing her chin, and he looked down at her with his fierce eyes.

He then raised an eyebrow suspiciously and then smirked.

"You're hair is down," he observed smirking, releasing his grip on her chin, then adjusted his hands into pockets, and she took a step back.

Her heart was pulsating rapidly as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she then remembered that one of those thugs had stolen or threw away her hair bands.

"Why?" Neil asked quickly but quietly.

"U-Uh... Long story.." Miki mumbled shyly and looked down towards the ground while she was still blushing.

His smirk grew. "Well, you look cuter."

A tiny gasp passed through her lips while her eyes widened, feeling as if her heart had stopped for a moment, and her entire face flushed of pink.

The wind rushed through them slowly.

"I-I'm going to go get my extra pair of hair bands," Miki stated timidly, turning around towards the door; however, Neil grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him, and he spun her around until she was in his arms.

Her trembling eyes widened immensely as her heart pulsated wildly while her cheeks heated up and the palms of her hands were pressing against his shirt as she was dumbstruck.

"Idiot, you're not going anywhere. You REALLY think I would forget to find out what was wrong? Now tell me," he demanded fiercely, his voice so powerful, and he stared downwards at her with his solemn eyes.

Miki was utterly speechless for a moment, immensely frightened as her mouth hung open innocently, and her frightened eyes trembled insanely.

"Come on, tell me..." he urged persistently but quietly.

Tears then formed in her eyes and she held onto his shirt tightly. "T-Today... This little girl was getting taken away by these two c-creeps... And I tried my best to save her but they almost t-took me t-too... We both got away though b-but... It reminded me of this horrifying and disturbing m-memory..."

She was now bawling into his chest and her tears were now wetting Neil's shirt.

"What was the memory?" Neil asked quietly, trying to contain his anger, and he held her gently.

"That these two guys were touching me inappropriately in front of my parents when I was a little girl...and my parents...t-they were...t-they were laughing!" Miki sobbed even harder and she tightened her grip onto his shirt.

His eyes widened infuriated and he scowled; however, he was trying his absolute best to control his anger, and he then gently stroke Miki's back.

"What the hell is wrong with people..." Neil said under his breath darkly, and continued to stroke her back as he then whispered softly, "It's going to be okay..."

"I hope so..." Miki whispered and wiped away her tears.

"I'm never going to let anything like that happen EVER again," Neil declared fiercely.

Miki sniffed and flashed him a tiny smile. "Thank you, Neil."

Suddenly, voices were heard from the distance, and the two of them turned around to see Allen, Rio, Milly, Mako, and Iroha advancing towards them.

"We're here for the party!"

...

An half hour later...

The seven of them were gathered around in a circle, sitting on the floor, about to start playing spin the bottle, when Allen abruptly put his arm around Miki, and everyone watched in silence.

"Princess, hopefully I get to kiss you," Allen flirted playfully and chuckled.

Miki blushed slightly and reluctantly glanced over at Neil for some assistance.

"Let go of HER," Neil instantly demanded fiercely, his voice incredibly powerful as his eyes were growing fiery, and he flashed Allen a deadly glare.

Allen snickered. "Or what?" he challenged playfully with a smirk and winked.

The animal dealer then grabbed Miki's arm, jerking her away from the hair stylist, and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Miki's eyes widened as they trembled outrageously and her entire face flushed of pink as she was dumbstruck once again.

Neil glared at Allen for a moment, his eyes like daggers, and he scowled. "She's MINE."

Allen raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What... What are you implying?"

"Idiot, think!" Neil hissed coldly and growled.

"You... You mean you are..." Allen mumbled and then grew silent for a moment as he sort out his thoughts.

Allen then grew ENRAGED at finally figuring out what Neil was implying and he slammed his fists on the floor as shot up with impressive speed.

"I will NOT stand for this!" Allen declared furiously, clenching his fists tightly as they trembled, and he growled.

Miki watched Allen in horror as her frightened eyes trembled immensely.

"How could she pick YOU!? I LOVE HER SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU EVER FUCKING COULD!" Allen erupted infuriated, his eyes flaring of utter anger and hatred, and he clenched his jaw tightly.

He stormed out the door and silence filled the room.

Author Note: poor Allen :( Mehh! Well thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can :D thank you! PLEASE review! Have a nice day!:D thank you!


	60. Allen's Pain

Miki sprinted out the door and went after Allen.

"Allen!" she called in concern and he came to a halt once her voice entered into his ears.

He turned around, his eyes fierce and full of hatred, and he aggressively grabbed her shoulders when she stood in front of him.

"A-Allen!"Miki gasped as he grabbed her tightly, hurting her, and she winced.

"How could YOU do this!?" he questioned enraged, almost sounding psychotic, and he shook her shoulders rapidly.

"A-Allen! S-Stop! Please calm d-down!" Miki pleaded timidly and her eyes were full of concern; however, she was immensely frightened.

"It's not fucking fair! He fucking treats like you utter shit! He doesn't deserve you, Miki! I DO!" Allen roared furiously, inching closer to her face, and his sapphire eyes were trembling of pure anger.

Her eyes trembled of pure guilt and she was unsure of what to say. "Allen..."

He growled as he closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears, and he bit his lip."This isn't fucking fair! You love him so much...and I love you so much..."

She frowned. "Allen... I...I'm sorry."

He scowled. "Did you even have any feelings towards me at all or was it all merely a lie!? What I feel towards you is so incredibly strong! Please, for my own sake, did you ever have any feelings towards me, Miki?"

She gulped and mumbled reluctantly, "Y-Yes I-I d-did...b-but..."

"Well, LOOK, just because you're with him doesn't mean I'm giving up on you. ...You will be MINE," he declared fiercely and stared at her with a stern expression.

The pinkette was utterly speechless and she felt helpless as her frightened eyes continued to tremble.

He tightened his grip on her shoulders and he cringed. "I love you so much, damn it!"

Allen then aggressively pressed his lips onto Miki's and began to kiss her passionately. Alarmed, Miki instantly began to struggle, attempting to break the kiss; however, their lips were now locked. The pinkette was blushing wildly while she was utterly frightened and she stared at Allen in concern. Even though his eyes were shut tightly, they were still trembling of anger, and he continued to move his lips against hers.

He then pinned her against a tree with incredible force and kissed her once again.

"Please love me..." Allen unexpectedly whispered, immense anguish lurking in his voice, and he kissed her once again.

Miki turned her head, finally escaping the kiss, and panted.

"A-Allen, please stop..." she pleaded weakly and began to grow dizzy.

Ignoring her, he just firmly pressed his lips onto hers, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape this time, and tears began to unleash from Miki's eyes as she closed her eyes in fear.

Once Allen felt her tears drip onto his skin, his eyes fluttered opened puzzled, and he broke the kiss.

"Please s...stop..." she whispered in a shaky voice and her vision was growing blurry.

"I'm...sorry..." he apologized, looking down in shame, and he let go of her shoulders.

Before Miki could reply, her dizziness was consuming her as she felt her forehead heating up, and she suddenly lost her balance.

She had fainted.

Allen instinctively caught Miki before she had fallen to the ground and held her bridal-style.

"Miki! Miki are you okay!?" Allen asked frantically, his voice full of concern, and he discovered she had a fever when he placed his hand onto her forehead.

Neil then came rushing outside, a fierce expression on his face, and yelled infuriated, "What did you do to her!?"

"You imbecile! She's ill!" Allen advised in annoyance, the tone of his voice returning to "normal", and he held Miki close to him.

"Let go of her!" Neil hissed as he approached the hair stylist.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Allen retorted and shot him a glare.

"She's my girlfriend," Neil stated boldly, his eyes fierce, and he shot him a deadly glare.

Allen then smirked darkly and chuckled. "Not for long."

Author Note: sorry it's so short guys! I'm going to be busy this weekend so I'm trying to update as much as I can! I just wanted to type a little bit today, to at least show you guys what happens! Well, thank you guys so much! I shall update when I can and please review :D thank you! Have a nice day! :D


	61. Small

Hearing their bickering, Miki's eyes slowly opened, and she had awoken.

"Miki!" the two young men both said in unison and then flashed each other glares.

The pinkette weakly climbed out of Allen's arms, her body wobbling, and she finally stood as she put a hand to her forehead.

"What...What happened?" she managed to ask weakly and slight apprehensiveness was lurking in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. We should head back, everyone is waiting," Neil stated sternly, trying to contain the anger in his voice as his eyes were insanely fierce, and he walked away back into the house.

'He didn't even wait for me... Is he really my boyfriend now? It doesn't really feel like it...' Miki thought frowning, utterly disappointed, and she felt her heart sunk.

Allen then turned to Miki, staring at her intently, and his eyes were fierce as well.

"Are you sure you want to be with him?" Allen abruptly inquired quietly and they both looked eyes.

Miki blinked innocently and grew rather puzzled. "W-What do you m-mean?"

"Please Miki, be reasonable. Do you remember, that one fateful day , when you and I first truly made a TRUE, genuine connection. It was the day when you allowed me to stay the night in your pleasant home and we had such a rather fun time. That was the day, when I realized I truly loved you, Miki," Allen revealed genuinely, each word that escaped his mouth had so much power, and you could even hear the agonizing pain in his voice.

Miki stared at him in shock and felt overwhelming guilt consume her. Seconds later, tears unleashed from her emerald eyes, and her trembling eyes shut tightly. Her heart was aching and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to h-hurt y-you!" Miki sobbed as she tried to wipe away her tears and Allen suddenly hugged her.

"Princess, shhhhh...it's okay... I just want you to be happy but..." Allen whispered softly, then bit his lip, and apprehensively added in a whisper, " I also wish to be happy with you someday..."

A tiny gasp escaped out of her mouth as she instantly looked up at him with her trembling watery eyes as she was slightly blushing and she sobbed harder.

She then broke the hug as she remained looking downwards towards the ground and mumbled quietly, "Allen... I-"

"HEY!"

The two both turned around to see a irritable-looking Neil standing in front of Miki's door and his arms were crossed.

"Damn it! I thought you guys were following me! Now get the hell inside!" he yelled impatiently, immense frustration in his voice, and he growled.

"I'm sorry, but Miki and I are discussing something rather important," Allen informed loudly, bitterness in his voice, and he glared at the animal dealer.

Groaning in mere frustration, Neil stomped up towards them, and he then noticed that it looked as if Miki was crying.

"Did he make you cry!?" Neil asked enraged and glared at Allen.

"N-Neil-" Miki attempted to say; however, Allen interrupted her by saying, "Do you always pry this much?"

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm just worried about her, asshole!" Neil hissed, his eyes fiery, and he growled.

Miki blushed slightly at Neil's words; however, she felt uncomfortable.

Then the unthinkable happened...

Neil's pants abruptly fell down, revealing his red boxers, and the animal dealer was utterly mortified as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Miki instantly gasped as her cheeks turned rosy-red and she put a hand over her mouth while Allen's eyes turned into two-tiny black dots.

"THE HELL!?" Neil thundered as he quickly pulled up his pants and he then turned the other way to see the "evil" baby chick snickering as it's eyes glowed red.

"You BASTARD! I'll roast you! You little shit!" Neil fumed enraged, about to charge at the chicken; however, it had vanished.

Miki blinked puzzled and gulped. "B-But Neil... Don't you love a-animals?"

"Not that one!" Neil huffed bitterly, his voice full of PURE hatred, and he growled.

"Wow, Neil... I didn't know you were so...small..." Allen teased in a playful tone, as a mischievous smirk formed across his lips, and he chuckled.

Neil immediately felt enraged at Allen's comment as his right eye twitched of utter anger and his entire face was now boiling red.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Neil exploded as he leaped towards Allen, the two collided to the ground, and they started to wrestle.

"You sick fuck, why the hell were you even looking there!? And it's not SMALL, asshole!" Neil roared while blushing furiously of embarrassment and pinned him to the ground.

Allen's smirk only grew at seeing Neil's frustration and he licked his lips.

"What's the matter, Neil? You don't want Miki to know your size?" Allen teased playfully, his voice aloof, and he suddenly tackled Neil down to the ground as he chucked, and he stuck his tongue out.

Miki watched this entire scene blushing; however, she was totally oblivious to what they were taking about.

"What...What do they mean by s-small...?" Miki whispered to herself blushing and was puzzled.

...

Author Note: I'm sorry if you don't get that reference XD but um... If you don't get what they mean, just keep re-reading I guess haha... Anyways, thank you guys so much! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day :D


	62. Got you

Amusement was dancing in Allen's eyes as he watched Neil struggle furiously, attempting to break free of Allen's grasp, and he growled in frustration. A playful smirk appeared upon the hair stylist's lips, and he chuckled at seeing Neil frustrated.

Suddenly, everyone that remained in the farmer's home, was now exiting out the door.

Everyone was utterly dumbfounded at seeing Neil and Allen wrestling on the ground and all of their eyes turned to two tiny black dots.

"Are they fucking making out again?" Mako whispered in annoyance to his older sister and he scowled.

Milly's body instantly started to tremble of excitement at seeing the two wrestling on the ground and she exclaimed bubbly, "I wanna join!"

Everyone twitched at Milly's comment as she was about to skip over to the two wrestling young men; however, Mako grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you out of your mind!?" he whispered angrily to her and Milly shrugged as a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Man, where's a camera when you need one?" Rio joked and chuckled.

"Are they always this physical...?" Iroha asked Mako apprehensively and put her hand to her mouth as she pondered inattentively.

Mako sighed. "Apparently..." he replied in a mutter.

The group then walked up to the three and both Neil and Allen's wrestling came to a halt.

Turning, Miki blushed of embarrassment at seeing their arrival, and she was utterly speechless as her mouth hung open innocently.

Snickers were heard from within the group of four and Neil was utterly mortified as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Neil, I see you and Allen are horsing around again," Mako remarked, a smug smirk appearing on his lips, and he chuckled.

Neil's cheeks heated up even more at hearing Mako's comment and outrageous range was building up inside him. Allen was hovering over Neil, pinning him down firmly, and he only smirked at hearing Mako's words.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE NOT!" Neil yelled furiously, his eyes fierce as he wildly struggled to escape from Allen's grasp; however, he was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. You two just like to touch each other," Mako retorted, his voice was aloof, and he chuckled.

Before Neil could even react or respond, Allen looked down at him while smirking, and said, "It seems Neil is still thirsty from our previous kiss, considering he just tackled me out of nowhere."

Mako smirked and chuckled. "Oh is that so?"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Neil roared outrageously, as he finally got Allen off of him, and shot up with impressive speed.

Brushing himself off, Allen slowly got up, and smirked.

"Well, it's true," Allen chuckled and flipped his hair.

"Shut the hell up! I was fucking pissed at you!" Neil hissed and scowled.

Rio looked not amused as she squinted her eyes of annoyance and muttered, "Are you two drama queens done yet? Can we do something more thrilling or exciting already?"

Allen put a hand over his chin as he pondered for a moment. "Hm... Now, what do you suggest we do then? What may you have in mind?" the hair stylist questioned smoothly and he titled his glasses.

Rio shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh! I know! How about we play hide and seek tag?!" Milly suggested ecstatically.

Neil huffed and said bitterly, "Don't be stupid. That's for kids."

"Neil, must you always be so pessimistic? It sounds...fun," Allen stated smirking, his voice smooth like a snake as he adjusted his hands to his sides with much confidence, and chuckled quietly.

Neil only rolled his eyes stubbornly and crossed his arms as a quiet huff escaped from his mouth.

"How do we play?" Rio asked hastily.

"Well, one person is "it" and they have to count for thirty seconds while everyone hides. Then, once the person is done counting, they go hunt down everyone else. If they tag you, then you have to help the person who is "it" find the others and tag them as well. The first person who becomes tagged, is the person who becomes "it" in the next round," Milly explained cheerfully and everyone nodded.

"We should play in the village, there are more hiding spots," Rio suggested casually.

"I most agree," Iroha stated calmly.

Miki was growing rather uncertain about this entire game and she bit her lip nervously.

Allen smirked. "Alright, let us start shall we?"

Everyone nodded and exited out of Miki's farm.

"Alright, who is "it" then?" Mako asked impatiently.

"Noes goes!" Milly shouted quickly as everyone put a finger to their nose except Neil and he was rather dumbfounded.

"You're "it" Neil!" Milly giggled.

"You fucking bastards!" Neil huffed angrily as he turned around in annoyance and he started counting.

Everyone then immediately scattered in different directions and hid.

Miki sprinted towards a bush and hid behind it timidly.

Her heart was pounding incredible fast as she gulped and her nervous eyes trembled furiously.

'I...I hope I'm not the first one tagged... I won't be able to get anyone...' Miki thought with a frown.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from her left, and she looked over to see Allen chasing Milly.

A tiny gasp escaped Miki's lips as her eyes widened slightly as she thought, 'Neil must have tagged Allen already...!'

She watched Allen chase Milly around one of the houses.

The pinkette then stood, deciding that she should relocate somewhere else, and she started to sprint the other direction.

She was now behind the seed shop and she stood there timidly as she put a hand to her heart while biting her lip.

The pinkette then peeked around the corner to only see Neil charging towards her.

Miki instantly screamed while blushing as she sprinted away from him, feeling adrenaline surge through her, and she was immensely frighten.

Unexpectedly, Allen appeared from the right, smirking as he was dashing towards her as well, and this caused her to scream even louder as she ran even quicker.

"Come here princess!" Allen called playfully and licked his lips.

His words made her quicken her pace and she sprinted towards Neil's house.

Turning the corner of behind Neil's house, she hid behind one of the garbage cans, and the two young men ran passed her.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she watched the two sprint away and she then sprinted away towards the other direction.

Looking back, she saw that Neil had tagged both Mako and Iroha, and she gulped.

Seeing that occur, made her even sprint even faster, and she then went behind Allen's salon.

She stood behind there for a few minutes as she panted and felt so frightened; however, excitement was lurking in her heart.

Reluctantly, she began walking to the left, and when she was about to turn the corner, Neil appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

Miki instantly screamed outrageously loud in fear, not even realizing it was him at first as her heart stopped for a moment, and Neil quickly pulled her into a hug; however, to Miki, it all happened in slow motion.

Her trembling eyes widened immensely due to shock as she felt cheeks turn pink while she was in his arms and felt this fuzzy sensation in her heart.

Neil smirked. "Got you."

Author Note: XD whenever I go to my boyfriend's house every weekend, we usually always play this game in his neighborhood, and it's so much fun XD before we were going out, it was his sister's birthday party, and he was it. And I just turned the corner around this house and he comes out of nowhere and just hugs me. I screamed so loud, because he scared the shit outta me, especially since it was at night, but it was so magically at the same time. I felt this amazing feeling, a spark, when he hugged me. And this was BEFORE we were going out too XD yeah my boyfriend was so romantic back then. Well he still is XD Our story is sooooo OMG I can write a book XD it's like an anime I swear! He's like an anime dude! xD Anyways... Thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review, thank you:D

Have a nice day!


	63. Afraid?

"Hey!" Allen's abrupt voice called from the distance and the two turned their heads to see the hair stylist and the remainder of the group standing behind him.

"I finally got Rio!" Allen proclaimed proudly, a cocky smirk appearing across his lips, and he chucked.

Letting go of Miki, Neil rolled his eyes in utter annoyance as Allen advanced towards them along with the rest of the group following from behind, and the animal dealer muttered, "Okay. Start counting then..."

Chuckling, Allen turned around swiftly, closing his eyes as be began to count, and everyone scattered in different directions.

Neil grabbed Miki's hand. "Come on," he urged in a whisper, his voice eager but impatient, and he had a stern expression.

When he took a hold of her hand, it felt as if a jolt of electricity rushed through her, causing her body to jump slightly, and she instantly felt her cheeks flush of pink as her mouth hung open innocently.

She nodded speechlessly and the two ran off hand-in-hand.

After about five minutes of roaming around Echo Village, Neil had finally recognized a decent hiding spot, and for a quick moment he smirked.

He jerked Miki's arm to the direction of the hiding spot and whispered coldly, "Come on."

"W-Where a-are w-we g-going?" Miki questioned timidly as they were walking cautiously over towards the hiding spot, still hand-in-hand, and the pinkette bit her lip nervously.

"Idiot, shhh! We can't let them hear us!" Neil hissed coldly in a whisper and they then came to a halt once they were in front of the hiding spot.

An enormous but luscious bush was placed in front of this house and the two carefully squatted down behind the bush.

They were incredibly hidden. Neil allowed Miki to enter behind the bush first, so she remained on the left, and Neil remained on the right, allowing him to be able to view outside the plant since he was right by the entrance of the bush.

"He won't find us here," Neil whispered in a assuring tone, not looking at her as he was staring out into the distance, attempting to keep a look out, and his eyes were rather fierce.

Miki nodded nervously as she looked at him innocently and Neil began to breath heavily.

He then turned to look at her and stated sternly in a whisper, "I'm going to be a look out. If I see anyone, you stay HERE. I'll run out and distract them."

Her eyes trembled wildly at his words, feeling this odd but happy sensation whelming up in her heart, and she nodded slightly dumbfounded.

"T-Thanks Neil..." she whispered softly and flashed him a tiny but shy smile.

Closing his eyes, he huffed as his head bobbed downwards, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"It's nothing..." he muttered coldly as he turned the other way, attempting to avoid eye contact, not wanting her to see that he was blushing.

Minutes passed as they remained squatting and the pinkette's knees were about to give out. They were trembling wildly as they were growing weaker and weaker by the second as she tried her absolute best to remain in that exact position and her eyes remained shut as she tried to endure the pain.

From the corner of his eye, Neil noticed her trembling knees, and he abruptly held her right shoulder, attempting to make her remain in the same position.

"Don't fall," he ordered sternly in a whisper as he looked at her with his fierce eyes.

Instantly, Miki's eyes opened in shock as she was rather dumbstruck, and her mouth hung open speechlessly.

She nodded and no words exited out of her mouth.

Minutes passed as they remained squatting in silence, her knees still trembling.

She suddenly felt Neil's warm breath gently glide across her face and immediate chills rushed down her spine.

The pinkette then finally came to a realization.

She was all alone with Neil. Very close to him too...

Her thundering heart began throbbing wildly of nervousness but excitement and she felt her cheeks flush of pink as her legs continued to tremble.

Neil looked at her with a stern expression and studied her for a moment.

He smirked. "You're afraid to be alone with me, huh?"

Her emerald eyes widened enormously at his comment and the pinkness scattered all over her face as she was utterly mortified.

"W-What? N-No I'm scared of being caught!" Miki protested weakly, blushing furiously, and then avoided his gaze.

His smirk grew. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah!" Miki stammered embarrassed, a tiny tad of anger could be heard in her voice, and her cheeks heated up even more.

"Hn. Interesting..." Neil whispered casually under his breath as he looked down at the ground and his smirked still remained.

Miki stared at him with a puzzled expression as she was utterly mortified and she was rather unsuccessful at attempting to make the pinkness in her cheeks cease.

Neil peeked his head out of the bush to only find that Milly was chasing Iroha.

Iroha sprinted in another direction when Milly wasn't paying attention and Milly stood there dumbfound.

She then noticed the bush as a smirk appeared across her lips and she slowly advanced towards the bush.

"Shit! You stay here!" Neil ordered strictly in a whisper, his fierce eyes locking with hers, and he quickly kissed her on the nose.

Miki's innocent eyes widened once his lips made physically contact with her skin and her cheeks were now even pinker as she stared back at him in shock while her mouth hung open speechlessly.

Neil immediately stood up slightly smirking and he sprinted ahead.

Alarmed, Milly immediately began to chase after Neil once she noticed him emerging from behind the bush.

Miki watched from behind the bush, apprehensively peeking through the leaves, and thought with a frown, 'Neil... You're always looking out for me... Always protecting me... Why do I mean so much to you? I just... I don't get why. I don't get it. I still feel like there is so much about him I still don't know... But Neil... Thank you...'

Suddenly, Milly had tripped on a large rock, and to Miki's utter despair, she was now witnessing her older sister's lips pressing against Neil's.

She felt her heart sunk.

Author Note: :9 poor Miki :( :0 cliff hanger! Ah! Well, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you and have a nice day :D


	64. Love Stronger Than

Instinctively, Neil quickly pushed Milly away from him, causing her wobble slightly as she tried to compose a regular stance, and a scowl appeared across his lips.

Even though Miki was fully aware that Neil resisted the kiss, the pain was still lurking in her heart, and she felt as if seeing that exact event occur had stung her eyes.

"Damn it! Watch it next time!" Neil hissed bitterly as he wiped off the saliva from his lips and he growled.

Bubbly giggles instantly escaped from her mouth, as she bent down, revealing her cleavage, and told him in a flirtatious manner, "Sorry, Neil."

The pinkette's lime eyes instantly widened at Milly's action and she blushed of embarrassment.

Neil's cheeks started to heat up as his right eye began to twitch and he inched back uncomfortably.

"What...What the hell is your problem!?" Neil demanded angrily but flustered as his eyes were fierce and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Oh don't act like you just pooped your pants, Neil! Since I just touched you, you're are "it" now too!" Milly advised in a alluring tone and a tiny giggled escaped her mouth as she winked at him.

He slapped a hand to his face in frustration and muttered under his breath, "Damn it!"

"Don't worry Neil, we've already gotten everyone but Miki. Do you know where she is?" she asked smoothly, as a tiny but flirtatious smirk formed onto her lips, and she adjusted a hand onto her hip.

Miki felt her body tense up at her older sister mentioning her name and because Milly requested the whereabouts of the pinkette.

"No," Neil answered sternly, obviously a lie, and Milly suddenly began to walk over towards the bush that Miki was hiding behind.

Panic surged through him as he walked in front of Milly and yelled fiercely, "I just saw her over there!"

Oblivious, Milly blinked her eyes repeatedly, rather puzzled, and cocked her head to the side innocently.

"What? Come on then!" Milly shouted as she started to run.

She then abruptly grabbed Neil's arm, jerking him to run forward, and he intuitively pulled his arm out of her grasp with immense force.

"Don't touch me!" Neil hissed.

Milly rolled her eyes playfully. "Okayyyyyy."

The two began to run the other direction and Miki let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Neil..." Miki said under her breath and put a hand to her heart.

Rustling was then heard from within the push.

Miki instantly froze, paralyzed with fear, and her eyes grew wide.

The rustling then came to a halt and Miki looked around frantically as she remained squatting.

"H-Hello?" Miki called out reluctantly in a whisper and she turned her head to the right to see a shadowy silhouette standing besides her.

Immediately, screams of terror unleashed from the pinkette's mouth, closing her eyes for a mere second, and then reopening to find that the silhouette vanished.

Miki blinked a numerous amount of times, immensely puzzled, and she breathed heavily.

"Yo," a nonchalant voice was heard from behind and she turned around to see Seth floating next to her.

A tiny squeak escaped her mouth as she fell onto her bottom and felt the dirt collide with her clothes.

"S-Seth!? W-Was that you!?" Miki questioned stuttering and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"No, that was Dunhill. He's here Miki and he's here to cause trouble. He's letting a beast roam around here..." Seth informed nonchalantly; however, he had a stern expression.

She looked at him in shock. "W-What!? W-Why? H-How!?"

"He's just here. Shit, I have to go now. Be careful, Miki..." Seth whispered to her as he kissed her on the cheek, causing him to use all the energy he has been conserving all this time, and he had vanished.

Miki felt her cheeks flush of pink once his lips pressed onto her right cheek, and she blinked her eyes repeatedly. Attempting to make herself stop blushing, she shook her head frantically, and a tiny but quiet squeaks escaped her mouth.

'He always makes me blush! WHY?!' Miki thought mortified and blushed even more.

The pinkette then composed herself and thought with a stern expression, 'I have to find Neil and warn him about Dunhill!'

Miki then emerged from the bush and she saw Allen from afar.

"Miki!" he called, sounding sort of distressed, and he rushed up to her.

"Miki, we need to find Neil. An lion is destroying EVERYTHING! It even ate my precious hair brush!" Allen advised sternly but dramatically as he placed his hands onto her shoulders and he shook them frantically.

Her eyes widened shock and immense fear surged through her body. "W-What!? A l-lion!? H-How is that even possible!?"

Miki then thought with a stern expression, 'Maybe Dunhill sent that lion...'

"I'm not quite sure but...we must find that cow lover..." he muttered while crossing his arms and he adjusted his glasses.

Miki was unsure of what to say and she only frowned.

"NEIL!" Allen shouted incredibly loud.

Moments later, Neil then walked up to them casually with his hands adjusted in his pockets, and came to a halt once he stood in front of the two.

Allen blinked puzzled. "Well that was fast..." the hair stylist muttered and his eyes squinted of mere annoyance.

"What do you want?" Neil asked, his voice bitter, and he assumed that Allen had tagged Miki.

Allen's eyes grew fiery. "You imbecile! There is an lion currently on the run right now! It's destroying EVERYTHING! You have to stop it!"

Neil was taken aback and demanded angrily, "What the hell do you expect me to do!?"

"I don't know! You're the animal expert!" Allen replied with annoyance in his voice and crossed his arms.

Neil squinted his eyes in annoyance. "Oh yeah..." he muttered.

The remainder of the group then frantically sprinted up to the three and all came to a halt once they were in front of them.

"The lion is terrorizing everything!" Iroha announced, her voice full of concern, and she frowned.

"We don't know where the hell it went!" Mako informed angrily and clenched his fists.

Suddenly, abrupt roars were heard from the distance, and the lion emerged from behind a corner of a house.

Everyone screamed once seeing the lion, well, except for Neil.

He cautiously walked up towards the lion, gesturing his hands that he wouldn't do any harm to it, and before Neil could speak, the lion slashed at Neil's chest, the claws digging deep into his skin.

His shirt instantly ripped opened once the claw's slashed deeply into Neil's chest, causing a claw mark on to form, and blood was oozing out from his chest.

Neil groaned loudly as he fell to the ground, trying to endure the excruciating pain, and the tremendous amount of pain he was feeling was unbelievable.

At that exact moment, Miki's trembling eyes widened enormously in utter horror, and it felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment. Her trembling mouth hung open in shock as fear was consuming her and tears began to unleash from her eyes.

The lion then attempted to slash Neil once again.

"NEIL!" Miki screamed in horror as more tears unleashed from her eyes and you could HEAR the panic and pain in her voice.

Without thinking, she dashed over towards the lion with immense speed.

Allen held out his hand and yelled in concern, "Miki! DON'T!"

As the lion was about to slash at Neil once again, Miki went in front of Neil protectively, and instead of slashing Neil, the lion slashed Miki's back.

The animal dealer's eyes widened enormously in horror, his pupils constricting at seeing Miki protect him, and he was utterly in shock as he watched this entire scene unfold.

She fell to the ground on her stomach, the dirt scattering everywhere as she collided with the ground, and she was now unconscious.

"MIKI!"

Her love for him was stronger than her fear.

Author Note: oh my gosh cliffhanger :0 nooooo XD well thank you guys so much for EVERYTHING! And oh my gosh, Seagull, I was thinking that when I wrote chapter 63 XD I laughed so hard seeing your review haha thank you! Anyways, thank you guys so much! I shall update when I can! Thank you! Please review! Have a nice day :D

And I actually wrote this chapter on my phone at school XD


	65. HG

Darkness seemed to be the only thing she could see for awhile; however, the darkness ceased once her eyes gradually opened.

She managed to regain her normal vision as the pinkette realized she was tucked firmly in her bed and she felt something wrapped tightly around her upper body. Chronic pain could be felt from her back as she sat up and instinctively cringed.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a hand on top of hers, and she looked down to see that Neil was slouching over her bed, his hand placed on hers, and he was asleep.

"N-Neil!?" Miki bursted out dumbfounded and felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

Alarmed, the animal dealer immediately jumped at hearing her voice, and his eyes opened with incredible speed.

"MIKI!" he yelled loudly and abruptly hugged her tightly.

"Idiot! Do you know how fucking worried I was!? Why would you do something so...so stupid!?"Neil demanded coldly as he held her even tighter, his gold bangs covering his eyes, and he tried his absolute best to hide the relief in his voice.

Tears were cascading down her cheeks once he finished his sentence and her watery eyes were trembling furiously. "Because... I love you."

"I love you too but... Don't you DARE ever do anything like that again! I rather die than knowing that you got hurt because of me," Neil told her, his voice strict; however full of concern, and he kissed her cheek.

The pinkette could suddenly feel the heat radiating from his body, which caused her cheeks to flush of pink, and she then grew slightly nervous. She then looked up at him with her trembling innocent eyes and smiled.

"Thank you though..." Neil whispered and flashed her a tiny smile.

"So what happened to the lion and where is everyone?" Miki asked puzzled and frowned.

Neil sighed. "After the lion had struck you, there was this weird light that came out of nowhere, and the lion then ran off. It's already been a day since this has happened and I've been here all night waiting for you to wake up. Your siblings are at the store or something right now. Allen brought you flowers this morning... I was SO tempted to burn them but they are on your table... Milly also tended to your wound and I hate to say it but Allen tended to mine... He kept fucking taunting me and smirking at me and TOUCHING me! I wanted to kill him. You had NO idea!" Neil explained, at the beginning of his explanation he was rather calm; however, once he mentioned "Allen" frustration was flowing through him as he felt his cheeks heating up.

Suddenly, an abrupt light appeared out of nowhere, and the two shielded their eyes.

A elegant looking lady was now floating in front of them. Her hair was the color of dark green leafs and her eyes were the color of murky dark blue water. She wore a sky blue tube top along with a matching dress. Her long hair was tied up into two buns on the sides of her head and a long braid cascaded down her back.

The two of them widened their eyes enormously of shock, their pupils constricting, and they were both utterly dumbfounded.

'The Harvest G-Goddess! I always had a feeling she was r-real! Wow... This is incredible. They say only people with pure hearts can see her...' Miki thought astonished and her mouth hung open innocently.

'Hn. Didn't think she was real... Never thought I would actually see her one day...' Neil thought sternly, his eyes fierce, and he looked up at the Harvest Goddess.

"Greetings, Neil and Miki. Your love is so incredibly strong and I'm happy to inform you that I was the one who caused that flash of light to make the lion flee. And to show you how impressed I am about your love, I shall heal your injuries that the lion has brought upon you," the Harvest Goddess informed in a heart warming tone and waved her hands around as a aura of lime green began to circle around her hands.

Both Neil and Miki started to float in the air as the Harvest Goddess's green aura began to surround their upper body area.

Miki instantly screamed slightly frightened as Neil braced himself as his eyes remained fierce. The bandages that were wrapped around their chest's suddenly diminished and their wounds instantly healed.

They both floated gradually back down towards the floor.

Before either of them could reply, the Harvest Goddess said, "Well, good luck you lovebirds. I shall be on my way now. DUM-DA-DA-DAA!"

With saying that, she vanished, and the couple stared at each other puzzled.

They both flashed each other a smile.

Author Note: XD sorry short chapter, wrote this in the car lol hoped you guys liked this:D and don't worry I didn't forget about Dunhill ;) lol anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day:D


	66. Allen and Neil

Haunting memories of Allen taking care of Neil's wound was continuously roaming through the animal dealer's mind and he had rather difficulty sleeping that night.

In his mortifying flashback...

After a few minutes of getting that gruesome injury from the lion, Neil had fallen unconscious due to loosing a tremendous amount of blood, and the hair stylist had quickly carried Neil to his salon.

When Neil awoke, he found himself in Allen's salon, lying on his bed, and his blood-colored eyes widened enormously in shock.

From the corner of his eye, he then saw a smirking Allen standing beside the bed, and he felt his cheeks heating up as a scowl appeared across his lips.

"What are you-" Neil attempted to say angrily; however, he then cringed due to feeling chronic pain in his chest, and clenched his jaw tightly, attempting to endure the pain.

"Surprising that you woke up this fast... Please don't push yourself. Anyways, lets get down to business..." Allen mumbled nonchalantly and then smirked as he suddenly tore open Neil's shirt.

The blond's mouth instantly hung open angrily as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and immense anger was flowing through him. "W-What the hell are you doing!?" Neil demanded furiously, slightly twitching, and his cheeks flushed of red.

"Oops, how silly of me. I should have taken off your jacket and shirt first..." Allen said quietly, his smirk still remaining, and he took off Neil's jacket and shirt while chuckling.

The pain was paralyzing Neil, making him unable to move, and he felt as if he wanted to kill Allen for removing his clothing. His right eye twitched in anger as he was utterly mortified and his cheeks were burning of scarlet red. Allen's taunting eyes made Neil even more frustrated and he growled at him.

"Why the hell I am not in a hospital!? Why do YOU have to take care of ME?!" Neil demanded infuriated, clenching his teeth as his fierce eyes stared into Allen's taunting eyes, and the hair stylist's smirk grew.

"You shouldn't complain. You're under my care after all and besides, the hospital is too far away from here. I used to work in the medical field and I was rather good at it. Though, my passion for styling hair was stronger," Allen answered cockily while flipping his bangs, then flashed Neil a smirk, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, Allen had soaked Neil's wound with water, and Neil immediately shouted in pain.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me!?" Neil hissed weakly under his breath and tried to endure the pain.

"Relax Neil," Allen whispered into Neil's ear, his voice alluring, and he wouldn't stop smirking.

Neil felt shivers rush down his spine as his words entered into his ears and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he twitched, utterly mortified.

"I rather die than let you fucking take care of me!" Neil roared and he then cringed once more at feeling the excruciating pain.

Allen then put a hand on Neil's chest, helping the blond gradually sit up, and told him smoothly, "You ought to stop your yelling. Being nice to me might actually allow you to live."

Allen then flashed Neil a playfully wink, causing Neil to wince as he blushed of embarrassment, and the hair stylist chuckled.

Neil twitched and muttered, "I'm going to fucking kill you someday..."

Smirking, Allen then abruptly handed Neil a plastic cup of water that had pills in them, and ordered sternly, "Swallow them quickly."

Neil snatched the cup away from his rudely and huffed.

"Humph! It's probably poison!" Neil spat bitterly

"Don't be stubborn. It will help take away the pain," Allen informed casually and then stared at him with a stern expression.

Neil only huffed and swallowed the pills.

Allen then began to wrap a long bandage around Neil's chest and the blond was taken aback startled.

"Don't touch me! I can do it myself!"Neil hissed blushing.

Allen sighed and then smirked. "You must always be this stubborn, eh? Poor Miki."

"SHUT UP!" Neil roared, taking the long bandage away from him, and attempted to wrap it around his body; however, he failed miserably.

Sighing, Allen then instantly grabbed the bandage, touching Neil's hand, and said with a playfully smirk, "Allow me to assist you. You do it like this..."

End of flashback...

Neil tossed and turned in his bed at remembering that flash back and he was blushing furiously of embarrassment. He just wanted to scream and unleashed all his frustration from within him.

Suddenly, an abrupt knock was on his door, and Neil instantly sat up alarmed.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and wondered, 'Who could that be...? It's midnight...'

Neil stood as he walked over towards the door and he apprehensively opened the door.

He couldn't really identity who it was at the door since his house was consumed in utter darkness and he saw a silhouette that looked familiar to Miki.

Neil blinked puzzled. "Miki?"

Without uttering a word, the silhouette forcibly grabbed Neil's wrist, and threw him onto his bed.

"Argh! Miki, what the hell!?" Neil groaned angrily as he rubbed his head and then "Miki" pinned him down onto the bed.

Neil blushed furiously as his eyes widened enormously in shock and before he could utter a word, the silhouette's lips forcibly pressed onto his.

Thinking that it was Miki, Neil returned the kiss with immense passion for a few minutes, and that's when the unthinkable then happened...

A thud was heard from the floor and Neil looked down to see an object that then looked similar to a wig.

"What the hell!?" Neil shouted angrily but puzzled and he got up and turned the lights on.

To his utter despair, he saw a pink wig on the floor that looked like an exact replica of Miki's hair, and Neil's eyes widened horrified once he finally saw who the silhouette was.

It was Allen.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH ME!?" Neil demanded enraged while blushing furiously as he picked Allen up by the shirt and glared at him with his fierce eyes.

Allen smirked. "I was simply doing an experiment. I wanted to see if you could identify if it was really Miki and to realize that it was a male's lips. To see if you truly love her and to see if you really deserved her but no, you failed miserably-"

"BULL SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Meanwhile with Miki...

The pinkette was outside her farm and she heard the insects hum their soothing melodies. She casually walked around with her hands behind her back as she looked up towards the moon in a wonder and her eyes sparkled of admiration.

"It's such a beautiful night out..." Miki whispered to herself smiling and giggled.

"Why are you so happy...?" a voice from behind her questioned in a mutter and she turned around to see Seth floating with his hands adjusted into his pockets.

"W-What a-are you doing h-here!?" Miki questioned startled and felt the blood instantly rush to her cheeks.

Seth sighed as he rolled his eyes and put a hand onto his forehead.

"What do you think? You obviously forgot that Dunhill is still out there..." Seth reminded casually and stared at her with his stern eyes.

Miki gasped. "I-I totally forgot!"

"Yeah, you may have gotten lucky by having the goddess heal you, but that creep is still out there," he stated in an aloof tone and lied back while casually adjusting his hands behind his head.

"This is bad and geez... Are you ALWAYS watching me?" Miki asked apprehensively, slight annoyance could be heard in her voice, and her cheeks flushed of pink as she bit her lip nervously.

His signature smirk appeared across his lips.

"Always."

Author Note: XD okay I've been secretly shipping Allen and Neil in my mind and I'm afraid to say one of my fantasies came true by typing this chapter LOL they have a secret love XD I'm laughing so hard my sides are hurting XD I was listening to the song, "Bad Enough For You" while typing this chapter today XD haha anyways thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review, thank you!:D

Have a nice day!


	67. Flustered

It was around ten in the morning when Miki was wandering around outside her farm and she looked up at the sky with a smile.

The sun was shining brightly and it was just utterly beautiful out.

She had already tended to her farm work before Neil had made his arrival.

Even though she was brave enough to protect Neil from a lion, she still feared her cow Sapphire, and only put the fodder in the food dispenser while nervously attempting to make small talk with the livestock.

Not to mention that her siblings had informed her that they will be continuing the party once AGAIN due to the incident that had occurred the other day and Miki was very apprehensive about the entire thing.

She let out a sigh.

Suddenly, someone had tapped her shoulder from behind, and she instinctively turned around to see that it was a young man that she didn't identify with.

His hair was the color of snowflakes while his skin was rather dark and his eyes were this mysterious shade of blue. The mysterious young man's clothing looked rather formal and unique. He was very attractive and well-built and immensely tall. The pinkette couldn't remove her gaze from his alluring eyes and felt the blood rush to her cheeks as the wind danced with her hair.

Suddenly, Neil had dashed into Miki's farm, seeing the two from afar, and came to a halt as he watched them intently.

The mysterious young man then took Miki's hands and stared into her eyes sternly. "Please accept my dearest apologies. I've remained here in this village ever since winter and I have forgotten to introduce myself to you. My name is Amir and I'm a prince as well. I ask of you to keep this a secret for now tho, I'm forever in your gratitude," he informed her softly, his voice immensely alluring but soothing, and he then kissed her hand gently.

Miki instantly winced as she felt her cheeks insanely flush of pink and she was utterly speechless.

"Your name is Miki correct? Such a beautiful name for a maiden such as yourself," Amir complemented while smiling; however, even his smile was extremely attractive, and this caused the pinkness in her cheeks to scatter around her entire face.

Enraged, Neil stormed up to the two, then he forcibly grabbed onto the pinkette's wrist, jerking her away from Amir, and he guided her away from him.

"What was THAT all about!?" Neil demanded furiously, immense jealously lurking in his voice, and he was blushing slightly.

"H-He j-just i-introduced h-himself t-to m-m-me," Miki stammered timidly, utterly mortified, and she faked a laugh.

He was silent for a moment.

Neil then stared directly into Miki's eyes, his eyes fierce, and inched his face closer to hers, and asked in a whisper, "Did you tell him you already have a boyfriend...?"

Miki instantly blushed and instantly felt her heart pound wildly .

"U-Uh n-no..." she mumbled apprehensively as she avoided eye contact and bit her lip.

Amir then placed a hand on Neil's right shoulder, his eyes growing fierce, and the prince shot a glare towards the animal dealer.

"I believe that's no way to treat a lady," Amir told him sternly, scowling, and he was trying to contain his anger from within.

Neil instantly turned around even more enraged as he slapped the prince's hand off of his shoulder and roared, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Amir was utterly appalled and he clenched his jaw tightly; however, before the price could even respond, a numerous amount of footsteps could be heard from behind them.

The three of them all turned around to see Allen, Rio, Milly, Mako, and Iroha advancing towards them.

Neil instantly blushed at seeing Allen as he bit his lip angrily and he began to twitch.

Miki saw Neil's reaction as she raised an eyebrow suspiciously and questioned him puzzled, "Why are you looking at Allen like that?"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Neil roared dramatically, blushing of embarrassment, and he scowled.

Miki blinked, now even more puzzled. "Did something happen?"

Allen then walked up to Neil smirking as his hands were adjusted into his pockets and he came to a halt once he was in front of him.

"Hello Neil," Allen greeted aloofly, his smirk growing, and he chuckled even more.

"Don't you dare come anywhere NEAR me!" Neil hissed enraged, pointing a finger at the hairstylist, and he was blushing furiously.

Allen's sapphire eyes were dancing with amusement, his smirk still remaining, and he chuckled once more.

"You know you liked it," Allen taunted playfully, licking his lips, and then placed a hand on Neil's right shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Neil roared furiously while blushing madly and he slapped the hair stylist's hand away.

Miki blinked a numerous amount of times and grew even more puzzled.

"W-What h-happened?"

Author Note: XD haha yes Amir is here yay!:D hope you guys liked it! XD poor Neil, he is still traumatized by Allen XD thank you guys so much for everything! Especially for your reviews from the previous chapter XD they really made my day and made me laugh a lotttttt. Haha. Anyways, I shall update when I can, and please review! Thankyou! Have a nice day :D


	68. Alive

Amir suddenly clasped his hands with Miki's and his assertive but mysterious eyes stared down into her eyes.

"Miki, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Will you please bear my children?"

Everyone's jaws dropped in utter disbelieve and they all twitched.

The pinkette's lime eyes widened enormously in shock as her mouth opened in disbelief and her right eye twitched as her cheeks were furiously flushing of pink.

An fiery aura began to surround Neil as he felt the anger building up inside him and he growled furiously. His fierce eyes were like daggers as he clenched his fists and jaw tightly, and he scowled.

"Like hell you are! SHE'S MINE!" Neil roared with intense anger and attempted to tackle the prince; however, Allen constrained Neil by adjusting his arms under Neil's underarms, his elbows locking, and this action caused Neil to jerk backwards.

Miki's sweat dropped as she was blushing slightly and a fake laugh escaped her mouth.

Neil struggled furiously to escape his grasp as he hollered at the hair stylist, "DAMN IT! LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!"

"It seems you are hungry for vengeance..." Allen mumbled softly, his voice quiet but alluring, and he adjusted his hands onto Neil's shoulders, swiftly turning the blond to face him, and then whispered seductively to the animal dealer, "Let me fuel your hunger..."

Chills instantly rushed down Neil's spine as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he twitched slightly. Utterly disturbed, Neil felt his cheeks heat up, and he then punched Allen on the head lightly.

"IDIOT! Quit fooling around!" Neil ordered enraged while clenching his right fist tightly and his cheeks heated up even more, obviously flustered.

Allen rubbed his head smirking and chuckled.

"Teasing you is quiet fun. I enjoy seeing your reactions, Neil," Allen admitted casually, flashing a smirk towards Neil, and raised an eyebrow playfully, awaiting Neil's response.

"SHUT UP!" Neil roared while inching his face closer towards Allen, utterly mortified as his cheeks flushed of scarlet red, and he glared at the hairstylist as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Careful, Neil. You might kiss me again if you move any closer," Allen teased casually, his eyes taunting Neil, and his smirk grew.

Miki widened her eyes in shock and was rather puzzled. "K-Kiss? But Allen, you kissed Neil. Neil never kissed you..."

Allen put a hand to his side and smirked. "Well-"

Neil interrupted Allen by forcibly placing his hand onto Allen's mouth and the animal dealer whispered to him fiercely, "You better not say SHIT!"

Allen gently removed Neil's hand from his mouth.

"My lips are sealed," Allen whispered back in a flirtatious manner and flashed Neil a wink.

Neil felt himself twitching again; however, before Neil could even reply, Milly announced, "Guys stop! We are still going to continue our hide and seek tag game!"

"May I join in this game?" Amir asked formally but reluctantly.

Milly stared at the prince for a moment as she felt her heart flutter of joy and she felt as if she was melting as her cheeks flushed of red.

"Of course you can!" Milly answered dramatically, her voice full of infatuation, and she clasped her hands while a grin formed across her lips.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Neil hollered coldly and glared at Miki's older sister.

"Oh come on, Neil! Let him play!" Milly hollered back at him and returned the glare.

"Humph! Fine!" Neil huffed bitterly as his eyes shut and he turned around while crossing his arms.

"Thanks Neil! By the way...you're are IT!" Milly giggled and flashed Neil a wink.

"What!? No I'm not!" Neil protested irritated and clenched his fists.

"Well too bad! You ARE!" Milly stated strictly but in a rather bubbly tone and giggled once again.

Neil sighed in defeat and whispered coldly, "Fine!"

The animal dealer began to count as everyone else scattered all throughout the village.

Miki was behind a building as she was leaning against the wall panting and she then let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she saw someone advancing towards her, and she widened her eyes at seeing that it was Seth; however, something was rather different about him.

He was walking as his hands were adjusted in his pockets and Miki actually HEARD his footsteps. A solemn expression could be seen on his face as he came to halt once he was in front of the pinkette and he looked somewhat...fuller.

She winced as her trembling eyes widened in fear and she thought, 'Why...Why is he not floating...? Maybe I'm just being paranoid... and how come I can hear his footsteps?He's a ghost! Okay... something totally looks off about him...'

"Miki, the Harvest Goddess sees my death as "unfair" and has given me the ability to live again," Seth stated sternly, his fierce eyes staring into hers, and the wind danced with their hair.

A gasp escaped Miki's lips as she was taken aback. Her trembling eyes widened even more in fear and she felt panic surge through her.

"W-What!? H-How is that even p-possible!? You can't cheat d-death!" Miki stammered frantically, her voice timidly, and her eyes continued to tremble wildly.

He then abruptly caressed her chin while pushing her back against the wall of the building and put his hand on the right side of the wall, trapping her.

His face inched closer towards hers, as his mysterious but dark looking eyes stared into hers, and he replied sternly, "Well I DID. And the first thing I'm going to do with this life given to me is...to make you MINE."

Author Note: oh my gosh cliff hanger! :0 bet you didn't expect that, did you? XD and sorry for not updating for a week! Been REALLY busy XD I'm graduating from high school this Sunday! I totally don't want to go through the boring ceremony but whatever! I'm going to miss school :( I love school! Meh...

Anyways, thank you for all of your lovely reviews, and thanks so much for reading! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day(:


	69. Seth's Oath

"B-But I love N-Neil!" Miki stammered timidly and her cheeks flushed of pink.

"If you love him so much then why do you blush around ME?!" Seth demanded fiercely, anger whelming up inside him, and he pinned her to the wall.

Fear began to paralyze Miki as her eyes widened and her tiny mouth opened speechlessly.

He inched his face closer to hers, his eyes almost seeming menacing; however, they were full of pain and frustration.

"I WILL make you fall in love with me," he declared quietly, his voice powerful, and he stared intently into her eyes.

Before Miki could even respond, alien objects were advancing towards them with incredible speed, and Seth sensed the objects presence.

"Look out!"

Instinctively, Seth quickly pulled Miki into his arms as he was holding her tightly, jerking her away from the objects, and they had avoided the attack.

Looking at the wall, they both realized that five butcher knifes were stabbed firmly into it, and they simultaneously turned around to see...Dunhill.

"Seth!? When will you ever die? I thought I KILLED you!?" Dunhill hissed disgusted as he pulled out another butcher knife and began sharpening it.

Seth furrowed his brow and scowled. "Think again, old man."

The wind rushed through him and Miki timidly hid behind Seth.

"Miki, stay behind me!" Seth ordered strictly, his eyes extremely fierce, and he was staring intently at Dunhill.

Miki nodded apprehensively and a frown appeared across her lips.

She began to feel tremendous amount of guilt whelming up inside her and she thought with a depressive expression, 'I wish I was stronger. I don't want to cave and hide. I don't want to fear animals anymore. I don't want to be considered useless. I want to help Seth fight off Dunhill but I'll probably just get in the way... And my ankle still hurts slightly from before...so I probably won't be much of help. I need to be stronger.'

"Miki?!" Neil's voice abruptly called from the distance and Dunhill jumped startled.

"I'm afraid I'll depart for now..." Dunhill chuckled eerily, his eyes menacing, and he abruptly vanished.

'Why is he so afraid of Neil...? Or why does he always flee when Neil is about to come around...?' Miki thought puzzled.

"That bastard..." Seth muttered disgusted and he then turned Miki. "Are you okay?"

The pinkette nodded reluctantly as her eyes trembled and she attempted not to frown.

"I'm so glad," Seth said under his breath and then hugged her tightly.

Heat was radiating from his body and Miki was rather shocked that she could feel his body heat. Him being alive now still was difficult to believe; however, it was all real. She felt it was rather odd that she felt so safe in his arms and she felt her cheeks flush of pink slightly. The farmer wanted to push him away and just remind him that she has a boyfriend.

But she couldn't.

Seth just made her feel absolutely paralyzed and she began to feel this weird sensation in her heart.

He then released her and looked down at her with a smirk.

Suddenly, Neil appeared around the corner, and immediate anger surged through him at seeing some dude talking to Miki.

He stormed up to them enraged, jealously lurking within him, and demanded, "Who is this!?"

Seth then turned around to face Neil and he stared directly at the animal dealer with his fierce eyes.

Neil glared at him, his red eyes fierce as well, and he scowled.

As Neil more carefully observed his face; he then realized who it was.

His eyes widened dumbfounded, his pupils constricting, and he was utterly shocked.

"You're that BASTARD!"

Author Note: XD oh Neil I love you lol I'm so happy Seth is alive! and Dunhill is lurking somewhere 0.0 haha I always make the mayors crazy in my stories XD and just to clear things up, Allen isn't gay, he still likes Miki, he just likes to piss Neil off XD (but he might have little feelings for him ;) who knows...hahax3) haha well thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you! Have a nice day :3

pS I updated a picture of what Seth kind of looks like as my avatar picture XD he's hot


	70. Neil

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Seth snarled defensively, bitterness lurking in his voice as his fierce eyes were staring intently at the animal dealer, and he flashed him a glare.

"Don't give me that shit! How DARE you show your fucking face around here after what you DID to us!" Neil hissed viciously, his voice powerful while menacing, and his trembling fiery eyes were staring at him with immense hatred.

"Excuse me for wanting someone to be with after being alone for all of these years... And tough shit Sherlock, but the Harvest Goddess brought me back to life... So deal with it," Seth huffed scowling, his voice quiet but fierce, and his eyes remained glued to Neil's.

"WHAT!? Are you fucking shitting me?! How the hell is that even possible!? Out of all the people, she gives YOU your life back!?" Neil yelled in utter frustration; however, he was immensely shocked as well.

"Don't worry your thick head, I'm not out to do harm. I'm actually not a bad guy at all..." Seth explained, his voice still fierce but softer, and he smirked.

"Tch. Whatever. I highly doubt it. But if the Harvest Goddess brought you back to life...she must of had good intentions..." Neil muttered in defeat while closing his eyes and he huffed.

"It's true, Neil! He's not such a bad guy...!" Miki defended timidly, clenching both of her fists, and she then frowned.

He shot her a glare. "How could you even say something like that, Miki...?"

His words stung her, as her mouth hung open innocently, and you could even see the pain in her trembling eyes.

'Why is he being so cold...?' Miki thought in concerned and frowned.

Suddenly, Allen abruptly appeared from around the corner in a gleefully manner, and patted Neil on the shoulder playfully.

"Hello Neil," Allen greeted in a seductive tone while smirking, flashing him a wink, and his taunting eyes locked with Neil's.

Neil instantly felt his cheats heat up as began to twitch, becoming utterly mortified, and he roared furiously, "GET AWAY FROM ME, DAMN IT!"

Miki suddenly grew puzzled at seeing Neil's cheeks heat up and she asked suspiciously but innocently, "Neil, why are you always constantly blushing around Allen?"

Allen immediately smirked at the pinkette's words and thought mischievously, 'The plan I have devised is working. Miki shall think that Neil has gone gay for me and then will gradually be torn away from him...and then I'll get her for myself! Although, it might take some time to convince her that I don't want Neil, and that I just want HER. Hm, oh well. I've always liked a challenge... Heh heh.'

The hair stylist chuckled and crossed his arms in an aloof manner.

"I'M NOT! HE'S FREAKING CREEPY!" Neil thundered furiously, twitching as he growled, and a scowl could be seen across his face.

Miki winced at Neil's outburst and a fake laugh escaped from her lips.

Neil then turned around while adjusting his hands into his pockets and proclaimed bitterly, "Tch. You guys can be so lame sometimes. Whatever. I'm going to work. Can't be wasting time here. Later."

With that, the animal dealer headed off towards work, leaving Miki to feel slightly hurt from within, and she watched him walk away while frowning.

The wind rushed through them.

Hours passed and Miki had finally finished playing the hide and seek tag game with everyone. It was rather fun for her; however, it was rather difficult to run at times since her ankle was hurting from time to time. The pinkette also FINALLY was able to open the presents that everyone has given her for her birthday and everyone also ate the birthday cake and played other fun games. Although, it wasn't the same without Neil, and with every minute, her heart would ache more and more, and sadness was consuming her.

She needed to see him.

...Later that night...

The soothing hums of the insects could be heard outside as Miki stood outside her door, looking up at the stars, and millions of thoughts were roaming around in her mind.

She had just got finished advising Milly and Mako about Dunhill and how he has attempted to kill her in the past and how he also killed their parents... Milly tried her absolute best to fight off the tears that were whelming up in her gold eyes and she immediately rushed to the bathroom. She also advised Milly about Rio, explaining that she used to work for Dunhill; however, Miki wasn't too sure if Rio currently has good or bad intentions or even both...

A sigh escaped her lips as she was longing for Neil and she NEEDED him. She needed to see him. Something just didn't feel right...

The pinkette rushed out of her farm and went towards Neil's house.

As she was advancing towards his house, she saw from afar Neil walking up a path that lead into the forest, and curiosity then consumed her.

Quietly, she apprehensively followed him without being seen, and he was almost about to enter into the forest.

He suddenly came to a halt and Miki's body jumped startled and she winced.

"Stop following me," Neil told her strictly; however, his voice was calm.

Miki's body jumped once again, immensely startled, and a fake laugh escaped her lips.

"U-Uh... Why are you going out into the forest so late, Neil?" Miki questioned reluctantly and bit her lip.

"It's none of your business. You should go home and get to bed," he answered coldly and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Her trembling eyes widened in shock, his words stinging her, and she felt her heart sunk.

She then observed that Neil had a backpack on his back, causing a gasp to escape from her lips, and her lime eyes trembled wildly.

"W-Where are you going?!" Miki questioned, immediate panic surging through her, and she put a hand to her racing heart.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Miki... I got notified today that my job is transferring to a different town... For how long, I don't know... But I HAVE to go..." Neil revealed sternly, trying to hide the pain in his voice, and he clenched his jaw tightly.

The wind rushed through them.

Her trembling eyes widened enormously, her pupils constricting, and she felt panic consume her. It felt as if her heart was torn into millions of tiny pieces and she tried to fight the tears that were attempting to unleash from her eyes; however, moments later, they were quickly cascading down her cheeks.

"W-What!? So you were just going to leave without telling ME!? Everything makes no sense and everything feels so rushed and everything is just going too f-fast!" Miki yelled as her hands were placed on her head as she was shaking her head frantically while closing her eyes and was trying her absolute best to fight back the tears.

"Idiot, you really think I want to freaking leave you?" Neil spat coldly and huffed.

"But why?! Why do you have to leave?!" Miki sobbed madly, her entire body trembling, and she had a difficult time even trying to stand.

"I not only make money for myself...but I make money for my cousin... Her life is on the line and she's in the hospital... If I don't pay her medical bills, the hospital will release her, and she will die. If I don't transfer right now, then I'll get fired..." Neil explained solemnly, his blond bangs covering his eyes, and he bit his lip.

Miki gasped as she looked down to the ground in guilt and she then shook her head.

"Please take me with you then! Please... I don't want to be alone and I don't want you to be alone. I want to learn to be brave and to not fear animals and I need YOU in order to do so! So please stay... I'm begging you..." Miki pleaded while sobbing wildly and held both of her trembling hands to her heart, which was in an tremendous amount of pain.

"You don't need me in order to be brave or to trust animals. You've already done those on your own and I know you will conquer anything you set your mind too. I believe in you, Miki... The town I'm going too... It's a dangerous one and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't CARE! I just want to be with YOU!" Miki bawled insanely and fell to her knees.

"Please t-take me with y-you..." she pleaded in a whisper and watched her tears fall to the ground.

He didn't respond and he only moved forward.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" Miki cried out, instantly standing up, and rushing up to him.

Suddenly, she came to a halt when he turned around smirking, and she gasped.

"Miki... You're my only one."

His words absolutely paralyzed her as her eyes widened immensely and she felt her heart stop for a moment. She was feeling a sensation that was a combination of joy and sadness.

The wind rushed through them and Neil then silently walked into the forest.

Miki couldn't believe she wasn't running after him. She felt as if she was really paralyzed from the pain of her broken heart and the tears wouldn't stop. It felt as if a part of her was missing and she felt as if she had just...died...

She then gradually looked up towards the moon, her watery eyes trembling madly, and she whispered to herself shakily, "What have I done...?"

Miki fell to her knees and screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

She continued to sob there on the ground for several minutes as the wind made the leafs dance around her and the moonlight shinned down on her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps gradually approaching her, and she then looked up to see a male silhouette come to a halt once he remained in front of her.

Her innocent eyes stared up at the silhouette, then realizing that it was Seth, and she gradually stood up.

Seth stared back at her with a stern expression, clearly seeing that she was trying to hold back tears, and she couldn't even speak.

"Let me take your pain away..." he whispered softly and suddenly held her tightly.

Miki froze for a second as soon as his arms wrapped around her and her eyes trembled furiously. She didn't want him to hold her like this, not wanting this to seem as if it was a romantic gesture, but...the feeling of just ANYBODY holding her was comforting enough.

So, she allowed herself to cry in his arms.

The wind rushed through them...

Author Note: ...I bet you guys weren't expecting that now, were you...? And this chapter is where the title of the story gets it's name from. It's currently almost two in the morning and I'm graduating tomorrow from high school. I was going to go to sleep but I was in the writing mood so I wrote this XD anyways thank you guys so much for everything, I shall update when I can, and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day :)


	71. Miki's Grief

It was a beautiful morning. His absence was not... His absence was the mere opposite of beautiful; it was dreadful.

Him being gone, was still hard to sink in, and I guess that's understandable; considering he just abruptly left yesterday.

This morning, I've found myself eagerly waiting for him to arrive into my farm as usual, becoming excited if hearing any sort of movement, and then I remembered that he wasn't coming any time soon...

I'm surprised with myself that tears weren't even unleashing from my eyes every second for I felt rather numb; however, my emotions were like a ticking time-bomb. If anyone would even mention his name, I'd probably break down, and bawl my eyes out.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I just couldn't, knowing that he's gone, and KNOWING that I just let him go. I cried all night long, hoping, wishing, he would come back onto my doorstep, and tell me how much he loves me.

But, no.

He didn't.

Maybe I'm just being selfish, wanting him to stay even though that would mean that his cousin would have to die, and now I just utterly feel guilty for even wanting him to stay. I understand though and I hope his cousin recovers; however, right now...I feel like I'm dying...

I feel like I'm drowning and no matter how many times I try to swim up, I just keep getting pulled down.

I feel as if I'm loosing myself.

It's such a gorgeous day out as the world keeps spinning, as laughs keep being exchanged, as love is being shared, as happiness is in so many others...while I...I'm here, my heart torn into two. The world keeps going, even though I'm breaking, and no one knows... Except Seth and...him...

I can't even say his name...

I can't even believe this is all happening...

I wasn't expecting to feel such a tremendous amount of pain in my entire life...

Especially from him...

I never thought...he would leave me...

Never...

I'll never forget his last words that he had said to me. I cherish those words...and all of our memories...

Should I move forward and forget? That seems so impossible though...

I don't want to move forward and I don't want to forget him.

I guess I'm just going to be lingering in the past my entire life...

But is he really going to be gone forever?

I think he will come back, someday.

Maybe in a week, two weeks, a month...or even years...

I'll be waiting...with a broken heart...

It was currently noon and I was watering my crops as the luscious leafs kept swirling around me due to the wind.

My thoughts kept aimlessly wandering around in my mind, rarely ever paying attention to my crops, and I guess you can say I was in a daze. A depressive expression could be seen on my face as I was watering my crops and it's so hard to keep the pain locked up inside...

I don't know if I can keep holding on...

I haven't even tended to Sapphire yet. Her face brings back too many memories and...I'm just afraid I'll break down...

Sigh.

I began to walk out of my farm and I sat down on a bench that was under a cherry blossom tree.

The pink flower petals kept gradually falling to the ground and I watched them intently. The petals were like me...slowly falling and falling...looking okay on the outside but dying on the inside...

I've never seen a cherry blossom tree in summer before. It's actually almost the end of summer and it will be fall soon. Wow, so much has happened in the passed two months...

It's unbelievable...

The wind dance with my pink hair as I was looking downwards at the ground with an solemn expression and both of my hands were placed firmly on my lap.

Suddenly, I heard someone advancing towards me, and they came to a halt once they were in front of me.

Apprehensively, I looked up with my eyes that were full of hurt to see that it was Seth.

His hands were adjusted into his pockets and he was intently staring down at me with a stern expression.

The wind rushed through us.

I'm just going to assume that Seth thinks he has an advantage now since...he...is gone...

"How are you holding up?" he asked me casually, his eyes never leaving my gaze, and his face expression remained stern.

I didn't respond and I then resumed looking back down towards the ground once again with a frown.

He was quiet for a moment and he then moved a step closer towards me.

"You haven't even took care of your cow yet, have you?" he assumed quietly as the wind kept rushing through us and he sighed.

"How do you even know these things now that you're alive? It makes no sense..." I whispered under my breath, refusing to look up at him as my pink bangs were covering my eyes, and my clenched my jaw tightly.

He took my hand, jerking me up, and I stood up with my head that remained looking downwards at the ground.

"Come on," he urged softly, jerking me forward, and I had suddenly lost balance, causing me to fall forward, and he caught me by placing both of his hands onto my shoulders.

Silence.

Our eyes locked.

His fierce but gentle eyes stared into mine while I was utterly dumbstruck and my mouth hung open innocently.

The wind rushed through us.

"I can make you forget him," he abruptly whispered to me in an serious but assuring tone and his trembling fierce eyes stared into mine.

"Please don't do this to me right now..." I whispered back pleadingly as I looked down towards the ground and my bangs covered my eyes.

I bit my lip, attempting to hide the pain; however, it was futile.

A tear slid down my cheek.

He wiped it away.

"Come on, let's go take care of your cow," he told me softly, flashing me a smile, and he took my hand, guiding me to my farm.

I feel like I'm just merely existing and that I'm just a walking corpse.

It's as if that all I feel now is pain...

When we arrived into my farm, we silently walked into my animal barn, and Sapphire started to hiss at Seth.

He sighed. "I told you animals don't like me..." he muttered in nonchalance and shrugged.

He walked forwards to my cow and tended to her; however, she was protesting immensely. She kept trying to hurt him or she kept trying to get away from him.

I guess animals fear him and I fear animals...

How ironic...

I just watched him take care of my cow in a daze and I felt my head growing warm.

A fever? All my crying last night must have done some damage to my immune system, I suppose...

I put a hand to my head and Seth instantly noticed.

"You feel alright?" he asked somewhat concerned but suspicious.

"Yeah... Just somewhat dizzy... I-I'm going to go get some rest... Thanks for taking care of Sapphire..." I told him faintly, my vision growing blurry, and I started to wobble.

Then for some reason, I thought of Allen. When Allen finds out the news about...him...he probably won't even attempt to win me over. Allen will probably grow depressed and probably not want me to pick him just because...he...isn't present... Allen wants me to pick him when both him and...you know who...are present...

I wonder what Seth is thinking. Fully knowing that he has a great advantage of getting me since...you know who is gone but...he's really just been comforting me... Then again, that last comment Seth had made earlier today makes me think otherwise. When he told me, "I can make you forget him..."

...

"Don't mention it," he replied aloofly while walking up to me, then placing a hand on my left shoulder, attempting to make my wobbling cease, and I felt as if I was fading.

Everything then went black.

Author Note: as you can see, I wrote this in Miki's point of view, and I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And Just so there is no confusion, Miki can't even say Neil's name in the chapter because she is in so much pain, so she uses "him" or "he" or "you know who" a lot.. Well, thank you guys so much for everything, I shall update when I can. Please review and thank you so much :) have a nice day


	72. Uh

"You look cute today, Miki," Allen flirted playfully while inching closer towards my face, a smirk forming across his lips, and his eyes were full of amusement.

I frowned.

He really is fully unaware of you know who's absence...and I have a feeling I'm going to be the one that has to inform him about it.

"Allen..." I started quietly, his attention was then drawn to me in a different manner, as he stared at me intently, awaiting for my next words, and I gulped. "My b-boyfriend...well...I think... He's... He's.." I swallowed. "...g-gone..."

Immense rage immediately began to built up inside him and he firmly placed his hands onto my shoulders. "What do you mean gone!?"

I gulped once more. "He...left the village..." I clarified timidly and avoided eye contact.

"WHAT!? Why the heck would that IMBECILE leave YOU!?" Allen demanded furiously as he was shaking me, scowling, and he clenched his jaw tightly.

I held back tears. "Because...his job got transferred into a different town, a dangerous town...and he has to make money to pay his cousin's hospitals bills...if he doesn't...she will die..."

"This is outrageous! I would NEVER leave you like that!" Allen proclaimed angrily, releasing his grip on my shoulders, and he clenched his fists.

"He didn't want to take me with him because the town is too dangerous and...he might come back someday..." I stated quietly while avoiding contact and my frown still remained.

"SOMEDAY?! That... That IDIOT!" Allen roared furiously; however, he was trying to contain the pain lurking inside him.

He then looked downwards at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes while he clenched his jaw tightly, and clenched his left fist tightly.

A tear slid down his left cheek.

"I have to go!" Allen hissed quickly, swiftly turning around, and he stormed off.

I watched him from the distance, still frowning, and my eyes trembled wildly.

"Allen..."

He's using anger to cover up his pain...

Sigh.

I then walked into the hot springs, changed, and got in the warm water.

This will help soothe me somewhat; however, only temporarily.

Iroha then walked in and I explained everything to her without crying somehow.

"Miki... I'm so sorry... I just can't believe it..." she finally managed to say quietly while frowning and she looked down into the water and continued in a depressive tone, "I know what it feels like... My mother left me when I was very young and she was gone for years... I thought she was never going to come back...but...she eventually did..."

I nodded while frowning and replied quietly, "I see. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It must have been horrible..."

"Yeah...it was..." she mumbled quietly, her voice becoming shaky, and she remained looking down into the water.

Unexpectedly, Amir then abruptly exited from the locker room, and placed both of his hands onto his sides confidently.

The prince was wearing neon blue trunks, his muscular chest being fully exposed, and he smoothly entered into the water.

Both Iroha and I stared at him puzzled; however, our pain was still lurking inside.

"Good day, ladies," he greeted formally, utter happiness lurking in his voice, and he chuckled silently.

Amir then went over by me, yawned, and put his arm around me tightly. He then softly pressed his lips against my left cheek, causing shivers to rush down my spine, and he asked in an alluring tone, "How are you doing, lady Miki?"

I stared at him in disbelief at what action he just did and I blinked numerously.

I wasn't sure what to say. Just because this guy is a price, doesn't mean he can do what he wants with me.

Iroha must be appalled right now. I honestly have no idea because I wasn't currently looking at her right now.

A small smirk then formed across his lips and he whispered to me, "I know what you want..."

He then slowly pressed his lips onto mine, licking my upper lip with his tongue, causing my body tingle, and...that's when I punched him...

He went flying into the water, causing bubbles to appear from the top, and he arose from the water.

Surprisingly, this creep was ACTUALLY chuckling.

"I've always liked a challenge..." he stated with a smirk and slowly advanced towards me.

He then grabbed my shoulders, having an immense tight grip, and he forcibly pressed his lips against mine, tackling me into the water.

I don't know why Iroha isn't helping me right now, she's probably stunned, but I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT, want to bear his children!

Why the hell do guys always try to rape me!? I'm not even that pretty or special! I don't get it but it's annoying!

Before I could kick the prince, someone pulled him out of the water with tremendous force, and I apprehensively swam up to then surface.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath, and then my eyes widened enormously once I saw that Seth had punched Amir in the face.

"You fucking leave her alone!" Seth hissed protectively as Amir wiped away some blood from his lips and Seth then noticed me.

He was EXTREMELY fit and muscular. His trunks were red and I hate to say it but...he looked really hot...

He then stomped up to me and hugged tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked under his breath, him being deeply concerned, and he held me tighter.

I don't know why, but...I felt my cheeks flush of pink...and I was utterly speechless.

What the fudge just happened?

Author Note: XD okay, intense but random chapter lol By the way, Amir is TOTALLY out of character! xD just letting you guys know that I know!lol I think I'm going to write in Miki's point of view from now on, it's my favorite writing style lol Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I highly appreciate it :D thank you all so much! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!

And to Jocie HM Lover :D

XD miki is NOT pregnant lol I laughed really hard haha sorry if I implied that though when miki and Neil slept together a couple of times but they did nothing sexual (besides kissing) XD

And nah, Seth is too hot to be Dunhill

That's a really good idea tho, that would be a plot twist, but it would kinda be disturbing because Seth kissed miki before...so Dunhill kissing miki...ehhh not goin to work XD haha

Anyways thanks so much :D

P.S. to those who want to know about my love life, message me! I warn you though, it's a LOT to read!


	73. Finding Neil

The next day, I was walking along a path that lead to the seed shop, to obtain some more seeds to make some profit for my farm; however, someone tugged on my right arm.

Alarmed, I turned my head to the right to see that it was Allen, and he had a stern expression.

"You, come with me!" he told me fiercely but quickly and he dragged me into his salon.

"W-What's this about!?" I demanded timidly and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Silence.

Ignoring me, he just leaded me up into his bedroom, and we came to a halt when we stood in the center of his room.

"Earlier, one of my customers said they saw Neil! They told me the town he was in and it only takes a few hours or a day to get there! You're coming with me! So you better assort your belongings soon!" Allen advised in a solemn tone and he stared intently at me.

When Allen mentioned "his" name, a gasp escaped from my lips, causing my mouth to hung open innocently, and now I'm just utterly dumbstruck.

Unexpectedly, Allen's signature smirk appeared across his lips, and he said quietly, "But first..."

Suddenly, he pushed me, causing me to fall backwards, and I landed onto his bed.

He then firmly pinned me onto his bed, his smirk growing, and he chuckled.

My eyes widened slightly as I grew slightly fearful and I felt myself blushing wildly.

Stupid me.

"Just kidding. Your frightened face is just so cute, I couldn't resist. Heh heh."

I twitched at his words, feeling anger building up inside me, and I was utterly mortified.

He released his grip on me and I gradually stood up.

I then hit him lightly on the head and yelled infuriated while blushing furiously, "You haven't changed! Even when "he's" not here!"

Allen chuckled as he then placed a hand to his chin and he began to ponder.

"Hmm... It seems you have grown more violent lately..." he mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling, then chuckled, and adjusted his hands into his pockets aloofly.

He then smirked and asked, "Don't you agree...?"

"S-Shut u-up!" I fumed mortified, pointing a finger at him, and my cheeks were just burning of red.

"Hey, the only reason why I'm even bringing Neil back is because he makes you happy, and I want you to be happy..." Allen explained quietly, some bitterness lurking in his voice as he mentioned "his" name; however, he was slightly blushing, and he avoided eye contact.

My eyes widened enormously, pupils constricting, and I felt my cheeks flush of pink as my tiny mouth hung open in shock.

I couldn't believe what Allen had just said. My happiness is more important than his... He really does love me.

I frowned. "Allen... Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'd do anything for you..." he whispered to me seductively as he placed a hand onto the left side of my face, inching closer to my face, and he smirked.

Realizing that he was too close to my face, a squeak escaped from my mouth as I felt my cheeks grow hotter , and I weakly pushed him away.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized flustered and I waved my arms around frantically.

Turning his head, he silently chuckled, and smirked. "It's fine. Go assort your things. I'll be waiting for you by the entrance of the forest."

I nodded.

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later...

Earlier, I explained to Mako and Milly that I might be gone for a day or two and they were okay about it.

Gosh, when are they ever going to leave my house? They said that they were only going to be here for a few days but it's been a LOT of days. Maybe it's because they are getting free food and they don't have to pay anything.

Sigh, how annoying...

I packed my necessary belongings into my rucksack and I hope I packed enough.

Hopefully...

As I approached the entrance of the forest, I saw Allen standing there as he was carrying a black backpack, and he waved at me.

"Glad you made it," he smirked and chuckled.

I sighed, rolling my eyes,and muttered as I felt my cheeks heat up, "Me too..."

"Alright, let's go find Neil!" Allen said confidently but sternly and clenched his right fist.

"I'm coming too!" said a familiar but stern voice and we both looked to see that it was Seth.

His eyes were fierce as he had his right hand adjusted into his pocket and he stared at me intently.

Allen blinked puzzled; however, he then grew suspicious, and questioned me, "Princess, who is this...?"

"I'm Miki's good friend..." Seth replied for me in an aloof but stern tone and his eyes remained locked on me.

Allen turned to me. "Is this true Miki?"

I felt my body jump slightly, feeling my cheeks flush of pink, and a fake laugh escaped from my lips. "U-Uh... I...I guess so... His name is Seth... Seth, this is A-Allen..."

"Hm... Alright... Guess you can come..." Allen muttered, jealously lurking in his voice, and he avoided eye contact.

"Good," Seth smirked and adjusted both of his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, let's us all go get Neil!" Allen announced sternly, about to move forward; however; another voice was heard.

"Me too!"

We all turned around to see Amir and everyone's sweat dropped.

"B-But A-Amir...you barely even know Neil!" I told him apprehensively as I frowned and bit my lip.

Seth then whispered to me in an aloof tone, "Don't worry, if we run into any bears, we will use him as bait."

My body jump at Seth's words as a gasp escaped from my lips and I looked at him in disbelief.

He shrugged and Amir advanced closer towards me, totally unaware of Seth's gruesome words.

"So? I just want to be close by you..." Amir whispered to me seductively and placed a hand onto my shoulder as his mysterious eyes stared into mine.

I felt myself twitching as my face grew blue and Seth abruptly slapped his hand away and he was scowling.

"Let's get moving already," he spat quickly, jealously lurking in his voice, and he huffed as he walked into the forest with his hands adjusted into his pockets.

I don't know why; however, I felt myself blushing at Seth's action.

Several minutes later, the four of us were walking through the forest, and the hair stylist was looking at his map.

Allen was leading as I walking behind him, Seth was behind me, and Amir was walking behind Seth.

"Where are we going anyways? You never told me the name of town he's in... What is it?" I questioned casually, my voice fill of curiousity.

"I would be more than happy to tell you...however...I can't even pronounce it..." Allen replied quietly, his smooth voice slivering into my ears like a snake, and he sighed.

"Oh okay..." I mumbled awkwardly and then from the corner of my eye, I saw a gorgeous looking lake that was under a cliff.

My eyes shinned with utter admiration as I ran up to the edge of the cliff and admired the lake.

"W-Wow it's beautiful!" I said in awe and my eyes were sparkling.

"Miki watch out!" both Allen and Seth yelled simultaneously, storming up to me, and they both grabbed onto me protectively.

Unfortunately, the cliff had collapsed, causing us to fall, and everything just happened so fast.

We were all screaming and the both of them were holding onto me tightly as we fell.

"AHHHHH!"

We then landed onto a hill, allowing a thud to be heard once our bodies made contact with the ground, and we then quickly rolled down the hill screaming.

Allen landed into the lake while Seth landed on top of me on the ground, pinning me down, and I blushed madly.

Allen arose from the water very infuriated and he growled as he returned to land.

Amir then approached us nonchalantly and said calmly, "You know you could have just walked down?"

"WE KNOW THAT!" Allen roared, about to strangle the prince; however, Seth held him back.

Sigh...

Later that night...

Seth had made a fire and we ate dinner three hours ago.

We had a can of beans and everyone was complaining except me.

I like beans.

Everyone was now asleep in their sleeping bags.

Well, not me of course...

I was laying down in my purple sleeping bag and looking up into then starry night sky.

Suddenly, Seth awoke, and he sat next to me.

I sat up, blinking a numerous amount of times, and was puzzled as I stared at him.

He was staring intently at the fire in silence and just staring at him like this...made my heart race for some reason...

It shouldn't race like this though! I love...! I love... I love Neil...

Yes. I finally said it. His name.

Neil...

"Miki, you know I love you, right?" Seth abruptly whispered to me sternly and he then stared at me with his fierce eyes.

A silent gasp escaped my lips as my trembling eyes widened and my cheeks were immensely burning of pink.

My heart was pulsating rapidly and I felt butterflies in my tummy.

Why the heck am I feeling this way!? I'm NOT supposed too! But I am!

Stupid body... URGH!

I hate myself so much right now...

He then gently placed his hand on top of my right hand, as he then slowly moved closer towards me, and he then gently pressed his lips onto mine.

His lips feel like Neil's... His lips are so warm like Neil's... Everything felt like Neil...

Unfortunately, I forgot that Seth was kissing me, and imagined that Neil was kissing me.

I returned the kiss, totally forgetting that it wasn't Neil, and Seth passionately kissed me back.

I was blushing wildly and my heart was racing crazily. His lips were so smooth as he licked my lips time to time and we continued to kiss passionately. I felt butterflies in my tummy and a spark. This sensation, this feeling...it was so incredible...

We kissed for about five minutes, he was holding me in his arms, and I thought I was in heaven.

Our lips then broke apart and I whispered with a smile, "I love you, Neil."

I then opened my eyes to not see Neil, but to see Seth, and absolute fear consumed me.

A gasp escaped through my lips as I put a hand to my mouth and my eyes trembled insanely. Tears began to form into my eyes and I stood up.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I sobbed, feeling a tremendous amount of overwhelming guilt, and I sprinted behind a tree.

How could I be so STUPID!? I-I didn't mean to cheat on N-Neil! I just...forgot it was Seth... Oh gosh, I don't even know if Neil broke up with me or not... I don't know if we are still together or not... Either way, I'm a horrible person for even doing that! I don't deserve Neil! I don't deserve anybody!

I sobbed uncontrollably as I hugged my trembling body and I gradually fell to my knees as I was leaning against the tree.

Seth then walked up to me as he stared at me intently and told me quietly, "Miki... It's okay, I forgive you... But just hear this... If Neil would have never existed... You would end up with ME."

With saying that, he walked away...

And I honestly think his words are true...

Oh gosh, I'm such a horrible person...

I cried harder...and somehow...I woke nobody up...

...

The next morning, everyone had breakfast, and I avoided eye contact with Seth as much as I could.

We were now walking to the town Neil was in.

"Hey! There it is!" Allen exclaimed, pointing at the entrance of the town, and everyone sighed of relief.

"Finally..." Seth muttered, slightly annoyed, and he aloofly put his arms behind his head.

I then saw something I couldn't believe.

I saw Neil exiting the town from afar and he then came to a halt when he stood at the entrance of the town.

My heart stopped for a moment as my trembling eyes widened enormously and I was utterly dumbstruck. I then felt a surge of happiness flow through me as my eyes sparkled and I inched up a tiny bit while yelling cheerfully, "Neil!"

He didn't hear me and I frowned.

Suddenly, a girl I didn't know, walked up to Neil, and they chatted for a bit.

The girl was shorter than him. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. A blue barrette could be seen on the right side of her head. She wore a white short-sleeve jacket along with a creamy blue colored dress under it and she also was wearing brown high heels.

She then kissed him.

And then I felt my heart shatter.

I slowly turned around with a depressive expression and whispered, "Let's go home..."

"Go home? We can't go home! Our objective is right there!" Allen hollered as he pointed at Neil, obviously not seeing them kiss earlier, and he growled.

I then turned around to see Neil and the girl staring at us.

"M...MIKI!?" Neil yelled dumbfounded and sprinted up to us.

He abruptly hugged me tightly and I wanted to struggle; however, it felt too good to be in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you... I was just about to come home... My cousin finally recovered and I talked with my boss to transfer me back to Echo Village and I'm so sorry for everything..." Neil apologized, his words genuine, and I felt my eyes grow watery as I frowned.

"W-Why... Why did that girl kiss you...?" I asked reluctantly and tears unleashed from my eyes.

Neil blinked a numerous amount of times as he broke the hug and he was rather puzzled.

"What...? ...OH! That was my cousin! She sometimes does that to me... It's annoying..." Neil clarified, his words seeming genuine, and he sighed.

Neil then saw the three other young men standing behind me and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Neil demanded disturbed and his eyes remained wide.

"We were looking for YOU!" Seth replied coldly, crossing his arms, and he huffed.

Neil's "cousin" (hopefully) then walked up to us with a cheerful expression.

"Hello, my name is Nicole, it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Neil's cousin," she greeted us politely, flashing all of us a smile while closing her eyes, and giggled silently.

Amir then abruptly took her hands as his mysterious stared into hers and he requested formally, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, will you please bear my children?"

And that's when I hit him.

Allen was right.

I have grown more violent.

Author Note: XD yay Neil is back! This chapter was fun to write! Thank you all so much for everything! I love you all!:D well, I shall update when I can, thank you :D please review and have a nice day! (: thank you!

Oh and Neil is pronounced "kneel" XD I think lol or at least, that's how I imagine it lol someone asked me that haha


	74. Miki's True Strength

An half hour later, we were all walking back to Echo Village, and alined in an different order.

Allen was leading, Seth was walking behind Allen, Amir was walking behind Seth, I was walking behind Amir, and Neil was walking behind me.

It was so beautiful out and the luscious scenery was so vibrant and captivating.

I also forgot to mention that Nicole had parted ways with us earlier and headed off towards Mineral Town with one of her best friends.

We all then stumbled upon this somewhat narrow path and began to walk up it.

I was growing slightly anxious.

My gut was warning me that something atrocious was going to occur; however, I brushed it off.

Note to self, never doubt your gut.

Because mine was right.

Unexpectedly, the portion of the path I was on had crumpled, and I slid down this hill only on my right foot.

Both of my arms had flung backwards as my left leg was sticking forwardly out and I tried my absolute best to sustain my balance; however, it was rather difficult considering my pace kept rapidly accelerating the more I slid down the hill.

Behind me was a wind of dirt that my right foot was causing due to the friction and I heard Neil calling out my name in concern.

Surprisingly, I didn't scream, and tried my best to sustain my balance to remain standing, and my eyes were fierce.

The hill I was racing down on then lead me into a deeper part of the forest and I ended up colliding into a enormous bush.

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I landed into the bush and I felt horns stab into my skin. I cringe, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream in pain, and I cautiously exited out of the bush.

Blood was oozing out my tiny cuts that I have gotten from the horns of the bush and I clenched my jaw tightly, attempting to endure the pain.

My eyes then scanned the area I was currently and it was quiet.

Everything was so dark.

I looked up to see sky-scraping trees that were blocking the sun, so it seemed as if it was night time right now, and I felt this eerie sensation.

I gulped and looked around some more.

I was surrounded by such enormous trees and everything looked the same.

I'm going to try to stay calm as much as I can so I can get out of here and find my friends.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from afar, and three shady men dress in black appeared in front of me.

All three of them smirked when they saw me, their eyes dancing of amusement, and their chuckles sounded menacing.

I'm just going to assume that they are all bandits, considering they are all wearing black, and I glared at them.

Suddenly, a flashback of myself when I was younger appeared in my mind, and I looked so frightened.

Timid.

Weak.

And just so defenseless...

...

Most people can't comprehend on why I seem to be so afraid of everything and why I act the way I do. They don't understand my timidness and they don't understand why I'm such a weakling.

They have no idea how hard I tried to fit in, to be considered "normal" for once, and how much I struggled.

I've endured so much pain but I've ran away from so much.

My past is what influences my behavior today.

The bullying.

The insults.

The scars.

The fear.

The violence.

The pain.

The tears.

The abuse.

The attacks.

The nightmares.

The molestation.

Everything.

I remember my parents always told me that I would always be weak and a cry baby...and for awhile I believed that.

Well, not anymore.

"That's a pretty big backpack you got there, let me take a look at it. Heh heh," the leader of the bandits remarked while chuckling, he remained in the center, and had this psychotic look in his eyes.

"It's a rucksack," I corrected in an menacing but stern tone, my eyes fierce, and I clenched my right fist.

The three of them began to charge at me and I instinctively got into my defensive stance that I have learned from my self-defense class I took many years ago.

Now, if I can just focus and remembered what I learned from my self-defense class and remain clam, I think I'll be okay.

I quickly swung my fist into the leader's face with incredible force and I quickly pulled away as he held his hands to his face while groaning in chronic pain.

The bandit to right then attempted to grab me; however, I elbow-jabbed him in the chest, and he immediately gasped in utter pain.

Then the bandit to the left attempted to punch me; however, I evaded the attack by jumping backwards.

"YOU BITCH!" they all hissed simultaneously at me, scowling and growling like animals, and they all charged at me once again.

My injures from the horns earlier were still making me feel chronic pain, causing it difficult for me to move around; however, I think I can manage.

The bandit from the left attempted to punch me but I blocked it and then the leader of the bandits pulled out a knife; however, before he could slash me with the knife, I quickly dug my nails into his skin, and scratched his face.

He let out a scream as mild blood was oozing from his face and he held a hand to his face.

Unfortunately, the two other bandits have gotten a hold of my arms, and I insanely struggled to escape their grasp; however, was unsuccessful.

I scowled and glared at the leader of the bandits.

"Finish her off boss!" the bandit on the left urged eagerly and chucked.

"With pleasure..." the boss of the bandits mumbled in an eerie tone and he gradually walked towards me with the knife in his possession.

Once he got close enough, I spit in the leader's eyes, and his hands instinctively went to his eyes.

The two others bandits were then caught off guard and I then stomped on the right bandit's foot with incredible force and he released me as he groaned in pain and then cussed.

I then kicked the left bandit in the stomach and he released me as well

while gasping in pain.

"Don't let her fucking get away! CAPTURE HER!" the leader ordered fiercely and the three of them proceeded to charge at me once again.

I furrowed my brow once again and got into my defensive stance.

The bandit on the left then did a sweep kick to my legs, causing me to lose my balance, and the leader smashed his fist to my right cheek.

I was in excruciating pain and I wiped away some blood from my lip as I fell to the ground and then I pretended to be unconscious.

"Boss, I think you over did it. Lets get out of here and get her stuff," the left bandit suggested anxiously.

"Alright," the leader chuckled as I could tell he was bending down to retrieve my rucksack.

At that exact moment, that's when I swiped my foot against the left bandit's feet, causing him to fall.

Next, I quickly swung my right fist into the leaders face as I unexpectedly went into a squatting position, and I jumped backwards.

I finally then stood confidently, my eyes fierce, and I clenched both of my fists as I went in my defense position.

"Boss, we got stuff to do, we shouldn't be wasting our time with this chick," the right bandit whispered into the leader's ear and he nodded.

The boss of the bandits stood, dusting himself off, and wiping away the blood from his face.

"You got lucky girl..." he muttered darkly and before I knew it, the three of them had sprinted away.

I smirked in sastisfaction and wiped away some blood from my lips.

"Good riddance."

Author Note: Yes! Miki is most certainly getting stronger! And I just want to state that I made Miki weak for a reason, so she can gradually grow stronger and stronger, because she's been through A LOT. Which is why she is so timid and basically afraid of everything. Well anyways...

Thank you guys so much for everything, I highly appreciate it! I shall update when I can and please review, thank you!:)

And to the people who claim Miki blushes a lot around other guys even though she loves Neil, let me clarify a few things. First off, it's very difficult to control your blushing, sometimes it's even impossible. Second off, all the guys who are flirting with Miki are incredibly handsome, attractive, and are considered..."hot" XD I mean, can you imagine if a bunch of hot dudes were just flirting with you all the time and you had a shy personality? Miki gets embarrassed a lot. My friend is somewhat like Miki. She's really shy and she blushes A LOT. And she can't help it either. She gets embarrassed a lot and blushes whenever she sees a cute boy (even though she has a boyfriend) it's the opposite with me though. I BARLEY blush, ever! XD I only really blush though whenever someone is teasing me about something or my love life. But sometimes other guys flirt with my and I blush slightly, but it doesn't mean I'm in love with them. I'm in love with my boyfriend. (Though sometimes I want to punch the dudes who are flirting with me because they can be so immature and annoying -_-)And when I am blushing, I can't stop it XD it's very hard to control. Some people are just more prone to blushing than others. And I used to be a little bit like Miki's personality when I was younger but I'm WAY different now. In a good way. I'm more outgoing and a bunch of other stuff. Only shy sometimes :p


	75. Is It True?

I roamed around the rest of the forest I was in for about...thirty minutes I suppose...and I honestly think I'm just walking around in circles.

Everything looks the same and I can't even see daylight because the humongous trees are blocking the sky.

Not to mention that my wounds hurt insanely, making it very difficult for me to even move around, and hopefully I don't lose a tremendous amount of blood.

My wounds are small though; however, there are various scratches and cuts placed all over my body.

Suddenly, a enormous centipede appeared in front of me and I winced.

I wanted to scream; however, I thought it was best to remain calm so it doesn't attack me.

It slowly slid passed me as my cautious but fearful eyes watched it and I felt paralyzed by fear as I felt shivers rush down my spine.

As soon as it left, I let out a sigh of relief, and wiped away some sweat from my forehead.

"That was close..." I whispered under my breath and continued to move forward.

As I continued walking, I abruptly saw light emerging from the distance, and I'm just going to assume that is the exit out of this dark forest.

Happiness surged through me as I began to run; however, I came to a halt when I felt chronic pain from my injuries.

Sighing, I than began to speed walk towards the exit, and I finally walked into the daylight.

My eyes sparkled of admiration as I scanned my surroundings and I gasped of happiness.

I suddenly heard a bunch of voices calling my name and I then saw my group of friends from the distance.

Neil had identified me first and he sprinted up to me.

He was utterly shocked to see all my wounds and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Miki, are you okay!?"Neil asked almost in panic, deep concern lurking in his voice, and shook me by the shoulders rapidly.

"I'm okay," I assured in a heart-warming tone while smiling as I took his hands off of my shoulders and closed my eyes.

The rest of the group then stormed up to me and Allen stepped forward suspiciously and adjusted a hand to his left side.

"I don't mean to pry, princess...but I've seen to notice that you're covered with a variety of cuts and scratches and you're even bleeding in some places. What on earth happened?" Allen questioned in suspicion, his voice smooth but cautious, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened, really! I'm okay!" I assured them sheepishly as a fake laugh escaped my mouth and I gestured my hands to show them that nothing was wrong.

"Bullshit! Obviously something happened since you're hurt!" Neil protested infuriated; however, there was immense concern in his voice.

I moved backwards slightly and admitted casually, "Okay... Okay... Look, I ran into some bandits but don't worry! I took care of them!"

I then smirked after I said my last sentence and adjusted my hands to my hips proudly.

"Well, your injures look serious. Let me look at them," Seth stated in a stern but casual tone and he walked up towards me with his hands adjusted into his pockets.

Allen then abruptly put his arm around Neil while smirking and flashed him a wink. "And since we ran out of food, Neil and I...will go searching for berries that we saw earlier while looking for you."

Neil instantly shot the hair stylist a glare as his cheeks heated up slightly and he hollered, "Why the hell do I have to go with YOU? You SAID you know a lot about the medical field!"

"Awe, you remember that? How cute," Allen remarked playfully, his eyes dancing of amusement, and he then dragged Neil away from us as Neil was violently struggling to escape Allen's grasp; however, was unsuccessful.

I blinked puzzled, wondering why Neil was blushing, and I also wondered why it seemed as if Allen was flirting with Neil.

...

Suddenly, Amir advanced towards me as he kissed my right hand, and he advised me in an alluring tone, "I shall go fetch us some water, lady Miki."

I twitched disturbed as my face turned blue and I managed to say awkwardly, "That's...That's great..."

Seth then pulled Amir away from me by pulling the back of his shirt with incredible force and it seemed like Seth was trying to control his anger.

"Get going then," Seth ordered sternly while closing his eyes, the bitterness in his voice could be easily heard, and he seemed immensely annoyed.

Amir gulped, nodded, and walked away.

Seth let out a sigh and then gestured me to sit down and I did.

He got out a first aid kit from his black backpack and opened it.

He began to swab my cuts on my left arm with a cotton swab with his left hand while his right hand was holding my left hand firmly. I felt my skin tingle as the cotton swab gently slid across my skin and I also winced, feeling a slight amount pain.

I didn't know why; however, I felt my heart racing as soon as he proceeded to tend to my wounds, and

it's making me feel guilty.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," I apologized shyly and avoided eye contact.

"Don't worry about it," Seth replied nonchalantly; however, his voice also seemed somewhat cold, and he continued to tend to my wounds without even looking at me.

"It's hard not too..." I mumbled in a depressive tone and looked down towards the ground.

Suddenly, he quickly lifted my chin up as his finger slowly wiped away some blood from my lips, making me stare into his fierce eyes, and I felt shivers rush down my spine as his finger slowly glided across my lips.

I felt my cheeks flush of pink as I was utterly dumbstruck and I felt paralyzed once again.

He then abruptly kissed me, his lips feeling so moist, warm, and soft... It felt as if my heart was dancing with excitement; however, I didn't want to feel this way at all. My cheeks were burning of pink and they shouldn't be at ALL.

I was about to push him away; however, he quickly pulled away from me, and stared intently at me with a stern expression.

"Don't kid yourself, Miki..." he muttered coldly and got another cotton swab and started to tend to the wounds on my face.

I was utterly speechless as my mouth hung open innocently and I felt paralyzed again.

What the hell!? Why does he always have this power over me!? He's always making me feel so...UGH!

Frustration was whelming up inside me and I shut my trembling eyes tightly as I tried to make my blushing cease.

"What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously as he touched my forehead and he awaited for my response.

Apprehensively, I opened my eyes as I swiped his hand off of my forehead, and our eyes instantly locked.

"P-Please stop doing... Y-You know w-what!" I pleaded timidly, my voice growing shakily, and I began to hate myself for sounding so weak.

He makes me feel so...freaking vulnerable...and I HATE it!

Seth smirked as he inched closer to my face and whispered, "Face it Miki, you know you have feelings for me."

My eyes widened in horror.

Author Note: ahh cliff hanger :0 XD bromance moment for Allen and Neil what?XD and don't worry I didn't forget about Dunhill or the other characters :p haha anyways thank you guys so much! I shall update when I can! Thank you!(:


	76. Unexpected

Before I could even respond to Seth's traumatizing statement, Amir abruptly appeared right in front of us with a container of water in his possession, and his mysterious but alluring eyes stared into mine intently.

"Lady Miki, I have retrieved some water for us,"the prince formally advised quietly, his voice calm but alluring, and he gestured to the container of water.

"That's...That's great..." I managed to say awkwardly as I apprehensively stood, avoiding all eye contact with Seth, and I then stated quickly, "I'm going to go find Neil and Allen."

With saying that, I quickly was speed-walking up the path that both Allen and Neil had previously took to find some berries.

I continued to walk up the path while pondering about what Seth had said to me and I was thinking about my true feelings.

What he said must be false. I mean, Neil and I have so much history, and I know I do love him.

But...

Why does my body react towards Seth so...hormonally?! I mean, my heart starts racing like crazy, and I feel myself blushing constantly!

Why THOUGH!? Is it normal for my body to react this way!? Is it...? I have no idea but I hope so.

It irks me so much, not to mention that it burns me up immensely as well, and I'm not sure how to go about this either.

Suddenly, I tripped on a hidden tree root in the ground, and I landed into a bush as my eyes shut tightly in fear.

I almost screamed; however, I bit my lip so I wouldn't.

Suddenly, I heard familiar voices, and my eyes instantly opened as I composed myself, and I crawled out of the bush.

Since I was on the ground anyways, I peeked through the bush to see both Neil and Allen walking together, and I remained quiet as my eyes grew wide.

Talk about stalker status...

Sigh.

Allen was still holding onto Neil by pulling on his arm, dragging him, and Neil was scowling.

"Why the hell did YOU have to drag ME along!?" Neil complained bitterly, his scowl remaining as his cheeks were slightly red, and surprisingly he was still trying to escape from Allen's grasp.

Poor Neil.

I think when it comes to Allen, (and to this point) resistance is futile...

Sigh.

"Oh come on, Neil. Don't act like you didn't want too," Allen retorted smoothly, flashing Neil his usual signature smirk, and he chuckled.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TOO!" Neil roared furiously while clenching his fists, his red eyes fiery as he growled, and he inched forward towards Allen's face.

Allen chuckled quietly as he closed his eyes while adjusting his hands into his pockets in an aloof manner and his smirk grew.

"You're sure are entertaining," Allen teased in an nonchalant tone as he continued to chuckle quietly and his smirk remained.

Neil was about to yell at Allen again; however, he slipped on some moist dirt, and their lips had mashed together.

Neil's eyes widened immensely as he remained frozen and Allen's eyes remained open as well; however, he appealed more calmer-looking than Neil.

Their lips remained pressed together for about five seconds and they both were blushing furiously.

My body instinctively stood on it's own, revealing myself from the bush, and my jaw dropped in utter shock as I felt my cheeks flush of pink.

The two of them then saw me and quickly broke the kiss.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they both simultaneously yelled in assurance and were both utterly mortified.

I twitched while my face grew blue and I stared at them in silence.

They were kissing for FIVE seconds and neither of them pulled away...

Come on...

Please don't tell me I have to worry about Neil cheating on me with Allen...

Please no...

Allen then suddenly smirked as he put his arm around Neil and told me smoothly, "Actually, it IS what it looks like."

Neil instantly looked at Allen with disbelief and he felt rage surge through him.

"NO IT'S NOT! YOU ASSHOLE!" Neil fumed infuriated, his cheeks burning of red as he was scowling, and he hit Allen on the head in frustration.

My sweat dropped as I raised an eyebrow suspiciously as I felt frustration flow through me and that's when I walked up to them and I...

Slapped both of them.

I really don't need any more confusion right now.

Author Note: XD ah my gosh! Bad Allen haha thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day :D


End file.
